He's Mine
by FireFaithe Pikamon01
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is Katsuki Bakugou's slave, and he has accepted this fact. Unfortunately or not, however, half of Class 1-A doesn't agree with how Katsuki treats his slave... Watch as Class 1-A is split by the line of society! Which side will win? Will Katsuki ever treat Izuku properly? Will anyone switch sides? Disclaimer: I don't own MHA! Warning: yaoi, torture, slaves, rape, etc.
1. Explanation (Please Read!-!-!)

Okay, I know I said I wouldn't add any new stories, but I've finally gotten out of my TG phase with My Hero Acadamia (both of which I don't own, of course), so... I've been having trouble finding some motivation/the mood to write so that I can still update regularly, and I can't afford that, considering I've been so busy with school, the play, and whatnot. So! Here y'all are: a My Hero Acadamia fanfic! A single one for when I'm in an MHA mood!

Okay, so, I don't understand omega/alpha/beta universes, and I don't know where they come from, but I've picked up a few things by reading some of those types of fanfics, and I want to try my hand at it. I'm going to add or change a few things though. And for those who don't know anything about o/b/a universes and in case I'm picking up anything wrong, I'm going to list typical things for o/b/a universes too.

(Also, tell me if you have any ideas please.)

1) Omegas smell sweet. (I'm not sure about alphas and betas yet.)

2) Bonding with an omega shows an alpha's strength; only the best alphas mate with omegas.

3) There are a few ways to bond. One way is to have sex; this can be willing or unwilling. (In other words, even if neither of them are wanting to bond, if they have sex, they're still bonded.) Another way is to undergo a bonding ritual. For this, they have to both be willing to bond with each other. Third, you can bite someone's neck, or mark them. There are more ways that I'll come up with as I go along.

4) There are a few ways to win anyone that has already bonded with someone else. I'm going to use an example. Say Kacchan bonded with Midoriya-kun, and Todoroki-kun wanted to bond with Deku-kun. He could beat Kacchan in a duel, and Deku would automatically lose his bond with Kacchan. Then Todoroki-kun could bond with Deku.

Another way would be for Todoroki-kun to enter Deku and Kacchan's bond. A threesome. For this, all of them have to bond with each other. If Kacchan and Todoroki-kun aren't bonded, it won't work; it's not a bond. In other words, to bond with Deku in this way, Todoroki-kun would also have to bond with Kacchan-and at the same time.

The third way is to undergo a ritual. Say Kacchan didn't love Deku anymore. So the two of them would have to unbond, so to speak. Then Deku is free for anyone to take him (and so is Kacchan).

Kacchan and Todoroki-kun can have a competition. For this, they can choose Deku to be the judge if they wish(, but they don't have to). The competition can be anything. It can even be an arm wrestle if they wish. This way is similar to the duel method.

There are probably more ways I haven't listed that I'm forgetting. I'll add to this list as I come up with things.

5) There is a certain age where you can bond. For my story... I'm going to say it's eighteen.

But! There is a way to bypass this, or rather, claim each other until you're old enough to really bond. So, say that Lizzy and Ciel's parents (I don't own Black Butler) want them to bond, but they're too young. Their parents hold a children's bonding ritual for the two of them. Lizzy and Ciel are now bonded in the child way. They have a bond that is not nearly as strong as an adult bond.

Once either one of them becomes eighteen, that bond is weaker, and when both of them are eighteen, the bond is practically null. Now though, they can bond as adults and really solidify their bonding/relationship.

Note though that child bonding is normally done by rich people and stuff. Child bonding isn't even widely known anyway.

6) Any gender can get pregnant, so yayyy mpreg!

7) Pregnant people smell different than normal people and bonded people. This smell attracts the father; it smells sweeter than normal to the father. But to everyone else, it - I... the... it... I... uh... they... the smell is like... frig. What is the word I'm looking for...? Well whatever, I'll make a new word then. It disattracts anyone else. (URGH THAT IS A TERRIBLE SENTENCE WHAT THE F) The smell isn't quite disgusting or anything, but it says even more boldly than a bonding smell that they are OWNED. The father also emits a certain - uhh frig Mom made me lose my train of thought... WHAT WAS THAT WORD?! Ah. They emit more hormones than when they're normal or bonded.

8) There is such a thing as secret bonding. For this, you'd need scent blockers and possibly hormone blocking too.

9) Heroes and villains alike often use scent blockers so that enemies don't know if they're o/b/a. This can be very useful.

10) This goes with ritual bonding specifically. Plenty of bonding rituals can be done between merely the people involved in the bond. Other bonding rituals include other people (such as a wedding).

11) People go through heats. A person smells different when in heat, and that smell attracts potential mates. How often, long, intense, etc. of the heat depends on the person and other factors. For example, if you're pregnant, your heat is delayed. It is possible to be in heat while pregnant though. If this happens, it's normally very intense, but it is shorter than normal. Heats while pregnant rarely happen though.

Betas' heats are normally very subtle, not too intense, and pretty short. Omegas' heats are less subtle, more intense, longer, etc. Alphas' heats are very intense, hard to control, quite long, etc.

There is a way to shorten heats, and that is by having sex and other intimate actions. The more intimacy, the shorter the heat becomes.

The average duration of an omega's heat is about a month. Betas' heats normally last about a week or less. Alphas' heats can last up to a few months. Alphas' heats normally come every year. Omegas' heats happen every few years. Betas' heats happen about every decade.

12) Heats can be triggered. If you and your mate are very intimate, that could easily make your heat come faster and be more intense. For this reason, most people decide to only be very intimate while in heat. (And by very intimate, I mean like actual sex.)

13) You're more prone to become pregnant when in heat.

14) Clearly, two people of the same a/b/o status would create a child of the same status. A beta and an alpha will create an omega. A beta and an omega could create either a beta or an omega. An omega and an alpha could create either an omega or an alpha. These are generally the rules. However! There are a few cases where this does not occur. There are even fewer cases in which a person's oba status changes.

15) Any gender can be any oba status, for the record.

16) Homosexuality is not encouraged. Most homosexuals hide their preferences, and if they have a bond, it's secret. Homosexuality isn't too widespread either. (In other words, not many people are homosexual [or bi]. There are plenty that don't know their preferences either though, for the record.)

17) Sixteen is not necessarily the puberty age. Like in real life, there's no real 'set' age for that. But in this story, when you start to go through puberty, then you can get pregnant and/or impregnate others. Before you go through puberty, you cannot be pregnant.

18) I forgot to mention. People have scent glands on their necks, and biting that area is basically marking him/her. (And by biting, I mean biting hard enough to make the neck bleed.) However, I have been informed that if they aren't soulmates, biting hurts, but if they are soulmates, it's pleasurable.

Either way, if someone is marked like that, it shows that s/he is owned. Once they've been marked once, biting doesn't necessarily hurt. A mark on only one partner of a pair represents bonding. A mark on all partners represents mating. You might be curious how that works in a threesome. Well, I said 'all' for a reason.

Say Todoroki, Kacchan, and Deku are wanting to mate with each other. If Kacchan bites Deku, that means those two now have a bond. Say Kacchan then bites Todoroki. Now Kacchan has also bonded with Todoroki. Say Todoroki then bites Deku. (This can be anywhere on the neck area, but if it's on the same spot that Kacchan bit Deku, it will make the mating that occurs later stronger. If they don't plan on mating though, it will make the bond weaker.) Now Todoroki and Deku are bonded. Now Deku will have to bite Todoroki and Kacchan both if they want to all be mates.

19) Baring the neck is a sign of utmost submission and respect. Bowing the head is a sign of submission and respect as well, but it's not as powerful as baring the neck. Baring the neck can also be an intimate action.

20) Betas mating with Betas and Alphas mating with Alphas are discouraged and looked down upon. Omegas mating with Omegas, however, is fine, as far as society goes. Apparently, Betas mating with Alphas is normally looked down upon in oba stories, but I don't know how it's viewed in this story yet... I'll decide later. Anyway, Betas and Omegas mating is also fine, as far as society is concerned.

There are probably a million things that I'm forgetting. I'll add to this as I go on.

Now, things for our quirkless slave world (Again, I'll be adding things as I go along):

1\. Quirkless go to school with everyone else until they finish middle school. After middle school, they'll be transferred to a Quirkless High School, where they will learn how to be a submissive slave that does what it's supposed to.

2\. At age eighteen, most quirkless are given a Master. If they have not learned how to be a proper slave by then, however, they will continue to go to their Quirkless High School.

3\. Masters can be chosen a number of ways. The slave can be bonded to their Master; the Master can buy them off; the list goes on.

4\. If a person with a Quirk has a Quirkless child, the child can be bonded to that parent when they get older (although this rarely happens since most parents want to get that "mistake" out of their life).

5\. It is illegal for two Quirkless to bond in any way.

6\. Some with weak Quirks are also enslaved. If you're weak, you can easily be enslaved. (Anyone can be enslaved really, but the strong rarely get enslaved since they're strong and hard to tame.)

7\. Those who mate/marry Quirkless are looked down upon. On the flip side, those who rape Quirkless are respected. (Note: bonding and mating are two different things.)

8\. Quirkless cannot have slaves, and they are not allowed to bond with anyone but their Master. (However, if one person takes a slave away from their Master to enslave the Quirkless, that's a different situation.)

Slaves with Quirks can have slaves of their own-if their Master allows it (which rarely happens of course). (Slaves can also get married by the way, with their Master's permission.)

9\. Normally, Masters are Alphas for obvious reasons. Betas are typically slaves. And Omegas are typically slaves, but they often have their own slaves. Of course, if said person is Quirkless... he or she is automatically a slave.

10\. There is a yearly competition in which slaves battle slaves. There are three tournaments for this competition. (You can be in all.) The first competition is slave vs. slave. (In this, slaves from one Master can end up battling.)

The second and third competitions are team competitions. The more slaves you have, the better your chances of winning. Type B/2 is kind of like a single Pokemon Battle (only with no limits on how many "Pokemon" you can have.) [I don't own Pokemon.] The last Type is a real team fight, in which all the slaves of one Master fight all of the slaves of another Master. The winners of these competitions get epic bragging rights (and a wad of cash).

This competition is a lot like the U.A. Festival by the way. It's really popular and all.

So basically everyone in this world is a piece of sh*t, except Deku.

Now, things about the characters~ For this list as well, I'll be adding things as I go along~

Alphas: Shoto Todoroki/Fire and Ice/Red and White, Kacchan/Katsuki Bakugou/Bomb Boy/Spiky Blonde (although I really doubt you need descriptions for Kacchan, I included them), All Might/Toshinori, Midnight, Endeavor/Fire Man/Shoto's Dad, One For All, Mineta Minoru(?) [He claims he is, but I doubt it...]/Purple Pervert/Pop Off/Mini Ball Guy

Omegas: Izuku Midoriya/Deku (If you need a description of the Broccoli, I'm concerned...), Ochako Uraraka-san/Uravity/No Gravity, Todoroki's mom, Izuku's mom/Inko, Froppy/Tsu-chan/Tsuyu Asui, Pinky/Mina Ashido/Acid Girl, Shota Aizawa-sensei/Eraser Head, Denki Kaminari/Electric Boy/"Yay!" Guy, Eijiro Kirishima/Manly Red Hair, Tenya Iida/Glasses/Leg Engines, Kurogiri/Warp Gate, Tomura Shigaraki (who I often refer to as Tempura-chan)/Facepalm Guy/Decay Villain, Dabi/Scarred Guy/Blue Flames, Toga Himiko/Obsessed Blonde, Recovery Girl, Present Mic/Hizashi Yamada, Thirteen, Fumikage Tokoyami/Bird Guy/Dark Shadow, Hanta Sero/Tape Guy, Mashirao Ojiro/Martial Arts Tail Guy, Mezo Shoji/Arm Guy, Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati/Female Recommendation, Yuga Aoyama/Belly Lazer/Sparkling Blonde, Kyoka Jiro/Earphone Jack, Rikido Sato/Sugar Fanatic, Toru Hagakure/Invisible Girl, Shinsou Hitoshi/Purple-haired Brainwashing Zombie

Betas: Koda/Animal Guy

Masters and Slaves (This will be formatted Master: slave, slave, slave, etc.) [Note: I only included those who you should probably know from the get-go. Others might be spoilers... (and plenty, even I don't know where they'll fit...).]

Kacchan: Deku

One For All: Tempura-chan, Kurogiri

Tempura: Dabi, Toga

Question: Should Iida and Uraraka get married?


	2. Chapter 1

**This new thing about the last names being only the initial is stupid. Most people identify the characters (at least in Hero Academia) with their last name.**

 **While I'm at it, I don't like the summary limit, and I wish one could have more than four characters, and I wish there was a way to put a love triangle...**

 **Anyway, there are two failed attempts at an oba story on Wattpad.**

 **P.S. Deku is Katsu's slave, but Todoroki wants Deku. So it's mainly KatsuDeku, but Shoto is trying for Deku.**

 **Third time was not the charm, but fourth works... so far. I based the beginning off of the third attempt because I liked it a lot. But!-! There's still some stuff added or changed... even before it goes on it's own path.**

 **Chapter 1: You Don't Understand; I'm Quirkless for Life...**

I am a Quirkless Omega. Two things that ruined my destiny from birth.

I have no will of my own... I never had one.

Plenty had their sights on me at a young age... You can't hide being an Omega, and you can't hide being Quirkless...

I'm like money to them... Only instead of a symbol of their wealth, I symbolize their _power_...

It's a curse.

An Omega shows a lot of power on its own, if you have one as a slave... It's like gold.

A Quirkless is just another penny to add to your collection...

A Quirkless Omega is like a hundred dollar bill...

I'm valuable, but only as a thing... as property...

My mother was worried that when I turned eighteen, people would fight for me...

She said she had no choice but to give me up. She's weak. My father was on business trips. He didn't care for me like mom did... The only reason she isn't a slave is because of my father... No one dares to touch mom because they don't want to mess with him; the strong already have plenty of slaves, so they won't waste their time winning over a woman that can only be taken when my father suddenly returns for a small amount of time, and the weak won't mess with him because they're weak.

But my father never cared for me like he does my mother. I'm a Quirkless boy after all... Who would care about me? Few would want me... Many of the strong are men, so they want women. The strong-no matter the gender-don't like timid boys like me anyway...

I'm worthless to the world...

Despite my being a Quirkless, timid boy... one boy gave me all the attention in the world.

...

Attention I really didn't want.

 _"Stupid Deku!-! You're so weak!-! How are you even an Omega when you're so submissive?!-!"_

 _I stayed on the floor, trying not to move. Maybe if I didn't move, maybe he'd stop..._

 _"I guess it's because you're Quirkless, right?!-! Haha!-! You're so useless, Deku!-!"_

Katsuki Bakugou. 18 years old now. His Quirk is that his sweat ignites explosions... He's very powerful, so he'll definitely become a well-known Alpha in the future... He aspires to become a hero. He's so amazing...

But he's so cruel...

 _"STUPID DEKU; SH*TTY NERD; F*CKING TWERP!-!" he screamed and cackled as he beat me while I was down. My clothes were all tattered from his Quirk.. I would have to buy another uniform later. Yet again..._

I wanted to become a Hero when I was younger... I thought I could defend all the Quirkless and Omegas and Betas... I would be a Hero for the Weak...

That's what I aspired to be.

But as Kacchan says, I can't do it... I'm too weak... I'm Quirkless, and I'm an Omega...

Quirkless have to be slaves. It's law... How could I be a Hero - and to the Weak no less - if I'm a slave?-? It's impossible...

Heroes only protect the strong and mediocre... That's the way it's always been, and that's the way it'll always be...

But even though I knew those facts... even though they've been branded into my brain, I still found myself hoping... Hoping for the impossible...

 _"Look at this flimsy body!-!-!" Kacchan cackled, lifting me up by my hair. It hurt... My nose was bleeding, and I felt a black eye appearing from earlier strikes. A few strands of my hair were threatening to disattach from my head. Kacchan bashed my face into the wall. "So useless!-! So useless; so useless; so useless!-!-!" he bashed my head repeatedly. The laughter started to echo around me as my vision blackened at the edges. My *ss was slapped with Kacchan's free hand, and I squeaked. He cackled at the noise, inspired, and slapped it again, this time with an explosion coming out at just the right moment. I screamed at the impact._

 _He kept slapping me, calling me a useless wh*re and other horrible things. He said I enjoyed it... He made me say I enjoy it... I sobbed as he continued his onslaught, all the way until I fainted..._

* * *

 _I woke up to my sobbing mother._

The bullying had gotten worse over the years... It would continue to worsen. Even after I officially became a slave, the onslaught of violent treatment never ceased...

I'd wonder if mom went through this... She's an Omega too after all...

But then I'd think, 'Oh wait, no she didn't... Dad and her were dating long before she turned eighteen...'

 _"I'm so sorry, Izuku!-!-!" she cried out. The breathing machine was in my nose, and I didn't like it. My nose burned. I think it was broken, too, which made it even worse... I had IVs in my arm._

 _The room was dirty, and my tattered clothes still laid on my body... There was no blanket, so my junk was free to see. The bed didn't have any sheets at all. But this was normal..._

Another setback of being a Quirkless Omega: you don't get good medical treatment... Unless your Master pays heavy bucks which, most of the time, they never do...

Being Quirkless is a curse. Being an Omega is a curse.

Being both... There's no word for how much of a nightmare that is...

* * *

It wasn't too long after that I met All Might. But he told me what I already knew:

The Quirkless had no business becoming a Hero... It was impossible, and it was wrong..

My feet still dragged me to that scene out of habit, however... That horrible scene where I found out that I had made All Might drop that pile of sludge...

I had been devastated. It was all my fault.

Someone was going through that horrible experience because of my own selfishness.

At that, I vowed that I would never again reach for the impossible...

Reaching for the impossible only causes pain...

 _I am a Quirkless Omega boy. And I need to accept that already... It's been fourteen long years..._

Despite having this thought in my mind, I had foolishly ran to Kacchan.

The incident was solved by All Might, and I was scolded for throwing myself out there...

Of course. Quirkless... can do nothing...

After the incident, Kacchan beat me up for trying to save him. Of course...

For a reason I still don't understand, All Might brought me to the hospital afterwards. (Apparently, he'd gotten to the scene after Kacchan had left, wishing to speak with me, but couldn't since I was long since out...)

When I woke up, he'd offered his Quirk to me... He confessed his deepest, darkest secrets...

But I had to refuse him.

I insisted that I wasn't his successor. A Quirkless... would always be a Quirkless... I was destined to be a slave. There was no changing that... He should give his Quirk to someone more worthy.

Disappointed, but heeding my wishes, he agreed and left me alone..

Before coming back a year later. I was fifteen. He practically begged me to agree. He insisted that I was the most fit... He said it wasn't too late; I could become a Hero...

I shot him down again.

My heart ached, but I knew I couldn't accept his Quirk...

He reluctantly left once more...

He chose Shoto Todoroki as his successor...

Kacchan's rival.

Kacchan had beaten me throughout high school. He'd show up at my house, requesting that I go with him. Mom thought we were dating... Hah.

A lot of his anger was due to Todoroki-kun, and Todoroki-kun receiving One For All made it even worse... Kacchan would constantly scream at me about how Todoroki-kun had suddenly got stronger... I knew the reason; it wasn't hard to figure out.

But I kept silent and took Kacchan's punishment in full...

Then I became eighteen (graduating my Quirkless High School with flying colors... something that I certainly wasn't proud of), and Kacchan... took me for his own.

There was nothing I could do.

I was Kacchan's slave, and he boasted it to the world.

I've been a slave for a few months now. I'm forced to go everywhere with Kacchan. I've seen the way the other students at U.A. look at Kacchan and myself...

With hatred and disgust...

Kacchan doesn't realize it, too focused on his own ego, but I do...

It's hurtful...

"Oi, Bakugou," Todoroki-kun once stepped up to the two of us after class. The other students were staring at us with an intense gaze.

"What, stupid half-and-half?" Kacchan snarled back.

"How do you have a slave when you're still in high school?" Todoroki-kun's gaze hardened ever so slightly. I assume he had thought a lot about how to ask what he wanted to ask, but I don't think he's quite satisfied with the way he worded it, even still...

Kacchan smirked, "I guess I'm just that strong... Honestly, stupid Deku was practically my slave since Day 1. Constantly licking my boots like a dog... It was pathetic."

"'That so... But in what way did you-" Todoroki-kun glanced at me, and I cowered under his gaze, "-enslave him...?" Todoroki-kun chose his words carefully, his eyes searching me.

He probably knows Kacchan bonded with me unwillingly... That's why he's asking...

Now... Todoroki-kun will laugh at me and praise Kacchan for bonding an unwilling Omega...

I looked down at the floor submissively. I was starting to sweat.

I hate laughing...

"I raped the little sh*t," Kacchan replied easily. I could feel him getting a little irritated with Todoroki-kun's questioning though.

"..." Todoroki-kun's gaze was hard as ice, and upon seeing it, I froze in terror. I could feel all the blood drain my face, and water started to come up behind my eyes...

I wanted to shriek and hide, but I knew that wouldn't go over well... Kacchan has my leash anyway, so it's not like I could hide very well...

"Why are you asking this anyway?" Kacchan scoffed, clearly unaffected by Todoroki-kun's gaze.

(Does he even see the malice in that gaze?)

"Just wondering..." Todoroki-kun ground out.

"He's a Quirkless, worthless little sh*t, so what do you care?"

Flames started to creep out of Todoroki-kun's left side, and my eyes widened as I tried to keep my squeaks in.

What was he so angry for?!-!

I know all of the social rules-taught in Quirkless High School-and there is no reason he should be angry!-! No one is ever angry at anyone for raping a Quirkless!-! Sure, mating a Quirkless is looked down upon, but raping is a totally different matter!-! How-

"Sh*t your f*cking mumbling, you f*cking b*tch!" Kacchan growled at me, and I covered my mouth instantly, murmuring an apology through my hands.

But the damage was already done, and Kacchan threw an explosion right into my face.

The entire class yelped and got up, seeming outraged, and Todoroki-kun's flames increased, his fury less subtle.

But then Aizawa-sensei came back in.

"What's going on in here?"

I don't know if Kacchan even heard, too busy grabbing my hair and yanking it.

"Bakugou just hit Midoriya!-!" Todoroki-kun shouted in outrage, preparing to strike. But his flames and ice sizzled out.. "Ah-huh?" Todoroki-kun looked at his left hand.

"I see we should probably have a lesson on how enslavement works... Bakugou, if you're going to punish your slave, take it outside."

Kacchan snorted, "I'm done." His hand was still threaded in my hair, and my vision was black at the edges. I wasn't sure if that was because of Kacchan's explosion or because I was losing consciousness, but my ears were ringing... It's slowly softening though.

"He set off an explosion in Midoriya's FACE!-!" Todoroki-kun shouted, "You're seriously just going to let that go?!-!"

"How he treats his slave is his business, Todoroki."

"What the fu..." Todoroki-kun growled.

You are... angry at Kacchan...? For... treating me like this...?

"I... I appreciate your concern, Todoroki-kun..., but I... slaves are supposed to be treated unfairly... It's a rule in society," I told him softly, "Rather than that... the rules of society insist that one should praise someone who..." I gulped, " _rapes_ a Quirkless..."

That word... feels so foul on my lips...

"Hah?!-!" he looked at me incredulously.

"I... don't want to get someone in trouble... I am... fine with this, Todoroki-kun... I accepted this... long ago..."

I _chose_ this...

"Yeah, stupid half-and half," Kacchan snarled, "The little sh*t's a masochist anyway, so back the f*ck off, and mind your own d*mn business."

Todoroki-kun looked at me warily, as if asking 'Are you sure...?'

I just stared back with a tired gaze.

"I'll explain enslavement in detail thoroughly tomorrow. All of you need to go home for now..." Aizawa-sensei instructed. I glanced around the classroom subtly. I noticed that unlike I had thought previously, not the entire class was on Todoroki-kun's side. There was quite a number of them that clearly were though... However, those students had more shock than simple anger.

People like Aoyama-kun and Yaoyorozu-san, on the other hand, appeared to understand the social customs... the rules of the Quirkless, the Omegas, the _slaves_.

People like Uraraka-san, Ashido-san, and Kirishima-san were taking Todoroki-kun's side...

Kacchan then started dragging me out of the classroom, taking their silence as dismissal, and I followed. The class was officially split into that which understand, and those that do not.

No one knew just how big this argument would be though...

And I, especially, did not expect just how far they went to dig in their point about how Kacchan treated me...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Lesson Officially Divides the Class**

The next morning, everyone was ready to debate. Unfortunately for them, that wasn't what Aizawa-sensei was planning.

"So, as some of you clearly haven't been informed of how enslavement works, I will explain how it works today. First of all, what a Master does with his or her slave is his or her own business. No one has any right to infringe on how he or she treats his or her slave. No one can tell someone how to treat his or her slave. If you don't like the way he or she treats her slave, ignore it or take the slave for your own... That's the number one rule you have to know.

"Now that that's settled, let me explain who are enslaved, and what that means. Anyone who is Quirkless, such as Midoriya, is automatically a slave when he or she becomes eighteen. Omegas and betas are also typically enslaved. So most of the population is typically enslaved.

"The definition of a "slave" changes from each person. One might use a slave for sexual purposes; another person might use a slave for chores. But no matter who you ask, all people will respond that a slave is, in short, property. The Master can do whatever they want with his or her slave, and the slave must follow its Master. [For example, if Bakugou told Midoriya to jump out the window, he would have to do so.

Entire class: (shoots up out of chairs and screams in outrage)] Any questions so far?"

Kirishima raised his hand, and Aizawa nodded to him. "What if the Master mistreats his or her slave?"

"... I think you're misunderstanding something, Kirishima. Midoriya," Aizawa-sensei turned to the only slave in the room, who yelped at being called, "Are you a person, or an object?" Plenty of the students looked confused at the question.

Bakugou glanced at his slave and nodded, "Answer him, Deku."

"I... I am an object," Midoriya replied easily enough.

Aizawa nodded, "Do you understand now, Kirishima? A slave is not a person. It is an object, property."

"B-But, he's human!-!" Kirishima refuted, perplexed.

"He's _Quirkless_ ," Aizawa corrected, "He is lower than human."

Kirishima looked almost devastated at Aizawa-sensei's statement.

"Some of us are omegas though, too..." Ashido brought up, concerned, "Does that mean if someone enslaves us, we're no longer... human? We're just... property?" her voice cracked at the last word. There was a stone in her throat...

She can't even imagine it. _Just_ property...

"A slave with a Quirk is a little different; you would be property that's worth something. For comparison, a Quirkless slave is like a simple commodity. Maybe a cup, or a pencil. A slave with a Quirk would be something like a figurine or collection of some sort. And depending on your Master, you may seem like more than just property... just like a figurine is special to some but just another play thing to others."

Plenty of the students looked completely horrified at that. Izuku actually felt bad for them. Unlike him, they hadn't been raised since birth to become a submissive slave... After all, plenty of Omegas weren't enslaved currently. Even some Betas.

"However, unlike Quirkless... plenty of Omegas-and even some Betas-are not enslaved," Aizawa added to ease his students' growing worry, "Who knows; you might just end up in an equal relationship with a slave or two under your feet."

The anxiety in the air eased considerably, but it was still heavy in the atmosphere.

"Why is it like this?" Ashido asked.

"Yea, why can't everyone be equal?" Hakagure chimed in.

"This isn't right!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Don't question society, sh*theads," Bakugou growled, "It is this way because it should be this way. The Quirkless are weak. They deserve to be groveling at the feet of the strong..."

"Bakugou's right. The Quirkless are weak. They're born unequal, so why should we lift them up to become equal? Why would we give them false hope that they can possibly be equal? Midoriya, did you ever have hopes and dreams? If so, what happened to them?"

Izuku looked to Bakugou for confirmation. Katsuki nodded, "Answer."

"I... wanted to become a Hero... for the longest time..." Izuku admitted solemnly, "Everyone always told me it was impossible... It rejects society's rules... It tore me down, but I refused to listen... Then in the last year of middle school... I met All Might, who also told me... that I could not become a Hero... Being told that by my Idol... It was a real hit to my confidence... and I didn't have that much to begin with, having been Quirkless... It was like a crater being smashed into a marble...

"All Might had caught a Villain right before I had that conversation... When he tried to leave, I grabbed onto him. I found out later... that I ended up making All Might drop the container that held the Villain..." Izuku covered his mouth as he remembered. His eyes were getting glossy, preparing to release tears. "When I found that out... I decided that I would no longer... try to become a Hero... There was nothing I could do. I was weak; I would only drag people down and mess things up... I was better off as a slave..."

"So you agree with society's decision to make Quirkless slaves?"

"Yes... It's easier to be raised to it from birth... You could see it on all of their faces when you told them they might become slaves one day-they were horrified. They certainly couldn't become slaves that easily when they react like that... Since I've been put down my whole life for being Quirkless, I've always been rather... submissive. Unless they're Betas, who are submissive from birth, it would be very difficult for them to become slaves..."

"Does that shoot down your absurd accusations on society's 'fairness?'" Aizawa inquired. Everyone was silent.

Those who thought the current society was unfair were the ones who wondered how Midoriya could possibly be okay with being treated as he is.

Those who upheld and understood the current society's rules were the ones who wondered how some of their classmates had the audacity to question society's rulings.

Aizawa had explained society's rules of enslavement well enough, but he had not convinced anyone in the slightest.

This society is _wrong_.

This society is to be obeyed.

These were the two opinions, but the odd thing was, the only slave in the room is on the latter side.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A War Between Ice and Explosions Begins-Who Will Get the Broccoli?!-!**

 **(has water dripping down my chin) I feel like a vampire...**

 **Also, for my purposes more than yours because I tend to doubt myself, pheromones are a type of hormones; hormones is the bigger category.**

"Bakugou, can I borrow your slave for a moment?"

"No, get your own slave, stupid half and half. This one's mine," Kacchan snarled back.

It was during lunch, and we were _supposed_ to be heading off to the cafeteria, but we were being held up. I was quite hungry; I'd rather just eat than listen to Todoroki-kun complain about society's rules that I have already accepted... Kacchan probably felt the same, only with anger instead of irritation and tire.

"I just wish to speak with him privately for a moment."

"Well, you're not gonna get it, f*cking half and half!" Kacchan snapped, "He's not going anywhere without me, especially not with you!-!"

Todoroki-kun glared at Kacchan, and I shuddered, feeling his hormones of dominance.

This was not looking good...

"Then a duel. If you won't let me speak to him willingly, I will steal Midoriya from you."

"Like h*ll you will!" Kacchan snapped, but Todoroki-kun just continued to stare at us with tamed fury and powerful dominance. "If you really have a problem with _society's_ rules, what will taking my slave do?!-! If you even could!-!" Kacchan scoffed.

Todoroki-kun would win if they competed over me. I would be transferred; I would get a new Master. I have no idea how Todoroki-kun works; he's practically a stranger.

Please don't take me out of my comfort zone. I don't know you.

"Deku, stop mumbling!"

I apologized quickly in a small voice, ducking my head in submission and staring at the ground. Kacchan grabbed my hair and slapped me on my cheek.

"Stop that!-!" Todoroki-kun growled, his calm facade starting to break.

I don't get it. Why does he care about me? I don't even know him!-!

"I challenge you to a duel over Midoriya Izuku's ownership rights, Bakugou Katsuki!"

"Fine; bring it on, but you're gonna lose!-!" Kacchan spat back, "What do I get if I win?!-!"

Kacchan will lose. Kacchan will lose. Kacchan will lo-

"Sh*t up, stupid Deku!" Kacchan yanked on my hair and punched me in my chest. I apologized swiftly in a small voice, ducking my head in submission and staring at the ground.

"Stop beating Midoriya up, and face me, Bakugou Katsuki!-!" Todoroki-kun challenged with a serious glare.

Kacchan spat, "What I do with my slave is my business. Now what do I get if I win?"

"It's a simple duel for Midoriya."

"Hah?!" Kacchan furrowed his eyes in anger, "Then why the h*ll would I even duel you at all?! What a waste of time. If that's the case, I decline. Go ahead and challenge me tomorrow, when you actually have something to offer to me when I win," Kacchan sneered. Todoroki-kun gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke first.

"Todoroki-kun, please just leave it be," I requested, knowing I'd be beaten for speaking when not spoken to, but I thought it was important enough. "I don't know you; I don't understand why you're fighting for me... I do not want to be your slave, Todoroki-kun," I shuddered at the thought. "I have already submitted to Kacchan... I've accepted my fate. So just leave it be..."

Todoroki-kun writhed in fury. Kacchan glared at me from the corner of his eye. He yanked on my hair, and I followed.

He snorted, "I never thought you actually _wanted_ to be my slave. You really have been f*cked up, haven't you?"

I closed my eyes and lowered my head in submission, "Yes, Kacchan..."

"Since that stupid speech did seem to smother his idiotic opinion a little... I suppose I won't punish you too much for it. ..." We walked in silence for the rest of the way (pausing in a place uninhabited by people so that I could be punished), and lunch tasted delicious, as always.

* * *

Todoroki's P.O.V.

I writhed in fury when I saw Midoriya the next day. He had a bruise on his neck, as if someone had strangled him, yet he still walked around like nothing happened. I hissed under my breath.

I hate society... Enslavement is a ridiculous idea...

But, I don't know how to grab Midoriya from Bakugou when he's so protective of him... And Midoriya doesn't appear to even think about defying Bakugou...

I don't know what I could offer Bakugou as a prize if he wins (even though he definitely _won't_ win). I was planning to bait Bakugou into it yesterday, to claim that he was only declining because he didn't want to lose his precious slave, and whatnot, but...

The way Midoriya reacted...

 _'I don't know you; I don't understand why you're fighting for me... I do not want to be your slave, Todoroki-kun. I have already submitted to Kacchan...'_

Does he actually...?

No. No, that's absurd... Midoriya just doesn't understand... He doesn't understand that the way Bakugou treats him isn't normal or right... He doesn't understand that there's a way out...

I will take Midoriya for my own..., and to make sure Bakugou doesn't reclaim him, I will keep him there...

Midoriya will be my slave.

"Bakugou. I challenge you to a duel," I stood before them. Midoriya looked as horrified as yesterday, but the marks on his skin gave me new fury to channel.

Bakugou glared at me, "Do you have anything worth my time?"

"It's just a simple duel for Midoriya," I shrugged, "Winner gets Midoriya and epic bragging rights."

Bakugou snarled, "Don't waste my time. I decline, stupid Halfie."

"Then I guess it's true."

"Hah?" Bakugou narrowed his eyes even further.

"That you don't think you can beat me..." I looked down on Bakugou.

Bakugou shot out of his seat, "Hah?!-! Like h*ll I can't beat you, f*cking Halfie!-!"

"K-Kacchan, calm down; he's just baiting you!-!" Midoriya tried to convince Bakugou, grabbing his arm. Bakugou threw him off, and I seethed as he hit the wall.

"Fine, stupid Halfie!-! I'll show you just how strong I am!-!" Bakugou screamed before he sneered.

I smirked.

He took the bait...

"Kacchan," Midoriya seemed desperate, grabbing Bakugou's arm again, and I was confused. "Kacchan, he's baiting you! By taking the bait, he's winning!-! He-GAH!-!" he was thrown into the wall again.

"Don't speak unless ordered to, Deku!-! Did I ask you to speak?!-! _Did I give you permission to speak?!-!_ " Bakugou roared, stomping on the helpless Quirkless. I lunged for Bakugou, trying to activate my Quirk, but-huh?

"Do I have to reexplain how enslavement works, Todoroki?" Aizawa glared at me. "And Bakugou, I will not say this again. Punish your slave in _private_."

"Got it..." Bakugou grumbled, picking Midoriya up by the collar. Adrenaline rushed my veins as I saw Midoriya was _unconscious_.

"Do you have no respect for him?!-!" I screamed.

"Todoroki, I will not repeat myself again," Aizawa glared even harder at me, and I seethed.

D*mn it!-! Why can't I do anything?!-! Why can't I?!-!

"We'll duel today after school..." I ground out through gritted teeth.

"..." He stared at me with a monotone expression. He glanced at Midoriya and back again. He squinted his eyes at me. "Actually on second thought, no. It's a waste of time."

"Hah?!-! But you already agreed!-!"

He shrugged, "Deku already fainted, so I can't punish him properly right now. I'll punish him after school, when I have the time and privacy. He should be awake by then." He sneered at me, "Why? Are you really that desperate to get Deku as your slave?" He cackled loudly, "Can't you see just how _scared_ he is of you?!-! I mean, my G*d!-! He's spoken out of turn a bunch of times today, just to beg me not to even risk it!-!" He laughed louder, and I shook in fury.

He's right... He's right... Even if I couldn't tell myself, Bakugou clearly knows Midoriya better than myself... But it's clear that Midoriya is _terrified_ of becoming my slave.

But why?

I would treat him so much better than Bakugou...

Urgh, I wish Bakugou would just allow me the time to speak with him... Like it is now, Bakugou's a huge wall that isn't letting me get through to Midoriya... And Midoriya is acting as if, of all things, Bakugou is his _friend_.

It makes no sense.

Has... Has Bakugou treated him so badly that... his mental state is unstable? Does Midoriya have that-ahh, what's it called-Stockholm Syndrome?

Either way, I know the way Bakugou treats Midoriya isn't right, even if Midoriya himself doesn't understand...

So I'll fix it.

No matter what it takes...

Even if I have to drag Midoriya-screaming and flailing-from Bakugou.

I just have to get him to duel me for Midoriya...

And apparently, that's going to be hard to do with Midoriya latched onto Bakugou's hip...

D*mn... How am I supposed to do this...?

F*cking social customs... always f*cking everyone up...

It's disgusting.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thoughtful Monologue**

 **... Yeah, so this happened. Didn't expect there to be this in the middle of the story, but (shrugs weirdly) Hope you enjoy it anyway! More setting of the world~~~ A random thoughtful monologue! (Also some dirty fluff between Kacchan and Deku. Those sneaky, hormonal teenagers~~~ XP Why are you having such a conversation in class?!-!)**

 **(titles chapter 4)**

 **(titles chapter 3)**

 **(titles chapter 1)**

 **(titles chapter 2)**

 **... All the other chapters have these long, cool, angsty titles, and then... this X'D**

 **I also hate the inability to put two of a punctuation mark right next to each other... I have to put hyphens in between my exclamation points... And hyphens on their own, to represent dashes and lines, just simply disappear... URGH.**

When I woke up, I was sitting against Kacchan's desk. I looked up to my left, where Kacchan was. I glanced at the desk, where my leash was attached.

Next, my hearing came back, and I realized we were in English.

My memory was coming back to me.

I spoke out a lot..., but I guess it was all for nothing...

I gritted my teeth.

Kacchan still agreed to the duel... D*mn it!-!

I guess I should prepare for becoming Todoroki-kun's slave then...

But before that, Kacchan will probably punish me more for speaking out of turn... I fainted before he finished my punishment, I know...

I shuddered at the thought of what he might do to me later.

I know the social rules. Kacchan can get out of class just to punish me... Maybe I should act like I'm still unconscious until lunch, so that he doesn't miss anything he's supposed to... He can punish me at lunch, when he actually has the time... (Hopefully he'll finish early so that he'll still get time to eat, too... And me, too, hopefully...

Or I could just stay hungry until dinner.)

"..."

Dinner, huh...? I haven't seen my mom in ages... I sleep on the floor beside Kacchan's bed, my leash attached to his bedpost just in case I get the stupid idea to run or something... Kacchan doesn't like me sleeping in his bed, and sometimes I wake up to him blowing me up. (Apparently, I sleep talk a lot and very loudly, and that irritates the h*ll out of Kacchan... He's even resorted to gagging me at night!-!)

I actually haven't been blown awake in a while, so I guess the gag works well enough...

I glanced at the teacher-Present Mic.

He's so cool... Heroes are so cool... I wish I could be one... Someone confident and amazing like Kacchan...

I wish I was actually enrolled here as a student.

But in reality, I'm just another thing Kacchan brings to school, like his pencil or bag...

In reality, I could never be a cool hero...

That's why I'm here, on the floor, attached to a desk and not sitting in a desk...

Because I could never save someone...

I closed my eyes and turned away from the front.

I wish I could enroll in more school... so that I could learn more...

I thought of my many classmates in the Quirkless High School. Many had a dull look in their eyes, already having been smashed into a slave... But there were a few who still didn't accept it, even on the last day of school... They would scream in outrage, and they were delinquents...

They often tried to convince me, for some reason, to join them, but I refused...

Those students... were Omegas, just like me... The few Quirkless Omegas... Their pride got in the way of their destiny, and they were given another year in that h*ll...

They'll cave in, eventually... All that school teaches you is how to be submissive and do what you're told to do... It's practically like brainwashing... They can also be quite cruel if you don't follow the rules...

But, in the meantime... they get to stay in their homes a little longer, with their families...

But most of them hate their families anyway, because most of their families... shun them for being Quirkless...

I don't know if I'd like to see my mom again or not... Maybe I'd apologize for all those years I got into trouble with Kacchan, those years she stayed at my bedside in the hospital because Kacchan had beaten me up for this or that... Maybe I'd apologize for foolishly thinking I could possibly be a Hero... Maybe..

Or maybe I would remember all those times she just cried, and never comforted me... Cried at my bedside, while I sat stoically, my heart aching because I wish that _I_ could cry, but I had to stay strong for my mother... Cried at my foolish dreams. Cried at my Quirklessness...

How cruel...

How can one care so much, yet be so... painful?

I honestly wonder if I'd rather have an entire family that hated me, like my father...

But then I remember many nights that my mother gave me nice, warm food... a rightful dinner, or breakfast... a dinner fit for someone _normal_... a dinner fit for someone with a _Quirk_...

And then I yearn for that meal again... that meal filled with love...

Sometimes, my stomach will even growl at that thought... growl for something it can't even eat... growl for _love_.

And then Kacchan will beat me for making a noise.

And then just like that, my thoughts are wiped away...

I wonder what's for lunch today...

I should probably try to stay awake, or Kacchan might punch me awake or something...

I made a small, weak noise-like a whimper-as I pictured Todoroki-kun getting angry for that.

All that I'm used to... It'll be gone after Todoroki-kun and Kacchan duel...

I felt my eyes tear up.

I know plenty of slaves get Master changes, but just as Kacchan said, I've practically been his slave since Day 1... I-I can't prepare for... for a Master change...!-! I-I don't want it!-!

The last thing I want is to be torn from Kacchan, who I've had almost my entire life, and be given to some stranger to pick up their habits and individual rules!-!

I buried my head in my knees, quivering.

What a scary, scary thought...

I-I-I-

"Deku, sh*t up," Kacchan hissed at me, and I realized I was audibly sobbing.

"S-Sorry, Ka-Kacchan..." I sniffled.

"My G*d, is this about stupid half-and-half again?" he whispered.

"..." Knowing I would get punished if I didn't answer, I admitted, "Yes..."

"G*d d*mn it, Deku; calm the f*ck down. I canceled the duel already."

My head whipped to his, my eyes widened with shock.

"It's just a waste of time after all," he shrugged. I was gasping for air for a different reason-an ecstatic feeling that blew up my heart and lungs. I wanted to hug Kacchan. I wanted to hug Kacchan.

But I knew I'd get punished for doing so.

But I just couldn't help myself.

I hugged Kacchan's leg (hopefully he won't punish me as much as if I'd actually hugged him), tearing up. He actually chuckled a little, mocking.

"You're really that grateful, huh...? Honestly, you little sh*tty wh*re... You doubt me that much?"

"I don't want to take the chance..." I breathed out. He yanked my hair up, his red, gorgeous eyes, peering through mine, scanning. He smirked.

"Dirty wh*re..." I shuddered at his words. "Do you want me to filth you up even more later...?"

"Y-Yes, K-Kacchan..." I shuddered. He was visibly pleased with me, smirking evilly.

"Don't worry; you'll get plenty later..." he huskily whispered, giving my hair a tug before releasing me. I melted onto his leg.

Kacchan is... the one person I understand...

Nothing could possibly replace him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Maybe We** ** _Can_** **Have a Conversation Without a Cat Fight!**

 **I don't know if you've read the Explanation or Chapter 4 yet, but!-! If you haven't, you need to. Just because I titled Chapter 4 "Thoughtful Monologue" does not mean it's not important-it's still a chapter of the story!-! It's very important. It gives some more setting to the world. (God knows why I happened to fit that in the middle of the story, but that's what happened.) The Explanation is also super important, explaining many things in THIS oba world that isn't stated in the story.**

 **Without reading Chapter 4 and the Explanation, you might be really confused. (Some of you may already be confused without reading the Explanation.) I'd rather have put the explanation of the Explanation on Chapter 1, but I happened to make Chapter 4, and I realized some people might skip it because of its title. So I just combined both of the explanations of why to read the two.**

 **IF YOU DON'T READ EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER (except for the Attempts on Chapter 1), YOU WILL PAY. BECAUSE SKIPPING CHAPTERS MEANS CONFUSION. EVEN IF IT'S JUST A SLIGHT CONFUSION, YOU'LL STILL BE LESS CONFUSED IF YOU READ EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER. Even some comments help with confusion, honestly.**

 **Oh, and there's a question to the readers on the Explanation, too, if I remember correctly. I have it somewhere in here, and no one's answered so far... It's just a little side thing, but it'll eventually need an answer. And it will probably change quite a few things in here...**

 **So! Read this later if you haven't read the Explanation and Chapter 4.**

 **Also, a question for y'all: Who's side are you on so far?-? Kacchan? Todoroki? If you're on Todoroki's side, I gotta tell you; Deku's clinging pretty hard to his Kacchan... Honestly, it's pretty precious. Even if Kacchan and Deku's relationship is the opposite of healthy, they still value each other quite a bit, and you saw a little bit of that in the last chapter, but you'll also see some more KatsuDeku fluff in this chapter. Whatever side you're on, I hope you enjoy!**

 **So without further adieu, on to the story~**

The day went smoothly (although I was very confused as to why Kacchan didn't punish me during lunch, but he told me he would after school).

Finally, we were going home.

Kacchan picked up all his stuff, put his backpack on, and grabbed my leash, and we were out the door.

The only thing is...

Todoroki-kun was standing in our way...

I'm started to get annoyed with his constant efforts...

Kacchan is beyond annoyed, of course..

"You already agreed to the duel, Bakugou!"

"I changed my mind. We hadn't even decided a time or place, so it's fine," he glared at Todoroki-kun, "Now move out of our way."

"No way! I'm not letting you bring Midoriya home with you so that you can beat him senseless!"

Oh, so he already knows Kacchan plans to punish me when we get home?

"What I do with my slave is my business; now move," Kacchan snarled.

I looked to my right exasperatedly. I saw plenty who were looking at the confrontation with interest. As if they were so excited for someone to win... (I don't know who. I just want to go home... I'm tired.)

Kacchan and Todoroki-kun continued to banter, and I looked over each and every classmate's face.

Are we just a circus act to them...?

I gritted my teeth.

We're not some animals at a circus, d*mn it...!-! Stop looking at us like that!-!

Everyone twitched and glanced away. My shoulders eased.

Finally...

I have no idea why they suddenly turned around though.

"Deku...?"

"Hm?" I looked at Kacchan, who had called me and was looking at me with a really confused expression.

"Did you just... excrete some dominance hormones?"

"H...Huh?" I blinked at him.

"He's an Omega, so he should have some dominance hormones..." Todoroki-kun was looking at me with confusion as well.

"U-Um..." I cocked my head, "I'm not sure... what you're talking about...?"

"You were just glaring really intensely at the class, excreting dominance hormones," Todoroki-kun provided.

"I-I think you must be-"

 _Mistaken_ , I was about to say, but Kacchan beat me to it, "There's no way!-! I've never seen any show of dominance from Deku!-! He excretes submission hormones like there's no f*cking end to them! Just earlier, he was excreting a ton of 'em!"

"But he _is_ an Omega," Todoroki-kun responded, "It's only natural that he has some dominance hormones as well... Perhaps he's one of the more submissive Omegas... They're rare, but my mom was one... They don't show much dominance, so they can even be mistaken for a Beta if only referring to their actions. It makes sense; Midoriya does seem to be quite submissive for an Omega... I thought maybe that was just because he was Quirkless and raised to be submissive, but maybe not... He's always been this submissive, Bakugou?"

"Of course!-! Deku never shows the slightest hint of any dominance!-!"

"Then yeah, he must be a submissive Omega..." Todoroki-kun looked at me, "I hear some of those tend to excrete dominance hormones when they're very aggravated... They also tend to excrete those around the time of puberty... Midoriya is going through puberty, right?" Todoroki-kun looked back at Kacchan for clarification.

"He's a late bloomer," Kacchan replied, "He hasn't had a single heat yet."

Oh... I remember when Kacchan went through his first heat...

... Needless to say, after one day trying to go to school like that... he was ordered to stay home until his heat was complete...

It was so embarrassing... I wasn't even his slave at the time, but Kacchan had gotten awfully... well... _horny and intimate_... He didn't even seem to register that we were in class...

"I hear that's common among submissive Omegas, but maybe he's starting to go through puberty?" Todoroki-kun suggested, "I hear sometimes heats can be triggered... Maybe puberty's the same way?"

"He was acting really intimate earlier, but I didn't think anything of it... Does that mean Deku will have to stay home soon, for Heat Leave?" Kacchan asked.

"I hear Omegas don't have heats as intense as Alphas-"

I couldn't hold it anymore; I blurted, "Alphas have very intense heats, so they almost always need to stay home during heat. Betas almost never need to stay home during heat. It depends on the Omega, but most Omegas can indeed control themselves well enough to go about their normal lives. Cited from Alpha, Omega, and Beta Heats 101."

... F*ck. This is why I say Quirkless High School is like literal brainwashing...

"... What the h*ll...?" Todoroki-kun blinked at me.

"He does this sometimes," Kacchan provided, glaring slightly at me, "F*cking Quirkless High School turned him into a f*cking walking encyclopedia... As if he wasn't enough of a walking encyclopedia already."

"Sorry, Kacchan..." I mumbled, fiddling my fingers.

"Honestly, if they want to turn Quirkless into slaves, they shouldn't be drilling information about society into them like this..." Kacchan scoffed, "Deku just can't keep quiet when people are talking about society around him... He's been better about it, but I guess you spouting out unsure information broke his limit..."

"... You won't punish him for _that_ , will you?" Todoroki-kun glared suspiciously at Kacchan.

"I've been complaining to the Quirkless High School for the past few years about how they made Deku an information-puking robot. The most he'll get for that sh*t is a slap. I'd rather blow up the entire High School he went to... They're practically producing a bunch of robots.

"I went to Deku's stupid graduation ceremony," Kacchan snorted, "You should've seen the little sh*ts in there. I don't know how Deku came out with anything intact, looking at his classmates... There were mostly just a bunch of lifeless eyes walking around. Literal f*cking robots.

"The ones who didn't graduate were the only ones who still had light in their eyes, besides Deku. They even had fire in their eyes... While we were walking out, Deku told me that his graduation was the 'accomplishment' he was least proud of. Even went as far to tell me he'd rather have died...

"Who wants some emotionless slave?" Kacchan snorted, "Not most people, I'll tell you that. Deku and I are part of an organization that tries to get Quirkless High Schools to stop brainwashing the pieces of sh*t that walk through their doors into even worse pieces of sh*t... I mean G*d d*mn, they're teaching Quirkless! Quirkless are already useless enough as it is!

"I'd rather Deku never went to that G*d d*mn school... After the sludge incident, he finally stopped spouting that Hero cr*p, and he didn't challenge anyone... He was the perfect slave, but that d*mn Quirkless High School had to go f*ck him up..." I nodded along solemnly to Kacchan's words. He knew just as well as I did how terrible Quirkless High Schools really are...

They're a nightmare. Especially to Omegas, who aren't as submissive... who actually understand that Quirkless High Schools are merely meant to brainwash...

"That's horrible!-!" Ashido-san yelped, standing up from her seat.

Kacchan scoffed, "That's exactly why I'm still spending time complaining to those sh*tty schools... I'll probably want more slaves later in life, but with how they keep f*cking up Quirkless, the people I can choose from is severely decreased. Even if Quirkless are the least desirable slave, they're still slaves...

"They're also a good start for someone new wanting some slaves, because they're easy to get and often easy to tame, due to how society treats them... With a Quirkless, you can establish how exactly you want to treat your slaves and what exactly you want them for. Quirkless Betas are especially good for a first slave. Of course, that's mostly just advice for people who aren't as strong that still want slaves. But Quirkless still often make pretty good slaves, if you want them for simple reasons like sex or chores. Most like to keep at least one Quirkless, for those things, so that they're not wasting a better slave, like an Omega with a Quirk.

"But even though they want a Quirkless, there aren't many out there that aren't completely brainwashed... Most of the Quirkless that aren't lifeless objects are Omegas. Maybe all. Some people get desperate and just settle for the robots, but they still complain to the High Schools, but nobody f*cking does anything about it. Some people have resorted to violent protests while others just give up. Deku and I have been a part of a few protests, but we haven't resorted to violence just yet." Kacchan snorted, looking at me, "Deku just keeps insisting violence won't do anything but make chaos and worse High Schools. Besides, violently protesting-even for this-would be bad on my reputation. I take it out on some trees or some sh*t instead."

"So you don't agree with society either..." Todoroki-kun blinked at Kacchan.

"Oh, I agree with it plenty," Kacchan replied, "I just have a problem with Quirkless High Schools."

"But that's part of society!" {Todoroki}

"Not really. Society could work just fine without Quirkless High Schools, without changing a thing. It's supposed to be a reinforcement to enslavement. Most of society actually hates the idea though; it's just that the ones in power agree with it..." Kacchan bared his teeth, "Honestly, if I wasn't going to be a Hero, I'd march my *ss right up to the top of the political ladder and take my G*d d*mn throne. Then I could finally get rid of those G*d d*mn Quirkless High Schools... Now, I'm sick of talking. Let me through, stupid half-and-half."

"..." Todoroki-kun stared at us for a few seconds, still trying to process what Kacchan was saying. He moved out of the way.

Finally.

(I think he just wanted some time to process everything that had happened though.)

Either way... if what Todoroki-kun said is true... I'll have to be careful.

 _Puberty_. And with it, _Heats_.

What a scary thought...

 **... I wanted Toshinori to come in earlier, when they were talking about Deku showing dominance... to say that Deku had excreted some dominance (or rather, protective) hormones during the sludge incident, but it never happened... Oh well. Maybe I can state that later...**

 **Sooo... has your opinion changed any? Who's side do you like-Kacchan or Todoroki? Who do you wish gets the broccoli in the end?-? Tell me your thoughts! I'd be really proud of myself if some of you are on the edge, or if you've switched over any throughout the story.**

 **Either way, hope you're enjoying~~~!-! That's the important part.**

 **Also, I want to add in Shinsou and LoV, but... I haven't found the opportunity? I have no idea why LoV has apparently not attacked in this... Maybe they're too busy with Heats X'DDD (No seriously, where are they?)**

 **I'd also like to have a Sports Festival soon... I wonder if Deku could join the festivities... probably not. ... oh my ghouls, I just imagined Deku cheering from the sidelines, and that is amazing... Hehe, Deku admires Kacchan far too much...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Peek into the Bakugou's Home Life**

 **You know, I haven't done Kacchan's P.O.V. yet in here, have I...? Should I?**

 **Warnings for This Chapter: yaoi (duh; there's been yaoi this entire story), smut, sex toys, punishment, foot play or whatever it's called, oral sex/sucking, dirty talk, spanking, explosions, anal sex, etc.**

 **THE SMUT ENDS WITH DEKU'S P.O.V. (So when Deku's P.O.V. ends, the smut ends.)**

 **One last thing. You CAN skip this chapter if you want, but you might be a little confused later if you do. This also lets you see more Deku-Kacchan interaction. I would suggest that if you don't want to read smut, you search for Kacchan's P.O.V. I'll even bold it for you.**

 **You also get to see Bakugou's mom by the way. I like Bakugou's mom. She's cool. She's not too invasive, but if Bakugou or Izuku ever need support, she's there. She's a good mom. (And if you think otherwise just because of how she talks to Katsuki... uh have you seen Katsuki interact back? I think it's a mutual understanding, how they interact. I think it's their version of fondness... A unique type of mother-son love. It's sweet.)**

When we got home, we went straight to Kacchan's room.

"So..." he sat down on his bed, "Do you think you'll be going through puberty soon?"

"I'm not sure... I don't think I've been feeling any different..." I responded.

Although maybe that's because 'feeling different' is fogged by Todoroki-kun constantly trying to duel Kacchan for my ownership rights and everything else...

"Whatever," he unzipped his pants, pulling out his member, "We'll find out eventually. To your knees, Deku." I did as told, kneeling in front of Kacchan. I already knew my instructions, but I also knew to wait 'til I was commanded. "Suck," he grasped my hair, and I lowered my head onto his shaft, taking in his length in full, even though it made me feel the need to gag.

But I'd done this plenty, and I held in the gag, lifting my head and lowering back down. I started an even pace, sucking him down. My hands twitched on my thighs, wanting something to do, but I held them still. Eventually, Kacchan was fully erect, and that was when he yanked me off by my hair, scanning my face with his gaze. I stared back at him, waiting for my next orders.

He stood and looked down on me, "Spread your legs." I did. He abruptly stomped on my c*ck and sneered when I buckled over and gasped immediately at the pressure. I whimpered, quivering, and looked up at Kacchan, my eyes begging. He merely twisted his foot and applied more pressure, and I whined. "I wonder how long it would take for you to cum from this..." he sneered.

He continued to grind his foot against my clothed member, and I continued to whimper and shift uncomfortably. My penis was getting hot and erect, and my pants were starting to feel stuffy.

Eventually, I was nearing my release, and that was when Kacchan took his foot off my c*ck, and I whimpered at the loss. I heard Kacchan's footsteps walk away, and I looked up at him. He was looking through a specific drawer in his bedroom, and I shuddered.

What's he pulling out...?

I waited patiently in my spot by his bed, and he soon found what he was looking for and walked over, hiding the object he'd chosen behind his back. He stood before me.

"Take off your pants and underwear and close your eyes," he ordered, and I did. I felt something being placed over my c*ck, along with something going into my c*ck, and I shuddered. I already knew what he'd chosen. "Open." I opened my eyes to see my c*ck nicely fastened in one of Kacchan's favorite toys. It was completely black, and it had a strap that had a tube attached. The tube was in my penis, effectively stopping me from being able to cum, but for good measure, the toy also had a part to fit on the balls.

Kacchan was sneering down at me with that overly pleased look. He nudged my c*ck with his foot and stepped back.

"Strip fully, Deku." I did as told, ignoring my aching c*ck. "On the bed, on all fours. Shove that sl*tty *ss in the air, Deku," his sneer widened. I crawled onto the bed and leaned my left cheek against the mattress. My breathing was wavered as I thought of what he might do to me now.

It all depended on Kacchan's mood, and that day, I didn't get much time to contemplate.

"ACK!-!" I yelped with a severe flinch, and I heard Kacchan cackling behind me. I quivered, the sting still trying to fade. I whimpered, "Kacchan..."

"Did I say to speak, b*tch?" he slapped me again, on the other butt cheek, and I yelped again, flinching. It was barely not as intense as the last one. "Let's recall all the bad things you did today... You spoke out of turn, desperately, and grabbed me. Twice." As Kacchan spoke, he slid his finger down my butt crack, making me shudder. "I think you've been punished enough for that mistake, with that humiliating foot rub..." He chuckled, "You little sl*t... you got off just by a little rubbing with my foot... Do you have a foot fetish, Deku?"

I breathed out hotly, "A-Anything of yours, Kacchan... Anything of yours can get me... o-off..."

I could practically hear his smirk widen at that, "You dirty, little wh*re... Now, after your little fit over stupid half-and-half... you sobbed after waking up in English-I'm lucky no one f*cking noticed-and wrapped yourself around my leg like a wh*re around a pole..." he slid his hand down around my globe before smacking down hard upon it, making me flinch and shout yet again. Kacchan then violently grabbed my hair and tugged me up by it, making me whimper as he growled in my ear, "You dirty, dirty wh*re... How should I punish you for sobbing like that...?"

He threw me back against the bed, and I looked back at him, panting. My c*ck was twitching. Kacchan just stared at me for a few seconds before putting his hand against the same butt cheek he'd slapped twice. I shuddered, dreading what he would probably do...

Despite my wishes, I felt the explosion right up against my *ss, making me gasp and then scream, writhing in pain. It was followed swiftly by a slap, and I screamed in shock and pain, my back arching. He slapped me again, and again, and again, and I was left sobbing and screaming, a quivering mess. After a while, he finally stopped his onslaught on my right cheek to knead my other cheek before slapping it once. He then grabbed my hair and yanked me up.

He sneered that sneer at me again-that deranged, pleased look-and spoke lustfully, "Oh, Deku, you dirty, little wh*re... You're drooling all over yourself, you masochist... Do you enjoy being spanked that much...?" He dropped my hair, and I continued to quiver on the bed. A finger traced my butt crack before going back up, this time stopping at my hole and teasingly tracing around the muscle. I moaned Kacchan's name, and he poked my hole, catching the rim of it with his finger nail, making me let out a broken moan. "Well, Deku? Do you like being spanked?"

I weakly nodded.

"Do you want me to make your left cheek just as red and swollen as your right cheek...?" he asked, and I whimpered brokenly, shifting. "Was that a yes...?"

I moaned brokenly before replying, "Y-Yes, K-Kacchan..."

And a hand came down hard on my left cheek, an explosion bursting just as it made contact. I screamed louder than before, flinching.

No! No more!-! No-

Kacchan didn't hear my silent pleas, continuing to slap my *ss. Tears leaked from my eyes.

It hurts...! It hurts...!-!

I knew better than to voice my opinion, but I still quivered in pain, gripping the sheets like they were my lifeline. After what seemed like forever, Kacchan finally seemed happy with his work...

"Your *ss is all red, Deku. It'll be all black and blue tomorrow..." he told me, kneading my sore *ss-both cheeks this time. I whimpered brokenly.

Even the slightest touch hurts so much...

He pulled my cheeks apart and took his hands off abruptly, letting them slap against each other, and I moaned brokenly. I whimpered and quivered.

It hurts... It hurts... Ow...

He kneaded my *ss again, and then I felt yet another explosion hit both of my cheeks, and I _screamed_. He laughed. I felt like hitting my head against a surface a million times over. I felt like maybe rejecting All Might's Quirk was a mistake. I felt like I'd rather die than be Kacchan's play thing...

But then he gripped my cheeks-hard, with his nails digging in-and I was denied the ability to think.

"Are you in pain, Deku...?"

"Yes..." I ground out.

"Good," he replied, "This is a punishment after all..." I felt a liquid run down my butt cheeks.

And then something big poked my hole, and I whimpered, knowing exactly what it was.

Kacchan gave no mercy or patience-he just shoved right in, and I was left screaming as he thrust in and out, in and out, giving me no time to adjust. His grip on my butt was hard, too, although it was starting to shift to my hips for better leverage. At least he wasn't clawing me anymore...

My vision started to blacken at the edges, probably from pain. I should probably be used to this treatment by now, but it still hurts...

Not as much as the first time though, I guess...

It felt like an eternity before Kacchan finally started releasing sounds. He was leaning over me now, his breath hot against my ear. His hands were accidentally sparking on my hips. (He hadn't bothered to learn how _not_ to spark during sex.)

I knew Kacchan. I knew Kacchan. While he would reprimand me for trying to keep quiet, he tried his utmost to keep his sounds to himself. He only starts losing control when he's _really_ close.

Kacchan came easier that day, probably after having been holding it in all day, and after catching his breath, he finally took that cum stopper or whatever off my d*ck. I was splayed across the bed, huffing, with his d*ck still inside me. I whimpered, and he brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Cum, Deku," he whispered into my ear, "Cum like the dirty sl*t that you are..."

At that, I moaned a broken shout, cumming into the sheets. Kacchan finally took his c*ck out, and I lost consciousness.

{I'm doing Kacchan's P.O.V.}

 **Kacchan's P.O.V.**

Just as I was finally sliding out, the door opened, and I glared at my mom.

"You done yet?" she asked before I could yell at her for opening the door when we were _busy_. G*dd*mn it, I lock it for a reason, woman!-! I'll unlock it when we're finished! "Dinner's ready."

"Tch. Whatever, old h*g. Get out of my room."

"Not like I want to see you bang my friend's son," she rolled her eyes as she pulled herself off the doorway and strolled out. "You should be more gentle with him, Katsuki.."

"Whatever," I scoffed, picking up my clothes that had been strewn aside and setting them on the bed for easier access. I picked up Deku's shirt and cleaned my c*ck with it. Then I got dressed. (I'll take a shower later.) After that was finished, (I seriously wish Mom would have the decency to close the G*dd*mn door...) I snapped a quick shot of Deku with my phone before cleaning him up. I sneered widely at the sight of his *ss. It looked delectable, and the bruises were already forming... I leaned over and nipped at his ear. He whimpered and shifted in his sleep.

I rolled him over, scrunching my face in disgust at all the cum on my sheets.

Good G*d, he came a lot...

I started cleaning the front of his body with the shirt (which honestly didn't have much room that wasn't cum-stained now), and then I started dressing his sorry *ss. I picked him up and headed to the table for dinner.

Once there, I set Deku in his spot as Mom settled in hers.

"Katsuki..." she groaned, "He's unconscious?-? How is he supposed to eat?"

"Sh*t up, old h*g; I'll wake him up. Oi, Deku, wake the f*ck up, moron," I lightly slapped his cheek. I'm actually pretty tired, and that water at my seat is looking really good right now...

"That's not how you wake someone up, Katsuki," Mom droned.

"Whatever." I slapped him harder, and he yelped awake.

"K-Kacchan? A-Ah, I'm sorry; I lost consci-"

"Yeah, whatever, moron," I snorted, not wanting to listen to his babbling, pathetic apology, "Dinner's ready," I settled down in my seat, taking a drink of my water.

"Ah..." his eyes went to his meal, and he smiled brightly at my mom, "Thank you for the meal, Aunt Mitsuki!"

My mom gave him a small smile in return, "It's nothing, Izuku. If you ever feel like my Katsuki isn't treating you right, you'll tell me, right? I'll give him a real scolding if you need me to!" she grabbed the inwards of her elbow, her other hand in a fist.

Deku laughed nervously, "Ah, uh... o-okay... right... W-Well, that's not needed, so..."

Mom's eyes scanned Deku's, but she let it be.

This happens practically every f*cking day... She knows I don't treat Deku 'right,' according to her standards. She's just waiting for Deku to tell her to step in... If Deku doesn't want her stepping in, she won't.

And Deku's loyal to me.

So he would never ask her to step in...

That G*dd*mn mess with half-and-half only further proves that fact...

Deku is attached to me like a leech, or a dog rather. He wouldn't dare risk leaving me...

But Mom still asks anyway.

Tonight, we had Mom's spicy curry rice. Deku - like a peaceful, little dog - started on his rice. I dug into my curry, mumbling a short thanks. After I'd finished my curry, I glanced at Deku as I took a drink of water. He was finishing up his rice. I pulled his plate over to myself, ignoring the glare from Mom as I dug into Deku's curry. Deku took a drink from his water, not minding.

Of course he doesn't mind. He knows the rules.

I'm a U.A. student, so of course I need more food-energy-than Deku, who just lazes around at my side all day.

Deku understands this. At first, he'd whine or complain subtly from time to time, saying he was hungry, but after about a year, he stopped even mentioning it.

My mom still doesn't like it though. She hates everything about how I treat him. But I don't care.

What I do with my slave is my business. It's a simple rule of society. Mom knows that rule well enough. Deku himself has had it drilled into him from that G*dd*mn High School he went to.

No one can intervene with how one treats his or her slave. Unless you take the slave for your own. Nothing's illegal when it comes to the usage of slaves... They're property after all.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and spotted Deku. I stared at his *ss, which was shaking softly back and forth. A smirk came to my lips as I thought of a devious idea. I snuck up behind him and whispered into his ear, "Deku...!"

He yelped with a jump, and I cackled.

"Cooking today, Deku?" I asked, stepping back and eyeing his *ss. Just under that cloth are bruises that I made myself...

"Ah, yes... I'm making omelet rice."

"With that G*dd*mn blue apron on," I snickered, and he pouted slightly for a second, but he knew better than to speak. I leaned back against the counter, watching him cook. I had bought that baby blue apron for him and demanded he sew on it. I'm not sure exactly what I was thinking, but I must admit, his terrible sewing does crack me up inside every time I see it.

I had ordered him to make it say "Quirkless sl*t." I remember he wasn't thrilled about it, insisting that he'd only sewn a few times in Quirkless High School and ended up with a million cuts in his fingers, but I wouldn't have it. He reluctantly sewed the apron, so now in terrible writing (made with yarn), it says "Quirkless sl*t" across the front. I let him do whatever else he wanted with it, so under the writing, he had added a giant-*ss pocket at the very bottom. Between the writing and the pocket was a terribly drawn green rabbit thing-also having been drawn with yarn.

Maybe I shouldn't say writing and drawn, but I don't really know how that sh*t works, what the specific term is. All I know is that after he sewed that sh*tty apron (which took hours, mind you; he claims he fell asleep at midnight that night), he had a million band-aids on his fingers, a few on his arms, and even one on his face. He wasn't able to use his fingers without whining for a few days after that.

That was only a week or so after him becoming my slave. And the terribly-written words on the front still make me chuckle inside despite having no idea why I even decided to make him do that. It fits him though. Who on this Earth is possibly more of a "Quirkless sl*t" than my very own Deku? No one, that's who.

Deku was plating now, covering both plates in a red sauce. He handed me one of the plates with a small smile, and I walked to the table with my spicy omelet rice.

Deku is my slave.

So he knows practically everything about me, especially how I like my food.

I took a bite after sitting down, pleased with the spiciness that flooded my mouth.

Deku's mom wasn't one for spicy food, unlike me and my mother, but Deku himself was rather immune to spice. He claims he likes a little flare; otherwise, it's too dull. But he barely reacts to something that his mom spits out and drinks a gallon of water to.

He's gotten more used to spice as the years go by since he spends so much time at my house. Back when he was a kid, he'd say he'd rather have a little less of that red sauce, saying it was a little too spicy (while his mother took one bite, spat it out, and rushed to get a drink of water).

Now, he doesn't mind it one bit.

Breakfast was peacefully quiet, filled only with the sound of us chewing. When we headed out, I noticed Deku was limping slightly, but that was normal after a night of f*cking. He hasn't gotten used to being f*cked just yet. Granted, he used to be much worse.

I snorted, remembering.

The first time I banged him, he couldn't even get out of bed the next day. And I only screwed his *ss twice!

"How come you can cook, but you can't sew?" I scoffed, slowing my pace a tad.

"I can only cook simple things, Kacchan..." he fiddled with his fingers, getting the message and starting to keep up with me.

That much was true. Deku only ever cooked simple things. He'd gotten better at cooking; that much was for certain. But he hadn't expanded the list of what he cooks.

"When we get home, I want you to cook me something harder," I told him. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, noticing the look of confusion and contemplation on his face. "Questions?" I allowed him, and his mouth immediately opened to speak.

"Like what, Kacchan?"

Hmmn...

"Well, baking's hard, right? Why don't you try baking something?" I suggested. Some of his confusion turned to determination and more contemplation.

"I hear that baking is quite difficult," he murmured, "I baked cookies once in Quirkless High School, but that was with Eliza, Toma, and Marcus... Toma and I would just follow Eliza's instructions; Eliza and Marcus were amazing at cooking... We did well enough, but could I really do that on my own...?"

"You're going to have to," I demanded, "Bake some cookies when we get home."

"..." he stared at me for a few seconds before furrowing his brows in determination, "All right, Kacchan! I'll do my best!"

I wouldn't expect anything less, moron.

"If you burn them, I'll personally burn your *ss," I told him.

"Eep!" he flinched, his determination being replaced with fear.

Heh. Moron...

So cute and useless.

If anything else, a Quirkless's fear is to be admired. No one can be scared quite like a Quirkless.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Peek into the Life of Quirkless High School**

 **Errr... Another random, thoughtful monologue? Still important though!-! Very important.**

When we entered the classroom, everyone immediately quieted and looked at us.

I got worried, and I only got more worried when Todoroki-kun stood up and walked over to us.

"Er... I apologize for thinking you were worse than you are, Bakugou... Don't get me wrong; I still think you're a terrible person, and I plan to take Midoriya away from you, but..." he held out his hand, "I admit that I was a little wrong about you..."

Kacchan looked at Todoroki-kun's hand, and then back at his face. He stared for a few seconds. He was contemplating. Eventually, he sneered at Todoroki-kun and shook his hand. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad there wasn't yet another cat fight between the two of them...

"I, uh... joined an organization last night. A lot of the rest of the class did, too... Anti-Slave Brainwashing Organization, ASBO for short. I'm not sure if that was the same organization that you...?"

"It is," Kacchan affirmed before Todoroki-kun finished his clarifying question. "There aren't really any other organizations that do the same thing; everyone just joins that one. Thanks."

"... It's only natural. The way they're treating Quirkless is... wrong."

"Yeah," Kacchan scoffed, "They should spend more time cooking and sewing and sh*t. Right, Deku?" he looked at me, "You got, what, a year of one cooking class and a semester of sewing?"

I nodded, "Sewing, and other stuff like it... One hour each day for a semester for that class and one hour each day for a year of cooking... Then there were two yearly classes for chores... You could've taken those in the same year to make two hours in one year or in different years to make one hour in two years. There were two hours of Society Class each year. There was Lecture Hour each year, too... There was an hour of dancing each year, too..." I looked down at that.

Dancing was a real force to be reckoned with... Lots of the kids got numerous detentions for refusing to participate in some of the 'dances...' I myself got punished for trying to refuse, but when they threatened me with detention (which I had heard was a nightmare worse than normal school, not to mention having to stay another hour in the school in the first place), I stayed silent and did as I was instructed.

I shuddered as I thought of it.

"Ulgh," Kacchan stuck his tongue out at that, "That sh*t? They made you do that yearly?"

Just like with my graduation, my mom, Kacchan's mom, and Kacchan himself (dragged my his mom) had gone to the first dance show that terrible school sported... Everyone was told not to go by sane people (although the teachers and insane people encouraged it), but no one would dare say _why_ it was such a horror. I myself, like many of my classmates, had begged my mom not to go, but when my mother asked why, all I could do was stare at the floor and stutter.

After that first time after the first quarter... my mom, Auntie Mitsuki, and Kacchan never went to another dance show... I never asked them to either, even though it was always only that first one that was wretchedly unbearable like that... I think it was an attempt to see just how submissive everyone was at that point. The first quarter always had a dance show like that...

The other dance shows were not nearly as bad. The second dance show was a partner dance. The third dance show was always the best, a nice, comfortable dance that I could be proud of learning. Then the fourth dance show was bad but bearable. Like the first dance show being toned down. Almost like if a prostitute was high at work for the first show, and then sober for the fourth. I didn't like doing either.

Either way, the dance shows often resulted in the Quirkless that weren't already in someone's sights being spotted by someone who would take them. Luckily, anyone who wanted me never got a chance to get me because Kacchan already had his sights on me... He claimed me on my sixteenth birthday, as soon as he could. (He actually made me stay over night that day.)

"Yes..." I answered Kacchan, disgusted and disappointed, "In dancing class, we would always practice for the upcoming dance show... I would take being brainwashed over a dancing class in the first quarter any day... I liked the third quarter though, and the second quarter was all right... Horrifying if your partner was already brainwashed though." I shuddered at the thought.

In my second year, I had been partnered with Izacho, who behind his glasses and black bob cut... had emotionless, dead eyes... And I was supposed to keep eye contact with him the entire time... It was a nightmare. The first year, I'd been partnered with Rick, who at that time was a real wild child. Whew, was that an adventure... He certainly took me for a ride each time we danced. I swear, I think he had hard rock banging in his brain... He just might be deaf from how loud his mental music is playing!

By graduation, Rick had become a political protester (who was very loud). I wonder how he's doing... He had a lot of classes with me in Quirkless High School. He didn't graduate when I did.

Rick and I got along well enough, and a lot of times when the rebels of the school tried to recruit me, he was there, begging me to fight for our rights... He was very insistent, saying he knew I knew the way they treated us wasn't right. He kept insisting I fight with them. Reject the school.

But I never did. I didn't want to get in trouble. Rick got numerous detentions each day, so much so that he was still paying them off in the summer time. Rick would often tell me about how terrible Detention was, so how could he possibly expect me to join?

Rick had a secret relationship with another boy though, and that got him in serious trouble... I left the school one day, giddy for summer break and no more brainwashing, and only a few days later, I hear in the newspaper of how he was caught with another male student in our High School... When I next saw him... he didn't look the same. He had new scars on his body, and his eyes weren't nearly lighted enough. He looked dead, but in a different way from the other students... He didn't look brainwashed, no...

He looked _defeated_.

When his tired gaze met mine, he tried his best to smile. He congratulated me on graduating that "h*llhole..." Said he was glad I got through without turning into a zombie. His exact words...

At that, my heart cracked a little for him. He was such a great guy... But our High School had treated him so poorly... resulting in a shell of the man he used to be...

He was no longer a man at that point.

He had been enslaved against his will. They had put shackles on a resisting boy. A rebel. And he had fought, and fought, and fought... But now his wrists were engraved with bruises and cuts from fighting his shackles, and his body was weary from fighting without getting fed. His eyes were searching for relief instead of hope and escape. His feet were rough from being barefoot.

He might've looked well enough on the inside {Did I mean... outside...? I think I meant outside. Pretty sure.}, no shackles or bruises in sight, but I could see his soul well enough... He'd been enslaved. And he was looking for any small type of relief he could gather... Even if the relief would only last a moment.

He was one of the QHRs (as they called themselves. So original, right?) that had been broken by Quirkless High School...

No one was any match for the Quirkless High School and their brainwashing. The submissive would easily be brainwashed. The defiant would eventually be beaten down on and stomped.

That's why I kept my head down and did as I was told. As a good slave should...

I am one of few that graduate Quirkless High School... and come out with eyes that are still alive.

I am one of few that graduate Quirkless High School with a soul still in tact.

Probably because my soul was chipped at a year before I went there...

Like Kacchan says, I was perfect for a slave after the sludge incident. So I came out of High School with only a few bruises on myself.

Some entered High School already having been brainwashed.

Others entered High School not wanting-or even refusing-to conform.

Few enter a Quirkless High School being a willing slave that can think for themselves...

"-ku. Deku!-!"

"! Huh?" I looked up at Kacchan, who looked really irritable.

Oops... I got lost in my thoughts...

"Stupid Deku! The bell rang, moron!-!"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan!" I yelped and followed him to his seat.

"Do you want to do a protest at your stupid High School?" Kacchan asked absently, not even bothering to look at me. My eyes widened, and I beamed.

"Yes!-!"

 **At some point, I am going to get Shigaraki and the others in here...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The First ASASO Meeting and the Prep of a Protest**

When Kacchan and I got home (luckily, Todoroki-kun is giving us a break for now and isn't pestering us, demanding a duel...), I started baking cookies. (I hope I remember everything correctly!-!) Kacchan immediately went on the computer, typing stuff up.

I really hope he likes the cookies I'm making...

Todoroki's P.O.V.

Sure, I had joined ASBO. But I had also made an organization of my own, and we were meeting right now... (I don't even know how it occurred honestly.)

We called ourselves the Anti-Slave, Anti-Society Organization. ASASO for short. (Some of us apparently prefer to call ourselves ASSASSIN though... I have no idea what that stands for.)

First order of business? We're taking this one step at a time, so we're going to take Midoriya first.

"So... how are we going to take Midoriya from Bakugou? Ribbit..."

"It does seem like it will be difficult. Bakugou clearly doesn't want to let Midoriya go, and Midoriya clearly doesn't want to be _your_ slave, Todoroki..." Tokoyami {f. how could I forget his name...? That's his name, right...? Bird head? Dark Shadow?} said.

"But why?" Uraraka asked, concerned, "Why is he so scared of being Todoroki-kun's slave?"

"I actually researched some of that," Tokoyami took out his phone, clicked a few buttons, and passed it around, "Some slaves get what people call a Master Change Fear or Phobia. People often refer to it as MCF or MCP. That kind of slave gets attached to their Master and their Master's habits. They fear being given to a different Master because they'll have to learn all of their new Master's habits and rules. It's more frequent in slaves that have changed Masters."

The phone reached me, and I held it loosely in my hand, "Huh... so it's not, like, Stockholm's Syndrome or anything?"

Tokoyami nodded, "It's been compared with that. MCP is one of the explanations, but more often than not, it's found that slaves act like Midoriya is for a number of reasons. Midoriya might have one, a few, or even all of those reasons... Midoriya has known Bakugou since he was little, so I assume he probably has both MCP and Stockholm's Syndrome... Or at least one of those two."

I glanced at the phone, skimming through the page, and handing it to the next person.

"It could also just be that Midoriya simply doesn't understand how normal humans are treated, although I don't believe that's the case."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why not? It seems reasonable enough..."

Tokoyami shook his head, "I suspect Midoriya knows fully well that Bakugou is mistreating him... The way he speaks suggests that. When you first confronted those two, Midoriya only had sadness and pity on his face when he replied to you. He wasn't confused. He told you that he had already accepted his fate..." His phone was handed back to him as he spoke.

"But what if that was just that he knows being enslaved is wrong? What if he thinks the way Bakugou treats him is normal for a slave?" Uraraka asked, concerned, "I mean, I don't know how people normally treat slaves, but..."

Tokoyami shook his head, "Then what would changing Masters do? He knows you would treat him differently, Todoroki. That's why he doesn't want to switch Masters."

"But I would treat him _better_ ," I insisted, "So why doesn't he want to switch Masters?"

Tokoyami shook his head, "Like I said, he probably has MCP. And you can always get worse. He doesn't know if you would treat him better than Bakugou or not; to him, it's like flipping a coin. And you're risking your entire life and everything you've known on that coin flip."

I frowned at my lap. I looked back up, "Then how can I make him understand that I'll treat him right, like he deserves?"

Tokoyami shook his head, "I don't know. We just have to keep trying. That's all we _can_ do."

Beeeeep.

"Oops, sorry!" Ashido apologized, taking out her phone, "Oh! There was a post on ASBO's website!"

"Your phone notifies you of website postings?" I asked.

"Yea! Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, later. What was posted?" I took out my own phone along with everyone else.

"Someone suggested a protest at Quirkless High School 3. Umm, Bomb and Surviving Quirkless. Looks like it's a pair account. I didn't even know they had that option!"

I finally reached the post, "Huh..."

 _"Bomb and Surviving Quirkless: We haven't had a proper protest in a while. I say we march into Quirkless High School 3 tomorrow while they're in class and make an explosive ruckus! We won't let them go about their sh*tty classes until they adhere to our demands! It'll be a protest worth being in the history books! Who's with me?-! The peaceful protest will be tomorrow at 9 am; we'll meet outside Quirkless High School 3! Anyone's welcome, as long as they don't wreck everything up with violence! Let's demand proper slaves!"_

"Should we join?" Uraraka seemed worried and hesitant.

"I am!" Ashido clicked a button on her phone, probably joining.

"But we have school tomorrow, ribbit."

"It's a protest," Tokoyami replied, "It will be more effective if students skip for it - and from U.A. at that. I'm going to go," he clicked the button.

"Plus, the protest is preventing school and class anyway."

"..." I stared at my phone's screen for a few more moments before making my decision, clicking the button, "Theyre right; we should go. ASASO is going."

"Oh look, there's an inner organization option, too!" Ashido chirped, "Let's do it!" She looked up at me expectantly. Weirdly enough, I was the leader of our little organization. (Again, I had no idea how that occurred...)

I nodded at her and found the option she was speaking of.

ASASO was officially created inside of ASBO. (I dubbed us ASASO for now. We probably shouldn't use the full name just yet... The acronym is fine for now.)

* * *

We were there early, and I was giddy and itching to act. Kacchan said my hormones were flying everywhere, but I couldn't help it. I'd heard of a few protests done in Quirkless High Schools, but never had I been present in one, much less at the very school I graduated from...

Our protest probably wouldn't be much considering it was on the fly, but it was enough.

We just want to make a little explosion in their minds, as Kacchan keeps saying.

"Do you think I made enough...?" I asked Kacchan, and he rolled his eyes.

"Deku, you were up all night cooking and sh*t. Of course you made enough. How are you still awake? You need to rest. How are you going to help me lead this protest like this?"

I wanted to resist (I couldn't sleep-the protest was only two hours from now!-!), but I knew better. I laid down on the grass, leaning against the tree we were hiding under. I'd started moving stuff here at six, so everything I'd made was already here and ready to go.

I suppose I could rest a bit... I have worked hard, and Kacchan's right-I need to be good to go for the protest, and I'm going on pure adrenaline right now.

"Deku, stop mumbling, and go to sleep," Kacchan ordered.

"Oh, right! Sorry!-!"

"Stupid Deku."

I was really glad Kacchan had enjoyed my cookies so much that he encouraged me to make some for the protest.

* * *

I raised my eyebrows when I finally arrived. I'd done a little bit of research; Quirkless High School starts at 5 am and ends at 4 pm, so the students would be settled in their classes long before we arrived. No students or teachers would be outside.

That means all of these people are here for the protest.

"Todoroki-kun!-!" I heard and turned. Some of the ASASO members had already assembled and were waving over at me. I walked over.

It was 8:30 pm. The protest will start in thirty minutes. There were all sorts of people here, from sketchy people I'd prefer to stay away from to families with clueless children. It was amazing...

All of these people hate Quirkless High Schools. And this amount of people - a hundred maybe? - weren't even all of us.

Everyone's chatting away. I'm surprised no one has come out already. Aren't we loud?

Suddenly, an explosion went off, and every single one of us gasped and looked towards the source, thinking the High School had already responded with violence upon us.

But no.

"Sh*t up!-!" Bakugou Katsuki was using his Quirk to lift himself into the air. Everyone stared in shock. "Thank you!-! Now, I know it's thirty minutes before the starting time, but if you want signs to hold up, come on over here 'cause we got plenty!-!-!"

With his announcement finished, he stopped using his Quirk and lowered back to the ground. I started weaving myself through the crowd, towards where Bakugou was. The others here of ASASO followed me. When I reached the location, I found a table set up with signs. Those who wanted something just came up and got what they desired, and Bakugou was keeping a close eye on it all behind the table. Behind Bakugou was a number of cookies, rice balls, cups, and napkins, all neatly in bags, accompanied by a water machine. {Is that what those are called?} Beside all that, Midoriya was asleep against the wall. He had bags under his eyes.

D*mn it... Don't tell me Bakugou made him prepare all this sh*t...!-! What the h*ll?!-!

"Bakugou!" I demanded.

He looked over at me, "? What the h*ll are you doing here, stupid half-and-half? Why aren't you at school?"

"We joined ASBO, remember? So you're Bomb and Surviving Quirkless then?"

I should've known.

"You didn't answer my question. Why aren't you at school?"

"The same reason as you," I scoffed, "For the protest."

I just explained that...

"Why are you skipping school just for this?"

"Because it's more important than one day of school," I scoffed.

"... Whatever. Just don't get in the way."

"..." my eyes shifted to Midoriya. "He looks exhausted."

Bakugou snorted as he looked back at his slave, "The moron spent all night making sh*t. Refused to go to bed, insisting he couldn't sleep and that he needed to do sh*t. Eventually, I just went to bed alone. I told him to sleep when we got here at seven - f*cking Deku, always wanting to be f*cking early - so he finally slept. Don't wake him, or I'll have to make him sleep all over again. And I'll f*cking blow you up if you wake him."

Midoriya does seem to be that type... And Bakugou wouldn't lie; he doesn't have any problem talking about how he mistreats Midoriya.

Midoriya certainly doesn't appear to value himself very much...

"So Midoriya made all this...?" I gazed over the many signs and food.

"Yup," Bakugou snorted, "I went to bed as he was finishing up a batch of cookies. He already had a batch of onigiri ready to go. When I woke up, he had a gazillion trays full of onigiri and cookies, as well as a gazillion f*cking signs. The moron was still working...

"I'm glad he finally fell asleep, that stupid moron... I'm not waking him up until the protest starts, so I guess I'll supervise his posters getting people to hold up the sh*t."

I guess he does care for Midoriya, somewhat...

"Well, I hope this protest works out..."

Bakugou shrugged, "Depends on what you think the goal of the protest is. I mean, yeah, the end goal is for stupid Quirkless High Schools to stop brainwashing brats, but one measly protest like this won't accomplish that. I want it to be a reminder that we're still here and a disruption to express that we won't allow them to brainwash Quirkless like this.

"Plus, who knows? Maybe this'll resonate with some of the sh*t children in there. A few less lessons replaced by an ASBO protest. I know some of Deku's old classmates would've joined in if there was a protest at their school," Bakugou chuckled. "And for some of 'em, if at the right timing, it would've snapped them out of their brainwashing if only for a little bit longer..." Bakugou looked at me seriously, "See, this is a timely thing. The quicker ASBO achieves its goals, the less kids are brainwashed. We can't afford to wait around and do nothing."

"..." I nodded seriously. He certainly did take this as seriously as the rest of us, and in this situation, he's more experienced than us. He's been a member of ASBO for longer than us.

"Why this school in particular though?" Ashido asked, grabbing a sign. I hadn't realized, but it was already 8:50. I guess she had found us on her own. Speaking of which, most of the ASASO members are here now...

"It was Deku's old school, duh," Bakugou replied easily.

Oh... no wonder...

"So he knows this school pretty well then," I gazed at the school.

"He knows it inside and out, as long as they haven't changed anything," Bakugou replied, "You know Deku, always wanting to over-complicate things..." he scoffed over at his slave, "He memorized every single f*cking hallway before his first day, along with which teacher was where. Each year, he'd memorize what all had changed, if anything. He dragged me along for a f*cking tour to test his f*cking knowledge the first year. Honestly, for all I know, he found out if anything had changed and memorized it all last night."

"That'd be useful, if he did..." I commented.

Bakugou snorted, "Maybe so, but at the cost of how much sleep lost?"

"True..." Tokoyami nodded.

Okay, he snuck up on me there. (Has he been there this entire time, in the back of our group? I can totally see that happening...)

"I can't wait for the protest to start!-!" a fist went into the air. (How long has Hagakure been here, and is she seriously wearing her school uniform?)

"There are still a few minutes," Bakugou replied as Kirishima ran up, huffing and puffing.

"Holy sh*t, I thought I was gonna be late..." he panted.

"You all are choosing this over school then?" Bakugou inquired, looking over our group.

"Of course."

"It's only just one day, ribbit."

"..." Bakugou smiled just a tad, "Thanks. We appreciate it." Just as quickly as it had arrived though, the hint of a smile was gone, and Bakugou checked his watch. "I guess I'll wake Deku..."

I gulped.

Well then, I guess the protest is about to start...

 **... Holy f-ing crud, this has got really controversial really quickly... I just wanted an oba fic; then it turned into a Quirkless slave fic; then I finally got a successful chapter I could go off of, and now... it's so f-ing sophisticated, and I'm just like '... How did this happen?'**

 **Like, I know the summary I conjured up and stuff was all like 'ohh this splits the class in half; which side will be victorious in the end?! Will enslavement end?!' but uhh... I didn't think I would actually be able to do a controversial story... This is new territory for me; I've never done a story with a focus on politics, so I hope I do well enough so that you all can enjoy!-! If you have any suggestions, I'll lend an ear! Even just your opinions and how your opinions have changed while reading through each chapter, I'll be very happy to hear!-! (No, seriously, I really want to know if someone started out on one side and has transferred to another side... ESPECIALLY if you're going back and forth.)**

 **Oh and I might as well state this here too: Let's just act like Deku's older than Todoroki, okay? Deku's eighteen now, and Todoroki will become eighteen soon... You'll see why I'm stating this later... I can't spoil yet!-! So, in this story, Todoroki's younger than Deku.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Peaceful Protest and Catching Up**

 **In case you didn't read the entire author's note last chapter, Todoroki is younger than Midoriya in this, so Todoroki will be turning eighteen soon...**

 **By the way, this protest is a complete mess and totally not what a GOOD protest would be in real life. I would like to remind you that... THIS WAS PLANNED BY TWO HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS THE DAY BEFORE. So yea. Their protest does pretty much nothing...**

It was now 8:59. Bakugou woke Midoriya up, and Midoriya had bustled about.

Now, Midoriya was shooting giddy hormones all over the place, and he could barely hold still as Bakugou explained what we were gonna do.

He finished explaining exactly at 9:00, and we headed in.

"QUIRKLESS BRAINWASHING NEEDS TO STOP! SLAVES NEED TO BE SANE AND HAVE SOULS!" every single one of us chanted, and it was exhilarating to be part of that loud, single voice.

All of us were of one mind and body, and it was amazing to experience.

We yelled at the top of our lungs, and Bakugou and Midoriya were opening every single door that we came across. It was barely noticeable, but Midoriya was leading us through; it wasn't Bakugou and Midoriya. ASASO was at the front, just behind them, and a few of us were holding Midoriya's bags of cups and whatnot. Kirishima was holding the water machine.

The teachers and students alike poured out of the classrooms instantly after their door being opened. The students in the rooms we opened were all gaping at us. The teachers were screaming at us, telling us to be quiet and stop disrupting the classrooms. Bakugou flipped the bird in response. Others of us responded as well.

We had entered through what I assumed was the front, and there was a rather small entrance section. We had passed the first four doors without opening them, and now, those doors were opening on their own, and a bunch of teachers were coming out. Actually, maybe those aren't teachers... Were those three doors offices?

"The Principals are out!" Midoriya called over to Bakugou.

"Good! Those motherf*ckers can have a front row seat!" he replied, glancing behind us all, "And the f*cking counselors, too! They can all f*ck off!"

So, the Principal's Office and the Guidance Office, probably... Maybe the Attendance Office is the other door? And the last one... maybe a Teacher's Lounge, or something...

One of the adults ran up to us and was screaming, "You are disrupting class time!-!"

"That's the point," Bakugou replied.

"Leave, or I will call the cops!-!"

"Go ahead!-!" Kirishima shouted at them, "You're the ones doing wrong in the first place!-!" The other members of ASBO roared at his statement, pumping their fists in the air.

"We are protesting, Dr. Maruki," Midoriya explained, "We do not like the way you teach."

"!-! Midoriya Izuku?!-!" Dr. Maruki apparently recognized Midoriya easily, "What are you doing with these delinquents?!-! What happened to you?!-!-!"

"Nothing _happened_ to me, Dr. Maruki," Midoriya hissed, opening one more door that led to a classroom, "I'm just how I've always been."

"This is preposterous!-! Do I need to put you in rehabilitation, Midoriya?!-! Do I need to revoke your diploma?!-!" Dr. Maruki shouted.

"F*ck you! Deku already graduated your sh*tty school, and he isn't going back! He just barely made it out with his f*cking sanity! And he's not going to rehab either! Since he's my slave, I get to choose what he does or doesn't do! You have no say in the matter! If I don't want him going in rehab or redoing your sh*tty school, then you can't make him do that sh*t!" Bakugou refuted.

Dr. Maruki gasped, "This is your Master?!-! No wonder you've turned into such a delinquent!-! If you had a proper, adult Master-"

"Proper, my *ss!-!" Bakugou interrupted.

"I'm calling the cops!-!" Dr. Maruki snapped at Bakugou, pulling out his phone.

"Go ahead, but we aren't doing anything wrong!" Midoriya replied, "This is a peaceful protest!"

"Peaceful?!-! You are interrupting students' learning time!-!" Dr. Maruki replied as he brought the phone up to his ear, glaring at Midoriya.

"More like interrupting their sh*tty brainwashing!" Bakugou quipped.

"Yes, hello? I am Dr. Maruki, the principal of Quirkless High School 3. There is a crowd that is disrupting the students' learning time. ... Yes, please. ... Thank you." He put his phone away, staring Midoriya down, "The cops-and Heroes-are on their way, Midoriya..."

Midoriya had already opened a few more doors, and a few more classes were pouring out of their respective classrooms. Midoriya stared Dr. Maruki down.

"They can handcuff me if they want, but I haven't done anything wrong," he shrugged, "I've just been opening doors and walking through a hallway."

"Hey, hey, can I have some of that water please?" a woman with a baby in her arms walked up to Kirishima.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure. I think there are cups somewhere around here..." Kirishima glanced around ASASO's members. Tokoyami was holding the bag with the cups, and the woman got a cup of water as we progressed down the hallway.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled at him and vanished back into the crowd. Others walked up grabbing a cup from Tokoyami's bag and getting water from the water machine. Some grabbed food from the bag that Ojiro was holding.

We were reaching the edge of the hallway. Only two more doors were left to open. Bakugou opened up one door, and Midoriya threw open the other door. Midoriya headed in that door, and the rest of us followed. I glanced in the door that Bakugou opened, and it appeared to be a cafeteria. Few adults were in there and looking at us strangely before pouring out. I entered the door Midoriya had opened, and I gulped at what I saw.

"DANCING TIME IS OVER!-!" Midoriya shouted over the music. Everyone in the room stopped and stared. {Oh my ghouls, if Stop and Stare (that I don't own) was on, that would be f-ing beautiful.}

The room appeared to be a gymnasium, littered with students. The students all had tight-fitting black clothes on. Some of them were in the air with thread, and silver poles littered the place. There were quite a few teachers in there that had been scolding students on something or other.

"Midoriya Izuku?!-!" one student with serious, heavy bags under his eyes shouted in disbelief as he rushed over.

"Rick!" Midoriya ran over to meet him halfway.

"What the h*ll are you doing here, man?" Rick blinked, "You graduated! Why would you ever wanna come back here?-?"

"We're holding a protest," Midoriya replied, "You and your friends can join in if you want."

"Holy sh*t, man," Rick chuckled, "You, holding a protest? That's crazy, man. So f*cking mad." He held up his fist, "Give me an arm bump, man. This is hardcore."

Midoriya laughed in response, bumping his forearm against Rick's, "It's nothing much, really."

"You're crazy! Whoever knew?!-! You'd always refuse to join the group of rebels!"

"Of course I did. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, with as little punishment as possible."

"Yet here you are. You always were a little, unpredictable squirt, huh?" Rick ruffled Midoriya's hair {that is a mess. Trust me; I've drawn it a few times, and holy crud...}.

"So, you in or no?"

"Of course I f*cking am!" Rick rose his arm again, "Getting busted with my boyfriend ain't gonna make me a senseless zombie like the rest of them! Come on, Midoriya; you know me better than that! I'ma go tell my buds what's up, a'ight?" Rick hurried over to apparently recruit his "buds."

"'that the little sh*t you danced with the one time that kept pestering you to rebel?" Bakugou inquired as Midoriya turned back around to us. Midoriya nodded to Bakugou's question.

"His name's Rick, Kacchan. He's an Alpha, which is rare for a Quirkless."

"Che," Bakugou scowled at Rick in the crowd of students. I detected dominant hormones starting to ease off of him. "He acts like the two of you are closer than you are. Ticks me off."

Midoriya appeared to want to say something, but he immediately shut his mouth tightly after Bakugou's statement. He was even staring at his shoes and emitting submissive hormones.

Rick was already back with a bunch of different guys and a few girls, "? What's with the submissive hormones all o' the sudden, Midoriya? Aren't you leading the riot?"

"No, I'M leading the protest, sh*tface," Bakugou stuck his face up, secreting dominance hormones. Rick stared at Bakugou. "Deku's just my slave."

Rick bared his teeth at that, snarling, "Oh, so you're the piece of sh*t that got him? You clearly don't deserve him. Midoriya shouldn't be f*cking enslaved, *sshole."

Bakugou bared his teeth in return, "F*ck you. I'm his Master, so I get to decide what Deku gets and deserves and what he doesn't."

"P-Please stop fighting both of you!" Midoriya's gaze kept flipping from the two Alphas to his feet, "Rick, I'm Kacchan's slave... Nothing will change that. I've already accepted it. So please..."

"Yeah, so screw you," Bakugou snarled at Rick, grabbing Midoriya's hair. I hissed at that. "Deku f*cking _wants_ to be my G*dd*mn slave, don't you, Deku?"

"Yes..." Midoriya had his eyes covered behind his fluffy hair.

"Let go of him," Rick seethed before referring to Midoriya, "Come on; you're not gonna just take this sitting down, are you, Midoriya?!-! Don't tell me this pr*ck brainwashed you!-!"

"Rick, please just be quiet. We're in the middle of holding a protest, so please just stop arguing."

Rick seemed concerned, his eyes flitting back between Midoriya's, but he backed down.

But Bakugou was completely furious, "Don't compare me to those motherf*ckers!-! Deku isn't f*cking brainwashed!-! He came out with his sanity and soul in tact, no thanks to you, you piece of sh*t!-! Back the f*ck off!-!" Bakugou let go of Midoriya's hair to shove Rick. Fury fluttered in Rick's eyes at that, dominance hormones mixing in the air, but he seemed to have more control over himself and his hormones than Bakugou did.

"Sorry..." he ground out, "I guess if you're leading this protest, you can't be all that bad..."

Midoriya heaved a sigh of relief.

"Che," Bakugou spat. He glanced around the room as the dominance hormones faded out. I calmed down and eased as well, hoping that Bakugou wouldn't punish Midoriya later for speaking out but knowing to leave that for later, after the protest. "I'd really like to rip those f*cking poles down to h*ll..." he muttered under his breath.

"So who all is Quirkless here?" Rick looked amongst the crowd of ASBO members, all hints of the argument earlier gone.

"Ah, well, I know the students from U.A. all have Quirks..." Midoriya blinked at the crowd.

"U.A.?!-!" Rick and his friends shouted in shock.

"?" Midoriya looked back at them "Ah, uh.. yea. Kacchan's in U.A., after all..."

"Holy sh*t, dude, this b*tch goes to U.A.?!-!" Rick looked at Bakugou in shock, "Like, the f*cking Hero School?!-! A Hero in the making?!-! Seriously?!-!"

"Uh, yeah..." Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That's crazy!-! F*cking absurd!-! No wonder someone so young got you though!-!"

"Ahaha..." Midoriya continued to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You seriously got this entire f*cking class from U.A. to join our cause?" Rick looked at Midoriya incredulously, gesturing to ASASO and Bakugou.

"Not the entire class. About half of it. And I didn't get them to join, really."

Rick whistled, "Dude, I knew you were something else, but _d*mn_. If I didn't have a boyfriend, I might've just asked you out!" Rick grinned at Midoriya.

"Then I would've denied.-" Midoriya got out before Bakugou was screaming sh*t about how Quirkless couldn't date, and 'his Deku' certainly wasn't going to 'f*cking date anyone, much less' Rick, or as Bakugou described him, 'you useless piece of sh*t.' He continued to rant, and I was trying to keep my snickers in. But all that said, I don't agree with Midoriya dating Rick either. He just said he'd have declined, which means he doesn't want to date Rick.

"Sheesh, man, cool your tits. I'm not going after Midoriya; I have a boyfriend."

"I was wondering. Whatever happened to your boyfriend? You were caught _together_ , weren't you?" Midoriya spoke up, and I wasn't sure if he was trying to change the topic or not.

"Ahh, so you heard about that, huh...?" Rick gave a wry smile, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, we were caught together... He was a submissive Omega, a gorgeous fella, but after we got caught, well..." Rick's face darkened. "I haven't seen him since... They better not have done anything to him, or I'll have their *sses. Even if we aren't dating anymore..."

Midoriya gave a look of confusion, "You're dating someone even though you haven't seen him?"

Rick glanced at Midoriya, "Well... 'see, I got a text from him a little while after I got back... He was from Quirkless High School 2, and he was saying that he didn't want to date anymore because he wanted to graduate... He's a good kid, almost two years younger than me, so he still had the chance to graduate on time... I... don't know if that text was... coerced or not..."

"I'm so sorry, Rick..."

"Nah, don't be... He's a rule follower, like you, so I should've known we'd eventually break up... It wouldn't work between us. Better now than later, right...?" he chuckled wryly, but I think we could all see the wound that was still healing from what happened. "Dating me was an incredible risk for him. I doubt he'll ever date again... After all, Quirkless aren't supposed to date... I wish I could take it all back though... I didn't want to ruin his life..."

"I'm sure you didn't, Rick. You were good to him. I'm sure he appreciates the time you two had together..." Midoriya said.

"Heh, thanks, Midoriya..." Rick gave another wry smile, "But you never knew him... He isn't that type, y'know...? I'm not the type to let go of things either... It was a miracle I was able to date again, after... well... y'know..." he rubbed his neck awkwardly, and Midoriya's face grimmed.

Midoriya muttered something under his breath, but I didn't catch what he said.

"You done chatting, you worthless piece of sh*t?" Bakugou grabbed Midoriya's hair, growling.

"Ah, yes... I'm sorry, Kacchan. Thank you for letting me talk to him."

"Whatever, Deku," Bakugou spat, "Don't think I'm gonna let it go without a punishment."

"Of course..." Midoriya looked down at the floor.

I snarled, "Again with that sh*t?!-!"

"Todoroki-kun, please," Midoriya interrupted with determination before I was able to say much, "We're in the middle of a protest. I shouldn't have been chatting in the first place... Look, some people aren't even here anymore," he pointed behind us, and I looked. Truth be told, the crowd was thinner. Where did everybody go...?

"What did they do when you were caught?" a gruff-looking man asked Rick, seeming concerned and quite honestly, ready to enact revenge.

Rick bit the edge of his thumb, averting his eyes and saying quietly, "I don't like to talk about that..." Amazingly, I sensed submissive hormones easing off of him.

Didn't Midoriya say he was an alpha...? Alphas shouldn't have submissive hormones!

So this is what Quirkless High School does to people...

"I understand..." the man replied quietly, and the dominance hormones he was excreting started to fade out from the air, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, young man..."

And that was when sh*t hit the fan.

Because Heroes and Cops arrived alike.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

 **For the record, this chapter is really long... Sorry.**

"Put your hands up!-!" the cops demanded, aiming their guns.

"Hah?!-!" Kacchan replied as I immediately threw my hands up. "We're just throwing a peaceful protest; why the h*ll are you pointing f*cking guns at us?!-!"

"Put your hands up!-!" the cops repeated.

"No thanks!" Rick yelled back.

Oh my G*d, you two...!-!-! Just put your hands up!-! They'll really shoot, you know!-! Plenty of protests ASBO has done in the past have been responded to with violence!-!

"Surrender immediately!-!" a man ordered, gesturing with his hand, and I spit.

"ENDEAVOR?!-! THE NUMBER TWO HERO, SECOND ONLY TO ALL MIGHT?!-!" I shouted.

Todoroki-kun also spit and hid behind me. (WHAT GOOD AM I GOING TO DO YOU?!-!)

"Disrupting students' learning time is a terrible crime!-!" a familiar voice shouted, and I screamed.

Holy sh*t... I did not think this was such a big crime...!-!

"F*CK YOU!-!" Kacchan and Rick screamed back.

OH MY G*D, YOU TWO!-!-!-!-! DO YOU NOT EVEN REGISTER THAT THESE ARE THE TWO GREATEST HEROES OF ALL TIME?!-!-! ALONG WITH A TON MORE HEROES AND EVEN MORE COPS!

I know it doesn't matter to them, but seriously, it's only a peaceful protest!-! This is way overkill!-!

WHY HAVE THEY BROUGHT SO MANY PEOPLE HERE?!-!-!

"Hmn?!-!" All Might's eyebrows raised as he spotted students from U.A. (or at least I assume that's why...). "I had heard that about half of Class 1-A was unattended for, but what are you all doing here?!-! Bakugou, Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Kirishima, Ashido, Hagakure, Ojiro, Koda, and-Todoroki-kun?!-!-!"

"Hm?" Endeavor's mustache flared, "Shoto, is that you?!-!"

Todoroki-kun gulped behind me and came out of his hiding spot, sweat evident on his brow and fear coming off of him like a fog, but he stood strong, "I'm in ASBO! The way these high schools treat Quirkless is ridiculous! We're peacefully protesting against that!"

Despite Todoroki-kun, Kacchan, and Rick standing strong against the many Heroes and cops, the other members of ASBO were becoming unsure of themselves.

"Even if these High Schools are the way of society, the way they treat Quirkless is inexcusable," Tokoyami-kun spoke up. It seems Todoroki-kun, Kacchan, and Rick aren't the only three.

"Yeah!-! It isn't right!-!" Ashido-san and Hagakure-san shouted.

"It's against simple morality!" Ojiro-kun claimed.

"They should treat Quirkless like the humans they are, ribbit."

"Y-Yeah!-! The way they treat Quirkless is _wrong_!-!" Kaminari-kun and Kirishima-kun shouted.

"!-! What has come over the ten of you?!-!" All Might was surprised. (I guess he wasn't including Koda-kun, who was silently shaking in his boots, and myself, who already has his hands up.)

"Nothing!-!" Kirishima-kun shouted, "Nothing's come over us!-!"

"Like normal, moral humans, we disagree with how society treats Quirkless!-!" Ojiro-kun quipped. Some of the ASBO members were looking at them strangely, and I began to sweat.

You guys are here on behalf of ASBO, so why are you shouting your own beliefs...?!-! ASBO doesn't disagree with society!-! It just wants to stop the brainwashing of Quirkless!-! Please don't mess this up!-! Don't make everyone misunderstand ASBO, please!-!-!

"Sh*t up, you idiots!-!" Kacchan roared, and I heaved a sigh of relief, glad that he was going to voice what I shouldn't, "What the f*ck are you going on about?!-! This isn't a f*cking protest for d*mn Quirkless rights or some sh*t!-! This is a peaceful protest against Quirkless High Schools and their sh*tty brainwashing specifically!-! We don't give a d*mn about treating Quirkless like _humans_ ," he spat, "They're slaves, not humans! You worthless pieces of sh*t!"

"I had heard from Aizawa that some of the students weren't very accepting of society's rules about Quirkless, but this is ridiculous!-!" All Might still has his eyebrows raised in utter shock.

"F*ck you, Bakugou!-!" Todoroki-kun snarled at Kacchan, "Enslavement is wrong!-!"

"You're the piece of sh*t, a**hole!-!" Rick screamed at Kacchan.

And here we go...

This is why Kacchan and Todoroki-kun or Rick cannot be in the same protest together...

Kacchan screamed back at them, and my ears were ringing as I watched the cops take aim and the Heroes charge. I didn't hear what Kacchan said, but I had one thing in my mind, and that was that there was one person that would easily be killed if he didn't back down.

Against my better judgement, I threw myself towards Rick as Todoroki-kun and Kacchan started fighting. I felt something nick me in the back, and I let out a shuddering, terrified breath.

If I wasn't there to push Rick, he would've been dead...

I heard a bunch of roaring, and screaming. My ears rang with gunshots now. Rick was trying to push me off of him, yelling something, but I only gripped harder, keeping him on the floor.

Needless to say, the 'protest' became a mess, and a bunch of people were arrested...

If Kacchan and Todoroki-kun weren't U.A. students, they'd have gotten killed...

...

Like Rick's entire rebel group.

"..."

According to society's rules and laws, if a Master and slave are both arrested, they have to be put in a cell together. A slave is to be punished much harsher than a human. And a slave does not receive a sentence automatically-it is to be returned to his or her Master, or the Master receives a new slave to his or her liking. Of course, if the Master is arrested along with the slave, then the slave gets the same sentence as the Master.

So I am currently in a cell with Kacchan, and Kacchan is practically seething, glaring at me.

I'm not entirely sure why, but I really hope Kacchan gets home, scotch free... {Is that the phrase...? I don't use it very often...}

The other U.A. students are also in here, in different cells. Todoroki-kun is to our left with Tokoyami-kun. Rick and Koda-kun are across from us, and Rick is seething... Kirishima-kun and Kaminari-kun were put in the cell on Rick's right. Ojiro-kun and Hagakure-san were put in the cell on my right. Ashido-san and Asui-san are in a cell together, on Rick's left. Finally, Kirishima-kun and Kaminari-kun are in a cell beside them.

Rick is mostly unharmed, save some back pain from hitting the floor like that.

I got nicked in the back with a bullet, so I am bleeding and still waiting for someone to patch the wound.

And Todoroki-kun and Kacchan are pretty beat up.

The rest of the U.A. students are mostly unharmed, save a few bruises or whatnot. Since they are U.A. students, the Heroes and cops treated them nicer.

What.

A.

Mess.

I have to say, though; Iida-kun visiting Uraraka-san is pretty sweet. Shoji-kun and Yaoyorozu-san coming with is nice, too. Yaororozu-san insists she came only because she's the Vice President of Class 1-A, and Shoji-kun came to visit Asui-san and Tokoyami-kun.

After Iida-kun was done fretting over Uraraka-san and scolding her for joining such a protest, he gave every single one of us (even me!-!) a thorough talking-to.

So apparently, he'd also come because he's the President of Class 1-A.

Oh, and Aizawa-sensei has been giving us all the stink-eye this entire time as All Might gives him the run through. All Might's disappointed with us too.

And last but not least, Endeavor has been shouting at Todoroki-kun this entire time.

The entire. F*cking. Time.

And I'm getting sick of it. My ears are still ringing, so I'd like some peace and quiet please.

Not that I'll get it...

"All right, then, brats, who's great idea was this?" Aizawa-sensei squinted angrily at each and every one of us as he walked down the hallway.

"Mine," I immediately spoke up calmly.

Now as long as one of the little sh*ts in this classroom doesn't open their big, fat mouth and say Kacchan's true position, everything will be fine.

... I think I'm pretty tired...

"You, Midoriya?" Aizawa-sensei glared at me, "I find that hard to believe. You're an Omega slave; how were _you_ able to lead this on your own? Bakugou, how could you _possibly_ let your slave lead a protest? I didn't think you were that incompetent. And what do you have to say about your behavior during the protest?"

Kacchan easily fit into the lie, "Deku posted something online when I wasn't looking. He convinced me to go to the protest since I don't like the way Quirkless High Schools brainwash most of their students. That's my fault. I shouldn't have let Deku lead a sh*tty protest."

"Is that so...?" Aizawa-sensei squinted suspiciously at us.

The most Kacchan will get is a slap on the wrist for not handling his slave properly and not agreeing with society. Being in the protest, however, is a different case...

"You're all in big trouble," All Might told us, and the other students exchanged weird glances. I remembered that only Todoroki-kun and I knew about All Might's true form, which he's been in since before he came to our cells to talk to Aizawa-sensei. (At least, I assume Todoroki-kun knows...) "President Nezu says you'll all be suspended for a month."

"What?!-!" the students shouted.

"But that time can be added onto if you don't act properly," Aizawa-sensei glared among the students, "In addition, the government insists you do 150 hours of communal service each."

"Your parents have also been informed of your crimes, and they have been told to punish you accordingly," All Might told us.

I grimmed. 150 hours of communal service... No doubt I'll be the one working to make Kacchan's hours... And suspended for a month, too... (Kacchan's probably pretty glad for that, to be able to punish me properly with no interruptions... _Egh_.)

My eye caught on Rick's, and I gulped.

He'll have it even worse... Detentions...

I shuddered.

I would far rather be in Kacchan's house than be in detention like Rick will be... He probably won't be able to go home for a while... Actually, will he be put in jail...? Probably not... Quirkless are treated differently... Jail isn't really an option for us, since by the time we're old enough to be put in jail, we're already designated a Master, and-

...

A master.

Oh... right...

I guess he or she will be coming for Rick soon then... I forgot that even Quirkless who don't graduate get a Master... Then will Rick get a certain amount of hours to serve in detention...? It'll probably depend on his Master whether or not he goes into detention for a while...

Without me noticing, Rick's Master had already walked up and was now in front of Rick as a cop opened the door.

"Rick, you useless slime..." I could hear the malice in the man's voice, "I ought to just sell you..."

Rick stood up tiredly and walked to his Master. He was slapped right in front of us, and the door was shut.

How can he even have a boyfriend when he has a Master watching him every passing moment...?

"Well?! What do you have to say, you little sh*t?!-!"

I winced at the loudness and quivered.

Of course Rick would get a ruthless Master... He's very disobedient, so from society's view, he needs someone that can tame him...

"I'm sorry..." Rick ground out, glaring at the floor.

The man grabbed Rick's collar, "You say that while dripping with dominance hormones?!-! Who do you think you are?!-! I'll make you feel sorry, boy!-!" He grabbed Rick's hair roughly and started to drag him out. Rick was gritting his teeth the entire way, and he wasn't the most submissive in letting his Master drag him. Due to this, his Master yanked him forward and started stomping on him when he fell to the floor. I couldn't watch anymore. Luckily, Kacchan pulled me into his chest, and I felt his hot breath tickle my green curls. I quivered more.

There was shouting, I realized. I think people had been shouting for a while, and I just hadn't noticed... I couldn't pick out the words, and I didn't care to. I just curled up tight into Kacchan's heat. I felt tears stream my cheeks.

Maybe I should've just let Rick get shot... He would've liked that... He'd claim it was a warrior's death. Fitting. Proper. Admirable...

But I just couldn't watch him get killed before my very eyes, and especially not for something that I had done...

This protest was a stupid idea... I never should've gone along with it...

Kacchan's words started to reach me through the shouting and blank noise.

"Shh, Deku, calm down; it's okay... They're gone now, okay? So calm down..."

I started to even out my breathing. _Breathe, Izuku; breathe..._

I calmed down with Kacchan's help, but with the fogged ringing gone, I only heard more shouting. I whimpered and dug my fists into Kacchan's shirt, burrowing my head in his chest.

Kacchan wouldn't lie to me, especially not to calm me down... So who's screaming then...?

Kacchan's P.O.V.

I watched with a steady eye as the students kept screaming, about the way that other Quirkless was treated. Deku was quivering in my grasp.

Honestly, all those little sh*ts need gags...

And Endeavor is still arguing with stupid half-and-half over God knows what.

Honestly, I'd be better off to just hit Deku over the head... Do I really have to wait to punish him...? Where's that d*mn old h*g? Shouldn't she be here by now to pick us up?

Ah, speak of the f*cking d*vil...

"Took you long enough, old h*g."

"And what exactly did you do this time, squirt?" she had her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow as the cop unlocked the door.

"They didn't tell you?" I led Deku to stand up, not once breaking eye contact with my mother.

"They did, but I want a thorough, honest story later, Katsuki," she narrowed her eyes at me. "What's wrong with Izuku?" she asked, moving out of the way as I led him out of the cell.

"Some sh*tty old classmate of his got beat up," I replied, "And all this continuous screaming sure isn't f*cking helping, so can you just take us home already? I need to punish him anyway."

She raised an eyebrow high, "Katsuki, why is Izuku all bloody?"

"Huh?" I blinked at her and looked over Deku's shoulder. Truth be told, he was bleeding.

I felt something hit the back of my head. "You didn't even realize?!-!"

I rubbed the back of my head with a hiss and quipped back, "Well, so~rry if I was too busy to notice that Deku got cut!"

"You call this a cut?!-! G*dd*mn it, Katsuki; why hasn't he been treated?!-!"

"h*ll if I know!-! Probably because nobody does sh*t for Quirkless slaves!"

"We're taking him to the hospital right now, Katsuki! It's a wonder he's still awake-if he is! Look at all that blood, Katsuki!-!" she nagged as we walked out.

Sheesh... G*dd*mn it, woman; I know... I'm not too happy about someone hurting my slave either, you know! I'ma f*cking kill 'em if I find out who it was!

You don't touch another man's slave!

* * *

Shoto's P.O.V.

Personally, I hated my father. I really did.

And I'm turning sixteen soon, which means after that... there will be little chance of _changing_...

Although if I don't come up with something soon, I guess it won't change all that much after my sixteenth birthday... But screw that. I don't want to live in this h*llhole my whole life.

Thinking about that, as I laid on my bed, I realized what I could offer Bakugou.

I thought about it. I weighed my options.-

If, by some slight chance, Bakugou wins...

-And I realized I preferred Bakugou a whole lot more than my father, even if Bakugou would treat me just as horribly... Besides, I'll have Midoriya by my side... And maybe I'd be able to protect him better. {HAH! ;w; someone help this poor child}

It's the first option I've thought of. I mean, sure, I've always thought about changing the world, making enslavement illegal, and by G*d, I want to, but that won't happen by my sixth {... (snickers through nose) Oh my ghouls... erm... that's supposed to say _sixteenth_ } birthday... I need a temporary solution.

And Bakugou wanting something to win just might give me that offer...

For now though... I should probably rest... It's been hours since I was brought home, and I've only been in my room alone for a few minutes now...

...

I really do hate my father. I hope he dies. And soon.

Kacchan's P.O.V.

I waited inside of the stinky, old, sh*tty hospital room with the old h*g. Deku had long since fallen asleep, despite being on his stomach and having his shirt off. We were waiting for those sh*tty doctors to bring some f*cking gauze and whatever cr*p they needed to patch Deku up.

"We could've f*cking patched it up at home...!-!" I whispered angrily to my mother.

She huffed a sigh, "Honestly, what's taking them so long...?!-!"

"It's because they don't f*cking care about a G*dd*mn slave!"

She huffed, "That's it. I'm not waiting any longer. It costs too much anyway. We're leaving, Katsuki." I rolled my eyes and muttered 'finally' under my breath before grabbing Deku.

We left without much of a word.

* * *

Finally, we were home sweet home, and I plopped Deku onto my bed. The old h*g soon came back with gauze and ointment, and we patched him up.

"I swear, I am going to f*cking kill the person who hit him..." I snarled under my breath.

"Sure, sure," my mom mused.

"Oi! Sh*tty Deku, wake up! Who the f*ck hit you?!"

"Katsuki, just let him rest," the old h*g sighed, but she was already walking out. She stopped at the doorway, "Seriously though, Katsuki, be careful with him. He's a human being, after all."

I scoffed, "You sound like my stupid classmates. Oi! Deku!-!"

"... He's delicate, Katsuki. He really is. And he values you a lot, despite what you do... So treat him right. He deserves that much, at least..." With that, she left the room and shut the door behind her. I walked over and locked it properly before returning to Deku.

It took a while, but finally, he woke up.

(Normally, he'd wake up easily...)

"K-Kacchan...?" he looked back at me, clearly tired and not fully awake yet.

"Finally, sh*tty Deku. I've been trying to wake your sh*tty *ss for a while," I grabbed one of his *ss cheeks, making him twitch and gasp, "Now tell me... who the _f*ck_ dared to touch you?"

"H-Huh-? K-Kacchan, no one has touched me but you..."

I rolled my eyes, "Not that way of touching, stupid," I kneaded his *ss cheek through the cloth of his pants, "The injury on your back. Who hurt you?"

"H-Huh? I... I don't know... I think a bullet grazed me..."

I gritted my teeth at that.

A _bullet_? What if that piece of sh*t had killed my Deku?!-! What would've happened then?!-!

Oh, I am so gonna kill the motherf*cker... Deku is irreplaceable.

"You dodged?" I asked for clarification as to what exactly happened.

"Not exactly... I pushed Rick out of the way. That was when it happened..."

"..."

 _What_?

 **Warning: the smut has reentered the stage. Rape, slapping, anal sex, yaoi (of course), fingering, etc.**

"You mother _f*cker_ ," I squeezed his *ss, hard, and he squeaked, "You sacrificed your _life_ for that motherf*cker?!-! I didn't tell you to do that, you little sh*t!" I kneaded his *ss, hard, before pulling his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop, making him squeak yet again. "What would you have done if you got killed, you motherf*cker?!-!" I slapped his *ss, "You're probably gonna get a scar from your stupid actions, _stupid_!-!" I slapped again, and again, until his right cheek was completely red, and he was sobbing and quivering, gripping the sheets like a lifeline. Each slap made a scream erupt from his lips, and it was music to my ears.

I didn't even care if that old h*g heard his sh*tty screams and got worried. I don't care.

I thrust a finger up in his *ss abruptly, making him scream again and squirm as I roughly wiggled my finger up in there.

I sneered, "How does this feel, _Deku_? Maybe next time you'll think twice about sacrificing this sh*tty body of yours! And you spoke out so much today! Oh, I am going to make you _pay_ ; you can count on it! You sh*tty excuse for a slave!" I thrust another finger in and pushed hard on his prostate, making him scream, his back arching, "Oh, yeah, that's right; scream, you little f*cker..." He continued to sob and squirm, and I thrust my fingers all the way out.

He panted, my name coming out of his lips repeatedly in a chant, and his chest heaved, his body relaxing almost instantly, but I wasn't finished. I undid my own pants, pulling my member out, and shoved inside. He positively _screamed_ , and I resumed slapping his right *ss cheek. He was screaming nonstop, both him and the bed shaking from my force, and I _loved_ it. His knuckles were white, and tears were slipping out of his eyes like a waterfall as I shoved myself in and abruptly pulled out. He had no chance of possibly becoming adjusted to being full like this. I was being especially rough today, pulling out _all_ the way before shoving up to my hilt.

I was lost in euphoria, a sick grin on my lips as I watched myself f*ck my sh*tty little slave. He'd turned into an incoherent mess now, screaming out wordless babbles and my name breathlessly. I love this... I love when he gets so wrecked to the point that my name is the only word he can say... He really is the perfect slave. F*ckable, submissive, loyal...

 _F*cking adorable._

I grabbed his red *ss cheek hard and began roughly messing it up, moving it in almost a circular motion. I leaned over and bit on his ear hard, tasting blood enter my mouth, and I _loved_ it. I sucked it all up and leaned back slightly, licking my lips. I blinked, stopping my movements abruptly.

.

.

.

"OH, YOU LITTLE SH*T!-!-!"

BOOM!-!

 **Smut's over, folks.**

Mitsuki's P.O.V.

Honestly, they go at it like rabbits with no regard for anyone else in the house... So loud.

Katsuki was grumbling now, unhappy that Izuku had fainted in the middle of _punishment_.

I told him to be careful, but of course he never listens.

Izuku's injured, and he might've lost quite a bit of blood... He's probably exhausted without Katsuki f*cking his brains out...

I sighed and got up from the table, ignoring my grumbling little brat as I started on dinner.

I think I'll make a hearty meal tonight... I think they could both use it.

I thought back to the call that I had gotten.

...

I sighed.

Why do I have to punish my kid for throwing a protest? Isn't he punished enough by society and U.A.? I think 150 hours of communal service and a month of O.S.S. is punishment enough.

Besides, it's not like they did anything wrong up until the cops and Heroes showed up, as I hear it... I'm proud of my boy for disrupting those sh*tty Quirkless classes. As far as I'm concerned, Quirkless High Schools in general should all be shut down.

But, some people might ask, so I guess I'll have to come up with something...

An idea suddenly popped into my head.

Oh, I know... Katsuki constantly makes poor Izuku eat barely even a meal, so...

After tonight, I think I'll make Katsuki eat as little as Izuku always does.

What to do about Izuku though... I mean, he's injured; he should get a full meal.

But Katsuki would steal Izuku's entire meal and scarf it all down if I made Katsuki eat less, and Izuku wouldn't give a d*mn. Honestly... that boy needs to learn to have a little bit of backbone.

Ding-dong~

"Ah, Katsuki, can you go get that for me please?" I asked as I cooked.

"Hah? Who the h*ll is it?" he walked over to the door grumpily.

"I invited Inko over for dinner."

"Oh, f*ck you!-!" he screamed at me before opening the door.

"U-Um, hello, Katsuki..." I heard Inko's nervous voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come in."

I glanced over my shoulder as Katsuki settled back in the table, closely followed by Inko.

She looked around, "U-Umm-?"

"Your son is in Katsuki's room," I explained, focusing more on the food I was cooking, "He's sleeping right now, so don't disturb him." Inko was silent to that.

After a few minutes, she spoke up again, "U-Umm, how is he...?"

"He's fine, besides having been injured today at Katsuki and his little protest."

"Injured?!-!"

"He took a f*cking bullet for some little sh*t, apparently," Katsuki growled, and I glared at him from over my shoulder, thinking _'Not helping, brat!'_

"It's just a graze," I told Inko before she really panicked, "He's fine. He just needs to rest."

Which Katsuki hasn't been allowing him...

"U-Umm-y-you're sure?" Inko asked with worry. I nodded. "... Sh-Should I he-"

"No, no, you're a guest, Inko. Besides, I'm almost done. Katsuki, do you want to get Izuku up?"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled a growl, walking over to his and Izuku's room.

"... U-Umm, what exactly were... Izuku and Katsuki... protesting?" Inko asked when he left.

"Quirkless High Schools, apparently. Which I have no problem with."

"... Th-They create terrible things there..." Inko mumbled quietly.

I nodded, "I was told to punish Katsuki, so I guess I will, but it won't be for the protest," I grinned back at her, "The little brat deserves a little less food after tonight. Maybe a few days."

"What for?" Inko blinked at me as I started plating.

I shrugged, "He could be treating Izuku better. I mostly try to keep my nose out of their business, but I thought I might as well give him a little wake-up call with this opportunity. I mean, I gotta punish him in case people ask, but who says I have to punish him for the protest? It can be for whatever I please, just as long as we _claim_ it's for the protest. Honestly, he's always taking Izuku's food..." I huffed, setting a plate in front of Inko. I set the other plates on the table and glanced back at the direction in which Katsuki had left. I referred to Inko, "I'm gonna go check on them, see what the big hold up is." She nodded, and I headed towards Katsuki's room.

Once there, I found Katsuki trying to shake Izuku awake, and I huffed.

That is no way to wake an injured person up!

At least both of them have their pants on though...

"WAKE UP, YOU SH*TTY DEKU!-!"

"Katsuki, that is not how you wake an injured person," I scoffed as I strode over. {She then slapped Izuku in his face, and Katsuki screamed about how she wasn't any better.}

"Sh*t up, old h*g! Oi!-! Deku!-! Wake up already, you little sh*t!-! Dinner's ready!-! I'm going to eat all your food if you don't get the f*ck up!-!"

Not that you don't steal his food to begin with...

"Hey, Izuku, your mom's here, and dinner's ready," I told the unconscious boy. He didn't wake.

Time for desperate measures.

I exited the room for a moment and returned when I had a full bucket of ice cold water.

"Watch out, Katsuki."

"Huh?" he looked at me and became alarmed at the pale. He immediately let go of Izuku and backed away, hands up and eyes focused on the pale.

SPLASH!-!

I waited for a few seconds. Izuku was still unconscious.

.

.

.

"Is he dead?" I quickly went over, throwing the pale on the floor and checking his pulse. I heaved a sigh of relief when I felt it. I put my ear to him and listened for breathing.

Okay, he doesn't seem to be dying, so that's good.

"Katsuki!" I snapped, "Just how rough were you with him?!-! What did you do?!-!"

"How is this my fault?!-!" he yelled back. { _ **EVERYTHING'S** _YOUR FAULT, KATSUKI!-!-!-!-! :DDDD }

"I told you to be careful!-!" I hissed, "He might've lost quite a bit of blood, you know!-!"

"Then blame the d*mn d*ckhead that shot him!-!" Katsuki quipped.

"Um, is everything all right...?" Inko was now in the door way, worried.

I straightened, "Yeah, everything's fine, Inko. Just having a little bit of trouble waking Izuku up is all." She awkwardly eyed the pale and looked at her son.

"U-Um... Is that what the pale here was for, and why my son is drenched...?"

"... Is there some kind of trick to wake Izuku up?" I caved, my shoulders hunching.

She shook her head with a frown, "Not really..."

"OI! DEKU!-! HOW LONG IS THE AVERAGE ALPHA'S HEAT CYCLE?!-!" Katsuki yelled at Izuku, and I raised an eyebrow at him, unamused.

What the h*ll does he think he's doing...? He just needs to know his own heat cycle.

"Holy sh*t, he really is f*cking knocked out..." Katsuki muttered, bewildered. Suddenly, his phone started going off, and he muttered a curse, clearly not happy with being called. "Yeah?"

I wonder who's calling him... It's not like Katsuki at all to get a call. I mean for G*d's sake, the only friend he really has is Izuku, and Izuku is practically glued to Katsuki's hip.

Which is exactly why he hates calls-he's not used to it.

Katsuki's P.O.V.

Silence greeted me on the phone.

"Hello?!-!" I shouted into the phone, "Why the f*ck are you calling me if you don't want to talk, motherf*cker?!-! I'm gonna hang up, so f*ck you!-!" {Perfect way to answer a phone, Kacchan. So polite.}

 _"Wait!" The person on the other line sighed, "I'm just... thinking of what to say."_

"Well, you can start with who the f*ck are you, you G*dd*mned motherf*cker?!-!"

 _"Uh... Todoroki..."_

"Who?!-!" I squinted at the phone.

 _"To-...half-and-half."_

"WHY THE F*CK ARE YOU CALLING ME, YOU STUPID SH*T?!-!"

 _"... Because I was worried about Midoriya, I guess..?"_

"F*CK YOU!"

 _"... So is he all right?"_

"NO, MOTHERF*CKER; HE WON'T F*CKING WAKE UP!"

 _"..._ What _? BAKUGOU, DID YOU KILL HIM?!-!"_

"I DIDN'T F*CKING KILL HIM, YOU F*CKHOLE!-!"

 _"D*MN IT, YOU MOTHERF*CKER, HOW DARE YOU!-!"_

"F*CK YOU; I DIDN'T F*CKING KILL HIM!-!"

 _"LIAR!-! YOU MURDERER MOTHERF*CKER!-!"_

"F*CK YOU; YOU'VE PROBABLY ACTUALLY F*CKING KILLED PEOPLE, YOU MOTHERF*CKER!-!"

"Who are you talking to, Katsuki?"

I glanced over at the old h*g, who was looking at me really strangely. I guess screaming to some motherf*cker about killing people over the phone deserves that kind of look.

"Stupid Half-and-Half is f*cking calling me for no f*cking reason," I replied.

 _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIDORIYA, YOU MOTHERF*CKER?!-! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!-!"_

"OH, SCREW YOU!-!" I screamed into the phone, "BLAME THE MOTHERF*CKER THAT SHOT HIS SORRY *SS! WE'RE BUSY, SO F*CK OFF!-!"

 _"SOMEONE SHOT MIDORIYA?!-!-! WHY?!-! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE SOMEONE SHOOT HIM?!-!"_

"I DIDN'T DO JACK SH*T, YOU *SSHOLE!-! THE IDIOT SHOVED THAT QUIRKLESS *SSHOLE OUT OF THE WAY AND GOT THE BULLET AIMED FOR THAT SORRY *SSHOLE!"

 _"WHAT?!-!-! MIDORIYA DID THAT?!-!" the moron shrieked, "WHY DIDN'T HE JUST LET THE GUY GET SHOT?!-! WHERE WERE YOU?!-! WHAT ON EARTH WAS GOING ON THAT MIDORIYA DECIDED TO JUMP IN THE WAY?!-!"_

"DURING THE PROTEST, F*CKHOLE!-! THOSE D*MNED COPS SHOT AT US!-!-!"

 _"..._ Ohh _..."_

"Yeah, no f*cking sh*t, *sshole!-!"

 _"... I'm coming over right now, all right?!-! Where are you?!-!"_

"At home, dipsh*t!-!"

 _"_ What?!-! _If Midoriya got shot, why aren't you at a hospital?!-!"_

"Because the dipsh*ts took so G*dd*mned long to get him any f*cking treatment!-! He was bleeding; what did you expect us to do?!-! He needed a f*cking bandage!-!"

 _"WHAT IS A BANDAGE GOING TO DO FOR A GUNSHOT WOUND?!-!-!"_

"IT'S GONNA EVENTUALLY STOP HIS SORRY *SS FROM BLEEDING; THAT'S WHAT!-!"

 _"HE HAS A HOLE IN HIS CHEST, BAKUGOU!-!-!"_

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU LITTLE SH*T?!-! HE JUST GOT GRAZED!-!-!"

 _"... Wait, what?"_

"HE WAS F*CKING GRAZED, YOU MORON!-!-!"

 _"... Oh. B-But still, he should be taken to the hospital!-!"_

"Those *ssholes don't do jack sh*t for him!-! It's a waste of money!-! The old h*g and I do a better job than those sorry f*ckholes, and we don't know jack sh*t about taking care of people!-!"

 _"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT; HOW CAN IGNORANT PEOPLE DO BETTER THAN PEOPLE WHO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING?!-!"_

"BECAUSE THEY DON'T GIVE A F*CK ABOUT HIM, JACK*SS!-! IT TOOK US HOURS JUST TO GET A G*DD*MNED ROOM!-!-! THEN WE WAITED EVEN MORE FOR THOSE F*CKERS TO GRAB SOME GAUZE AND SH*T!-! DON'T YOU KNOW, SH*THEAD?!-! QUIRKLESS ARE LAST PRIORITY IN _ANY_ HOSPITAL!-!"

 _"EVEN IF THEY'RE DYING?!-!"_

"YES, EVEN IF THEY'RE F*CKING DYING!-!"

 _"_ WHY?!-!-!-! _"_ {BECAUSE THEY'RE *SSHOLES, THAT'S WHY!-!-!

I frigging love this conversation :'] }

"BECAUSE QUIRKLESS DON'T F*CKING MATTER IN COMPARISON TO ACTUAL PEOPLE!-!-!"

 _"BUT QUIRKLESS_ ARE _PEOPLE!-!-!"_

"THEY'RE SLAVES, D*CKHEAD!-!-! You have to pay big money if you want to have a Quirkless treated like a normal person... From the room to the time to the treatment. And we don't have that kind of money. So unless you have a wad of cash stuck up your *sshole, knock it off."

 _"... How much would it cost...?"_

I scoffed, "You're honestly thinking of paying for Deku's treatment? Don't bother. He's _my_ slave, stupid Half-and-Half. And anyway, it doesn't matter; Deku's fine. We patched him up."

 _"You should still get him checked out!-!"_

"Not worth it," I looked over at Deku. He looked fine enough, although pale. "It costs too much time and money. He's fine, so why would I bother?"

 _"_ He can't wake up, _Bakugou."_

"It's not that he can't, dipsh*t. He won't," I corrected.

 _"Whatever the f*ck you want to call it, something's_ wrong _, Bakugou."_

"Yeah, my slave got f*cking shot, Half-and-Half!" I snarled, "That's f*cking ridiculous!-!"

 _"I mean that something's wrong with Midoriya!-!" he hissed back._

"Oh, sh*t up! Deku will be fine, *sshole!-!"

And with that, I ended the phone call abruptly on him, hissing.

I f*cking hate phone calls. I mean, G*dd*mn it; why the f*ck did he call me?

I swear, the next time I see him, I am going to blast his f*cking face in.

With a huff, I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and returned to trying to wake Deku up.

Deku is so going to get his *ss beat for not waking up...

"M-Maybe we should take him to the hospital...?" Auntie warily suggested.

"We already tried that and wasted hours there. He was bleeding, so we went ahead and went home to bandage him ourselves."

"And on top of that, Deku had been bleeding in jail before all that, waiting for treatment."

Auntie deflated, "This isn't right... Izuku is hurt just like anyone else..."

"If we do go to the hospital, we'd better do it when they don't have many customers," the old h*g shrugged, "Maybe just as the sun's rising or something?"

"Either way, he's not f*cking waking up," I frowned distastefully.

I hate when Deku sleeps when I don't want him to... I especially f*cking hate when he falls asleep in the middle of sex!-! Honestly, what a weakling...

But I guess this time, it's not too surprising. He _was_ bleeding for a while.

I blinked.

"You don't think he lost too much blood, do you?" I asked the old h*g.

She looked at me, "I'm not sure. It could be possible that he lost a little too much. Clearly he didn't lose enough blood to die though, which is good. He might just be a little lightheaded for a while...? Anyway," she sighed, "I guess we'll eat without him, and then we can go to the hospital and wait for proper treatment," she rolled her eyes.

I frowned, "But that's a waste of money and f*cking time."

"Katsuki, if he lost a lot of blood, maybe it's best we waste the money and time for him to get some blood. Otherwise, he'll be like this for a couple of days," she gestured to Deku.

I growled, "F*cking ridiculous..."

I swear, when I find out who the f*ck shot him, I'm going to f*cking murder the f*ck out of them.

What a pain in the *ss!-!

"First step is eating though. ..." the old h*g gazed at Deku, "Actually, we should probably dry him up first, huh...? We don't want him to catch a cold." I huffed, rolling my eyes. "Don't give me that, Katsuki! He's _your_ slave; you need to take care of him!-!"

"What a pain in the *ss," I grumbled.

"U-Um, I can dry Izuku..."

I glanced at Auntie, who was practically pleading to the old h*g with her eyes.

But she's pleading to the wrong person. Deku isn't the old h*g's slave; he's mine.

"Go ahead, Inko."

Che. Don't act like he's your f*cking slave, old h*g...

"Whatever," I grumbled, leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. I hope the food hasn't-

I grunted when I felt something pull my ear. I growled back at the old h*g.

"Katsuki, we have a guest over. We can wait to eat."

I scoffed.

Stupid-*ss social rules...

Then though, there was a knock on the door, and the knob was tried.

"..." I furrowed my eyes at the door. The old h*g let go of me, telling me to go ahead and answer it, but I sure didn't f*cking want to. I mean, come on, who the f*ck tries the knob?!-! Knock and wait, *sshole!-! You're not getting in without our permission!-!

Despite already not liking our visitor, I headed for the door and peeked outside.

"F*cking Half-and-Half..." I muttered under my breath. I guess he was serious about coming over.

But I was also serious about blowing his f*cking face in.

I swung the door wide open and lunged, "F*CK OFF!-!-!"

"Wha-?!-!" the stupid b*st*rd almost dodged my attack, but I _was_ able to nick his pretty, little face. I huffed, turned around, and headed back inside, closing the door behind me, but that stupid b*st*rd squeezed himself in, and I whipped back around, screaming at him.

"F*CK OFF!-! YOU AREN'T F*CKING WELCOME HERE; GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY HOUSE!-!"

Half-and-Half huffed and presented a wad of cash. I eyed it weirdly and looked back up.

"Money for quick and proper treatment..." he murmured.

"... And where the f*ck did you get all that from?" He just stared blankly. I scoffed.

"What kind of greeting was that, Katsuki?!-!" the old h*g snarled at me, "I heard your crazy *ss screaming and your explosions from your room!-!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I apologize for my son's behavior. My name is Mitsuki Bakugou, and you are...?" the old h*g held out her hand for a handshake. I don't know why she bothers.

"Todoroki Shoto," he replied, taking her hand, "I'm Bakugou's classmate."

"You are, are you...?" the old h*g eyed me, "Must be rough." He shrugged. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit Midoriya." He presented the cash to the old h*g, "If this will help, take it."

She stared, wide eyed, at the cash, "H-How much _is_ that?-?"

Half-and-Half shrugged, "I haven't counted it. Where is Midoriya? Is he all right?"

The old h*g looked back up to Half and Half, "Ah, he's... alive, at least... He won't wake up. He might have lost a little too much blood." She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Honestly, Quirkless treatment is so insufficient... If it was Katsuki, he would've been treated properly long ago! But since it's Izuku that got hurt, he's last priority, resulting in a pain in our *sses."

"Where is he?" Half and Half repeated.

"Ah, he's in Katsuki's room."

"Leave already, dumb*ss," I rolled my eyes.

"I won't leave until I see Midoriya safe and sound. Please lead me to Midoriya, Mrs. Bakugou."

The old h*g eyed him, temporarily raising an eyebrow. "I don't have that jurisdiction," she shrugged, "If Katsuki doesn't want you to see him, there's nothing I can do."

I snorted, "And I don't want you anywhere near my slave, stupid Half and Half. So leave."

"Then I will look in every single room until I find him," he furrowed his eyebrows in determination and challenge at me.

"F*ck off; you can't do that!-! It's my f*cking house; get the f*ck out of here!-!" I screamed at him.

How dare he!-!

"Nope, I refuse," he returned and headed towards our rooms.

"Back off!-!" I snarled at him as I rushed in front of him, blocking his way.

He furrowed his eyebrows and secreted dominance hormones, growling, "Move, Bakugou."

"You move," I hissed back, secreting my own dominance hormones.

"Katsuki, this isn't something to fight over," the old h*g advised, but war had already been declared, and we lunged for each other.

"K-Kacchan!-! Todoroki-kun!-!"

Our heads whipped around at the last moment, having heard Deku's voice.

"Wh-Why are you fighting?!-!" Deku was leaning against the wall, his mother worrying beside him. He looked paler than ever, and my hormones started to spark.

 _Deku isn't doing well._

"Deku!" I hurried over to his side and pulled his arm over my shoulders. Auntie nervously backed away from us. Deku's eyes were unfocused and hazed.

Maybe we really _should_ take him to a hospital...

He didn't look this bad earlier though!-!

"What did you do?!-!" I snapped at Auntie, and she flinched. The old h*g was immediately at her side, telling me not to snap at her like that, but I wouldn't have it.

Auntie was quivering in her boots, "I-Izuku just woke up, a-and he shot out of the bed at hearing your shouts..." Deku let out a tired sigh, and I looked at him. He was staring at the ground, barely holding himself up. He pretty much just let me take his weight.

"K-Kacchan, I'm t-tired..." he murmured. I barely understood him.

"Then don't speak, dipsh*t!-!" I yelled at him.

"You honestly think he's fine, Bakugou?!-!-!" stupid Half-and-Half roared at me.

"No!-!" I snapped, "He wasn't like this earlier!-!"

"We should probably take him to the hospital-" the old h*g started.

"No sh*t!-!" I snapped at her.

"..." she just stared at me, clearly not pleased with my behavior, but Deku like this was making my hormones go hay wire. He's dyin _g; he's dying._ "Katsuki, you need to calm down. Let's take Izuku to the hospi-"

"WILL THEY EVEN HELP?!-!-!" I screamed at the old h*g.

"It's the best shot we've got, Katsuki," she glared slightly at me, "We don't know jack sh*t about how to treat him, or even what's wrong! Come on; we're losing time," she started heading for the door, and I followed behind, growling. Deku's eyelids were fluttering.

"Stay awake, Deku!-!" I demanded, and his bleary eyes shifted to me.

Sh*t!-! When did it get this bad?!-! He's as pale as a f*cking ghost!-!

He had the audacity to weakly smile at me, "Wh-What's-wrong, Ka...cchan?"

"!-! You f*cking moron!-! You're _dying_!-!" I hissed at him, and his smile faded almost instantly, but he was still staring up at me, clueless.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything but Deku; I found I couldn't focus on anything else. The old h*g had to lead me and Deku into the car with me hissing. Stupid Half and Half somehow ended up in the car too, but I hadn't even noticed yet. I wouldn't notice that until much later. All on my mind was Deku, Deku, _Deku_.

I'd never experienced something so... rather, there is no word to describe this...

It felt like an eternity before we finally reached the hospital. I ran in there with Deku in my arms, shouting at the person in the front that he needed immediate attention, and she eyed me.

"Wait in line," she said plainly, and I was about to blow her the f*ck up, but Half and Half put a bunch of cash on the table, staring her down.

"We want him seen _now_."

She eyed the money before tentatively taking it, mumbling to herself as she counted it.

She raised an eyebrow at us when finished, "Is he Quirkless?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes..."

"Hm. Put him in Room..." she did something on her computer, "104."

I was already running there, and she hummed, smirking at us, but I didn't care.

 _Deku was dying._

"Katsuki, wait up!-!" my mother, Auntie, and Half and Half hurried after me.

But I didn't even falter.

 _Deku was dying._

* * *

{Ehhhhh... so yea. (shrugs)}

The wait was surprisingly quick, but it still felt like an eternity, and I was pacing the filthy room all the while. Finally, a doctor came in, a scruffy old guy with a gray mustache, to check on Deku.

I forced myself to hold still, glaring dangerously at the doctor.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "My, my, a Quirkless mate?"

"Hah?!-! Deku's my f*cking slave, *sshole; we're not f*cking mates!-!"

 _I don't intend to have any mates._

"Now help him!-!" I snarled.

"Feisty, aren't you?" the man's eyes-I didn't trust them-shifted towards Deku, who was laid on the bed, still barely conscious. "Hmmn..." the man rubbed his facial hair in thought, "Has he bled a lot recently? He's awfully pale."

The old h*g was the one to answer, "Izuku got scathed by a bullet. It was hours before we got him a proper bandage..."

The doctor raised an eyebrow in surprise at her, "A bullet? Where? Why weren't you quick to treat him?" the b*st*rd had the audacity to ask.

"His back," the old h*g replied, clearly dissatisfied with the doctor, "And he wasn't treated immediately because he's Quirkless. We decided to go home and treat him ourselves."

"Hmn," he raised both of his eyebrows, turning Deku over, and I hissed, feeling possessive hormones secrete from my body, especially when he lifted Deku's shirt and started to peel the bandage back. He whistled, "You said he was bleeding for how many hours?"

"At least six hours to twelve," the old h*g shook her head.

"Well, I'll order an IV of blood for him then. What type is he?"

"O," I responded quickly.

"When did he eat last?" the doctor inquired as he walked out. The old h*g looked to me.

He didn't have dinner. Lunch? No... They didn't give us anything in jail. Breakfast? ... F*ck, did he even eat breakfast?-? I think I must've forced him to eat _something_ , right? Or were we too busy with the protest?

F*ck.

"Breakfast, I think?" I replied. I realized I was kind of out of breath.

He raised an eyebrow but asked, "And drink?"

I had to think a little about that one. Did cum count as drinking? Did Deku eat my cum earlier? No, not that time; I didn't get to make him suck my c*ck like a filthy wh*re. He didn't drink in jail, I'm pretty sure. At the protest? No... This morning or last night?

I gulped, "This morning?"

"... You don't sound very sure with either of those answers, so I'll order two more IVs."

F*ck... What kind of Master am I?-? Letting Deku run himself out like that, and then letting him get shot and bleed out? F*cking h*ll.

The old h*g hissed at me, "He hasn't eaten all day, Katsuki?!-!"

"I don't know!-!" I snapped back, "He was all obsessed with the protest!-! I barely got him to _sleep_!-! You try to f*cking make him take care of himself when he's that focused!"

Honestly, who is she to get angry at me for this?!-! She could've fed him herself!

"Hmph!" I turned away with crossed arms. I glanced at Deku.

 _He'll be okay; he'll be okay. Half and Half gave them a ton of money, and it seems that was enough to make him first priority. The wait wasn't long at all. Soon, the doc'll come back with those IVs, and Deku will be_ fine _. Calm down. Deku will be fine. He'll be fine._

Tch. Why am I even freaking out like this?-?

 _'A Quirkless mate?'_

I gritted my teeth.

Like h*ll I am!-! Deku's just my slave!-! The bond that makes him my slave must be what's making my hormones flip out. Yeah, that's it. It's just a typical Master-slave bond; anyone would flip out if their only slave was in this condition.

It's normal. My hormones are going crazy anyway, what with the puberty age and all.

"Oi, Deku," I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Wake up. You're going to get treatment soon." _You're going to be all right._

"Hey, don't try to wake him up, Bakugou; he needs his sleep!" Half and Half snapped, and I glared at him.

"He's _my_ slave, Half and Half."

Just because you're paying for Deku to get treatment quickly doesn't mean you get to do anything with _my_ slave.

"He might lose blood more quickly if you wake him up, Katsuki," the old h*g butted in, and I growled at her. "He's fine, Katsuki. He has a pulse, doesn't he? Then he's fine. There's no need to freak out."

"I'm not freaking out!-!" I snapped.

"Katsuki, I know you better than that," she shook her head with a sigh, "You've been freaking out since Izuku told you and your classmate here to stop fighting. You've calmed considerably since the doctor came in, but your hormones are still all over the place. If Izuku woke up, your paranoia would probably spread to him, and he'd start flipping out. So just let him rest."

I snarled at her, but I didn't say anything more.

I just want Deku to wake up already.

I glanced at my slave and felt for his pulse. It was still beating, although weak. I kept my fingers there against his pulse. Oddly enough, the pulse was sort of calming in a way.

 _He was alive._

I don't know how much longer it was until the doctor came back in with a few nurses, but they eventually got here and started hooking Deku up. Deku doesn't like needles, but he was unconscious, so it didn't really make a difference.

He might freak out when he wakes up though.

There was a bruise forming where I'd put my fingers. I guess I was pressing too hard, but I don't really care. It's just one bruise of many; no one'll think any different.

* * *

Todoroki's P.O.V.

I stayed as long as I could. My phone was beeping with a million messages from my father (probably angry shouts about where I was), but I ignored every single one of them.

Bakugou was long since passed out beside Midoriya's bedside, and the green-haired woman that looked a lot like Midoriya was also asleep. Mrs. Bakugou was sitting on a different chair, and I was leaned up against the wall, watching Midoriya intently.

"Next time, you should count your cash," Mrs. Bakugou told me, and I hummed absently. "I mean it. That was probably more than enough for Izuku to be first priority. You could've spent the rest on better treatment or something."

I glanced around the room, "Like a room that doesn't look like a jail cell?"

She scoffed a laugh, "Sure."

"... Noted."

"So why are you so intent on Izuku then? As far as I know, he's practically glued to Katsuki's hip, and Izuku never has been one for making his own friends. Clearly Katsuki and yourself don't get along, so how have you befriended Izuku?"

I glanced at her and then at my feet. "Actually, I haven't... befriended Midoriya. I just... care for him. Bakugou doesn't treat him right."

Mrs. Bakugou chuckled a little, "Izuku is quite the charmer, isn't he? So cute. If Katsuki wasn't his entire world, Izuku'd probably get quite a few girls after his affection."

"... Don't you care how Bakugou treats Midoriya?" I furrowed my eyes slightly at her.

"Of course I do. But it's not my place. Izuku is Katsuki's slave. There's nothing I can do about that. I've offered my assistance to Izuku a million times, but he... is just so intent on Katsuki, I suppose... I've told him I'll kick Katsuki's *ss if he just gave the word, but Izuku refuses."

"... So you don't like society's rules either then."

She eyed me from the corner of her eye, "Are you a fool? You need to learn to keep your d*mned mouth shut, brat. You could get in big trouble for saying that, even if you are in U.A.."

"..."

So a silent reformist then... How ironic, considering her son has a slave himself...

{... By the way, I know this is oddly placed, but I should probably explain why everyone is placed on which side. I thought I might get the chance to explain their motives, but so far, not a single person on the side of society (excluding Izuku and Kacchan) has had their motives revealed, and I also just realized I should probably explain why some of the students aren't very familiar with enslavement. So to begin the explanations, I'll explain that.

Plenty of people don't choose to have slaves, or they're too weak to get and keep a slave. Parents of the kids like Ochako and Kaminari, for whatever reason, don't have slaves, and they decided not to inform their children about enslavement; they wanted to let it wait for later. Plenty of the other parents don't have slaves as well, but they did explain enslavement.

Now for motives. These might be stated later on in the story (hopefully), but I'll explain right now too. I know it's probably strange to some to put Tokoyami and Asui in ASASO. I feel like both of them knew full well about enslavement and everything. However, I feel like Asui would really not approve of enslavement. She's a mellow (that's the word I want, right?) character, but she has a good heart, and she cares a lot. Tokoyami on the other hand... I feel like he doesn't quite approve of enslavement either, but like... it's... (clicks tongue) Not quite less, but... agh. Hard to explain... He hides it better? Meh. I guess that's enough explanation. And quite honestly, ASASO needed more intelligent people, and Tokoyami and Asui get pretty close to Midoriya in cannon.

One last thing about Tokoyami and Asui. If their classmates didn't desire the end of enslavement, they probably never would've done anything against enslavement. It's a big risk, what the ASASO members-and even Kacchan and Deku-are doing. Talking about issues with society and acting on those opinions and whatnot. Tokoyami and Asui would not risk that much on their own. But since a lot of their classmates have the same ideals and are acting on those opinions, Tokoyami and Asui are deciding to help them.

For Ochako, Kaminari, Kirishima, and the others in ASASO, I think the motive's pretty obvious, but if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask! One thing about Ojiro though: The anime watchers don't get quite the same feel as the manga readers, so I want to explain a tad. Ojiro is actually a super cool guy with strong morals, and he's... okay apparently I can't explain this well, but uh... yeah. He's got some super strong morals, and he sticks to them. In addition, Hagakure's in ASASO, so... extra motivation! As for Todoroki, however... his motives are yet to be released... And I won't spoil!

Also, while I'm at it, Koda switched sides/is currently switching sides. After the protest and the punishment... he decides it's not worth it, basically. He's a Beta after all, so he's not cut out for this sort of thing. Since he's a Beta, he thought he'd like to join ASASO since he doesn't want to be treated like Midoriya, but the protest kind of opened his eyes as to exactly how serious this could get, and what it could cost him. As the author, I made this choice just to even out the numbers of society vs ASASO, but that's my excuse for that choice.

So now the society side. A lot of you are probably like 'WHERE THE F IS IIDA; WHY ISN'T HE WITH URARAKA WTF?!' I have my reasons! With Iida-kun's family, I feel like in this AU, he might be quite familiar with enslavement, like Momo. His family might have slaves, or at least, he grew up knowing about enslavement. He's also a strict rule follower. He probably feels really bad for Midoriya and is appalled at the way Bakugou treats poor Deku, but he's grown up knowing about how enslavement works; he won't question society. Something along those lines...

Mineta. ... He's on this side pretty much because all he cares about is himself, really (or at least as much as I've seen him. Hopefully he'll undergo some serious character development!)

Sero. He's not as self-serving as Mineta, but I still feel like he wouldn't put himself in danger like ASASO's members do. He probably notices Midoriya and doesn't agree with Bakugou's treatment, but he would never speak out against it because he knows he'll get in trouble.

Sato kind of goes along with that, but as the author, I only made him on society's side to even out the numbers.

Shoji... This was a hard one. I feel like I haven't seen enough of his personality just yet to really get a feel for which side he'd be on. He's one of the quiet characters, like Asui and Tokoyami (I often stick the three in a trio, as in the jail scene), but he hasn't quite got close to Midoriya like Asui and Tokoyami have. I feel like in cannon, he's there for the entire class, sort of in the circle without connecting too much that he'd be hurt badly if something happened. That all said... this is an AU, and the ASASO side was way overpowered in numbers. I decided that he'd stay on the safe side (or at least for now) for that reason. (shrugs) I know; lame-but can you blame me? I mean, sweet Jesus, how many characters are in ASASO...?! (There's eleven, if you're curious.)

I probably should've ended with him considering my reasoning for his placement, but eh; I always hop around.

Jiro. She's like Shoji in why I placed her on Society's Side. I needed more numbers on society's behalf, and I feel like she would stay on the safe side, at least for now. (Haha maybe I could start making ASASO convince others.) I also feel like she's probably quite familiar with enslavement.

Momo and Aoyama. (Some of you probably don't like me pairing these two, but they have the same explanation, and I couldn't help it. I had a hard enough time separating Jiro & Shoji and Mineta & Sero.) I feel like Aoyama comes from a background like Momo, so he's well-versed in enslavement. That isn't to say that they agree with it, however. It's just that they know better than to speak their minds.

P.S. This was all established without theories about the traitor threading my mind (because I actually did start this story with thinking the U.A. traitor was a teacher, which seems quite foolish now; I can't believe I didn't suspect the students...).

So, any questions?-? If no, go ahead and read on!-! If yes, comment your question, and I shall answer as best as I can!}

* * *

It was lucky that we're not supposed to go to school because...

Midoriya only woke up the afternoon after being admitted.

Which means he was unconscious for about a day.

And even then, he wasn't all with it.

"YOU SH*TTY NERD!-!" Bakugou screamed at him, and I was shouting at Bakugou to stop screaming at Midoriya, who had just woken up and was clearly utterly confused and lost.

"U-Uhh-? What happened...?" he asked, looking between the both of us.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP, DUMB*SS!-!-!"

"He _fainted_ , Bakugou!-!" I hissed, "There's a big difference!-!"

"S-So many dominance hormones~~" Midoriya was clearly being overwhelmed, his eyes turning into swirls. He plopped right back on the bed, and now Mrs. Bakugou was yelling at both of us while the green-haired woman (I recently learned she was Midoriya's mom) fretted.

"Back away from him, both of you!-! You're practically suffocating the room with all your hormones!-!" Mrs. Bakugou snapped.

"Stay out of this, old ha-GAH?!-!" Bakugou yelped when Mrs. Bakugou grabbed onto Bakugou's ear and dragged him out.

Okay, I know I'm going to be in deep sh*t when _Dad_ finds me, but holy sh*t, this is hilarious.

* * *

Midoriya woke up a little while later, when the air wasn't dominated by dominance hormones.

"Wh-What happened...? Wh-Where is Kacchan?-?" Midoriya got really concerned, his eyes shifting back and forth rapidly.

"He and Mrs. Bakugou went out. Calm down, Midoriya. Everything is fine. You lost a lot of blood and didn't eat or drink much yesterday, so you're in the hospital."

"Th-The hospital-? Why? Kacchan took me home..."

"You lost a lot of blood, Midoriya. So now you have an IV," I pointed to his arm, and he paled.

"An IV...?" he muttered, looking down. His eyes were wide with-fear?

"Izuku, Izuku, calm down; the IVs-" Mrs. Midoriya began, but she was interrupted by Midoriya's squeal of terror. He panicked, rambling, and I had no idea what he was saying. His voice was really high-pitched as he babbled to his mother, and Mrs. Midoriya seemed just about as lost as to what he was saying as I was.

And then Bakugou slammed the door open and ran to Midoriya's side, yelling sh*t to Mrs. Midoriya about what the h*ll she did.

"Izuku, what's wrong?" Mrs. Bakugou took a much better approach. With wide eyes, Midoriya whimpered loudly through closed lips before babbling crying shouts incoherently.

Bakugou blinked at him, "The IVs? Are you freaking out about the IVs?"

"Mm-hmm!-!" Midoriya nodded his head, his body quivering.

"Calm down, Deku; f*ck... I thought something terrible happened with all the panic hormones you're throwing out. It's just a few needles; calm down. The doc said we'll be able to take them out soon anyway. You're fine, moron."

{Okay, I know Deku's reactions are pretty extreme, okay? And about all the hormone talk like dominance hormones and panic hormones... I'm just acting like that's part of the oba universe.}

Midoriya continued to babble and cry at Bakugou. Despite his quivering, his muscles were really tense as if he was trying to hold still.

He was completely panicking.

This is really all just because of a couple of needles...?

"Calm down, sh*tty Deku. I already have enough to punish you for." At that, Midoriya's blabbering turned into constant whimpering as he pleaded at Bakugou with his eyes.

"Oi, stupid Half and Half," Bakugou turned to me, "Make yourself useful and call the doc."

"I'm not leaving him here with you," I hissed at him.

"Both of you, sh*t up," Mrs. Bakugou glared at the both of us, "I'll get the doctor, all right, Katsuki? For now, don't fight. Got it? Izuku doesn't need you arguing." With that, she left.

"Where'd you two go in the first place?" I asked Bakugou.

"? Lunch," Bakugou pointed at the table beside him. There were a few trays set on it, full of hospital food, and sweet Jesus, how many hot sauces did they grab...? "Don't touch."

Tch. I know better than to touch food that isn't mine. I guess they didn't get me a tray, considering there are only four trays... Oh well. I can get my own food, I guess... Somehow.

The door slammed back open, and I expected Mrs. Bakugou to come in with the doctor, but instead, I saw my father.

"Tch."

"Shoto!-! What have you been doing?!-!" he stomped in, "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?! Why are you here?! I had to track your phone, you know!"

Tch. Maybe I should've let him take my phone then...

"E-E-Endeavor?!-!" Midoriya yelped, earning a glare from my sh*tty father.

"You're those brats that were leading that pathetic protest, aren't you? What are you doing here? Are you why Shoto decided to steal money from my extra wallet and come here?"

"Midoriya got shot in the protest and didn't get treated quick enough," I glared at my father.

"He's a criminal. Why should he have been treated properly at all?" the sc*mbag retorted.

I seethed with gritted teeth, "Midoriya's not a criminal!-! He didn't do anything wrong!-! Get out!-!"

Midoriya was gripping onto Bakugou for dear life with one hand, the other hand gripping the sheets underneath him. I don't think he's moved his arms since he woke up. Bakugou was about fed up himself, but his focus was more on Midoriya, who was only panicking more and more.

My _father_ crossed his arms and looked down on me, sending dominance hormones my way, "Again with your little rebelling. Aren't you sick and tired of being childish yet, Shoto? I thought I taught you better than to take the sides of _criminals_ ," he spat.

Before I could offer a retort, Mrs. Bakugou shoved the d*uche out of her way with a glare and stepped inside, the doctor close behind.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Bakugou scoffed, crossing her arms at my dad, while the doctor walked over to Midoriya, giving him a glance over before taking the IVs out.

"A-Auntie Mitsuki!-! Tha-That's Endeavor, the #2 Hero!-!" Midoriya yelped, but his eyes were straining on the IVs. He was positively terrified.

"Like I give a f*cking sh*t?" Bakugou growled, his hand sparking, "In case you haven't noticed, second-rate piece of sh*t, this is the room of _my_ slave, and I say you're not welcome here, so get the f*ck out!"

He wasn't talking to you, but okay..

"I don't give a sh*t who he is, Izuku; he's clearly making you freak out even more," Mrs. Bakugou quipped, "And anyway, I meant 'who are you?' as 'who the f*ck do you think you are, walking in here and acting like it's your G*dd*mned palace?'; I know who he is, Izuku."

Finally, the IVs had been successfully taken out of Midoriya, replaced with a ball of gauze attached with some tape, but he still wasn't moving his arms much-or rather, he isn't bending his elbows, and his movements are really stiff.

"Th-Then why are you speaking to him like that?!-!" Midoriya asked, clearly concerned. The fear he'd had earlier had almost disappeared, only a shadow in his eyes now.

"Hmph. At least one of the criminals understands respect and knows his place."

"I-I'm sorry if we've troubled you, Mr. Endeavor!-!" Midoriya bowed as much as he could while sitting (with his arms as poles beside him...).

With Midoriya's sincere apology, he seemed content, his gaze shifting to me with an authoritative aura, "Shoto, you're coming home with me right now."

I gritted my teeth, glaring at him, but Midoriya seems fine now. (Hopefully, Bakugou won't mess that up.) And anyway, what can I really do as I am now?

Urgh, I'm not looking forward to punishment...

I just wish my father would go jump off a bridge and die.

I reluctantly followed my father, giving Midoriya a wary, worried gaze as I left the room.

He just stared at me, clueless.

And I went to face my punishment.

Deku's P.O.V.

I heaved a sigh of relief when they left. (Why was Todoroki-kun going 'home' with Endeavor though? Well, at least there wasn't a confrontation...)

I can't believe I just had Endeavor in my hospital room...

I wonder if he knew I was Quirkless... He seemed pleased with my apology, but being Quirkless, that much is expe-

"Oi, Deku, stop mumbling!" Kacchan hissed at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kacchan!" I apologized swiftly.

Great... another thing to add to my punishments... Urgh, I can't believe I fainted in the middle of punishment...

I lifted my arms to look at them.

I doubt Kacchan's going to delay the punishment because I just had a bunch of needles in me...

(Yuck. I really hate needles.)

Kacchan crossed his arms, looking me over.

"H-How long was I out...?" I asked hesitantly.

"A day or so," he replied curtly. He didn't seem angry at me for asking that question. "So let's get the f*ck out of here; the place stinks." I smiled a little, wryly.

"Of course, Kacchan."

So we left, and we had a proper dinner. (Apparently, my mom was in the hospital with us because Auntie Mitsuki had invited her over for dinner, but well... with me being in the state that I was, that didn't happen.)

The doctors told me to take it easy, that I'd still be a little tired for a few days.

And they glared at me and told me not to neglect food and water...

I honestly can't believe that with how caught up I was with the protest, I had completely forgotten to eat and drink. I certainly won't do that again...

I don't want more needles in me.

The weird thing was, when Mom left, Kacchan didn't punish me right away. We went to sleep like nothing ever happened (although Kacchan weirdly made us not take a shower together and made me sleep on the floor. Something had to be wrong; Kacchan always makes me wash at least his back. That was one of the first routine things he established).

The next day, Kacchan was working on the homework he'd missed yesterday and the day before. (Apparently, one of the U.A. teachers had personally come to drop it off, but since we weren't there, he or she just put it in our mailbox. There was a little note on it, saying so.)

I watched Kacchan do his work, trying to learn what I could until lunchtime. Since Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru were out at work, I decided to make a spicy omelet for Kacchan.

When I set the dish on the table, Kacchan eyed me out of the corner of his eye, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

I smiled, "Yup, in a moment." I began cutting his omelet.

"What are you going to eat?"

"Rice, probably."

"... That stupid doctor told you to eat fully, didn't he? At least put something in or with it."

I blinked. "Uh-all right?"

Maybe he wants me to make more...? I guess he's hungry.

After I cut his omelet, I made another just like it. I set it on the table and smiled at Kacchan.

"If you wanted more, you could've just asked. I don't mind." I began cutting his omelet.

"Hah? What the h*ll are you talking about? Eat it, nerd."

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"I said, eat it, nerd. That's an order," he stared at me evenly. I blinked and glanced down at the omelet I had just made.

"Y-You su-"

"What did I just say?" he glared.

"... A-All right..." I blinked and sat down next to him, cutting the rest of the omelet.

...

I... I'm worried... K-Kacchan doesn't normally act like this...

"K-Kacchan...?"

"What, nerd?" he took another bite.

"U-Um... a-are you all right...?" He stopped eating and gave me a look of confusion, as if saying 'what the f*ck are you talking about?' "I-I mean... u-um, you and I didn't shower or sleep together last night, and you didn't steal my food, and I thought it was because my mom was over, but n-now you're telling me to eat a whole omelet, and I-"

"Stop rambling, idiot," Kacchan scowled at me, "The doctor told you to eat fully. I'm not gonna risk your life again..." he added quietly. I blinked.

Risk my... life?

"K-Kacchan, you're not the-"

"Don't give me that sh*t, Deku," he glared at me, "I'm your Master, and therefore, I'm responsible for anything you do and anything that happens to you. I don't care if you don't think it was my fault. I don't care if it wasn't my fault. I don't want that sh*t happening again."

"..." I stared at him, "B-But, what about showering, sleeping, and... and punishment...?"

"I'm going to wait until you're fully healed before I administer punishment, so you better not get in trouble." He scoffed, "Why are you asking these stupid questions anyway?"

"..."

He's avoiding the question about showering and sleeping... Why?

"I-I was just... c-curious..." I murmured before returning to my omelet.

I better not press it...

* * *

Kacchan finished up his homework in the afternoon, and he got up, opening his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang, and he glared in its direction, baring his teeth unhappily.

"Now, now, Katsuki," Auntie Mitsuki walked over to the door, "Just because a guest arrived right as you finished up does not mean you can be rude."

"Just ignore them, and they'll go away!" Kacchan quipped, grabbing my leash and heading towards his room.

Ah. I guess he got sick of being nice to me. He'll probably go ahead and administer punishme-

"Ah, you're here today! Good, good! Here, Young Bakugou's homework!"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Kacchan and I whipped around. All Might was standing behind the doorway with his trademark grin, holding out a few papers.

"Oh, thank you," Auntie Mitsuki gave Kacchan a wry smile, to which he groaned.

"I JUST FINISHED ALL THAT CR*P!-!" he roared.

All Might sweat dropped a little, "Erm... nice to see you too, Young Bakugou. Young Midoriya. How are you both doing today? Why were you out yesterday?"

"Because Deku got shot, *sshole!-!" Kacchan snapped.

"... What?"

Auntie Mitsuki whacked Kacchan's head and spoke up, "During the protest, a bullet grazed Izuku, and he didn't get treated until hours later, so he ended up losing a lot of blood, and apparently," she gave me and Kacchan the stink eye, "Izuku neglected eating and drinking, which only made the situation worse. He was out for about a day."

All Might gaped, "I-I had no idea!-!"

"Was there even a doctor on the way in the cell...?" I murmured, shocked.

"I apologize, Young Midoriya!-! If I'd known you were shot, I would've-"

"Don't," Kacchan frowned up at him, "Deku's quirkless, so he wouldn't be treated properly. He only got treatment quick enough because Half and Half happened to snatch some money from his father..." Kacchan murmured quietly. I smiled apologetically at him.

He's grateful to Todoroki-kun... I should thank Todoroki-kun myself; he saved my life...

"So it wouldn't matter if you asked for treatment for him," Kacchan finished.

"... I... I see... But still, I apologize... I should've noticed."

"It's fine," I smiled softly at All Might, "Everything turned out all right."

"..." All Might still seemed worried. "Well, I'm just glad you're all right... That could've been quite dangerous! Make sure to eat and drink, all right, young Midoriya?"

I gave him a wry smile, "I got a little caught up in the protest... I won't do it again."

Kacchan stuck his nose up at All Might, frowning deeply. Probably because All Might and I are acting like more than a teacher and a student's slave.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow to give you that day's work. Good bye then!"

"Oh, f*ck that," Kacchan groaned under his breath, and I smiled apologetically at him.

"Bye, All Might!" I waved at him as he left, waving.

"Bye," Kacchan grumbled.

"Good bye! Thanks again for bringing Katsuki's homework over!" Auntie Mitsuki waved.

She then looked back up at us, opening her mouth to speak, but she didn't even get a syllable in before Kacchan sped up the stairs into his room with me in tow. He slammed the door behind us and locked it, growling in frustration. I hacked, having been pulled really quickly by my collar.

Assuming by the lack of voice that Auntie Mitsuki hadn't followed us, Kacchan straightened himself, his body relaxing for the most part. I had just caught my breath when Kacchan shoved me onto the bed and started hissing in my face. I watched with wide eyes.

 **Okay, are you people ready for the smallest smut ever? Because I don't think I've ever written smut this short... But, there is very important information in here consisting of Kacchan stressing about what the doc said about them being 'mates.'**

 **Nevertheless, I will tell you in bold when it has officially ended.**

"Suck me off, Deku," he crawled up my body until his waist was in my face, undoing his pants.

I gulped and flinched slightly when his shaft bounced against my face. He hadn't even bothered to take his pants and boxers off properly, his shaft having just peaked out of its confines. His hand was leisurely stroking his base ever so slightly, and it kept bouncing.

I knew better than to keep Kacchan waiting.

With one last gulp, I opened my mouth and closed my eyes for Kacchan to enter.

"Open your eyes, sh*tty nerd," he eased himself into my mouth, "This is for falling asleep during punishment, dipsh*t." I opened my eyes at his command and stared back into his red slits.

They were gorgeous. Always have been. With all that confidence and passion spiraling within them... I could lose myself in them.

I hummed against Kacchan's d*ck with a suck, enjoying his groan of a response and his nails scraping against my scalp. I moaned softly out of content and sucked harder. Kacchan started to pull my head back and forth by my hair, but it wasn't too rough or anything.

Kacchan was just enjoying it. He wasn't anywhere near cumming.

"Oi... Deku?"

"Mm?" I licked along his shaft.

"You learned all kinds of sh*t about mating and bonding sh*t, right?"

"Hn?" I backed off from Kacchan's c*ck.

He didn't normally ask me about things I learned about society. He gets annoyed with all my brainwashed babbling. What's wrong...?

"Urm, yes..." I answered, worried and wary.

His sharp eyes met mine again, "Did I tell you to stop, stupid?"

"No..." I murmured quietly and resumed sucking him off.

But... talking about this sort of stuff is your idea of a turn-off...

"... So bonding and mating are different, yeah?"

"Yes..." I murmured against his c*ck.

"Hnngh... th-then... Quirkless can only bond, right? They can't mate?"

I stared up at him, confused. I let his c*ck go again (oops), but oh well.

 **Aaand Deku never gets back on (at least in this chapter)**

This isn't a conversation we should be having during sexual activities.

"What are you talking about, Kacchan? Anyone can mate, even Quirkless."

He glared slightly at me, but his gaze was almost-concerned?

What has he been worrying about that has him acting so strangely...?

"What are ways to mate then?" he ground out.

"Well, there are a lot of ways to mate, but-WHOA!-!" I was startled when Kacchan suddenly grabbed my shirt's collar, yanking me forward and snarling in my face.

(When did he put his hips back on my waist?)

"Tell me one thing, Deku, and be honest... Have we mated?"

Wut.

I stared back at Kacchan, completely at a loss for even what to think.

 _What_ did he just ask?-?

"E...Em..." I got out, my mind completely blank with shock, "I-I am your slave, Kacchan..."

"That wasn't my question," he hissed.

I blinked a few times, still flabbergasted, "Er... no? Who told you we were mates...? I've never bitten you, and we aren't married, and we-"

"We're not mates?" he asked seriously, and aieeeEEE HIS FACE IS SO CLOSE!-!

I shook my head desperately, and he sighed in relief, relaxing.

"Wh... Who told you we we-WHOA!-!" I was startled once more when Kacchan's grip on my shirt tightened again, his glare back and only inches from my own gaze.

(Can he stop yanking me back and forth...? I'm going to get dizzy...)

"Do you know a reason someone would think we were?"

I furrowed my eyes in genuine confusion, twisted with worry. "W-Well, bonding and mating sometimes get confused... In both situations, the people in question are very close and can even get very intimate. It's all in how they view each other... Mating is sort of like a type of bond... To save confusion, however, most just refer to the two as bonding and mating instead of bonds and mating bonds. Bonding is normally used for relationships like ours-a slave and a Master. While mating is for two-or more-lovers."

He stared at me with that expression on his face, which told me he wasn't quite understanding.

I sighed, closing my eyes, "Bo-"

"Sh*t up, dipsh*t," he sighed, closing his eyes and sitting up properly, his thighs on either side of mine. "Anyway, that doesn't answer my question. Don't bonds and mates, like... smell different or some sh*t?"

I blinked at him, "I've heard it can be quite difficult to tell the difference merely from smell... You'd have to know the people in question to really discern bonding from mating..."

He stared at me with a dull expression, but he was probably just processing my words.

After a few more seconds, I got a flick to my head, making me yelp slightly, shutting my eyes on impulse. Kacchan scoffed.

"Dipsh*t. Why do you keep on adding sh*t I have to punish you for, huh? I take it back. The blowjob's for your unneeded questions just now. And your talking earlier while All Might was here. I never gave you permission to speak."

Urgh... why do I always make things harder for myself...?

But... seriously, who told him we were mates...?

We're not mates.

(At least I think.)

 **Pff I love these two morons**

 **By the way, I know some of you who've actually read the explanation might be like 'some of the stuff IS being explained-WHAT DID I EVEN READ THAT FOR?!-!'**

 **Well guess what.**

 **Some of the stuff WASN'T explained and WON'T BE explained.**

 **And some of the readers are missinG OUT ON THAT INFORMATION BECAUSE THEY IGNORE ME, THE AUTHOR.**

 **And anyway, you know stuff from the get-go rather than finding out a bunch of chapters later and being like 'ohh so it's like that... Whoops (wants to reread the story to read it with that information but is too lazy)'**

 **By the way, is anyone else getting annoyed with how Izuku's punishment keeps getting delayed? No, just me? Okay..**

 **But seriously Deku's punishment count is annoying me because my to-do list keeps getting longer, and I just want to erase my little note at the bottom of the chapter about it already... Can Kacchan just forgive Deku for his wrong-doings? (puppy dog eyes) No? Ok...**

 **Anywaysss... I think I'm starting to conjure up some plans with the villains... (finally) Hopefully they'll appear soon. I mean, come on, it's their third year in U.A. already...**

 **Oh hey by the way what'd you think of Rick? (It's not Rick from Off Track by the way.) And by that, I mean, are you guys happy that I decided to make Rick live? Because when I was writing it, Rick ended up dying, and I was like '... what.' And I just felt bad for Izu and Rick, and so I added more to the fight(?) scene and changed the sentence that I really liked to something like 'some people (I don't remember who) (we?) were alive though. ... Unlike Rick's friends.' Are you guys glad Izu shoved Rick to the floor?**

 **And what are y'all thinking about the story so far? Any ships you want featured? Have you switcheD A SIDE YET?!-! I haven't. Pfft...**

 **But seriously why won't you guys speak to me; I need suggestions for ships and stuff.**

 **And who do you want to end up with the Broccoli?!-! (Tempura. Broccoli goes good with Tempura, right?) And do you guys want any one to switch sides?!-!**

 **Last but not least... what of the punishments for the ASASO members and Kacchan? Would you like to scream at All Might? Feel free; go ahead; I have no problem with it.**

 **I should put scenes for each parental scolding of the ASASO members...**

 **But like... I don't feel like I know them well enough yet... I feel like I'm familiar enough with Kacchan and Deku's moms, Jiro's dad, Todoroki's parents (of course), and... uhh yeah that's it I think. I'm sort of familiar with Masaru now, but not enough that I'd really try writing his character too much... He's just standing in the background of every home scene, forgotten... (Literally. I seriously forget he's there, and I feel so bad, and I'm sORRY.)**

 **Okay this author's note ended up way longer than I intended...**

 **But seriously, comment and tell me what you think. Unlike most of my stories, I know that some people are actually reading this... And I really appreciate it. So thanks so much!-!**

 **And thanks for reading this long message X'DDD Sorry it ended up so long!**

 **... You know what; screw it. Deku's punishment won't be featured; I'm SORRY. But if you ask, I might...**

 **Sweet Jesus, that message really is long...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Meet Up to Make a Deal**

About a week after that, I felt healthy as ever. (I would've felt great after a few days, but Kacchan had to punish me for a lot, and boy, was he rough... Not that I expected anything else. [He did take it in small bouts though, which I appreciated.])

And now we're doing hours of communal service, haha...

As I expected, I'm doing all the work for Kacchan(, and it counts, of course).

Apparently, Todoroki-kun has been trying to contact Kacchan for the last two days, insisting they speak in person about something. (Apparently, Todoroki-kun's father took away his phone and just gave it back the day before yesterday.)

And Kacchan is wholeheartedly ignoring him.

"You're all sweaty," Kacchan's nose twitched as he frowned down at me, his face lifted slightly.

"S-Sorry, Kacchan..." I apologized, grabbing another piece of trash and throwing it in the bag.

Honestly, there really is a lot of trash around this area... It's disgusting. I'll have to clean the graffiti, too... Agh, what a nightmare...

"You better take a thorough shower when we get home," Kacchan ordered. While I cleaned up, he was just watching me from his seat on a step. I wasn't sure if the door behind him opened to a sketchy store or an abandoned building, but I didn't really care either.

Our job was just to clean the streets of trash and graffiti.

"Of course, Kacchan," I picked up another piece of trash.

There were a few more moments of silence before Kacchan spoke up again, "Would you sweat less if you took off your shirt? This entire f*cking alley reeks with your scent, Deku."

"..." I sweat dropped a little, nervous.

I'm sweating because I'm doing _your_ job all alone, Kacchan... If you really want to get out of here quickly, you can help me...

I understood Kacchan's order and lifted my shirt off my body, despite the fact that everything in my body was screaming that this was the last place I should be shirtless.

"Here, hand it over," Kacchan held out his hand, and I handed him my shirt. He made a disgusted face and set it down beside him.

And just like that, I was cleaning again, and Kacchan was just watching.

"Wow, it smells good over here," a voice startled me a little while later. It wasn't Kacchan's. "Is that all coming from you, little one?"

I turned around slowly to face a creepy, smiling dude in a hoodie. He was at the edge of the alley, but he could easily close the distance, especially if his Quirk is a mobility one.

"Wow, you really are cute," his smile turned more giddy, but it only sent a shiver down my spine.

 _Something is wrong._

We should run.

"Back off," Kacchan sent a glare to the stranger, "He's _my_ slave, and we're busy."

"Your slave...? But, slaves can be taken, can't they~...?" the stranger continued to smile.

 _We need to run._

The stranger smiled brightly at me, "I think you'd be a nice slave. Care to hand him over?" he said to Kacchan.

"Absolutely not," Kacchan snarled, finally standing up from his spot.

"Aw, that's too bad... You won't even duel me for him?"

"Not if you have nothing to offer, no!" Kacchan snapped.

"That's too bad... Well, maybe later then, cutie," he smiled again at me, and just like that, he was gone from the alleyway. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"What a freak..." Kacchan growled, "Let's go, Deku. We're done for today."

"O-Oh, okay!" I hurried to grab my shirt and hurried after him, away from the way the stranger had come and left. Little did we know, that wouldn't be the last time we saw that stranger...

"You're home early," Auntie Mitsuki acknowledged.

"Yeah, yeah," Kacchan grumpily replied, heading upstairs. I bowed at Auntie Mitsuki before following him up. "Take a shower, dipsh*t," he ordered on his way, and I headed to the shower. Since the shower and Kacchan's bedroom were in the same direction, I hadn't known whether or not he was going to shower with me until I had reached my own destination.

Kacchan stopped in between the bathroom and the room and turned around, leaning on the balcony and watching me enter the bathroom. I took a shower alone, and when I got out, the clothes I'd had on were missing. I assumed Kacchan took them to be washed, so I just dried myself and exited the bathroom with my towel around my body.

Kacchan was waiting outside for me, but he didn't have clothes for me. He stepped forward, close enough that our bodies were almost touching, and sniffed near my neck. My breath hitched from that movement, but just as quickly, Kacchan had retreated from my body and was heading into his room. Catching his silent order, I followed.

"That alleyway probably still reeks of you," he stopped by his bed, just staring at me.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," I apologized and stopped in front of him, my eyes flicking to the bed. I wasn't sure if he wanted me on the bed or not.

It was Saturday, and Kacchan had finished all of his homework for the week. After a few days of All Might personally delivering his homework, Aizawa-sensei started personally delivering it.

U.A. is amazing. So cool.

Kacchan's eyes flicked to my towel. "You wear that like a girl."

"?" I blinked and looked down at myself. Kacchan always wore his towel around his waist if he ever wore it (which he rarely did). I always wore it around my body, from under my armpits. Kacchan always said I wore it like a girl, but I still don't know what he means by that...

 **Um, so smut is here once more. I'll alert you in bold when it ends. I'm telling you, I expected NONE of this. I didn't expect Tomura's random entrance either...**

"Put it away," he nudged his head toward the door, and I nodded my head in submission before heading over and putting my towel away. I returned to see Kacchan sitting on his bed, still watching me. "Close and lock the door." I did as ordered. "Turn around and bend over."

I turned around and bent over, flushing because Kacchan had a clear view of my *ss.

I heard him get up from his bed, and he kneaded my *ss for a few moments before his hand left abruptly and cracked down with a smack. I yelped with a jolt. I heard him chuckle. He kneaded my *ss more, and I whimpered and quivered, anticipating another slap.

It never came.

The hand left slowly, and I heard Kacchan sit back on his bed.

"Come here," he demanded, and I straightened myself and walked over. Instead of being on the edge like earlier, he was closer to where my chain was. "Bend over," he instructed, and I did as told. He put my chain on my collar and got up from the bed once more, rummaging around in one of his drawers. He pulled out a dildo and threw it to me. (I barely caught it.) "F*ck yourself on that. I wanna watch," he walked over with his hands in his pockets. I gulped and crawled onto the bed, placing the dildo under my *ss. I lowered myself onto it, whimpering when it started breaching my hole. I let out a small scream when my *ss hit the floor.

My breath wavered as I tried to adjust to the intrusion. I think my eyes were tearing up.

"Move, Deku," he ordered, sounding unhappy, and despite that I wasn't ready, I started bouncing up and down slowly. "Faster, sh*thead!" he grabbed my hair and shoved me back down on it, and I screamed. He yanked my hair up, my body following, and shoved me back down again. I kept screaming on the way down, but Kacchan didn't let up.

And then Kacchan's c*ck was in my face, and I knew what to do. I started sucking him down.

Kacchan still had a strong grip in my hair, but now he was more focused on thrusting into my mouth and making me gag on his d*ck. I still tried to keep up the pace with the dildo, knowing full-well that he'd be angry if I didn't.

My orgasm was fast approaching, with Kacchan's c*ck down my throat and a dildo up my *ss.

B-But, I wasn't sure if Kacchan would get angry at me for cumming without being commanded to or not... It really depends on his mood-sometimes, he wants to make me cum, and others, he finds exhilarating dominance in watching me struggle to keep from releasing all over the two of us. It's better to keep from cumming, just in case. (If he does want me to cum quickly, he'll just get a little angry over it and become a lot rougher, making me cum immediately.)

I moaned a whimper over Kacchan's c*ck, opening my eyes and pleading up at him with them.

His eyes opened and looked down at me, as if hearing my wishes, and I couldn't suppress the shudder that overtook my body.

 _He was even more gorgeous when he was filled with lust like this._

I continued to beg with my eyes, whimpering pathetically, and he smirked. Even though his smirk was a little sluggish with lust, it was better than his usual smirk.

"What? You want to cum, _Deku_?" he snickered, gripping my hair even harder, and I moaned brokenly. He cackled before shoving his c*ck even deeper than before, thrusting it. "Maybe I should make you beg for release? Stop f*cking yourself on the dildo." I immediately stopped my motions, whimpering at the loss of friction. The dildo was half in my *ss where I stopped. Kacchan thrust hard and rough into my mouth and grunted as his seed was shot down my throat. I swallowed as much as I could, but cum still dribbled down my chin, and Kacchan took his c*ck out while he was still cumming, resulting in cum going all over my face and hair. I whimpered, looking at Kacchan with pleading eyes. He yanked my hair back and snarled, "Cum."

And my seed came out like a cannon, with me screaming Kacchan's name.

Kacchan smirked and stepped back from me, observing his handiwork.

 **The smut has left the scene.**

"Ahem!" a cough caught our attention, "Katsuki, you have a guest."

The door was still closed.

But they must have _heard_.

"What is it, old h*g?" Kacchan snapped at his mom, sheathing his c*ck back up in his pants. My eyes worriedly darted between Kacchan and the door.

 _I was naked._

 _And covered in cum at that._

"I just said, you have a guest, brat," she returned.

I then remembered the dildo in my *ss, and I lifted my *ss off of it, grimacing at how dirty it was.

"Who is it? Make them leave; we're busy," Kacchan snapped.

"Katsuki, we just heard Izuku scream, and it's not very difficult to figure out what you two were doing." I lowered my head in shame. "You better not have made a mess."

Kacchan scoffed, "It's _my_ room, old h*g."

"It's _my_ house."

Kacchan scoffed, glancing at me before replying, "We didn't make a mess in the room."

"Then open the f*cking door."

"No way. Make the *sshole leave."

I heard Auntie Mitsuki sigh, "Brat, if you don't open the door in the next five minutes, I'll come in myself, and you'll be paying for the door."

Kacchan growled at that. "Let us clean up then. Leave."

"You said the room wasn't dirty!-!"

"It _isn't_ ," Kacchan hissed.

"Then wha-... oh my G*d, Katsuki. Izuku _just_ took a shower. Don't tell me he's going to have to take another! What a waste of water!-!"

"Oh, sh*t up, h*g! He's _my_ slave; I can do what I want to him!"

"You're not the one that pays the water bills, brat!-!"

Suddenly, a cough interrupted the room.

"Uh... can we... please stop talking about what Bakugou just did to Midoriya...?"

That voice... It sounds like the person is holding in puke, but is that Todoroki-kun?

"F*ck off! Leave!" Kacchan barked.

"I came to discuss something with you, Bakugou, not to hear Midoriya scream as you mistreat him," the voice quipped back, the nausea almost all gone from it.

Yep, that's definitely Todoroki-kun. (He's still going on about that?)

"Well, you can f*ck off instead!" Kacchan hissed, "I'll make Deku scream all I want!"

 _And then his lips curled in a malicious grin, and I knew I was in trouble._

Todoroki-kun seriously needs to give it up before someone gets seriously hurt... {Erm... Izuku, darling, you got shot...}

I was barely able to think that thought before Kacchan grabbed my hips, making me squeak. A hand came down hard on my a**, and I screamed out. A roar erupted from the other side of the door, accompanied by Auntie Mitsuki's shouting at Kacchan for doing this while a guess was over.

And then the door was slammed down.

And I was still naked.

I screamed in horror and utter shame before hiding under the bed.

"OH, F*CK YOU!-! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD ENTER MY ROOM!-!"

"Katsuki Bakugou, you have a guest!-!" Auntie Mitsuki hissed back, "This is my d*mn house, and I can come in whenever I want! How many times have I told you not to treat Izuku like this?!-!"

"Oh, screw you, old h*g!-!"

"BAKUGOU, I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU IMMEDIATELY, AND I AM NOT TAKING NO AS AN ANSWER."

I have no idea who broke the door down and how, but Todoroki-kun sounds completely furious... I'm frozen in place. His dominance hormones are different from normal.

"I HAVE TRIED CALLING YOU A MILLION TIMES SINCE I GOT MY PHONE BACK, AND YOU REFUSED TO SPEAK TO ME, NEVER MIND MEETING UP! SO I TOOK INITIATIVE AND CAME OVER HERE!"

I quivered at the tone.

"... What the f*ck do you want so badly?"

I started to tear up.

K-Kacchan, protect me... Wh-Whatever he wants, he clearly wants it bad, and I don't know... wh-what he'll do to... to get it...

I shuddered.

But even Kacchan had gotten a little tame to Todoroki-kun's tone.

Todoroki-kun's dominance hormones stopped holding me in place as he spoke in a normal tone, "I want to make you an offer. You said you'd only duel me if I offered something if you won, correct?" I froze in place-this time for a different reason.

I was completely horrified. I really hope Kacchan doesn't take whatever his offer is...

"Yeah, so? You finally came up with something to offer? It better f*cking be worth my time."

"... It certainly is. I am turning sixteen soon, Bakugou..."

I held my breath at that. I knew exactly at that moment what he was offering.

"... Holy f*cking sh*t, you serious?" Kacchan let out a wry chuckle, bewildered. His eyes were probably sparkling at the possibility of having _another_ slave to do his bidding.

"Yes... I am quite serious. So, will you duel me or not, Bakugou Katsuki?"

"... F*ck yes."

My eyes widened, even though I knew it was coming.

And I was terrified of what might come.

I really don't want to switch Masters. I really don't.

Why can't Todoroki-kun understand that...?

 **By the way, do you guys mind that Todoroki offered his ownership rights to Bakugou? Who do you want to win? Should Todo-chan use his left side?**

 **Poor Izu, caught up all in the middle of this... He just wants to keep living his life like he has been...**

 **Oh, I forgot that Todo-chan has All Might's Quirk in this... I wonder who'll win...**

 **One last thing-what do y'all think of dorms? I'm thinking they'll do it after the ASASO kids and Kacchan come back, to keep a closer eye on them and stuff. Maybe Tomura'll attack in the meantime; maybe after? Who knows. So whatdya think? Kacchan and Deku-chan'll have to get used to living with people who absolutely despise the way Kacchan treats Deku. I actually started thinking of dorms when Deku was cooking; I wanted Deku to cook for the class or something. But even though I made that goal without dorms, I still like the idea. Like in Villains are the New "Heroes"!-!-! where the reason they got dorms was because Kacchan and Todo kept on chasing after Deku at night.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Decision to Duel**

The old h*g raised an eyebrow, "Well. Don't duel tonight; it's pretty late, and I'm sure the two of you are exhausted. Go ahead and duel tomorrow, all right?"

"I can take the little sh*t right now!"

"There's no rush, Bakugou. My birthday's still a little ways away. Go ahead and rest. I think I could take a little rest myself. Mrs. Bakugou, do you mind if I stay over tonight?"

"Sure, go ahead," she waved her hand, "I know you two probably want to go at it first thing tomorrow morning."

"Fine then! We'll duel tomorrow! Be ready to be crushed, stupid half n' half!" I sneered.

He lifted his head, emitting a few dominance hormones.

F*cking b*st*rd's looking down on me...

"Do you want an audience? What exactly are the two of you dueling for?"

"Ownership rights," Half n' Half replied, "If I win, I get the ownership rights of Midoriya." The old h*g seemed surprised at that. "We don't need an audience, but I think I will inform some of my friends," Half and Half continued, "They care for Midoriya like I do."

The old h*g then sighed, "Oh, I see... My brat's treatment of Izuku finally got him some enemies, huh? I can't tell you how many times I've told them to ease up on the roughness..."

I put up my middle finger at the both of them, and the old h*g furrowed her eyes at me, clearly displeased. Half n' Half just continued to stare at me.

"Where will you sleep?" the old h*g asked Half n' Half instead.

"Here is fine," he replied.

"Oh h*ll no!-!" I refused, "You're not sleeping in my G*dd*mned bedroom!-!"

He glared at me, about to say something back, but the old h*g interrupted with a sigh, "It's probably better if you sleep in the living room tonight. All right? You shouldn't get in between a Master and his slave. People shouldn't sleep in the same room unless they're bonded."

I stuck my nose up at him, "Che. Yeah, stupid Half n' Half. Get the f*ck out of my room."

"... Understood."

"I'll prepare a place for you," the old h*g started heading out, "In the meantime, Katsuki, you better get Izuku cleaned up, and he better not have ruined under your bed."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes.

But Half n' Half didn't move.

I glared at him, "Oi. Get the f*ck out. I need to clean up my slave."

"I'm staying right where I am," he crossed his arms and lifted his head slightly at me.

F*cking b*tch... Doesn't f*cking know his G*dd*mned place.

"F*ck off. Now," I demanded, but he still refused to move.

"I swear, I will f*cking move you myself if I f*cking have to!" I snarled, my palm sparking.

He still didn't f*cking move.

"Fine then, DI-"

"T-Todoroki-kun!-!" Deku's yelp came from under my bed, "P-Please... Please leave..."

I glared at the little sh*t. He seemed surprised, but his expression soon went back to its normal state. He backed down and left.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "F*cking piece of sh*t, doesn't know his place..."

"I-Is he go-gone-?" Deku warily asked.

"Yea, dipsh*t, you can come on out now," I sneered back at him, "Didn't want your nuts to get seen by some stranger, huh?"

That refuting attitude flashed in his eyes for only an instant before he bowed his head in submission, muttering a soft 'Yes...'

With dipsh*t Half n' Half out of the way, I turned back to Deku, looking him over.

His whole head was just covered in my cum. (Ick. That'd be a pain in the *ss to get out.)

His stomach was also covered in cum, but that was his, not mine. (That'd be easier.)

"Open up," I gripped his chin, and he obediently opened his mouth. I looked inside.

Looks like Deku's swallowed it all, but he should still probably brush his teeth.

(Or maybe we can just wait until after dinner.)

"C'mon, dipsh*t," I dragged him into the bathroom, closing and locking it behind us. I got the shower set up, and we stripped. I helped Deku get the cum out of his hair, but for the rest, I could mostly just watch him wash himself.

Once finished with that, we got out of the shower, dried ourselves, and got dressed before going into the dining room, where the old h*g and the old man were setting the table.

The old h*g saw us enter and looked us both up and down.

"I see the two of you have cleaned up. Izuku, what have I said about setting limits?" He quietly ducked his head down and twiddled his thumbs. She sighed, shaking her head, "Honestly, you two... You might as well always be in heat, the number of times you f*ck!"

Deku got as red as a tomato as I scowled.

"What I do with my slave is my business, h*g. I can do what I d*mn well please."

She scoffed, "You _can_ , but that doesn't mean it's right _or_ healthy. Especially for Izuku, who hasn't even had his first heat yet!"

"I-It-It's fine, A-Auntie Mitsuki..." Deku stuttered, still as red as a tomato.

"It is _not_!" she refuted, furrowing her eyes at him, "You may be past the mating age, but you haven't gone through puberty yet! You need to learn how to say the word 'no'!"

Deku just fiddled his thumbs, staring at them.

"He says it's f*cking fine, didn't he?" I scowled, "He has no right to say no to me anyway. He's _my_ slave. Stop butting in our business, h*g." She glared at me sternly, silently continuing the argument, but I ignored her, taking her silence as the end of the conversation.

"Have you eaten yet, Todoroki?" the old h*g asked Half n' Half, to which he shook his head.

"Good thing we made extra then, huh?" the old man set a plate before Half n' Half with a smile.

"Oh, you didn't have to, but thank you very much," was his response.

"Where's Deku gonna sit?" I glared at Half n' Half, who was sitting in Deku's spot.

"I can stand," the old man offered.

"No, no," the h*g intervened, holding a hand up at him, "I'll go get an extra chair."

So Deku sat beside me, to the right of the old man, as ordered. (I wouldn't dare let sh*tty Half n' Half sit next to my slave... Especially considering he wants Deku's ownership rights.)

"So, Katsuki, would you like to explain what Todoroki is doing here tonight for your father?" the old h*g eyed me as she brought her food up to her mouth.

I rolled my eyes, "We're going to duel tomorrow."

"Really? What for? A woman?" the stupid old man blinked.

"No, for Izuku's ownership rights," the old h*g replied with closed eyes, taking a bite.

The old man's eyes widened, "For Izuku? Isn't that a big much of a risk?"

I scoffed, "I'll win anyway!"

Beside me, Deku was avoiding all gazes, fiddling instead of eating. He looked scared.

"Todoroki here offered his own ownership rights if he loses," the old h*g continued.

The old man looked at me with worry, "Are you sure about this, Katsuki...?"

"Of course I f*cking am!" I growled at them.

"Are you okay with this, Izuku?"

He flinched at hearing his name called. After a few seconds of sitting frozen, he continued fiddling. The old h*g frowned at him.

"He's f*cking fine with it," I answered for him.

"I didn't ask you, Katsuki," she sent a sharp glare at me before gently speaking to Deku, "Izuku, are you okay that Katsuki is going to duel Todoroki with such on the line?"

He stopped again, but he continued to just stare down at his plate, his eyes covered by his hair.

His lips slowly shaped the words, "I... have no say in the matter... Kacchan is the one who decides, not me."

I scoffed, "D*mn straight. Why the h*ll are you asking 'im, o-"

"I asked you, Izuku, not society," the old h*g refuted.

"... I... I... My opinion... doesn't matter..."

"Izuku," the old h*g furrowed her eyes sternly, "Are you fine with Katsuki's decision?"

"... I... I would rather he not... d-duel at all..." Deku murmured, finally submitting. I scoffed.

"And why's that? From what I see, Todoroki seems like a good person. What would be bad if-dare I say-Katsuki lost, and your ownership rights were handed to Todoroki?"

He gulped, "I... I have no idea... h-how Todoroki...Todoroki-kun works..."

"This is f*cking bullsh*t," I interrupted, glaring at the old h*g dangerously, "I won't lose."

The old h*g stared at me, "What if you do? Poor Izuku is clearly terrified of the thought. Have you even thought this through, Katsuki?-"

"Of course I have!" I snapped.

"-I don't mean like that, brat!" she snapped back, glaring at me, and Deku shrunk further into his chair. "Have you even once considered how _Izuku_ feels about this whole situation?!-!" she glared at Half n' Half, "Have either of you thought of how he feels?!-! He is the person in the middle of this, is he not?!-! Think more about what you're offering to each other!" she scoffed.

Half n' Half glared at her, emitting dominance hormones, "I have thought this over and over, and I will not change my decision. I will duel Bakugou no matter what it takes."

"I won't change mine either!" I snapped, "I've thought about this plenty!"

"He already agreed!" Half n' Half snapped at the old h*g.

"You didn't ask formally!" the old h*g snapped back, "Unless you ask formally, the duel isn't set in stone! Katsuki or you can back out at any moment!"

"I'M NOT F*CKING BACKING OUT!" I shot up, slamming my palms on the table.

"Hey!-! Don't-"

"I asked formally days ago!" Half n' Half snapped, cutting the h*g off, "And I'll ask formally again, tomorrow morning, and Bakugou won't f*cking back out this time! I won't let him!"

{Oh my ghouls, family drama~~~ , Chill, people; chill.}

"Both of you are thinking irrationally! Are you really going to offer yourself, Todoroki?!-! That's for life, if you lose!-!"

"I KNOW THAT!-!" Half and Half screamed at her, completely furious.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU OFFERING YOUR OWNERSHIP RIGHTS TO SOMEONE LIKE KATSUKI?!-!"

"BECAUSE AT LEAST THEN IT'D BE MY CHOICE!-!-!" Half and Half shrieked, shooting up and slamming his hands against the table. It was practically a roar.

The entire table stared at him, and his face blanked out too, moments later.

"A-Ah... er..." his gaze darted to the floor. _Submissive_ hormones excreted from him.

But-isn't he an alpha?!-! He shouldn't be capable of emitting submissive hormones!-!

"What? But isn't Todoroki-kun an alpha?" Deku started mumbling away, "How come I'm smelling submissive hormones from him? Why is he acting submissive? How come he's acting like he's going to be a slave either way? That doesn't make sense. Alphas are rarely enslaved!-"

"Sh*t up, Deku!" I snapped at him.

 _I can't focus with you muttering like that, dipsh*t._

"Sorry," Deku immediately ducked his head in submission.

I then glared at Half and Half, "What the f*ck are you talking about...?" I demanded.

He gulped, "Erm... I apologize. I spoke out of turn. Please... ignore what I just... said."

I glared harder at him, "You want us to just f*cking ignore it? Spit it out, Half n' Half. Who wants your ownership rights? If you're offering your ownership rights to me, I should know if someone else wants them too. They might duel me if I get to you first."

Half and Half pressed his lips into a thin line, ducking his head further.

"Tell us," I demanded.

"Katsuki's right. You can't just expect him to agree to duel for your ownership rights if there's an unknown person that also wants your ownership rights," the old h*g supported.

He gritted his teeth in response, "It's... my father. My father... wants to enslave me once I meet the mating age..."

"Hah?!-! Then how the h*ll am I supposed to enslave you first, dipsh*t?!-! You'd have to stay here!"

"Not if his father respects rules. If ownership rights have already been promised, no one is allowed to the slave until the slave has already bonded with his or her Master," the old h*g oh-so-helpfully stated.

"I don't know if my father would respect those rules... Not over me..." Half and Half murmured. His gaze finally met mine again, intense and determined, and he was emitting a few dominance hormones, "But Bakugou, please... I want to duel you for Midoriya. And if I lose, we both win..."

"Not if you're bound to your father anyway, dipsh*t!" I snapped back.

"I can stay here, just like you said! On my sixteenth birthday! And I'll be f*cking d*mned if my father won't allow it!-! The day before my birthday is a school day! I can just come home with you and Midoriya, and stay here for the night! Then once it's my birth time, you can bind me!"

"It would work... _if_ your father doesn't come here for you," the old h*g said.

"My father doesn't know I'm here. He's probably looking for me as we speak. He shouldn't know your address..., so it should be fine. Just as long as I don't bring my phone..."

"And then your stupid-a** dad would challenge me, wouldn't he?" I furrowed my eyes.

"Yes..." Half n' Half admitted, slowly shifting his gaze to his lap. He was emitting submissive hormones again.

"And who is your father, Todoroki? What type of person is he?" the h*g inquired.

"... Endeavor... Endeavor, the Pro Hero..." Half n' Half admitted with a murmur.

Deku gasped, "Is that why he was in my hospital room, looking for you?!-!"

"Yes..." Half n' Half admitted.

I snapped at Deku, "Sh*t up, dipsh*t! Oi, Half n' Half!"

"Er-yes?" he blinked at me.

I sneered at him, "I'll still duel you. And if Endeavor wants to duel me for you, then he can f*ck off, unless he has something worth my time to offer. And if he does have something worth my while, I'll duel him, and I'll beat him. Won't I, Deku?!-!"

Deku flinched (so cute), "Eep! Y-Yes, Kacchan!"

"Yah, see? Deku knows my potential better than anyone!"

Half n' Half looked at Deku warily. (Deku kind of looked like he might p*ss his pants, and if he does, I'ma f*cking kill his G*dd*mned *ss!)

"... Then, we'll duel... Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I agreed with a crooked smirk.

"Katsuki... are you sure?" the old h*g had her furrowed, intense eyes focused on me, "Izuku doesn't want the two of you to duel under these circumstances, and even if you win, Endeavor will..."

"He probably won't have anything worth my while," I scoffed softly, lifting my leg onto Deku's leniently. It really isn't any big deal, so why are they freaking out? Stupid pebbles.

"Are you... Are you using Midoriya as a f*cking _leg rest_?" Half and Half seemed bewilderingly disgusted.

"So what if I am?" I lifted my other leg onto Deku as well, leaning back on my chair, my right arm hanging over the back of the chair.

"-!-!-!" I'd never seen someone look so amusingly furious. Ever. "OH, YOU F*CKING *SSHOLE!-!" he shot up in a fighting pose.

"OH, YOU WANNA GO RIGHT NOW, HALF N' HALF?!-!-!" I shot up in return, also prepared to duel.

"BOTH OF YOU, SIT YOUR F*CKING *SSES RIGHT DOWN, RIGHT NOW!-!-!" the old h*g demanded, emitting some serious dominance hormones.

"Che!" I scowled and slowly sat back down. Half n' Half had immediately sat down, emitting a few submissive hormones.

"Now, let's finish dinner without a duel in the middle of it, is that understood?" she glared at us.

And with a groaned affirmation from me and a submissive mutter from Half n' Half, we resumed our meal.

* * *

Todoroki's P.O.V.

I had read up a little over my situation before I offered my rights to Bakugou. Apparently, anyone under the mating age could not promise their rights to anyone; their parents had to agree.

But a duel was different. Anyone over thirteen had full opportunity to offer their rights in a duel.

That's why, I couldn't just give my rights off to Bakugou. (Not that I'd be willing to just give them away for free.) I have to duel him for them.

Either way, I should text the other members of ASASO that our first target-Midoriya-was within reach.

 _Hot and Cold: Hey, Bakugou finally agreed to a duel with me. It'll be tomorrow, at Bakugou's address._

 _Pinky!: Whoa seriously?!-! Awesome job, Todoroki!-!_

 _Froppy: How on Earth did you get him to agree, Todoroki-kun?_

I blinked.

Should I tell them...?

 _Hot and Cold: It's not a big deal. What matters is that I got him to agree. He won't be backing out this time._

 _Uravity: What about Midoriya?_

 _Hot and Cold: If I win, I think Midoriya will realize pretty quick that I'm a much better Master._

 _Invisible Girl!: I'm sure he'll be elated, Todoroki-kun!-!_

 _Martial Arts Tail: Bakugou treats him like sh*t. There's no way he wouldn't be glad._

I don't know about that... He's scared to the bone.

I thought back to how Bakugou had acted while Midoriya was en route to and in the hospital.

And Bakugou does care a little for him... Perhaps it'd be okay, if I lost...

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: Would you mind if we came and watched, man?_

We?

 _Hot and Cold: No, go ahead. I'm not gonna make a big deal out of it though._

 _And my father can't know_ -I hesitated to add.

 _Uravity: I'm going to invite Iida-kun. Is that all right?_

 _Hot and Cold: Sure._

No. The less people, the better.

 _Rock Hard: May the manliest man win!_

 _Shadow: You really should change your username, Kirishima.._

 _Rock Hard: Huh? Why?_

 _Shadow: Because people might get the wrong idea.._

 _Red Riot: There, is that better?_

 _Shadow: Very._

 _Froppy: Much better._

 _Uravity: Thank you for changing that._

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: Aww, I liked his username! Why'd you have to make him change it?_

 _Martial Arts Tail: Thank you so very much, Tokoyami, Kirishima._

 _Invisible Girl!: What was wrong with the username?-?_

 _Martial Arts Tail: Don't ask._

 _Red Riot: I'm with you, Hagakure. I have no idea what was so bad about the username._

 _Hot and Cold: I have no idea why it was bad either, Hagakure, but I'm assuming we don't want to know._

 _Uravity: You really don't._

 _Froppy: On a different note, Todoroki, where is Bakugou's address?_

 _Uravity: Oh yea! I totally forgot to ask!_

 _Hot and Cold: It's ### XXXXXXX._

 _Uravity: We'll be there to support you then, Todoroki-kun! (Thumbs up)_

 _Hot and Cold: Thanks. I'll do my best._

 _Pinky: You go, Todoroki!-!_

And with that, I turned the computer off and went to sleep. (Bakugou finally stopped screaming. Honestly, what was he screaming about...?)

Deku's P.O.V.

I stayed clear out of the way while Kacchan stomped back into his room, steaming. I silently followed after him, wondering something very desperately:

 _Why on Earth did Todoroki-kun risk stealing Kacchan's personal laptop?_

 _And secondly, how could he pretend that Kacchan wasn't screaming at him to return the computer? He's furious! (At least Kacchan finally got it back though, and he's returning it to its rightful place...)_

 **Finally, Todoroki gets the duel he's been wanting! (And yet it's still too soon for me. I feel like the duel was rushed...)**

 **Sooo who do you want to win~~~? If you don't answer, Kacchan'll pull a miracle out of his *ss. Okay? Okay.**

 **COMMENTS ARE IMPORTANT, PEOPLE!-! THEY CHANGE MY DECISIONS!**

 **Update: Although I've already written this part, so it won't change the outcome of this duel, but... STILL, COMMENT'S ARE IMPORTANT!-!-!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Duel**

Deku's P.O.V.

Kacchan and Todoroki-kun are going to duel soon... I can't sleep.

I haven't been able to sleep all night.

Kacchan's snoring away.

The sun's up.

And I am sooo panicking!-!

Wh-When are they gonna wake up?!-! This may be my last night with Kacchan!-!

JFRHEGBNKEJHRJRKRFN I DON'T WANNA GO!-!-!-!-!

I shot out of bed (careful not to disturb Kacchan) and raced down the steps. Todoroki-kun was still asleep in the living room.

I started making spicy omelets, accompanied by bacon and toast.

A healthy breakfast, so that both Kacchan and Todoroki-kun are on their best (especially Kacchan) (even though I'm certainly not at my best).

"Izuku...? What are you doing up so early...?" Auntie Mitsuki was the first one down, rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"I-I couldn't sleep, Auntie Mitsuki!"

"..." she stared at me for a few seconds before furrowing her eyes at me and putting her hands on her hips, "Izuku! You have to sleep, you know-"

"I know; I know!-!" I put the bread in the toaster and pushed the lever, quickly returning to the bacon and eggs, which were in separate pans, "But I just couldn't sleep, knowing my ownership rights are up for grabs today!-!"

She sighed, "I understand you're worried, Izuku, but that's exactly why you need to sleep...! And what are you doing anyway? I can cook breakfast, you know."

"No, no, it keeps me busy!" I blabbed. The sizzling accompanied my words.

"Izuku..." she sounded disappointed, "Why don't you go back upstairs and sleep with Katsuki until he wakes up? He'll probably be p*ssed if he wakes up to an empty bed."

"But Auntie Mitsuki-!-!"

"C'mon, I'll cook breakfast," she shooed me away.

Just like that, I was left yet again to suffer in silence and stay still under blankets.

* * *

It was ten. TEN. IN THE MORNING.

When Todoroki-kun finally woke up.

And Kacchan-of course...-only woke up because Auntie Mitsuki woke him up. At ten.

Auntie Mitsuki had come upstairs not too long after I left, to check up on me. She forced me to eat the breakfast I'd started.

And now she was cooking breakfast for Kacchan and the others (and refusing my help). Kacchan's getting angry with how antsy I am.

And Todoroki-kun isn't the only guest.

That's right.

The entire.

F*cking.

Class.

1-A.

Is.

Here.

To.

Watch.

Me.

Be.

OFFERED!-!-!-!-!

"Midoriya-kun, you need to calm down..." Uraraka-san murmured to me as I paced back and forth, mumbling, in the living room.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!-!-! I MIGHT SWITCH MASTERS TODAY, URARAKA-SAN!-!-! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS FOR A SLAVE!-!-!" I panicked.

"Sh*t up, Deku, or I'll f*ck you over sideways before I beat Half n' Half's *ss!" Kacchan snapped at me from where he was lounging over the chair. (He might as well own the whole place, the way he acts around here.) "You're not f*cking switching Masters today! You don't have sh*t to worry about, you little sh*thole!"

"WAAAAAHHHH!-!-!" I flailed my arms about.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Todoroki-kun snarled at Kacchan, "Until we duel, you won't do a single thing to Midoriya! I won't let you!"

"OH F*CK OFF!-!-! WHY DON'T WE JUST GO RIGHT NOW?!-!"

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T, YOU LITTLE BRAT!-! YOU WAIT UNTIL EVERYONE IS FED, YOU LITTLE SH*T!"

"OH, F*CK YOU, OLD H*G!-!-!"

JFHJBGUKIRHJFEKJGFBVHB!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

"I don't think Midoriya is even processing anything right now, so you shouldn't get angry at him right now, Bakugou," Tokoyami-kun commented.

"OH F*CK YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY F*CKING SAY IN HOW I TREAT MY D*MN SLAVE!"

"ALL OF YOU, SH*T UP AND EAT, D*MN BRATS!" Auntie Mitsuki slammed the last dish at the table.

"YAY, FOOD!-!" Kaminari-kun ran towards the table, along with Kirishima-kun. (They arrived together, and Kirishima-kun has a bag, as if he was staying the night somewhere... Mates perhaps? No, they're too young, aren't they...?)

"SPICY!-!-!-!" the both of them screamed.

I also ran towards the table and quickly counted the plates before busying myself with eating.

"Oi, sh*tface! Don't f*cking eat until I f*cking tell you to!" Kacchan strolled over, plopping right down in his seat, "And what's with the way you're eating?"

I sobbed with a mouth full of food.

"Why'd you make it so hot?!-!" Kaminari-kun complained.

"Oi!-! If you don't like the food, you don't have to eat!-! Go ahead and go hungry! Katsuki'll eat it!"

"Give me your d*mn food, brats," Kacchan held out his hand with a glare.

"... We'll eat."

"But-is-is that- _hot sauce-_ on those omelets?-?" Ashido-san asked, seeming bewildered.

"Of course!" Auntie Mitsuki responded, "What's an omelet without hot sauce?"

"F*cking sh*t, that's what," Kacchan replied with a mouthful of omelet.

"My wife's a great cook," Uncle Masaru was smiling softly, settling down in his spot and taking a bite out of his eggs.

"HEY, WHY DO YOU GET OMELETS WITHOUT HOT SAUCE?!-!-!"

"Hm?" he looked up, "Because I don't like hot sauce on my omelets."

"NEITHER DO WE!-!-!"

"BE GRATEFUL, YOU PIECES OF SH*T!-!" Auntie Mitsuki snapped, and at sensing the dominance hormones emitting from her, they all ducked their heads in submission, suddenly silent.

(And they ate. Despite that they clearly didn't like it...)

* * *

"Katsuki Bakugou. I, Shoto Todoroki, challenge you to a duel for ownership rights. I am offering my own rights. What will you offer?"

"I agree to the duel. I'll offer Izuku Midoriya's ownership rights for the duel."

Both of them got into a fighting pose, and I started biting the heck out of my nails.

"Are you both of you ready?" Auntie Mitsuki looked between the two, "Then, you'll start after I count to three. After, got it?!-! One. Two. Three. Begin!-!"

And the fight for my life started, but I don't remember a single thing.

Katsuki's P.O.V.

That.

Little.

Dipsh*t.

"MIDORIYA(-KUN)?!-!-!"

"IZUKU?!-!-!"

He f*cking fainted.

And we had to deal with that stupid, little dipsh*t.

Todoroki's P.O.V.

After we got Midoriya to Bakugou's bed, Bakugou's father (who really didn't look like him...) said he would watch over Midoriya, and I trusted him with Midoriya. The rest of us also trusted him.

And then the duel began (following the formal declaration and Mrs. Bakugou's counting).

Bakugou rushed towards me right after Mrs. Bakugou said 'Begin.' I dodged his attack and went for his face with my right. He ducked and went for a low spot. I barely dodged that one by moving to the right like a door. Now Bakugou was low and rising. I didn't let him, elbowing his back. He shouted a curse, grabbing for me and throwing me. I blocked myself from going too far with ice. Bakugou stood up properly and headed for me. I shot up some ice around us.

"Hey, we can't see!-!" one of our classmates shouted.

"If either one of you kill each other, I'ma kill the other one of you!" someone else (Mrs. Bakugou?) barked, "You better not do anything unfair either, got it?!-!"

I charged for Bakugou. His eyes widened, and I smirked as he slipped. Unfortunately, he stopped himself short by creating sparks. He eventually-staggeringly-was able to stand up straight.

"I created a little ice room! How do you like it, Bakugou? Is it cold?"

Despite my words and my thrilled gaze, my breath was icy, and I was cold.

"Oh, f*ck you!" Bakugou scowled, "I feel fine!-!"

I have no idea if it's a bluff or not, but I hope it is.

I charged again, and he dodged by lifting in the air slightly. I went to grab his leg, and he created more sparks.

And effectively hit his head against the ceiling.

"OW, F*CK!-!" he rolled around on the floor, clutching his head. (Apparently, he put more into those explosions than I thought.) I grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the floor, prepared to strike, but-I remembered how scared Midoriya was, to be my slave, and how much I don't want to be enslaved by my father.

(Can't I be Bakugou's slave and have Midoriya as my slave...? What's wrong with that?)

"... Bakugou. Oi, can I... Can I have Midoriya as my slave, and I'll be your slave? That'd be fi-OW!"

Bakugou had slammed his fist right in my face, and now he was using his Quirk on my head. I let go of his shirt in favor of holding my aching head, staggering back.

I heard laughter, "OH MY G*D, JUST HOW WEAK _ARE_ YOU?!-!-! EVEN DEKU CAN TAKE A COUPLE HITS TO THE HEAD WITHOUT RETREATING AND GROANING!"

I glared under my hands.

Oh, you're f*cking on, Bakugou...

He laughed more, "Now _that's_ the look I wanna see!-! Finally serious, huh?!-! Good!-! I don't wanna fight a weak coward!-!"

I charged forward once more, but my vision went yellow.

And when I woke up, I was on the couch that I'd slept on the night before.

"Oh, you're awake!-! Thank goodness!-!" Midoriya's face was smiling down at me.

"Huh...?" I blinked, "What happened...?"

"You lost!" Midoriya beamed as I got up, "Oh, don't get up just yet, Todoroki-kun!-!"

"Unnngh..." I groaned, rubbing my head.

"You sure took a big hit," Mrs. Bakugou scoffed, "My little brat blew up your little room and you in one huge blast."

I brought the wet washcloth up to my eyes, staring at it.

What the h*ll...?

"I was taking care of you. You were really cold, so I put a warm washcloth on your forehead!" Midoriya explained, "Are you okay, Todoroki-kun? Kacchan isn't gentle, you know."

"..." I stared at the washcloth in my fingers. "Yeah... I'm good." I smiled softly at him.

"Great!" he grinned back.

"But wait... Todoroki-kun, you offered your ownership rights, ribbit..."

"... Yes, I did... That means, then, I will be your slave once I'm sixteen," I stared straight at Bakugou, who had his arms crossed as he looked down at me. "I'll come over the day before my birthday and stay the night, all right?"

"Sure," he replied.

Mrs. Bakugou scowled at her son, slapping her arm onto his head, "You greedy brat. You already have two slaves, and you're only seventeen!"

"Oh, screw off! It just means I'm that great!" Bakugou shoved her arm off his head.

"Um... so does Todoroki-kun still have to do 150 hours of communal service...?" Midoriya blinked.

Urh. I've barely even started on that...

"If he hasn't already, then I believe he still does have to serve his own hours," Mrs. Bakugou nodded.

"Great! Then we can do our work together, Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya beamed at me, and I swear, _it was the gaze of an angel_.

I don't deserve such a smile to be aimed at me.

(I couldn't even protect you.)

And Bakugou sure as h*ll doesn't deserve this angel either.

"You better call me _Master_ now though, got it?" Bakugou looked down at me with a glare.

I stared at him with a dull gaze, "Oh h*ll no."

"YOU BETTER F*CKING DO IT, YOU D*MN SLAVE!-! YOU OFFERED YOUR OWNERSHIP RIGHTS TO ME, AND I'MA FULLY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT!-! REVEAL YOUR NECK TO ME AND CALL ME MASTER, YOU D*MN SLAVE!-! GET USED TO IT!-!" Bakugou's hands sparked.

I gritted my teeth, my eye twitching.

Even reveal my neck...?!-! Why do I have to do something so respectful to this piece of sh*t?!-!

"If you weren't prepared for giving your life to my son, you shouldn't have offered yourself," Mrs. Bakugou raised an eyebrow, and I gritted my teeth harder.

And in front of all of my classmates, too...

I ducked my head in submission, "Master... I would prefer not to reveal my neck right now..."

"THAT WASN'T A F*CKING OPTION, YOU STUPID B*TCH!-!" his hands sparked again.

"Kacchan, we should allow him some time to get used to it... He isn't yours just yet, so allow him a little wiggle room for now..." Midoriya spoke softly, his hand lightly touching Bakugou's arm, "Once it's his birthday, you can set in the rules... Okay?"

"Che!" Bakugou glared at me, "Whatever. I guess I'll allow you to keep your dignity for now."

I've already lost my dignity by calling you 'Master' in my opinion... How degrading...

"But Deku!-! You better be ready for punishment, you little sh*t!-! You spoke out of turn so much today, you f*cking b*tch!-!"

My eye twitched.

I so want to f*cking kill Bakugou. Seriously.

 **I need to do this, so I'll do it here.**

 **Endeavor: Shoto, I am your father...!-!**

 **Shoto: Referencing Star Wars {Which I don't own, of course!-!} is not going to make me accept you, you know.**

 **Endeavor: D*mn. Well, you _are_ my son, so you will do as I say.**

 **Shoto: I refuse.**

 **It was better last night... I don't remember the exact phrases I used after Star Wars.**

 **But apparently, I can't spell today... I'm so tired. Maybe I can fix this little scene later...**

 **(Boy, am I glad I'd already finished the chapter!)**

 **I'm still worried about posting this chapter, but you gotta post it at some point, right? My mind regurgitates ideas like a frigging fountain. (That's actually a perfect analogy!)**

 **But oh my ghouls, Todo-chan is going to have such a rough time being Kacchan's slave...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Disruption of Sleep**

 **(Shoto really isn't slave material, at least in this story... This is why alphas aren't enslaved!)**

Uraraka's P.O.V.

After everything was explained, Mrs. Bakugou made us all (spicy) lunches, and we ate there.

I couldn't believe Todoroki-kun was now Bakugou's slave...!-! It's crazy!

And Midoriya-kun is practically _beaming_ about Todoroki-kun's loss...!-! He's bustling about.

"Oi, Deku, sit down and calm the f*ck down!" Bakugou demanded, scowling at him.

"Oh! Right, Kacchan!" Midoriya-kun settled in beside Bakugou. Bakugou then laid his arm over Midoriya-kun's shoulders, lazily gazing at the guests in his home.

We'd finished eating now, and some of us were just hanging out and conversing. (I was worriedly talking to Todoroki-kun, but he insisted it would be fine.)

"Can't you all just f*ck off out of my house? I'm busy."

"U-Um, Todoroki-kun-?" {Deku}

"Hn?" he looked at the two of them. {Todo-chan}

"I-I'll make a list of Kacchan's rules for you! All right?" he beamed.

"Oi, sh*tface, my rules for him will be different from yours, got it?" {Baku}

"Huh?" Midoriya-kun blinked at him.

"You're Quirkless, sh*tface. I'll have Half n' Half do chores or some sh*t."

"... If I'm going to be your slave, shouldn't you at least learn my name...?" {Todo}

"Oh, sh*t up, f*ckface! I can call you whatever I want!"

"Kacchan's not very good with names..." Midoriya-kun wryly smiled, almost apologetic.

"Sh*t up, sh*tty Deku!"

"Sorry," Midoriya-kun immediately ducked his head in submission.

You know... Bakugou asked Todoroki-kun to reveal his neck to him earlier, but I've never seen Midoriya-kun reveal his neck to Bakugou (or anyone for that matter)...

"What the h*ll you looking at, Round Face?" Bakugou seemed irritated. I hadn't realized I was leaning forward.

"Huh?-Ah!-!-Er, s-sorry! I didn't mean to get so close!" I immediately backed up.

"What _were_ you looking at, Uraraka?" Todoroki-kun asked.

"Well, I... I was wondering if Midoriya-kun... was physically _marked_..." I admitted cautiously, gazing at the greenette.

"!" Midoriya-kun seemed a little surprised before looking to Bakugou, as if for permission.

"Yeah, I've marked him. A couple of times," Bakugou confirmed.

"..?" I looked in confusion at Midoriya-kun, "But I don't see any marks..."

"Most of them are on my collarbone and that area, Uraraka-san," Midoriya-kun supplied, "The only few that are on my neck are often covered by my hair."

His hair is pretty fluffy...

Bakugou's arm got off of Midoriya-kun's shoulders to pull back his hair a little, and true to their words, a few marks were laying along Midoriya-kun's soft-looking skin, one under his ear and another along the side of his neck.

(His skin would look better without that mark...)

"Oh," I said, and Bakugou immediately let Midoriya-kun's hair fall back down, and he put his arm back around Midoriya-kun's shoulders. "So then... you have revealed your neck to him?"

"Oh, yes, plenty of times," he nodded, "But since I've already shown my loyalty to him, I don't do it much often nowadays," he explained, "Most slaves reveal it only a few times in their lives, for a Master to claim them for the first time and if they're in some deep trouble with that Master later on. It's such a deep sign of respect, after all, so it's rarely needed... Most Masters are normally just fine with a duck of the head as a sign of respect and submission."

"There you go again, spouting those stupid facts!" Bakugou spat.

"Sorry, Kacchan..." Midoriya-kun ducked his head again.

"Stupid sh*tty school," Bakugou snorted. "Anyway, when are you all going to leave, huh?"

"Now, now, Katsuki, they can stay as long as they like," Mrs. Bakugou walked over, "It's a Sunday, so you've already finished all your homework, and you did some communal service yesterday, right? You can have the day off. Make a list of rules, like Izuku suggested!"

Bakugou scoffed, "We won't have time for sh*t like that today."

Mrs. Bakugou glared at her son, "I swear, if I have to listen to one more-"

"Oh, f*ck off, old h*g!" Bakugou got up from the chair, gesturing to Midoriya-kun to follow, which he did. They went up the stairs. (Erm...?)

She sighed, "D*mn brat... I swear, he has no control over those hormones of his... Rather, he chooses not to control them... One of these days, he's going to regret that!" She sighed again, "Well, you lot better head off then..."

Todoroki-kun glared at her, "Is Bakugou going to f*ck Midoriya again?"

"..." she stared at him, "What do you think?"

OH MY G*D!-!-!

At that, most of us ran out the door.

* * *

Deku's P.O.V.

Heats normally come soon after puberty hits.

The duration, intensity, all of that, depends on the type of oba status, and even then, it's different from person to person.

Kacchan's had a heat or so before, and he smells different during those heats. He also gets really intimate and horny.

But, erm... I'm pretty sure he can still see.

I just woke up in the middle of the night, and I swear, I am _boiling_. Everything's all foggy, red. I can't see. I can hardly breathe.

(Todoroki-kun and Kacchan were talking about my puberty a while back, so my heat should probably have come by now if they were right, but...)

I think I'm super sick instead. (Is that what they were sensing?-?)

(Did I get an infection from the bullet wound? I thought I was healed from that, but I-)

"STUPID DEKU!-!" I got a blast to my face, "STOP MUTTERING, YOU LITTLE SH*T!-!"

"S-Sorry, Kacchan!" I apologized immediately, "It's just that I-"

Ah?

Kacchan's all red, too, but he's not foggy... (Is he just that angry, or do I have a red lens over my blurry eyes...?)

"I don't f*cking care; go back to sleep!" he plopped back on the bed. I gulped, feeling something else arise in me. "I'll punish you properly in the morning!"

Punishment...

Like...

 _Sex_...

"No, no, punish me now, Kacchan..." I whined, leaning over him and rutting my hips.

"Hah?!-! What the h*ll's wrong with yo-" he paused, staring into my eyes, and I swear, both of us felt the same thing...

An irresistible lust for each other.

"F*ck!" I whined, rutting my hips harder, and Kacchan cursed too.

"F*ck, Deku! You little sl*t-! What, did you have a wet dream or something-? To be this horny and desperate..." he had rolled on top of me, and both of us were panting. (His eyes were exhilarated slits, and they turned me on that much more.) "If you want me so bad..." He hissed into my ear, "Beg for it," before biting hard into my neck. I screamed out, rutting my hips.

Oh my G*d, that felt so good... I don't think I've ever felt something so fantastic...!-!

"Do it again," I begged, "Do it again, Kacchan!-! Do it again!-!" I whined, rutting my hips, and his smirk widened with excitement before he bit again. I screamed again. "AGAIN, AGAIN; AGAIN, KACCHAN, AGAIN!-!-!" I begged, and he bit again. My legs wrapped around his hips like a trap, and I was rutting into his hips. He retreated slightly with a groan, starting to rut back into the touch.

But then the light came out, and someone was shouting our names in shock and confusion.

I barely heard, still rutting into Kacchan with pants and moans.

"Deku! DEKU, STOP IT!-!" I got a slap to my cheek, and I stopped rutting, placing a hand on my cheek and blinking. I looked at Kacchan, who was still panting above me. His eyes were still full of lust, and I wanted _more_. "My parents..." he rasped.

"Katsuki, get off of him. I think he's going through heat!" I barely heard a voice say.

 _Alpha_.

I looked over towards the voice, feeling saliva drip from my agape mouth. I felt like I'd regressed years, my brain reduced to a pile of mush, only thinking about lust and reproduction.

My eyes darted between Kacchan and the other alpha.

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.

Eagh, I can't-choose!-!

EITHER ONE IS FINE; JUST GIVE IT TO ME!-!

(Give what?)

I lunged at Kacchan, and now I was on top and digging my face into his neck.

"WHA-?!-! HEY!-! GET THE F*CK OFF, DEKU!-! THAT'S PRIVATE AREA!-!" he slapped me again, but I couldn't stop, groaning and sniffing his neck and nuzzling all over his sweet neck.

Hands grabbed at me, and I was pulled away from my alpha.

 _Alpha_.

Desperate for anything I could get, my head cocked, and I was trying to go for the neck behind me, that belonged to the other alpha I'd detected.

"F*CK!" Kacchan cursed. He was rubbing his neck and almost looked _worried_. Seems he was checking it for something? (For what?)

"Izuku, calm down!-!" the other alpha called at me, "You're going to accidentally bind or even mate with someone like this!-!-!"

 _That's exactly what I want._

"You're better than this, Izuku-calm down!-!" I felt drool drip from my lips despite the person's shouts.

"Mitsuki, I've called the police!" an even farther voice shouted, "They should be bringing some Omegas any minute, to help!"

 _Mitsuki_.

(Is that the other alpha?)

"We don't _have_ a minute!-!" the voice behind me barked back, "He's completely lost it!-! He's giving everything he's got in struggling!"

"Izuku, Izuku, can you hear me?!-!" something blurry blocked my view of Kacchan.

 _Get out of my way,_ I wanted to growl.

I bared my teeth and hissed at the blur.

"You need to calm down!-! Just hold off until the police arrives, all right?!-!"

"G*dd*mn it, what kind of omega goes crazy like this?!-! Especially one like Izuku!-!" the unnamed alpha shouted. Mitsuki. Mitsuki, the name is, I think..

"F*cking b*tch!-! Why the h*ll won't he listen to me?!-!" Kacchan barked.

"He's in heat, Katsuki!-!" Mitsuki replied, "He has no idea what he's doing!-! All on his mind is sex!"

"F*ck that!-! I decide when he has sex or not!-!"

I whimpered, starting to rut my hips back on the alpha behind me.

 _I'm desperate. I'm desperate. Why won't you let me go?_

"Argh, he's getting liquid all over!-!" Mitsuki complained, stepping back, "That's disgusting!"

"I'm sorry, dear..."

"It's not your fault, Masaru! D*mn, did he even show a single sign of entering heat-?"

"Well, it has been a busy day, what with the duel and all... And he seems to have entered heat in his sleep..."

"Oh, f*ck that!-!" the alpha snapped.

"It's just what happened, dear..."

"Where are those d*mn cops?!-! Are they bringing heat pills?!-!"

"I'm not sure, but I assume they're bringing something to calm Izuku down..."

"Uargh, this is a mess!"

I kept whimpering and rutting, barely hearing the words around me.

Alpha, alpha, alpha.

"Is he really all right-?" Kacchan asked, looking at me with a weird expression. _(Worry?)_ "He looks sick. Like, his eyes are all... back in his head and sh*t."

"He doesn't look good, but it's probably just because it's his first heat..." the blur replied.

"Did I look like that during my first heat? Geez..."

"No, you didn't, Katsuki," the alpha behind me sighed, "Not many lose it like this, you know... But there are a few who just completely lose it, despite their oba status, and those types of heats are often accompanied by the person looking and feeling ill... Even Izuku's arms are burning up, so I'd say he's having an Abnormal Heat..."

"Is he going to be all right...?"

"He should be, but... I don't have any idea if we'll have to go through this again or not... There isn't much information on Abnormal Heats, but most that occur are first heats. The body transitions weirdly into puberty sometimes, I guess..."

"Right in here, sirs!" the blur from earlier was now accompanied by a bunch of blurs, and they were all coming at me. I started to get scared, and I stepped back out of that fear.

"It's all right, Izuku," the alpha behind me said, and it was soothing-to a point.

I couldn't see Kacchan anymore. _I couldn't see Kacchan anymore._

And I felt a pain in my arm.

And everything went black.

 **Oooookaaay... Didn't expect that?**

 **Erm... sorry for the sudden... whatever that was...?**

 **I really did not expect Izu to just... go nuts like that...**

 **But uh... okay! So that happened, I guess! Let's ride the waves~**

 **And Izuku, I swear, if you bite Kacchan, I'm going to be really angry!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Abnormal Heats**

Izuku was taken to the hospital, and we were currently waiting in the waiting room while the doctors run some tests. I had texted Inko on the way here, and she was coming.

Now, all three of us were on our phones, looking up stuff about Abnormal Heats.

"Apparently it's more common in people who emit hormones not akin to them. Such as a beta emitting dominance hormones, or an alpha emitting submissive hormones... Izuku never has been one for emitting dominance hormones, despite being an omega..."

"URGH, DO WE REALLY HAVE TO LOOK UP ALL THIS SH*T?" Katsuki complained, "DEKU PROBABLY KNOWS PLENTY ABOUT THIS SH*T!"

"Abnormal Heats aren't very well known about, Katsuki. Sure, people know they exist and a little about what they are, but the general knowledge doesn't exceed much past that. And our knowledge about Abnormal Heats isn't very much in the first place. Omega, alpha, and beta statuses all started popping up with Quirks, so since Abnormal Heats are rare and we haven't had much time to research them, there isn't much we know about them..."

"And even if Izuku does know about Abnormal Heats, it wouldn't hurt to learn some stuff about them ourselves."

"Che!" Katsuki returned to his phone.

"The Bakugous?"

"!-! How is Deku?!-!" Katsuki shot up.

"How is Izuku doing?" I asked.

"Well... Midoriya certainly is having an Abnormal Heat, I can tell you that much. He's still unconscious, and we're still running a few more tests. We were able to lower his fever a bit. He has an IV of Suppressants, so he should be all right to visit now, but just in case, I'd rather you wait until he's woken up, and we can observe his behavior.

"By the way, a doctor is on his way here. He's as much of an expert as you can find on Abnormal Heats. He'll probably ask you a few questions. He's quite the... _eccentric_ character, but he really does mean well. He's researching Abnormal Heats as much as he can."

"We'll help in any way we can," I nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Masaru bowed slightly.

And with that, the doctor left once more.

* * *

It wasn't too much later that the researcher arrived.

"I heard that there's a young man who is going through an Abnormal Heat?!-!" a man asked the person at the desk.

"Ah, I think he's still being watched carefully by omegas only..." the person at the desk responded.

"My slave is the one going through an Abnormal Heat," Katsuki stated, "Are you the researcher the doctor told us about? The one that's researching Abnormal Heat?"

"Ah, wonderful! I'm glad I was able to find you! And yes, I am researching Abnormal Heat, among other things! So the young man is a slave, eh? Does that mean he is a Beta?"

"No. He's an Omega."

"Come; come! Let us sit down while we talk," the stranger escorted Katsuki right back to the seat he'd been sitting in, and the man sat next to him, "You must be quite strong if you enslaved an Omega! And at your age, oh my!-! When did your slave reach puberty?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it started about a month or so ago."

"I see; I see!-! When did he begin showing signs of heat?"

"He didn't, really. He entered heat while he was sleeping."

The man blinked, "Oh. I see. Interesting!-! So, you say he's an Omega, yes? Does he act like one?"

"He acts more like a Beta, honestly. The first time I detected dominance hormones from him was just recently, about a month ago."

"Interesting!-! So, a submissive omega then, yes?"

"Yes."

"Most that go through Abnormal Heats actually are Omegas! So, were you asleep when the young man entered Heat?"

"Yeah."

"When you woke up, what happened?"

"I woke up to Deku mumbling. I told him to sh*t up, and I used my Quirk and slapped him before trying to go back to sleep, telling him I'd punish him properly in the morning. He leaned over me and begged me to punish him that moment, rutting his hips against me..." Katsuki shuddered as he thought of it, emitting a few pheromones. (That brat... how can he get horny at a time like this?!-!)

"Hm?" the doctor blinked, "Is your slave a masochist?"

"Huh? Uh... h*ll if I know. Maybe? I mean, he has always clung around me, despite what I'd do..."

"Interesting!-!" the doctor got out a notepad from nowhere and started writing things down.

"So then-"

"Hold on a bit!" the doctor held up his hand, "I must write down everything I've found out so far! Err-what did you say your slave's name was?"

"Deku."

"Izuku Midoriya," I answered for him.

"Deku Izuku Midoriya... Is Deku part of the-"

"It's a nickname," I provided before glaring at my son.

"Oh! Then..." he scratched something out and proceeded to write. He finally stopped and pointed his utensil at Katsuki, "Your name, son?"

Katsuki glared at him, "Don't call me that. My name is Katsuki Bakugou."

"Katsuki... Bakugou... Got it!-! Okay, please continue then!" the man grinned brightly.

"Well, he was acting so strange, begging for punishment like that... He's never done that. So I looked back at him, about to scream about what the f*ck was wrong with him, but our gazes met, and I... I started to lose myself to lust and desire. He rutted harder, and I started talking dirty, rolling over on top of him. I ended up biting his neck, making him scream... I haven't done that in a while, honestly. I only go for his neck when I'm in heat.

"Anyway, he begged me to do it again, rutting his hips even harder, and I bit again. He begged again, louder this time, so I did it again, and his legs wrapped around my thighs, rutting even harder, if it was even possible. I started rutting back, but then the lights came on, and my parents came in. Deku didn't appear to process, still humping, so I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. I slapped him, and he finally stopped. He looked at me.

"Mom told me to get off, that Deku was probably going through heat. His eyes were wide, and he was drooling, his mouth wide open. Deku looked between my mom and me quite a few times before lunging at me, getting on top of me and..." he rubbed his neck, seeming to feel vulnerable, "... He, uh... put his face into my neck...

"I've told him before that he... he's not allowed to do that. He's my slave, not my mate. He is... not allowed to touch that private area... He's not allowed to even go near it... I've told him that. I told him that again, screaming at him. I slapped him, but he wouldn't... he wouldn't f*cking get away..." Katsuki shuddered, "H-He just kept _touching_ that private area...

"Finally, my mom was able to get him off of me... Then he looked back at her and started going for her neck... I was busy checking my neck for any marks. I didn't think he bit me, but..."

"I'm so sorry he touched that area without permission..." the man replied, and he seemed genuinely apologetic.

"We tried to get Izuku to calm down..." I provided, "But he just kept struggling... My husband called the police. Since both Katsuki and myself are alphas, it wasn't a pristine situation... When my husband started talking to Izuku, Izuku bared his teeth and snarled at Masaru...

"We kept shouting, trying to get him to calm down... Izuku whimpered and started... rutting his hips against me... It was disgusting," I scrunched my face up in disgust, "He was getting liquid everywhere! According to Katsuki, he looked really sick, and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head... Izuku's arms were hot to the touch, too.

"It finally clicked in my brain-that Izuku must've been having an Abnormal Heat. Finally, the cops arrived, and Masaru led them into Katsuki's room, where Izuku was. The cops shot Izuku with an injection, and he fell limp in my arms."

"He looked horrified when the cops arrived, and he only got more scared as they entered..." Masaru provided.

"I see... I'm sure that was traumatic to all of you..." the doctor still seemed apologetic, "Abnormal Heats aren't often this severe... Alphas with Abnormal Heats have gotten uncharacteristically submissive, and Betas with Abnormal Heats have gotten a little dominant, but it isn't like that at all... Omegas go either way, but never have they been so dominant that they're hard to restrain... At least, not that I know of...

"Those with Abnormal Heats often do go for necks though; however, I've never heard of someone being so desperate for a neck to claim..." The man cleared his throat, "Is Midoriya-kun mateless, Bakugou-kun?"

"Yeah," Katsuki replied.

"I see. See, people with Abnormal Heats will often target their mate, if they do have a mate. Those without a mate are often desperate for anyone fitting they can get their hands on. Normally whoever's closest. They'll often act very defensive around their own type.

"Those with Abnormal Heats have reported remembering a single person, however," the man raised a finger, "This is normally the person they target. Everything else is blurry to them. I've never spoken to someone who was around two potential mates, however!-! It's interesting that Midoriya-kun still went after you even though you have a mate, Mrs. Bakugou! Do you have a mate yet, Bakugou-kun?"

"No," my son grunted.

"Interesting! According to your testimonies, it would appear that Midoriya-kun was not quite sure which _alpha_ to go after. I'm curious what would happen if he was around a Beta and an Alpha!"

I sighed, "Do you have more questions for us, or can we finally start asking our own?"

"Oh, you have questions?!-!" the man's expression was irritating, acting surprised like that, and my eye twitched. "Ask away then!-!"

"Okay then, for starters-WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU."

He blinked, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself...?" He grinned brightly, offering his hand, "My apologies! My name is Dr. Theseus!"

"Mitsuki Bakugou..." I stared at him with furrowed eyes as I took his hand.

Masaru took his hand next, "Masaru Bakugou... I am Katsuki's father."

"An Omega, I assume?"

"Yes," Masaru nodded, "I am rather submissive for an Omega, but I've never had an Abnormal Heat..."

"They are quite uncommon," Dr. Theseus nodded, "Regardless, you are lucky not to be one to go through that... It can be more traumatic to the ones who go through the Heat, especially when it's a Beta or Omega... Speaking of which, I suggest you go easy on Midoriya-kun...

"It's different from an Alpha having a normal heat and raping someone because they don't control themselves or the sort... Even the people who can control themselves best, if in an Abnormal Heat, will often lose control... I've never heard of a single person who didn't lose it...

"Therefore, go easy on him... When he comes to his senses, he'll most likely regret his actions a lot... He probably won't understand what happened, either... Heats are foggy enough, but Abnormal Heats are even worse...

"Alphas have felt completely degraded from having an Abnormal Heat, and Omegas and Betas feel like they no longer even know themselves... It's as if they've lost their identity. Abnormal Heats are not easy things to deal with... Alphas especially wish to keep any Abnormal Heat experiences to themselves..."

"So you mean Deku will be depressed?"

"Extremely so, most likely," Dr. Theseus nodded.

"Well, that's no different from any other day then, huh?" Katsuki tried to smirk, but his eyes told us everything. I pet his head.

"Izuku will be fine, Katsuki," I told him, "This heat'll pass, and he'll be fine." I then referred to Dr. Thesues, "Do you think Izuku has Abnormal Heats, or is this the only one he'll go through...?"

"There's no telling," he shook his head, "He might have Abnormal Heats all the way through puberty, or he might have it beyond puberty, and then it just stops. It depends on the person.

"Judging from what you've said about him... I think you should expect Abnormal Heats being normal. Midoriya-kun sounds like that type of person. But, we won't know until he has a normal heat... if he ever does."

Katsuki rubbed his neck, "I better not have to go through this sh*t again... This is ridiculous!-!"

"Is there any way we can make his heats normal...?"

"Suppressants do help, but everyone on suppressants in Abnormal Heats still act a little strange. Everyone reacts differently, of course, so I make no guarantees... I-"

"The Bakugous?" We looked at the doctor from before. "Midoriya is awake. Follow me."

"We can see him now?" Katsuki swiftly followed the doctor.

"I believe so." The doctor stopped beside a door and knocked on it. "Midoriya? Can I come in?"

"Uh... y-yea..." Izuku replied from within, and the doctor opened the door and stepped in, waiting for us to follow. Izuku was sitting in the hospital bed, still looking a little out of it and even a little bewildered. An IV was in his arm. "Ah!-!-er!-!-K-Kacchan!-! Ehm, I, uh...!-! I'm so sorry about earlier, Kacchan!-! I-I don't know what came over me; I-"

"Whatever, dipsh*t," Katsuki walked to his side and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Izuku seemed to worriedly search Katsuki's face for something.

"How are you feeling, Midoriya?" the doctor asked.

"Err..." Izuku looked at him, "Erm... I-I'm still... um... I, uh..."

The doctor smiled softly, "Well, I'll let you spend some time with your Master and his family. I'll come back to check on you soon."

"Uh, th-thank you, doctor..."

With that, the doctor left.

"What the h*ll? Why'd he cut you off?" Katsuki glared suspiciously at Izuku.

"Erm, I... I kind of... I... I can't get my... my words straight, Kacchan... I, urm..." Izuku shook his head, and it about broke my heart, how lost he looked.

"Off," Dr. Theseus provided with a soft smile, "You feel off, correct?"

"Erm... er, y-yeah..." Izuku nodded. "Erm... I don't believe we've met...?"

"My name is Dr. Theseus," the man held out his hand for another handshake, which Izuku took, "I'm as much of an expert on Abnormal Heats as you'll find! I research Abnormal Heats, among other things. I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, uhm... I don't know what use I'll be, but... I'll try my... my best..."

"I appreciate it. So, do you remember what happened?"

"..." Izuku slowly nodded, clearly feeling guilty.

"It's all right. Abnormal Heats are even harder to control than Alpha Heats. It's not your fault that you lost it. So, there were two alphas and one omega around you at the time, correct?" Izuku nodded again. "Tell me how you viewed them."

Izuku stared at him for a little bit, seeming vulnerable and a little worn out, and I was about to say that Izuku didn't seem to understand what the f*ck he was asking, but Izuku beat me to it, "Everything is red..." Dr. Theseus raised an eyebrow at that. "Kacchan's clear, but everyone else is... a little blurry... I knew Kacchan was Kacchan, and I remembered everything about him, but I only saw... A-Auntie Mitsuki as an... an alpha...

"Once someone stated a name, I attached the name to the person, eventually, but I didn't remember who they were... just that they were an alpha or a blur..."

"A blur?" Dr. Theseus repeated.

"Yes... Uncle Masaru, for example... I couldn't see him at all... He was just a blur... Honestly, I don't think I even registered him as human..."

"How did Mrs. Bakugou look to you, then?"

"She was blurry, but I could see her... I could see her hair, her clothes, everything... It was just all blurry..."

"And you could see Bakugou-kun clearly?"

"I could see Kacchan clearly, if you don't count the red lens..."

"Hmmn... Interesting..." Dr. Theseus scribbled into his notepad. "Would you mind telling what happened from your point of view?"

"Erm... I-I guess... I don't mind..."

"Just start from the top then."

"Well... I woke up in the middle of the night... I felt super hot. I really didn't feel good... I could hardly breathe, and I couldn't see. Everything was foggy and red... I was thinking over when Todoroki-kun and Kacchan were conversing about my puberty... I wondered if instead of puberty, they were actually sensing me being sick...

"I guess I started mumbling about it all, because Kacchan used his Quirk on my face, telling me to stop mumbling... I apologized, but then I realized Kacchan wasn't foggy...

"He was still red though. I wasn't sure if that was because he was that angry, or if it was just my vision screwing up... Clearly, it was the latter... Kacchan apparently just wanted to go back to sleep though, plopping back on the bed and demanding I sleep.

"I felt something rise in me at seeing him lay there, and he told me he'd punish me in the morning..." Izuku's eyes were a little foggy with lust now, and his breathing was shallow. "Punishment often meant sex, so I... I think that's when I... when I lost it... I started whining and humping into him... He started to shout at me, but then... then our gazes met, and I... I knew he felt the same thing I did..." Izuku moaned a whimper, rutting his hips slightly, and I glanced at Dr. Theseus.

 _Izuku's acting horny again._

"All right, that's enough for now," Dr. Theseus stated with a hand up, and Izuku glanced up at him, looking like he did when he was struggling against us in Katsuki's room. He sniffed slightly, his eyes shifting to Katsuki beside him, and Katsuki seemed to sense the change as well, jumping back from Izuku just as Izuku tried to grab him.

"Kacchan...!-!" he whined, his fingers gripping at the air, "Kacchan, please?!-! Didn't you say you'd punish me?!-! Come on, Kacchan, please, I can't stand this!-!"

"Stand down!" Katsuki barked, staying out of Izuku's arm length. I gently grabbed Katsuki's arm and tugged it, gesturing that we should leave. Katsuki shoved me off roughly but exited anyway. Izuku was trying to come for the both of us, but Dr. Theseus intervened, holding Izuku back, and Izuku started snarling at him.

It's scary to look at innocent, little Izuku looking like _that_ , so desperate and crazy...

(Inko shouldn't see her son like this. She'd be mortified.)

* * *

When we got back to the waiting room, Inko was there, looking extremely worried. She instantly spotted us and ran for us instead of the front desk.

"My Izuku?!-! How is my baby Izuku?!-!"

"Inko, he's all right," I put my hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. He's just going through an Abnormal Heat... He'll be back to normal soon..."

"He's out again," I heard and turned to see Dr. Theseus. He looked very solemn. My husband was beside him, looking at me with worry. "I've actually never seen someone go crazy in an Abnormal Heat... I always get there after they've already calmed down... I must say, I wouldn't have minded never seeing that..." His eyes shifted to the ground.

"My-My baby Izuku...?" Inko whispered.

"He's just acting funny, Auntie," Katsuki scowled at the ground.

"It's sort of like he's going through an alpha heat while he's sick," I tried.

"Where is he?!-! I want to see him!-!" Inko looked at me desperately, and I shook my head slowly.

"You'd be better off not to, Inko... It'd break your heart..."

D*mn... I've gone through some pretty intense heats in my time, but I've never seen someone else go crazy in a heat... When Katsuki goes nuts on Izuku, I'm normally not in the room with them. Is that how it looks though...? Without all the begging, that is...

"Is that how I look during heat...?" I whispered to my husband.

"Huh? Er... no, not really... But I mean, it's not like I ever refuse you during your heat..."

True... It probably looks different to someone who's actually wanting it... (Like how it must've looked to Katsuki before he realized Izuku'd lost it). And it probably looks different to an outsider, too. And anyway, I've never lost it around anyone but Masaru, either. So I have no idea if I'd go for any Omega around like how Izuku went for any Alpha...

I glanced at Katsuki. The same is for him... (Well, I don't know if Izuku wants the sex, but Katsuki has never lost it in front of a crowd... [luckily].)

I think most alphas stick tight to being isolated during their heats. I always make Katsuki take the suppressants, and when I was still going through puberty, I also took the suppressants... We also stay home during our heats, and we avoid the other's Omega.

It makes it near impossible to rape someone by losing it...

But with how Izuku was acting... Katsuki would've been forcibly mated if Masaru and myself didn't intervene... We'd have to isolate Izuku completely during Abnormal Heats... Masaru would be the only one in our household that could make contact with him...

(But honestly, it's probably better if he just stays in the hospital during Abnormal Heats, I think... This way, they can have a steady line of suppressants going into Izuku's blood, and we don't risk something happening... Taking suppressants orally every however many hours would be a pain in the first place.)

I glanced at my son, who seemed antsy. (I don't blame him. We'd been waiting a while to see Izuku the first time, and now we have to wait more? We barely even spent ten minutes with him!)

I pet my son's head, "I completely agree, Katsuki."

"Hah?" he glared up at me.

"I agree," I repeated, "I am so sick of waiting," I laid my head upon the back of my hand.

"Get off me, old h*g."

"Later, Katsuki." I took a deep breath through my nose. There was a little bit more of Izuku in his scent than he normally had, but it was still clear that Katsuki hadn't mated with anyone.

This situation really could've ended badly. We're lucky not even one piece of clothing came off.

(Although ruined is a different story... Ick, I don't even wanna see Izuku's underwear... I hope the hospital already just threw those away. I don't even care if it's Izuku's favorite All Might boxers; I am NOT cleaning underwear that's covered in jizz.)

* * *

Deku's P.O.V.

I woke up a second time, and soon enough, the doctor came back, but this time, he was only with Dr.-err... The Zeus, was it?

"Hello again, Midoriya-kun," Dr. The Zeus (That doesn't sound right...) sat where Kacchan had earlier. "How are you feeling?"

"... Off, still..." I replied.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized. "Are you all right to continue telling what happened...?"

"Yes, I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..." I murmured sadly.

I feel lost... I'm not even myself anymore... I have no control over myself...

"Don't be. You're in the middle of an Abnormal Heat. It's not your fault."

Telling me that doesn't help any.

I guess he realized I wasn't convinced in the slightest, and he continued, "So far, I have never heard of a single person not losing it during an Abnormal Heat... I suspect few people on this Earth could possibly keep control of themselves... If any at all.

"So really, don't be hard on yourself... Abnormal Heats are even harder than Alpha Heats, and even many normal Alphas still screw up. So, don't worry about it. Your Master and his family understands as well."

"..."

He looked at the thing in his lap (in his hands? It's too blurry still; I can't see...) {It's his notes, in his hands.} "So then, you said that you and Bakugou-kun's gazes met, and you felt the same thing. What happened next?" he looked back up at me.

"... I, uh... I lost it... I cursed and rutted harder, and Kacchan started talking dirty as he rolled on top of me, making me lose it even more... He then... He bit into my neck, and I... I'd never felt something that felt so good..." I fiddled with my thumbs, embarrassed. "I begged for him to do it again, and he did. I screamed for him to do it once more, and he did.

"My legs then wrapped around his hips like a trap, and I was humping even harder into him... He started groaning and rutting back..." I murmured, chewing on my thumb slightly. "But then, erm... the-the lights came on, and someone was shouting our names, but I didn't hear it very well...

"Kacchan clearly cared about the intrusion though, and rightfully so. He slapped me, and I stopped. I didn't understand, I guess... When I looked at him, his eyes were still full of lust though.

"A voice-Auntie Mitsuki's-talked to Kacchan's, and I registered her as an Alpha... I looked at her, feeling saliva drip from my agape mouth. I felt like... like I'd regressed years, that my brain was reduced to a pile of mush that only thought about lust and reproduction...

"That's when I looked between Kacchan and Auntie Mitsuki. I didn't know who to choose. It... It..." I shook my head, frustrated, "I can't explain how I felt... I felt like my head was splitting; I swear, I'd gone nuts... Finally, I just gave up on choosing one, and I lunged at Kacchan, and I..." I shuddered, my teeth starting to chatter. I wanted to whimper and cry and go die in a hole...

"It's all right if you don't wish to tell me," Dr. The Zeus's voice entered my brain softly.

I shook my head and bit my lip, feeling familiar tears come down my cheek, "I-I went into Kacchan's private area... He slapped me, but I just... I-I couldn't stop... I wanted his... his neck so badly... I dug my face so deep into it..." I whimpered, "I'm so sorry, Kacchan..." I wrapped my arms around myself, curling in on myself. A hand pat my back.

"It's all right, Midoriya-kun; it's all right..." the soothing voice whispered, "It wasn't your fault..."

A slave like me should never go into someone's private area like that though... Dr. The Zeus clearly doesn't know that Quirkless are not allowed to go into the neck of _anyone_ (, or he might just not know I'm Quirkless...). It's severely looked down upon... If people found out that Kacchan had his neck touched by a Quirkless like that... they'd ridicule him. They'd think he's weak. They'd think he's disgusting..

I'm lucky Auntie Mitsuki was able to pull me away before I marked him... (Strangely enough though, I hadn't been thinking of marking him.)

"Are you all right, Midoriya-kun?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Dr. The Zeus, "Oh, uh... y-yes, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's fine," he smiled at me, "Are you all right to continue?"

"Yes... Erm, so finally, Auntie Mitsuki was able to pull me away from him... I recognized her as an alpha and went for her neck. I... don't know why I wanted a neck so badly... Kacchan was checking his neck for something, but I have no idea what he was checking for...

"Auntie Mitsuki was shouting at me, telling me to calm down, that I would accidentally bind or even mate someone with how I was acting... That's when I realized that the 'it' that I kept wanting was that... I wanted to bind or mate someone... I drooled more.

"Uncle Masaru then came back in, saying he'd called the police... Thinking back, I guess the blurs that joined him later were actually police... He called Auntie Mitsuki by her name, so I started connecting the name with the alpha I didn't recognize...

They were shouting back and forth, and then the blur-Uncle Masaru-got in front of me, blocking my view of Kacchan, and I wanted to growl at him, make him leave... I bared my teeth and hissed instead.

"Kacchan started shouting again, snapping about why I wouldn't listen to him and stuff... They kept shouting back and forth. I whimpered, starting to hump back on... on the alpha behind me..." I felt sick.

As if it wasn't bad enough that I'd dug my face into Kacchan's neck... I had went for Auntie Mitsuki's neck and even rutted against her... How disgusting... How vile... She already has a mate!-! What was I thinking?!-!

"Midoriya-kun," Dr. The Zeus touched my arm lightly, bringing me back to reality once more, "What happened next?"

"Erm... I-I was so desperate... I was wondering why they wouldn't let me go... Auntie Mitsuki was-" I gulped the bile down, "-was complaining about how I was... was getting... li-liquid all o-over-h-her..."

I seriously feel sick... I think I might puke... I'm going to-

"Midoriya-kun, are you all right?"

No...

I feel dizzy, too... I'm so sick.

"Midoriya-kun, focus on me. What's wrong?"

"I... hurp..." I got out, "I feel si-sick... Oh G*d... I-I'm gonna-"

"Here! Puke in here, Midoriya-kun! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I interrupted him by puking in the trashcan he'd offered.

Huff... huff...

"It's all right, Midoriya-kun..." his hand was back on my back, rubbing it, "We can finish late-"

"No," I rasped out, "I'm... Let's get this over with... I... S-So, uh, er... They kept talking back and forth, but... I-I couldn't really hear them... Everything was still so foggy... Kacchan was looking at me with a weird expression... He was... saying something about my state, about how I looked... They kept talking...

"Then Uncle Masaru came back in the room with a bunch of blurs, and they were... they were all coming at me..." I whimpered, "I started getting scared, and I stepped back out of that fear... Auntie Mitsuki told me it was all right, and that soothed me a little, but not much.

"I couldn't see-I couldn't see-!-! I had no idea where Kacchan was!-! I-I couldn't see him!-! All of those blurs were blocking him completely, and I-and then there was a pain in my arm and-and everything went dark..."

"I see... You did well, Midoriya-kun... Thank you. This is very helpful... Why don't you go ahead and rest now? Do you still feel sick?"

"I-I'm tired... And it's still blurry and red... B-But I... I don't think I'm going to... p-puke again... I-I'm so sorry, Dr. The Zeus..."

"Oh, no, it's fi-err-what?"

"Huh?" I looked at the blur. Was he not Dr. The Zeus...?

"What did you just call me, Midoriya-kun...?"

"D...Dr. The Zeus...?"

"..." The blur cleared his throat, "Erm... Midoriya-kun... M-My name is... not The Zeus... I'm not a Greek God... My name is Dr. Theseus... It's not Japanese, so I can understand your confusion, but... erm... I must say, I've never... had someone call me Zeus..."

Urk... I-I knew it didn't... sound right...

"I'm so sorry, sir..."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine!-!" he was smiling now, as if trying not to giggle. I guess the shock had worn off. "Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better. Should I call your Master back in...?"

"E-Erm... y-yes, feel free..." I murmured, still embarrassed.

So Dr. _Theseus_ went to go get Kacchan and his parents.

Bakugou's P.O.V. {The female/mother/Mitsuki}

Dr. Theseus soon came back, saying that Izuku was awake and had explained his recollection of what occurred. We can go back now, he thinks.

So we headed in-a little cautiously. Despite my warnings, Inko went in with us.

"U-Uhm, Kacchan-" Izuku squeaked, "I-I'm so sorry... F-For everything, I'm so-"

"Sh*t up, nerd," Katsuki plopped down beside Izuku, "I didn't f*cking tell you to speak."

"I'm sorry," Izuku's head darted down in submission, but it whipped back up just as quickly, "But is there anything I can do to make it up to you, like-bwah bwah bwah Kawan?"

Katsuki had pinched Izuku's mouth with a scowl, "Did I not just tell you to sh*t up, stupid? We can sort all that sh*t out later, after you're not... like this." Izuku teared up, nodding.

"Relax, kiddo," I ruffled his hair, "None of this was your fault. I'm gonna kick Katsuki's *ss if he gets angry at you for all this sh*t." Izuku shut his eyes tightly, letting more tears fall and nodding.

"Izuku...? A-Are you all... right...?" Inko asked softly as Katsuki released Izuku.

"A-Ah-mom... I-I'm fine," he glanced at me and Katsuki with a hint of confusion.

"I texted her," I explained, "How are you feeling, Izuku?"

"Erm... f-fine... better, I think... B-But everything is still... red and... blurry..."

"It will probably be that way until your heat is over," Dr. Theseus provided, "There's nothing we can do about it in the meantime..."

"..." Katsuki stared at Izuku for a while before mentioning, "How long will he be in heat?"

Izuku opened his mouth, probably about to spout facts about heat, but Dr. Theseus beat him to it, "An Omega's heat is about a month, but Abnormal Heats often have a different duration than a normal Heat.

"Say you have a normal heat in a few years. Don't expect that heat to be the same amount of time as this heat. It may be longer, or it may be shorter. Alphas' Abnormal Heats are often shorter than their regular heats while Betas' Abnormal Heats are often longer.

"Therefore, since you're regularly submissive, and your Abnormal Heat is making you more dominant, your heat will probably be a little shorter than it normally would. That's good news!"

"A f*cking month we have to deal with this sh*t...?!-!" Katsuki growled.

"Probably around two weeks, actually," Dr. Theseus corrected, barely getting those words out before Katsuki started screaming and complaining about how that was still "too d*mn long" and how two weeks and a month weren't too different.

(But he's right. Two weeks is a long time to be in the hospital, especially when you're Quirkless like Izuku... The only reason he was immediately sedated was because he was endangering those with Quirks.)

"Izuku has to stay in this hospital that long?" I scowled.

"? Ah... not necessarily. Just like with normal heats, he could stay home... although that would probably not be preferred... He'd have to take a lot of heavy pills to replace the constant sedation... And you'd always be risking... something happening..."

"Che," Katsuki scowled.

"Sh*t..." I grumbled.

"A whole f*cking month... What if I go into my heat, huh?!-!" Katsuki complained, and I glared at him. Always thinking about himself and sex...

"Then deal with it," I hissed back, "Not everyone just f*cks whoever they want whenever they want, Katsuki!-! Most don't even have sex during their heats!-!"

"HOW DO THEY LIVE."

"HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH ALL YOUR SEXUAL ACTIVITY?!"

"OH, F*CK YOU! I'LL F*CK DEKU RIGHT HERE IF I GO INTO MY HEAT!"

"YOU WILL _NOT_!-!"

"I WILL TOO!-! IT'S MY F*CKING SLAVE; I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH HIM, WHEREVER I F*CKING WANT!-!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE FIRST THING ABOUT RESPECT, MATING, OR EVEN JUST HUMAN TREATMENT!-!-!"

"DEKU'S NOT A HUMAN, B*TCH; HE'S A _SLAVE_!-!"

"HE'S STILL HUMAN, BRAT!-!"

"HE'S LESS THAN HUMAN, B*TCH!-!"

"KATSUKI, I SWEAR TO G*D, IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME-"

"HE'S A F*CKING _SLAVE_ , BI-AGH!"

I pulled Katsuki out by the ear, "THAT'S IT!"

Honestly... this little moron doesn't know the first thing about how to treat a human!-!

(He'll never get a mate... It's a wonder he already has two slaves...)

Izuku's P.O.V.

A-Ahhl I feel di-dizzy...

"Midoriya-kun?" a far away, blurred voice asked, "Are you all right?"

You're all... garbled...

Sniff, sniff.

Alpha... Where's the alpha...? The w-whole room is... filled with... with alpha hormones, but...

 _Where is the alpha?_

 _I can't sense where the alpha hormones are coming from..._

* * *

When I came back with Katsuki, Inko was crying, and Izuku was out again.

"...? What happened?" I looked to Dr. Theseus. Masaru was trying his best to soothe Inko.

"All of the alpha hormones in the room must've made him..." Dr. Theseus looked at Izuku unsurely, "A little... _off_ , I suppose... Alpha hormones _can_ often throw an omega-or even a beta-in heat off their rocker a little... I suppose the reaction was a little... intense due to him being in an Abnormal Heat... He looked a little out of it, and only moments later, he'd passed out..."

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, feeling awkward.

(I completely forgot that alpha hormones can often suffocate Omegas and Betas...)

Dr. Theseus cleared his throat and wafted the air in front of his face, "No, it's fine... This is interesting information. You'd think he'd just lunge after the alpha hormones, but instead, he looked completely lost in the haze before snarling and then passing out."

"... You know... why are you so interested in Abnormal Heats?" I found myself asking.

"Hm?" he looked up at me, seeming surprised at the question, "Ah, er... my... my sister... she... met an unfortunate... outcome at... an Abnormal Heat..."

"Oh... Oh Go*, I'm so sor-"

"Don't be," he raised a hand, "That question is natural. My older brother also happened to... go through an Abnormal Heat, so there's that too. I... was so utterly baffled at the two completely different responses... that I wanted to research... why something like that happened... And I also... wish to make sure that... something like what happened to my sister... and what became of my brother... is less likely to happen... I want to be there, to support those in Abnormal Heats," he looked up at me, "So that no one..." there was a visible lump in his throat, but his voice didn't crack, "Will take their own life like my brother did... or just completely destroy someone like the Omega that hurt my sister..."

"... I'm so sorry..." I apologized softly.

He smiled - a little wryly - "At least I have my younger brother... He's thirteen now... I take care of him. He's a rowdy little Omega... I... am hoping that he'll be lucky, like me... Well, I suppose he's already quite lucky... He was only but a babe when those disasters hit my siblings..." He looked at my husband, "That's why, I'm quite... relieved to hear that another submissive Omega... has never gone through an Abnormal Heat... I get more confident by the day, that my younger brother will be all right...

"When I first started researching Abnormal Heats, I went around, taking surveys of types of people and whether or not they'd gone through something like that... And by searching out those who have gone through Abnormal Heats, as I am doing now, I am even more relieved to watch many people survive an Abnormal Heat without much... pain. Yes, they often feel lost in one way or another, but... they aren't shrouded in pain... and that's good enough for me."

"I'm sure your younger brother will be fine," Masaru gave him a small smile. Dr. Theseus smiled back softly.

What a tragic reason to research Abnormal Heats...

* * *

Inko was calmed down, and Dr. Theseus asked us if we really wanted to spend two weeks in the hospital with Izuku. We told him now, that we'd come back to check up on him everyday instead, but Katsuki (being the possessive, loud mouth he is) screamed - and I quote - "WE'RE NOT LEAVING DEKU FOR A SECOND, YOU *SSHOLE!-!-!"

So yea.

"Katsuki, we are not staying here, in this horrible, cramped room, for two weeks," I furrowed my eyes at him.

"DEKU SHOULDN'T BE EITHER, B*TCH!-!"

"I know he shouldn't be, but there's nothing we can do about it!" I started emitting a few alpha hormones to establish my ground, "We can't take him home, Katsuki, but this room shouldn't even have _one_ person living in it! For even a day!-! We can check up on him every day instead, Katsu-"

"I AM NOT RISKING MY SLAVE GETTING F*CKED BY SOME DOCTOR BECAUSE DEKU CAN'T F*CKING CONTROL HIS G*DD*MNED HORMONES!-!-!" Katsuki roared.

"He won't _get_ f*cked!-!" I argued with him.

"You can't guarantee anything!-!" Katsuki shouted back.

"Bakugou-kun," Dr. Theseus spoke up, "I understand your concern, but with Midoriya-kun as he is, Omegas are not attracted to him. It's not the way of nature, after all. Only Omegas will be in this room, besides you and your mother. He will not have Alpha or Beta doctors tending to him."

"What if some *sshole sneaks in and f*cks my slave?" Katsuki hissed. "You can smell his stench from the hallway! And the smell attracts Alphas and Betas alike, right?!-! He's clearly in Heat!-!"

Dr. Theseus thought for a few seconds before offering, "How about we put scent blockers on Midoriya-kun? It'd take a lot to fully snuff out the smell, but along with the pheromone suppressants, no Alpha or Beta should be attracted."

"..." Katsuki stayed quiet at that, silently saying he had no argument with it. He still had his teeth gritted and bared though.

"Then, we'll use scent blockers."

" _Now_ will you come home?" I rolled my eyes.

"... I'd rather stay."

"You're not staying," I glared at my son.

"... Che. Fine..." he murmured.

Dr. Theseus smiled at us-a little wryly-"I'll be back tomorrow to see how he's doing."

I nodded at him, "We'll see you then. Come on, brat," I patted his head once.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, staring at Izuku. He reached out and slid his fingers along one of the marks that marred Izuku's skin. "Be good, Deku," he murmured before turning around to exit behind me.

Regardless of how Katsuki treats Izuku... Katsuki really does value his slave.

(I just hope he'll value his new one too...)

* * *

Shoto's P.O.V.

Knock, knock.

It was in the afternoon, while I was doing house chores at my father's command. (*ss.)

I hadn't even started on my communal service because of all the punishment my own father was giving me.

With a heavy sigh, not wanting to talk to anyone, I opened the door and glared slightly at the person outside. I didn't care who it was; I want them to leave.

I was surprised to find Bakugou standing out there, looking like he didn't get enough sleep last night.

"I'm not your slave yet, Bakugou," I spoke lowly.

He glared at me, "Didn't I tell you to call me Master, dipsh*t?"

"Quiet!-!" I hissed, glancing around, "We can't let my father find out about our agreement, remember?!-!" Bakugou scoffed at that.

"At least give me a proper greeting, *ss."

What, reveal my G*dd*mned neck and to you and get down on my hands and knees? No way.

Bakugou seemed to get the message that I wasn't going to give him a 'proper greeting,' "Whatever. I came over to tell you one thing, and one thing only, Half n' Half."

(Are you ever going to bother to learn my f*cking name?)

"Deku's in the hospital for the next two weeks."

"!-!" my eyes widened before I snarled at him, "What the f*ck did you do this time, Ba-" I gritted my teeth when Bakugou slammed me against the wall.

He hissed in my face, "You need to f*cking understand your position, stupid b*tch. You are my _slave_. You don't f*cking talk to me like that.

"And I didn't do sh*t, for your information," he scoffed, "Just for that, I'm not going to even tell you what's wrong with him," he released me, "All you need to know is that because my stupid old h*g of a mother doesn't want me to f*ck Deku like this, I might - _MIGHT_ \- ask you over, and you'll need to come immediately. Understood?"

"... Yes..." I murmured.

So I'm going to be used for sex...? Disgusting...

Bakugou looked away with a snort. I don't think he was very happy about the situation either.

(Maybe Midoriya _is_ in the hospital for a different reason than Bakugou's treatment...)

"Anyway, bye," he waved and left.

"Bye..." I murmured back before straightening myself and closing the door.

"Wh-What was that about...?" I was startled by the scared voice of my sister. She was staring at me with wide eyes.

"... It's nothing," I started to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm and looked at me with a worried gaze. "... I..." I glanced away, "I offered my Ownership Rights in a duel, and I lost. But don't tell father. If he knows... he won't let me go over to Bakugou's the day before my birthday, so that Bakugou can bond me before he gets the chance..."

"... I won't tell Dad, but... be careful, Shoto..." she murmured. She looked a little hurt (probably because I'm unlikely to see her after the day before my birthday), but she didn't speak of it after that. She was clearly worried though, and she treasured every moment she had with me.

* * *

It took some going to every single f*cking hospital in the country practically, but I finally found the one with Midoriya in it.

"Is there an Izuku Midoriya here?" I asked the front desk, exhausted from going to six hospitals already today. (I should probably be doing my communal service instead, but oh well.)

"Izuku Midoriya...?" the woman at the desk clicked a few things on her keyboard before replying, "Ah yes, he's in Room #62."

"Thank you, ma-"

"Up-bup-bup," she furrowed her eyes at me, holding a finger up, "He isn't allowed visitors."

"?!-!"

"Are you an Omega?" she asked.

"...? No..."

"And what is your name?"

"Todoroki Shoto..."

She stood up, "I'll go and ask the doctor if you're allowed to visit him, but I'd assume you can't."

I watched her leave warily.

Why can't I visit Midoriya...?

* * *

I waited in the waiting room impatiently, watching the people come in and out.

It seemed like a very long time before the lady was back with a doctor.

"You are the one who wishes to see Izuku Midoriya?" he asked me.

"Yes," I stood up.

"I think it's best if you just go home," he told me.

"..." I stood my ground.

"..." The doctor sighed, "But, Midoriya says he does know you, and that it would be all right if you visited him... Just be careful."

And with that, I was led into Midoriya's room. He was hooked up to a few IVs (which were covered so that Midoriya couldn't see they were IVs), and he looked a little out of it.

"H-Hi, Todoroki-kun..." he gave me a weak smile. It'd been a few days since Bakugou had told me he was in the hospital. (Finally, my father let me leave.)

"How are you feeling...?" I walked closer, looking him over.

What's wrong with him...?

That's when I spotted three marks clear on his neck, and I stared at them.

He didn't...

You honestly dare to tell me you didn't do sh*t, Bakugou?!-!

I growled, and the doctor was sternly telling me that I needed to control myself, that I couldn't emit alpha hormones like that, but it was already too late. Midoriya was trying to reach me, and the doctor pulled me out, snapping at me in the waiting room.

I didn't know. I didn't understand.

So once the doctor had finished scolding me, I was sitting in the waiting room again, silently.

I thought, and I thought, but I still had no idea what had happened.

"You're quite the gloomy fellow."

A sudden voice surprised me, and I looked up. A man was staring at me curiously.

"Is someone you know in bad shape?" he sat down next to me, "I know what that's like."

Ah, no-

"My sister was once in a hospital, in critical condition. She didn't have the will to live with what had just happened to her, and she died... Don't worry though. Everything happens for a reason, and everything is going to be all right. Whether your loved one lives or dies-"

"Y-You misunderstand!-!" I interrupted, and he looked at me, surprised. "I... Someone I know is..." I took a deep breath in and sighed it out. "My classmate has been in the hospital for the past few days. I'm visiting him, but I don't know what's... wrong with him. I don't know why he's here. They won't let me visit him." I looked back at the man, who was staring at me with an even weirder expression than when I first saw him. He looked quite curious.

"I see..." he frowned, rubbing his chin, "What is the name of this fellow? Perhaps I can ask and find out what he's here for." He grinned, "I'm a doctor, after all!"

You, a doctor? I wouldn't want to be _your_ patient...

"Um... M-Midoriya... Izuk-"

"Midoriya-kun?!-!" he was surprised, "I didn't know he had friends!-! I didn't even know he went to school!-! How is he still going to school if he's a sla-"

"You misunderstand!-!" I insisted, "I go to school with Bakugou. Midoriya goes with him."

"Ohhh-"

"Anyway, do you know why he's here?"

"Of course!-!" he grinned brightly at me, "I'm here for him, after all!-! See, he's going through what is called an Abnormal Heat! Come, walk with me!" he stood up, and I followed him, glancing at the person that was busy at the front desk.

(I shouldn't be going back to Midoriya's room, but... I guess it's fine if neither that doctor nor that attendant sees me...)

"-Midoriya-kun is the first I've seen to be in the presence of two potential mates when he first went into an Abnormal Heat!" the doctor blabbed. (What is his name?) "He is quite sensitive, so I would suggest you act calmly! Just a few days ago, he fainted from two Alphas arguing in the room! So be careful!" he opened the door, and in it, Midoriya sat, just like earlier. "Midoriya-kun!0! How are you feeling today?"

Midoriya gave him a wry smile, "One of Kacchan's Alpha classmates visited earlier, so I'm... actually feeling a little more off than earlier..."

"!-!"

I should leave...

"Is that so? This young man?" the doctor walked a little away from me, gesturing to me.

"!-!"

"Ack!-! Todoroki-kun!-!"

"M-Midoriya..." I lowered my head, "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...-"

"I know you didn't, Todoroki-kun," he gave me an apologetic smile, "Erm, I'm sorry too..."

For what...? You didn't do anything...

"Would you rather he not be here, Midoriya-kun?"

"No, no, it should be fine... Erm, I meant to ask earlier, Todoroki-kun... did Kacchan tell you I was here?"

"Ahh, yea... a few days ago. I wasn't able to come until now though. He refused to tell me what was wrong after I p*ssed him off..." I frowned.

Midoriya sighed, "You two fought again...? Todoroki-kun, you can't do that... I know it's not in your nature, but you just need to follow whatever Kacchan tells you..."

I rubbed the back of my neck, averting my eyes, "He doesn't make you call him Master and stuff..."

"That's because Kacchan and I have known each other since we were little, and he already knows I'm submissive, Todoroki-kun. Think of calling him Master as a way of showing your respect and loyalty. At this stage, that's all it is. Kacchan's wanting proof that you've really submitted to him. The neck reveal, too..."

Urgh... don't remind me... (What a degrading thing to do...)

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you're..." I glanced over him again, "All right... I was worried... ... Wh..." I hesitantly lifted my finger to point at his neck, "What about the... new marks...?"

"!-! Ahh, sorry..." he rubbed the marks on his neck, "if it bothers you somehow... Kacchan normally leaves behind rather subtle marks, intentionally putting them in places that wouldn't often be seen, but with how I was the other night... we both just... got caught up in the heat, I guess... And I urged him on..."

That statement made me feel sick.

Midoriya urged him on...?

"W-With how you were the other night...?" I asked instead.

"Yes... It's not obvious since I'm sedated, but I'm in the middle of an Abnormal Heat... I completely lost it the other night, and the other day, and even this morning, with you..."

"!-!"

With me...?

He means... how his eyes suddenly got full of desperation, and he tried to reach for me...?

"Well, it's a heat, so it'll end eventually, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Dr. Theseus thinks it'll end about a week and a few days from now. That said, there's no telling if all of my Heats will be Abnormal or not..." Midoriya frowned down at his lap, "Personally, I feel bad... I have to stay here, and that costs money, and I can't be there with Kacchan..." He shuddered, "It's the first time I've been away from Kacchan since I became his slave... I feel... bare, I guess..."

"!-!"

That's right... Bakugou isn't here... I could talk to Midoriya without him!-!

Midoriya continued to speak, "I don't know what Kacchan is doing, and he doesn't know what I'm doing. He doesn't even know if I'm conscious or unconscious. I-I'm _worried_..." Midoriya confessed, and I realized that he was about to cry.

"Midoriya-kun, it's all right. Don't cry," the doctor was at his side, "Bakugou-kun will be back soon. He'll be fine, and you'll be fine. It's only for a little over a week more."

Midoriya sobbed, continuing to blubber.

Why does he value Bakugou so much...? Bakugou treats him like sh*t...

No, even worse than that...

"Why...?" I murmured, "Why are you so devoted to Bakugou despite how he treats you...?"

Midoriya sniffled, wiping his eyes, "I'm sorry... I just-"

"No, no, don't be. It can be hard to have an Abnormal Heat," the doctor pet Midoriya's back.

Did he not hear me...?

"Th-Thank you..." Midoriya breathed deeply for a few seconds before opening his eyes and looking at me. "Erm, I'm sorry, but, erh... did you say something, Todoroki-kun...?"

"... Why didn't you want to be my slave?"

"!-!"

"And why are you so devoted to Bakugou...? Don't you know that the way he treats you is horrible, inhumane?" I furrowed my eyes, frustrated.

Midoriya stared at me for a few seconds before murmuring back, "Erm, please keep a lid on your... alpha hormones, Todoroki-kun..." At that, I tried to stop emitting alpha hormones. He continued, "I understand that you've... probably been waiting a while to ask me... this." He sighed a little, seeming at a loss for words. "I do know that... Kacchan treats me badly...

"But... I'm already used to this, Todoroki-kun... I know his rules. I know how he works. To change Masters so suddenly... I barely know anything about you... much less do I know how you would treat me, or how you would want me to act... So of course I'd rather just stay as Kacchan's slave... because I know him."

I frowned at that.

"And as to devotion... I am his slave. It's natural to be devoted to one's Master. If you aren't... it'll be difficult to be a slave. You are supposed to please your Master, Todoroki-kun. That's what it means to be a slave...

"Without thinking of yourself as nothing but your Master's slave, without being solely devoted to your Master... your sole purpose will be very hard to do... That's why I think you should just submit to Kacchan already... You can't be a slave with such a... _disdain_ for your own Master..."

"... Do you... really think this slave system... is all right?"

"Of course. I wasn't lying when Aizawa-sensei gave the class the lesson on enslavement..."

"..." I breathed deeply. "I'm sorry, Midoriya... I didn't understand... that you felt that way. I'm sorry for giving you so much panic and fear... But..." I looked back up at him with a determined glare, "I _would_ have treat you right, and I still think I'd be a better Master for you..."

He smiled-almost apologetically-at me, "Whether you would or wouldn't... doesn't matter. What matters is that Kacchan is my Master... and I'm fine with that. If I had the option to change my Master to anyone in the universe, I wouldn't. I'm fine where I am."

I frowned at him.

But you're not... He keeps hurting you, Midoriya...

"... The... Bakugou said that... He said that he might call me over for sex, and I'd have to come immediately. He hasn't, but... would he... would he normally... use you for sex...?"

"!-!" Midoriya seemed a little surprised, but then he chuckled, "Kacchan must've told you as a precaution, but he's so stubborn... He's been complaining to me that he has to masturbate on his own and whatnot... You must be a last resort, then."

"... But, uh... he often..." I started, but Midoriya interrupted me.

"He does. You'll have to get used to it."

"..."

That screaming... Bakugou f*cking Midoriya mercilessly without a care in the world, refusing to stop... that happens often...?

"Midoriya... is it rape?"

Midoriya stared at me, seeming surprised, "What are you talking about? I'm his slave, Todoroki-kun. Of course it isn't. He can do whatever he wants to me."

"That's not what I mean!-! Ah-" I tried to calm down so that what happened earlier didn't happen again. "I mean... do you want it?"

He blinked at me, "... What I want doesn't matter, Todoroki-kun."

"I don't care about social customs, Midoriya," I pressed, "Just tell me, do you want it?"

"..." he stared at me for a few seconds before turning his face away. He was blushing. "Can we talk about something else...?"

"It's not best to talk about sexual activities while he's like this, Todoroki-kun," the doctor said.

"..." I lowered my gaze to the floor, "Sorry... Um..."

"You should leave, Todoroki-kun..." Midoriya spoke softly, still averting his face.

"!-!"

"Kacchan... didn't tell you to visit me, did he...? If he had, he'd probably come with... Kacchan might come back soon, to visit me... You should leave," he repeated.

"..."

This is... the first time I've spoken to Midoriya without Bakugou, and I have so much more I want to say, or ask, but...

"Hai..." I lowered my head in submission and left at his request.

If he doesn't want me here, he doesn't want me here.

* * *

When I got back home, I went straight to my room to grab my phone. ASASO was currently chatting about nonsensical things (specifically how an answer on the test was clearly incorrect).

 _Hot and Cold: Your papers were graded correctly, Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima. Everyone, even though it's technically a lot of people, is considered as a singular noun. "Everyone tries his or her best," for example._

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: Whaaa?!-! But that makes no sense!-!_

 _Hot and Cold: It's how it is. English itself makes no sense._

 _Red Riot: So true. So what are you doing, Todoroki? No one else bothered to explain to us..._

 _Hot and Cold: I just came back from visiting Midoriya. He's in the hospital for an Abnormal Heat. I'm going to research about it later, but I wanted to tell you guys. Bakugou wasn't there._

 _Red Riot: Whoa, you got to talk to Midoriya alone?!-!_

 _Hot and Cold: Not necessarily. There was a doctor there._

 _Pinky!: Still, that's a big step for ASASO!-! Great job, Todoroki!-!_

I flushed slightly at the praise.

It wasn't a big deal... Bakugou just happened not to be there...

 _Hot and Cold: Midoriya says that he knows that the way Bakugou treats him is wrong._

 _Hot and Cold: But he knows Bakugou's rules, and how Bakugou wants him to act._

 _Hot and Cold: That's why he was so scared to switch Masters. He had no idea what I might expect from him._

 _Red Riot: But you wouldn't expect sh*t from him!-!_

 _Hot and Cold: He didn't know that._

 _Pinky!: How sad... You could've freed him from enslavement practically, but..._

 _Hot and Cold: It's just how it is..._

 _Shadow: You said Midoriya is going through an Abnormal Heat, Todoroki?_

 _Hot and Cold: Yeah. Do you know what that is?_

 _Shadow: I know a little bit about it. Abnormal Heats are even more intense than Alpha Heats, no matter what you are. There's a researcher that goes around, interviewing Abnormal Heat patients. His name is Dr. Theseus. Apparently, people who aren't typical for their oba status are more likely to have Abnormal Heats._

 _Froppy: Midoriya-kun is a submissive Omega, right?_

 _Shadow: Yes. I'd assume Quirkless Omegas and especially Alphas alike are more likely to have Abnormal Heats, since they're forced and molded to become like Betas in our society. Submissive Alphas and even Omegas aren't the way of nature. For example, that friend of Midoriya's, if he ever becomes submissive, he's likely to have Abnormal Heats. As he is now, however, Abnormal Heats wouldn't be expected from him._

 _Hot and Cold: Why is Midoriya in the hospital for this though?_

 _Shadow: Most Alphas and even some Omegas stay home during their Heats because they could potentially hurt someone if they don't. It's the same thing. People going through Abnormal Heats need to stay away from Potential Mates, or they'll lose it._

 _Hot and Cold: Midoriya seemed normal for the most part though._

 _Shadow: They probably have him on a ton of suppressants._

 _Red Riot: I'm totally lost in this conversation, but what you mean by for the most part, Todoroki?_

 _Hot and Cold: Well, he started acting weird if I emitted Alpha hormones. The first time when I came in there, I had no idea what was wrong with him, and I had no idea I was supposed to keep a lid on them. I got furious when I saw a few new marks on Midoriya's neck, and Midoriya just... snapped. He started trying to reach for me. The doctor pulled me out of the room._

 _Red Riot: That's not like Midoriya..._

 _Shadow: It's the effect of an Abnormal Heat, Kirishima. Have you ever gone through a Heat?_

 _Red Riot: Once. Why?_

 _Shadow: You're an Alpha, so it must've been pretty intense, correct?_

 _Red Riot: Yeah, I guess. I was super horny that week._

 _Shadow: Now multiply that by ten. That's how Midoriya probably feels right now, without suppressants. With suppressants, I'd assume, by Todoroki's explanation, that he feels mostly normal, except when something triggers him._

 _Red Riot: That's crazy!-! How could anyone deal with something like that?!-!_

 _Shadow: They can't; that's exactly why Midoriya is probably on suppressants._

 _Uravity: Is Midoriya-kun going to be okay? Just how different is an Abnormal Heat? How long does it last? How often do they occur?_

 _Shadow: Midoriya should be fine. After an Abnormal Heat, people often report feeling lost, but other than that, most don't have any problems._

 _Shadow: An Abnormal Heat is very different from a normal Heat. It depends on the person. Alphas' heats are normally longer while Betas' heats are normally shorter. Omegas' Heats can go either way._

 _Shadow: With how often they occur, it also depends on the person. A lot of people report just having one Abnormal Heat, as an initial heat. Others report having Abnormal Heats all their lives. Some have Abnormal Heats for a certain amount of time, before they have normal Heats._

 _Martial Arts Tail: So in other words, we don't really know anything about how Midoriya-kun's Heat is going to be?_

 _Shadow: Besides his attitude, no, we really don't know anything._

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: Hey hey heyyy how come people are suddenly responding, huh?!-!-! Where were you all when we were asking questions about the test?!-!-!_

 _Froppy: It wasn't a smart question, ribbit. I'm busy doing my homework._

 _Pinky!: Wait, we have homework?!-! What is it?!-!_

 _Froppy: Aizawa-sensei gave us a couple of handouts, remember? We are suspended from school, after all._

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: Seriously?!-! I don't think I have them!-!_

And that was how the conversation went back to nonsensical things...

I should get on that homework myself though...

Kacchan's P.O.V.

I am so f*cking irritated.

Growling, I stomped into Deku's hospital room. All of the nurses stayed out of my way. Deku was sleeping. I'd come without the h*g today. I plopped myself in the chair beside Deku's hospital bed. (I want to f*ck Deku... I've been relying on masturbation alone the past couple of days.)

Plenty of people tell me I have too much sex (the h*g, really), but I don't see what the big deal is. I have a slave to f*ck; why wouldn't I take advantage of that?

It's been about a week or so since the protest. Hopefully, Deku'll already be finished with his heat by the time we go back to school.

I've been feeling so weird, being without him. Even though he hasn't been my slave for very long, I feel rather... bare without him. I can't order him around and sh*t.

And G*d, there's nothing to f*cking do, once I finish my homework. I'll normally f*ck Deku, beat him up, whatever, but without him there, I go on my laptop alone and sh*t. It's empty...

I just want everything to go back to normal already. This is f*cking ridiculous. My heats don't interrupt everything like this! Why does Deku's have to?!-!

"Mmn..." Deku's head shifted.

Ah. I must be waking him up with all my hormones going out.

(I want to f*ck him. Touch him. Feel him. Anything, just as long as I have contact with him...)

"Ka...cchan...?" his eyes fluttered open.

"Deku," I affirmed.

(I want to f*ck that stupid face of his.)

He blinked slowly at me. I noticed his hand was reaching for me. I grabbed it and looked back at his face. He was drooling.

"Kacchan... Kacchan..."

"..?"

Are the suppressants no longer working?

Deku whimpered, rubbing the back of his head against the pillow, never once breaking eye contact with me.

I should probably get the doctor...

"Deku," I leaned my face closer to his instead, and he whimpered more, starting to rut his hips into the bed. He's so helpless like this... Bound to a hospital bed...

(I can f*ck him like this. Just a little f*ck.)

He better not go for my neck though...

With that reminder, I blinked and leaned back into my earlier position. Deku whined and rutted his hips, clearly not pleased that I wasn't going to go through with it.

I released his hand, "I'll be back with the doctor, all right?" I stood up, but he wouldn't let go of my hand, whimpering and rutting his hips.

"Kacchan, Kacchan," he panted.

"... Let go," I growled, leaning over his face and establishing dominance. He moaned a whimper and released my hand, watching me leave and continuing to whimper for me.

I ignored it.

* * *

It wasn't too long before I found the doctor (luckily), and we headed into Deku's room.

"Where are your parents?" he glanced around the room, his eyes landing on a flushed, horny Deku who was staring intensely at me. (I want to f*ck him.)

"Home," I replied shortly, walking over to Deku.

"Stop," the doctor ordered, and I turned my head towards him, glaring slightly. Who is he to give me f*cking orders? "Are you in Heat, Bakugou?"

"?" I turned around properly.

My heat should be coming soon, but...

"I thought you smelled different... That's probably what's edging Midoriya on. You shouldn't come back until your heat is finished."

I growled at him, "You want me to stay away from him for a whole f*cking week?!-!"

"Yes," he replied simply, staring at me evenly. (Back down, b*tch.) "Since you're in Heat, your pheromones are probably edging Midoriya on and rendering the suppressants ineffective. Please leave." (What kind of Omega are you, huh?!-! Back down!-!)

"I'm not f*cking leaving," I snarled.

"I can get security, if that's what you prefer. Although I can't guarantee that none of them will be Alphas, nor can I guarantee that they won't try to lay a hand on your slave."

I growled at him, "Don't you f*cking dare, you b*tch..."

"I wouldn't just dare. I would."

Is he a dominant Omega?!-! Why isn't he f*cking backing down?!-! Why is he _challenging_ me?!-!

(But... I can't risk someone bonding my Deku... [I've heard slaves can have a lot of mental breakdowns when having two Masters, especially when the Masters are unrelated.])

(But, I don't want to leave, either.)

I gritted my teeth and swiftly turned around, "Fine..."

(F*cking b*tch doesn't know his G*dd*mned place.)

I walked out.

* * *

Todoroki's P.O.V.

It was a surprise to get a text message from Bakugou, literally _demanding_ I come over.

 _Why?_

I furrowed my eyebrows at my phone.

 _JUST F*CKING COME OVER, YOU D*MN B*TCH!-!_

I furrowed my eyes more at my phone, but I got dressed to go out, and I left. It wasn't too much later that I arrived at Bakugou's house. (He's clearly irritable, so I guess I'll see what he wants...)

Knock, knock.

The door came swinging (literally slamming) open, "FINALLY, YOU D*MN B*TCH!-!"

"... Nice to see you, too, Ba-?" I found myself being dragged inside the house and up stairs. I was barely able to shut the door behind me, and that's when I noticed it.

Bakugou smelled _disgusting_.

I eyed him from the corner of my eye.

When did he last take a shower?

"Ba-" I started, but I was shoved into a room, and Bakugou was hurriedly shutting and locking the door (having a lot of difficulty with it). He then turned to me, face flushed, eyes blown wide, panting, and just overall a mess.

"F*ck, now," he pushed me into the bed, and I was alarmed.

"?!-!" I tried to smack his hands away when he went for my fly, but he hissed at me, and I froze on instinct. (D*mn my father, messing with my Alpha traits...)

I was still a virgin. I had never had sex. And now, Bakugou was here, clearly worked up and wanting, and he was going for my fly, and although I'd promised him my ownership rights, I wasn't bound to him yet, never mind marriage, and I-

(Why did I come here in the first place?)

"Hah?" Bakugou was looking up at me now, but then his face turned into a wicked sneer, "What, you actually like this, you little b*tch?" No.. "I don't think I've ever heard of an Alpha getting horny for another Alpha... What a little wh*re." No...!-!

"I-I'm not-not horny-" I panted, trying to clear my head.

I need to calm down. Calm down. Call someone, get help, anything-!-!-!

And Bakugou was back at my nether regions (When did he take out his penis? WHEN DID HE TAKE OFF MY PANTS AND BOXERS?!-!)

My breathing hitched even more than it had earlier, and I lost focus and any attempt of escaping.

(Not that I really had one anyway. I'm technically Bakugou's slave...)

* * *

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I took a good shower after it, feeling utterly disgusting.

Urgh, as if it wasn't bad enough that I f*cked a f*cking alpha, it was f*cking Half and Half... D*mn my uncontrollable f*cking heat...

(Why the h*ll did he come? The f*cking b*st*rd...)

After I dried myself, I wrapped the towel around my waist and glanced into my room. Half n' Half was still out cold on the bed. (Disgusting. Get off my f*cking bed, b*tch.)

I don't want to sleep there...

(I want to see Deku...)

F*cking h*ll... where the f*ck am I supposed to sleep if I can't sleep on my bed?

I scoffed and walked over to Half n' Half, looking him over properly. I hadn't lost it too much, so of course, I didn't bite him, but he had bruises on his hips. (I waited too long.) It was clearly his first time. (Deku fainted after his first time, too...)

(I want to see Deku...)

(I f*cking want to see Deku.)

I faced my closet and picked out some clothes, getting dressed and putting the towel back where it belonged. I then went back to my bed and glared at Half n' Half for a few seconds.

"OI, B*TCH!-!" I snapped, "WAKE UP, STUPID!-!"

(I want to see Deku.)

Why the f*ck do my parents get to see him while I f*cking don't?!-! (He'll be lost without me.) I'm his f*cking Master, not them!-! _I'm_ bound to him!-!

"WAKE UP, YOU STUPID B*TCH!-!" I snapped a snarl, "I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU!-!"

The b*tch still didn't stir, and I screamed in frustration, kicking at the floor. I used my Quirk at the air and screamed louder in frustration. I grabbed the sheets and pulled them off my bed. I then proceeded to drag the sheets behind me (making Half n' Half on the floor).

I don't want my floor dirty either, but it's better than my bed. (Deku sure as h*ll won't be f*cking sleeping there for a while though, until I get the floor properly cleaned.)

Urgh, I don't f*cking want to clean my G*dd*mned sheets...

(When are the old hag and man coming home? I hope it's after I get the laundry done and kick Half n' Half out. F*cking b*tch.)

Deku's P.O.V.

I was a little surprised to see Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru without Kacchan, but I understood. (I barely remember the incident this morning.)

"Hey, Izuku. Sorry, but Katsuki's not coming this week. He's in-"

"I know. It's all right," I replied emotionlessly, curt but soft, but inside, I was yearning to see him. (Seeing him only once a day was bad enough... Now I can't see him at all...?)

I hate Abnormal Heats. I hope this is the only one I go through...

Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru stared at me for a few seconds.

"Izuku...?" Masaru started, "You-can emit Dominance Hormones now?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"Maybe I was just smelling things; never mind..." Uncle Masaru rubbed the back of his head.

"?" I blinked in confusion at him.

Auntie Mitsuki rubbed my back, "I know you miss being home with us, Izuku. It can be hard, but you're doing great. It'll end soon, all right?"

Not soon enough..

(I want to see Kacchan...)

Auntie Mitsuki frowned and glanced at her husband before stating, "You look really down, Izuku... Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, Auntie Mitsuki..." I continued to stare at my lap.

"Are you sure? Izuku, you clearly aren't feeling well lately."

"I'm fine..." I gritted my teeth.

(A slave wasn't supposed to be away from their Master in the first place... With a bond, if you separate yourselves, both of you will yearn for each other.

When it involves a slave, separating the two could end up damaging the slave's mentality and/or emotional state. I read a story in class of a slave that went completely insane because he was kidnapped and thought that his Master had abandoned him...

With a mating bond, the bond is mutual, and the two know they trust each other. They feel equal, and they love each other. When mates are separated, it's not as damaging as separation to a slave. It could still damage their mentality and/or emotional state, of course, and the two yearn for each other even more than in a slave-Master relationship.)

 _(I hope that doesn't happen to me...)_

"-ku. Izuku!-!"

"Huh?" I looked up. Auntie Mitsuki had been calling me, and according to her facial expression, she'd been calling me for a while.

"You were mumbling," Uncle Masaru provided.

"Oh! Sorry!-!" I apologized quickly. Then I realized Kacchan wasn't here, meaning that Kacchan wouldn't punish me immediately.

...

This is the first time I've been away from Kacchan since he bonded with me, and it's driving me insane-!-!-! I-I want to see Kacchan!-! I-I don't care if he f*cks the f*ck out of me!-! (Having sex during a heat normally shortens heats anyway.)

Everything's so different, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, and I-I'm-!-!-!

"-uku?!-! Izuku?!-!" Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru were calling out to me, but I was completely panicking, and I can't understand what they're saying, and I-I just want to see Kacchan, and I-

I gripped my head with both hands, gritting my teeth hard as I rigidly dipped my head. I felt like I might've been pulling my hair out. I don't know.

I-I just want to see-see Kacchan-!-!

And Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru-they smell so much like Kacchan, and yet-and yet-

 _They're not Kacchan._

"Calm down; breathe, Midoriya-kun."

Hah? Who's that? Kacchan? (No, it's not Kacchan; Kacchan doesn't call me Midoriya-kun-he doesn't smell like Kacchan, doesn't feel like him.) I don't know who entered.

"Can you get the doctor please?"

"Thank God you just happened to come in right now. What's going on?-?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen this happen before.."

 _IWANTTOSEEKACCHANIWANTTOSEEKACCHANIWANTTOSEEHIMMMMM!-!-!-!-!_

I think I'm screaming now.

(Why did this progress so quickly...? Have I gone nuts...? _Was I going nuts this whole time, and I just never realized until now?_ )

I want to see Kacchan.

* * *

Kacchan's P.O.V.

It was after I put the sheets in the machine that something hit me.

 _Something was wrong. So wrong._

(I want to see Deku.)

"Che," I scowled at the door. I walked back upstairs even though my instincts were screaming at me to run-somewhere. I have no idea where. "Oi, Half-and-Half!-!" I barked snappily.

"Nn..." finally Half-and-Half responded to my screaming, shifting slightly, almost like a twitch.

"WAKE THE F*CK UP, B*TCH!-! I'M NOT F*CKING TOUCHING YOU!-!"

Hurry the f*ck up!-! Something is seriously wrong here, and I need to figure out what the f*ck it is!-! I can't just leave you sleeping on my floor, naked, though!-! What if my f*cking parents come home?!-!

"Nngh..." Half-and-Half blearily looked up at me.

"Finally, you f*cking b*tch!-!" I hissed, "Get dressed; I don't care if you're clean. We're going out."

"...?" Half-and-Half got up onto his knees, and I continued to hiss while he got dressed.

"You're too slow!-!" I screamed, "Hurry the f*ck up!-!"

He looked at me crankily, "I'm going; I'm going... Geez. What's up with you? Your hormones are all out of whack."

"Just f*cking get dressed!-!"

"I am..." he scowled as he tugged his shirt down. I immediately grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind me with my own scowl.

What the f*ck is wrong...?

I sniffed at the air, and that's when I realized. I was sniffing for Deku. The place I wanted to go was where he was...

(But, I'm not allowed there... Not until I finish my heat...)

(But, something is seriously wrong, and I need to go there... I know I do. Something is... off.)

Regardless of me going over whether to go or stay home, my palms were going off, and I was running full speed towards the hospital Deku was in with Half and Half behind me.

"Bakugou?!-! Bakugou, where are we going?!-! I-"

"Sh*t up!-!" I snapped at him, "Just sh*t the f*ck up..."

I don't care if they don't let me in the room... I need to know what's going on with my d*mn slave. I have that G*dd*mned right.

Auntie Mitsuki's P.O.V.

We had no idea what was going on. Izuku suddenly started hyperventilating, and now he's pulling his hair and screaming like he's in utter agony.

Masaru went to go get the doctor, and Dr. Theseus and myself are trying to get Izuku to calm down, but he doesn't seem to hear us.

"Izuku!-! Izuku, can you hear us?!-! Calm down!-!"

"Midoriya-kun, what is wrong?!-! You have to tell us what's wrong, so we can help you!-!"

He just kept screaming, and we kept screaming over his screaming, trying to get his attention. This went on for what seemed like forever before Masaru finally returned with the doctor.

"What's going on?" the doctor inquired, glancing at Izuku.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Theseus replied, clearly concerned, "He's completely panicking."

"Midoriya?" the doctor called, walking closer to us, "Can you hear me? What is wrong?"

"He can't hear us, no matter how hard we try," Dr. Theseus shook his head.

"... Sh*t," the doctor cursed under his breath.

"What?! What is it?!-!" I asked frantically.

"I've only seen this kind of sudden mental breakdown once... Some Quirkless kid and his Master happened to be in a car accident... The Master didn't survive.

"The Master's brother was rich and wanted the kid for himself. The brother paid for full service of the Quirkless kid. ... It didn't matter though. It was a waste of his money. The kid went into a mental breakdown like this only minutes after arriving... He was screaming constantly about where his Master was. ... We had to put him down.

"No one... could live like that... And there was no way to reverse the bonding since the Master was already dead... We thought of taking the kid to the Master's corpse, but that would just make a mess of its own, and the kid would be even more traumatized..."

"Wait, so-so he's panicking because-he hasn't seen Katsuki?"

"Probably," the doctor nodded, "Their relationship is complicated, and they haven't shown many signs of yearning for each other like most bound people do, so I thought it was best if they stay away from each other, but... perhaps their yearning just wasn't very prominent. They could've just been quiet about the whole yearning thing... We need to get Bakugou, and fast. Midoriya will only get worse the longer he stays away from Bakugou..." The doctor sighed heavily, and he looked rather exasperated, "I'm so sorry... I made the wrong decision."

"Sometimes that happens," Masaru commented, "It's all right."

"But we need to hurry; this isn't the time to be feeling regretful over our decisions!" I barked.

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows, "I do have one wonder though... Midoriya's state of mind should be sending some sort of alert to Bakugou... It should've started when Midoriya started losing it. I wonder if he's already on his way..."

"If he is, we'll just meet him on the way!-!" I barked, rushing out the door.

"Is there anything we can do while Bakugou-kun is getting here?"

"Not really... Midoriya won't react to anything we say or do... Even if we told him Bakugou was on his way, it would just be wasted words..." The doctor took a deep breath and sighed it out, "Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou." I stopped hissing at them outside the doorway. The doctor turned to us, "I know you're not Midoriya's guardians, but you're close enough, being his Master's guardians.

"Do you... want to bring Midoriya directly to Bakugou or keep him here? I'm... sure you know the risks of taking him out of this hospital while he's in an Abnormal Heat, but he will get to Bakugou sooner if we do such..."

"..." I looked at my husband, who also looked unsure about his answer. He looked at me. "..." I guess I'm deciding then... "Let's take him," I decided.

We should be able to restrain him well enough to be able to get to Katsuki and return here... (hopefully). We might have to give him plenty of suppressants though...

"Let's take him out in an ambulance then. We'll bring a few sedatives, just in case," the doctor declared, getting Izuku's rotten bed out of the room, with us leading. The doctor called some things into a walkie-talkie, saying we needed an ambulance with a few sedatives ready.

"Can he take suppressants on our way there...?" Masaru inquired.

"It wouldn't matter," the doctor replied, "Like this, he probably only has Bakugou on the mind. Hence why he's not going after any of the alphas around him. He currently doesn't need suppressants. And when we get there, suppressants won't do a thing since Bakugou and Midoriya are both in heat. On the way back, too. ... I'm not quite sure how we'll work that out...

Personally, I don't really want to watch two men f*ck it out of each other. However, studies have shown that sexual activities after separation really help the couples' mental states. ... I'd assume it's the same for slave bonds.

In addition, there's the threat of Midoriya accidentally biting someone or going after someone that isn't Bakugou. But like this, even if we bring Midoriya back so that he can continue to be suppressed, it won't do a thing."

"So in other words, they'd be best to just f*ck until their heats are finished...?" I grimaced.

"... Pretty much, yes."

Sh*t...

Todoroki's P.O.V.

Bakugou was completely panicking, and his hormones were going everywhere-they were completely going haywire-and it was making me dizzy. Especially when his hand his gripping mine so tight that I can literally feel his hormones transfer through our hands. It's hard to keep calm. (Actually, I don't think I'm calm.)

(Didn't he rape me earlier? Is that why I wasn't dressed? Oh f*ck, I forgot; he f*cking raped me.)

I was starting to wake up and catch up to reality, but that only made it harder to keep calm.

(He had totally lost it, and he _stunk_ , and he _still_ stinks, and I don't know what's going on, and-)

(Okay, calm down, Shoto; calm down...)

(HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP CALM WHEN BAKUGOU'S DRAGGING ME TO G*D KNOWS WHERE, COMPLETELY PANICKING, AND HE JUST RAPED ME?!-!)

(Is sex a way of bonding?)

(Oh wait, I'm not at the bonding age, so it wouldn't work regardless, would it?)

WHAT THE h*LL IS GOING ON?!-! WHY WON'T BAKUGOU TELL ME ANYTHING?!-!

 _WHAT THE h*LL IS GOING ON?!-!-!-!-!_

I started to hear sirens headed our way, and I wished they were coming for us, to arrest Bakugou for rape, or using his Quirk without permission, or _something_ , because we seriously need to just stop and calm down.

Only a little while after first detecting the sound of sirens, I saw an ambulance (oh. It's not for us...) come into view. But it stopped abruptly in the road, (Wait, why _are_ we following a road? Why are we on the side of a road?!-!) and Bakugou's head snapped to it, and he changed direction abruptly, and I _screamed_ , because we ar _e heading headfirst into a road, and oh my Goooo*-!-!-! SLOW DOWN, BAKUGOU; STOP; OH MY G*D; WE'RE GOING TO DIE; WE'RE GOING TO-THIS WAS A-HE DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO COMMIT SUICIDE WITH ME (WHY?!-!-!), AND WE'RE GOING TO GET HIT BY A TRUCK, OR_ SOMETHING _, AND WE'RE ALL JUST GOING TO_ DIE _!-!- SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!-!-! BAKUGOU HAS COMPLETELY LOST IT; OH MY G*D!-!-!-!-!_

We (somehow) made it to the other side without getting hit. (Thank God.) The doors of the ambulance were open by now, and people were flooding out, and I was completely maxed out, and oh my G*d...

Worst thing, ever.

I fainted right there and then.

Auntie Mitsuki's P.O.V.

The ambulance skidded to a stop, and we knew what that meant. We threw the doors open and ran out, looking around for Katsuki. He was right there with a red-and-white-haired boy. (Oh, that's the boy he dueled and won the ownership rights of.) Katsuki looked completely mad, his eyes wide. He was rushing towards us without a care in the world, dragging a now limp body behind him. (Had that kid fainted? Why?)

As soon as I smelled it, I knew exactly why. Katsuki's hormones were completely going haywire, and it even made me, an alpha, a little dizzy. Masaru, as soon as he sensed it, almost fell on me and struggled to stay awake, never mind focused.

"DEKU!-!-!" Katsuki screamed, dropping the kid on the side of the road. I winced as I watched the body roll from the speed they'd been going at. Katsuki rushed to Izuku's side, and I wearily watched him look Izuku over, grabbing around his shoulders. His hormones were slowly calming down, and Izuku lifted his head with tears in his eyes.

"Ka-Kacchan-? You-You didn't leave me? Ka-Kacchan!-!" Izuku wailed, grabbing Katsuki close to him. Katsuki's arms slowly wrapped around Izuku, and his head dipped into Izuku's neck, which Izuku happily presented.

"Mmh... so good to see you..." I heard Katsuki murmur. My breathing was a little uneven, and Masaru was still a little shaky on his feet, (as well as the doctors, I noticed,) but Katsuki's hormones had calmed down considerably, so we'd be fine. The paramedics that went with us were tending to -err-was it Shoto?-and bringing him over after checking him out.

Izuku moaned at Katsuki's insistent sniffing, seeming completely pleased with the attention. Tears still stained his cheeks, but he as well, had calmed down considerably.

And that's when Izuku began rutting his hips, and Katsuki responded by grabbing his *ss.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Aftermath of an Abnormal Heat**

When all is said and done...

THAT WAS A MESS I NEVER WANT TO GO THROUGH EVER AGAIN.

And I think everyone else involved (even the paramedics) would agree.

Katsuki and Izuku f*cked each other right in the ambulance, on Izuku's poor hospital bed, but luckily, Izuku didn't go for Katsuki's neck. I have heard those two get it on before, but I have never _seen_ it, and I'm glad I didn't have to.

... Until now. Until right f*cking now... Abnormal Heats are f*cking sh*t.

The entire ambulance was scheduled to get cleaned _immediately_ before another use, and Izuku and Katsuki had both f*cked each other to exhaustion. Izuku was in a different, just as disgusting hospital bed now, resting, and Katsuki was in a chair beside his bed with his head laid in his crossed arms. (It was kind of cute to see Katsuki rest his head on Izuku's bedside.)

Todoroki (somehow) got out of the incident with only scrapes, cuts, and bruises, and was now dozing away in a seat next to Katsuki's.

We weren't yet sure if Izuku was still in heat or not, but I for one hoped he was finished.

"Here's my contact information," Dr. Theseus handed me and my husband a card, "Please, if anything comes up about Abnormal Heats, feel free to ask me. I probably should've given you my card when we met, but..."

"It's fine," Masaru smiled politely at him.

"Thank you for all your help," I said.

"My pleasure," he nodded with a smile, "Whelp, I should be off then. Midoriya-kun isn't the only one in Abnormal Heat that I'm checking in on! I'll see you all tomorrow."

I guess he's going to check in, even if Izuku is finished with his heat...

"Bye," I nodded.

"Goodbye, Dr. Theseus. Thank you so much for your help," Masaru shook Dr. Theseus's hand.

And with that, Dr. Theseus left.

* * *

It wasn't too long after Dr. Theseus left that Izuku woke up. He seemed rather confused.

"U-Um-?" he looked around at all of the people in his hospital room.

"Glad to see you're awake, Izuku," I smiled softly, "How are you feeling?"

"...? Urm... a little ex...exhausted... Err...? Wh-What's... going on...? I... I don't remember... m-much; I... I remember you... you asking me if I was okay... I, urm..."

"You started to freak out, Izuku," I explained, "It happens when someone goes away from someone they're bound to. We took you to Katsuki, and the two of you, um... well, the two of you had sex in an ambulance." He stared blankly at me. "It's currently being cleaned."

"... Um...? I... I'm sorry? I, uh... We... I..."

"It's all right, Izuku," Masaru joined in, "It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault."

"..." he just stared at us, looking rather lost.

"The doctor wants you to take a psych test though, Izuku," I said.

"..." he continued to stare blankly at us. "I, uh... I... freaked out because of... of being away from Kacchan, you said...? D-Does that mean my... my mentality is...? D-Did I go... go i-insane?" he choked up at the last part, and I pet his back.

"Calm down, Izuku. You seem fine now, kiddo."

He only choked up more, "I went insane-? I-I-" he started to tear up, and then he all-out balled. There was nothing me or my husband could do, besides just being there and saying soothing stuff. We tried our best to comfort Izuku, but he was just so upset...

Katsuki stirred at the sobbing and slowly lifted his head out of his arms, blinking a little blearily.

"Wha's goin' on...?" he slowly turned to us, but he appeared to still be half-asleep. "Hah? Why the h*ll are you crying, Deku...?"

"Shh, shh," I soothed, ignoring Katsuki for the moment, "Calm down, Izuku; it's all right..."

Katsuki rubbed his tired eyes before looking again at us.

"What's going on?" he looked between me and my husband, and I think his memories of what happened last were coming back to him.

"Izuku's upset because his mental state was damaged from not seeing you," Masaru explained, putting a hand on Katsuki's shoulder, "He seems to be all right now though, mentally."

"We... We f*cked in the middle of public. Didn't we?"

"Yes..."

"... F*ck," Katsuki scowled at the floor beside him. It was a few seconds before he spoke again, "So-what's going on?-?"

"Izuku appears to be out of heat, for now. He isn't on any suppressants."

"... Holy f*ck, seriously?!-!" Katsuki looked up at his father, "Thank G*d!-!"

I smiled wryly at him, "True to that... I hope we never have to go through that again."

"URGH, I DON'T WANNA F*CKING GO THROUGH THIS EVERY F*CKING YEAR!-!"

"It'd be every FEW years, Katsuki," I retorted, "He's an Omega after all."

"EVEN STILL!-!"

"What's all the commotion about...?" Shoto rubbed one of his eyes. We still hadn't figured out why Shoto had been with Katsuki. Maybe this was the time to ask.

"Oi, I was wondering," I brought it up, "Why was Shoto with you, Katsuki?"

"Huh? Oh..." Katsuki glanced at Shoto, "He came over. I guess I... was just so focused on the alert my body was giving me that I didn't really think about what I was doing, grabbing him..."

Izuku sniffled, rubbing his eyes hurriedly. He was still hiccuping, but for the most part, he'd calmed down by now. It seemed he just had to cry it out.

"Anyway... what the h*ll was that?" Katsuki looked straight at Izuku, "What the h*ll was so wrong that my body was practically screaming at me to find you?"

"...? U-Um... I'm not... s-sure...? I-I'm sorry, Kacchan... F-For everything that has... happened... I'm sorry..."

"You probably were being alerted that Izuku had reached his breaking point of being separated from you," I provided, "Apparently, in a slave bond, the slave will go insane if he or she is away from his or her Master for too long... When that occurs, the Master should be alerted of that..."

"Deku... went insane?"

Didn't we just say that a few minutes ago, when you first woke up...?

"He was screaming and crying and pulling his hair..."

"..." Katsuki stared at me for a few moments. He looked at Izuku with the same expression of subtle shock. Izuku sweat dropped a little. "... Huh.."

"Izuku seems fine now though," I looked at Izuku.

Izuku fidgeted, and after a second passed, he blurted, "It depends on the relationship between the slave and the Master. The worse their relationship is, the quicker the slave goes insane. The slave often starts thinking the Master just left them behind, and that's where the insanity comes from. Most often shout and try to find their Master in some way, and-"

Katsuki whacked Izuku on the head, "Sh*t up, stupid encyclopedia..." he grumbled.

"Sorry," Izuku quickly apologized, keeping his head dipped.

"How long does it normally take for a slave to go insane...?" I inquired, and Katsuki glared at me.

Izuku continued to ramble, "It depends on the relationship between the slave and the Master. The worse their relationship is, the quicker the slave goes insane. The average amount of time the slave has before losing it is 2.48 hours. Most Masters don't care about their slaves, after all. Of course, this is at a sudden leaving. When the slave has no idea where the Master is. They've done studies on the mental state of slaves when the Master leaves. If the slave knows the Master is coming back, the results were different. The average amount of time the slave had before losing it was 12.46 hours."

Izuku lasted a little longer than that...

"Can't we get out of here already?" Katsuki growled, "It f*cking stinks."

Truth be told, it didn't smell as bad as when Izuku first got in here, but I see Katsuki's point.

Izuku sniffed the air, seeming confused, "What's wrong with it?"

We all looked at him.

"SEE?!-!-!-!-!" Katsuki screamed at me, pointing at Izuku, "THAT RIGHT THERE IS F*CKING PROOF THAT HE'S BEEN IN HERE TOO LONG!-!-! HE'S F*CKING LOST HIS SENSE OF SMELL!-!-!"

"I think he just got used to it, Katsuki..." Masaru was holding a tissue over his nose, "Most of the scent in here is his anyway."

"We have to wait for the doctor, Katsuki..." {Mitsu}

"WELL, I DON'T F*CKING WANNA WAIT FOR A G*DD*MNED DOCTOR!-!-!"

"I think it smells rather nice," Shoto sniffed the air.

"HOW THE F*CK HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SMELL WHEN YOU JUST F*CKING GOT IN HERE?!-!-!"

Actually... it's probably because Shoto's an Alpha that hasn't mated with anyone yet... Izuku is bound, but he hasn't mated anyone yet either... The scent of Izuku's lingering heat is probably very sweet-smelling to Shoto(, and it should be to Katsuki as well... especially so).

"I assume Midoriya is awake?" the doctor stepped in.

"Oh, we're sorry. Were we being too loud?" {Masaru}

"No, no, it's quite all right," the doctor held up a hand, "Your son's trademark screaming is what notified me that they must've been awake." I glared at my son, and he stuck up his nose at me as if saying 'What?' snobbishly. "How are you feeling then, Midoriya?"

"Tired," Izuku replied, "But I feel much better. Nothing's red or blurry now."

"That's good to hear," the doctor {who is still unnamed even though he's been in here for a huge chapter-OKAY!} nodded, "I'll go ahead and write a release for you then. Do you have any questions for me before I go do that?"

"Will there be any... aftereffects, do you know...?" {Izu}

"I wouldn't think so, besides mental things. This was an experience, after all."

"Okay... Thank you so much for taking care of me," Izuku bowed.

The doctor smiled wryly, "Really, you shouldn't thank me... I ended up endangering your sanity..."

"Oh, no," Izuku looked back up at the doctor, "It was best like this, I think... If you had left Kacchan in there instead of sending him home, I... might've done something we'd both regret... But Kacchan doesn't have a mark on his neck, even though... we, uhm, d-did that... I think it must be because we were only focused on each other reuniting.

"I've read an article-" and there he goes again... "-in class about a Master that left his slave for work, but he went home later than he expected. The slave had just begun to go insane when he arrived home, and the slave was an Alpha in heat. The slave had been wanting to mark his Master since his heat began, but when the Master came home, the slave was just so overjoyed that he forgot all about the desire to mark his Master."

The doctor was clearly a little taken aback, but he quickly recovered and smiled softly, "I've never heard that story. Thank you, Midoriya. This was quite an eyeopening experience."

And not too soon later, Izuku was released. I called Dr. Theseus on our way home, explaining that Izuku and Katsuki both were out of heat, and we were all going home. We dropped Shoto off near his house. (Apparently, he didn't want us to drop him off "in his house's eyesight.")

And just like that, the incident was over, and Izuku was back where he belonged: home.

* * *

Dr. Theseus came by our house the next day to talk to us all.

"Glad to see you're doing well, Midoriya-kun," Dr. Theseus smiled at Izuku.

"Thank you, Dr. Theseus. You as well," Izuku replied politely.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Much better, Dr. Theseus. I got some well-needed rest last night."

"We also gave him a good meal," I smiled at Izuku.

"Any lingering effects, do you think?"

"He's been clingy all f*cking day," Katsuki growled from his seat.

"Ah, but that's probably to be expected..." Dr. Theseus blinked, "I'd assume he would be, at least for a little while. How about your vision, Midoriya?"

"It's returned to normal."

"And you did take a psych eval, correct?"

"Yes."

"How did you do?"

"Fine."

"That's good to hear. Sounds like you're doing well," Dr. Theseus smiled, "I'll come visit you next week, okay?"

"Okay."

Dr. Theseus smiled at Katsuki playfully, "And hopefully by then, he won't be clingy as much."

"He better f*cking not be..." Katsuki growled under his breath.

"Thank you so much for everything, Dr. Theseus," Izuku smiled.

"Oh, no, it was my pleasure!" Dr. Theseus grinned back.

"Thank you," I bowed my head slightly with a soft smile.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Theseus," Masaru bowed slightly.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you all next week then! How does three sound?"

"That's fine," I nodded.

So Dr. Theseus left, and we resumed our lives.

* * *

Todoroki's P.O.V.

Somehow, I was able to finish all my 150 hours of communal service in the week and a few days I had left before going back to U.A.. (Yes, a week and few days. My father was not happy about me leaving without telling him yet again...) I had done about 60 hours while Midoriya was in the hospital, and that really helped... I wouldn't have been able to do it without that... I was barely able to finish even with that... Urgh.

And my birthday's in about a week...

I glanced at Midoriya, who was sitting on the floor by Bakugou's desk. He seemed completely fine now, as if nothing had ever happened... It might be just my imagination, but he does seem to go closer to Bakugou now though... He also seems more nervous and closed off...

"Quiet down. The bell rang." The entire class went silent at Aizawa's tired voice. "For those of you who were suspended, you missed a lot, for your information. I hope you were keeping up with your training regardless of being suspended... Otherwise, you'll be at a huge disadvantage." Sh*t. The most training I've done since I was suspended was getting dragged by Katsuki for half a kilometer and doing communal service... "With that said, let's begin class..."

* * *

It wasn't too long before we were doing our Hero training with All Might. We got dressed in our Hero costumes and headed out. Today, we were in City Gamma.

"Okay, everyone!-! Since everyone is finally back at school, I thought I'd have a lesson on exactly what Heroes did at the protest that suspended many of you!-! There will be two sides, and we will switch after a round. Young Yaoyorozu, Young Asui, Young Tokoyami, Young Shoji, Young Sero, Young Kaminari, Young Kirishima, Young Jiro, and Young Koda, you all are on the Hero side first! Young Todoroki, Young Bakugou, Young Iida, Young Uraraka, Young Ashido, Young Hagakure, Young Ojiro, Young Aoyama, Young Sato, and Young Mineta, you all are the protesters!-! What you're protesting doesn't matter. We'll be in the streets today, not indoors!"

Is he serious...? We're... We're reenacting a protest...?

"I hope none of you are ever on the protester side ever again, after today."

"..."

 _That is totally directed at the ASBO members..._

"So, protesting side, go ahead and start protesting!-!"

Silence~~~

"ABNORMAL HEATS ARE ABSOLUTE SH*T!-!" Bakugou screamed, "WHOEVER F*CKING MADE THEM NEEDS TO DIE!" Some of the non-ASBO members started murmuring.

"Abnormal heats...?"

"What are those...?"

"A-Abnormal Heats need to end!-!" Midoriya weakly lifted his fist into the air.

"A-Abnormal Heats!-!" the crowd weakly cheered, raising a fist just as weakly, "We don't want Abnormal Heats!-!"

"Erm... what exactly are you all protesting...?" All Might seemed unsure.

"You said we could protest whatever, so I say we f*cking protest Abnormal Heats!" Bakugou responded.

"We wouldn't be able to protest it in any other situation..." Midoriya murmured weakly, "Might as well get it all out now..."

"... Well, whatever... If that's what you want to protest, so be it..." {All Might}

"ABNORMAL HEATS ARE SH*T THAT NEEDS TO DIE!-!-!"

"END ABNORMAL HEATS...!-!" the crowd weakly cheered, "END ALL ABNORMAL HEATS...!-!"

"Okay, now, Heroes!-! Restrain the protesters!-!" All Might called out.

"Why should we when they're protesting something so ridiculous? Ribbit."

"I agree," Tokoyami nodded his head, his arms crossed, "Let them try to scream at God. He's not listening."

"Um..."

"It is quite silly to protest Heat..." Yaoyorozu sweat dropped a little, "Even Betas go through it..."

"END ABNORMAL HEATS, ALL OF THEM!-!-!" people were finally starting to actually act like this wasn't the stupidest thing EVER to protest.

"OI, PUT YOUR HANDS UP, OR I'LL SHOOT LIGHTNING EVERYWHERE!-!-!" Kaminari threatened, seeming to also start acting like this wasn't a ridiculous scenario. Some started to submit.

"Oh yeah!-!" Kirishima shouted, "Right, we're supposed to threaten them, aren't we?!-!"

"Um...?" {All Might}

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU!-!" Kirishima made guns with his hands, "I HOPE NONE OF YOU ARE QUIRKLESS, OR WE'LL ALMOST KILL YOU!-!-!"

"-Abnormal-wait, how did you hear about that?" Midoriya blinked at Kirishima.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, 'CAUSE WE'LL SHOOT YOU REGARDLESS!-!-!" Kaminari started to spark.

"MOST OF YOU ARE SUBMITTING AND PUTTING YOUR HANDS UP, SO WE'LL CONTINUE TO SHOUT!-!-! PUT YOUR HANDS UP, OR WE'LL SHOOT!-!-! GOT IT?!-! EVEN THOUGH THE ONLY ONES WE'LL SHOOT ARE THE QUIRKLESS, AND THOSE ARE THE ONES WHO'RE PUTTING THEIR HANDS UP!-!-! SO PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND DIE!-!-!"

"YOU F*CKING DIE, B*TCH!-!" Bakugou shouted.

"THAT'S IT; WE'LL SHOOT!-!" Kirishima shouted and nodded to Kaminari, who released lightning everywhere.

And that is how all of us ended up having to dodge lightning.

 **This has been cracking me up for the past thirty minutes X'DDD I kept having to pause to burst out laughing because it was so ridiculous!-!-! I hope it was enjoyable for you all as well!-! (By the way, Kaminari and Kirishima were mostly just mocking what happened at the actual protest, and Bakugou was just complaining, really. Gotta get your frustrations out somehow, right? X'DD )**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: USJ**

 **Okay, two things. First, I HATE reading someone rewriting what happened in the manga/anime... However, it was kind of necessary in this... I tried to keep it as short as I could... There are some differences though, so that it conforms to this world. Hence why I'm pretty much copying down what happened in the USJ Incident.**

 **Secondly, let's just pretend that because LoV hasn't attacked All Might yet, they aren't interested in Class 1-A(now Class 3-A, probably...)'s Quirks, so they didn't ask their mole, and they didn't pay attention to the Sports Festivals... Capishe? Capishe..**

We never did get to be the Hero side. All Might was completely baffled at our behavior and decided to say a whole speech on protests in place of training.

And then came the next day. Luckily, All Might did not try again to do a protest lesson. Instead, we went to USJ with Aizawa and Thirteen, just like our first year. All Might was supposed to come, but apparently, he got caught up in something.

Only a few seconds after Thirteen had finished explaining, however...

"HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE."

Aizawa went straight into action once he saw people coming out of the black mist. That was how the USJ incident began...

"What the heck's that?! More battle robots? like during the entrance exam?" Kirishima inquired.

"That is..." Midoriya blinked.

"DON'T MOVE. THOSE ARE... VILLAINS!-!" Aizawa shouted, putting his goggles on.

"I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"

"THAT'S THAT F*CKING PERVERT THAT WANTED MY D*MN SLAVE!-!" Bakugou shouted. (Huh?)

"THE CREEPY PEDOPHILE!-!" Midoriya pointed.

"You know that man, Bakugou?!-! Midoriya?!-!" Aizawa shouted at the pair.

"Huh? Oh, you're here, too~?" the man with the hand sneered, "It must be fate."

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY D*MN SLAVE, *SSHOLE!-!-!" Bakugou screamed at the villain.

"We'll see about that~"

"Tomura Shigaraki, you know those two?"

"I happened to bump into them while out for a walk... The green one would make a nice slave..."

While this conversation was going on, I was musing about how perhaps they aren't as dumb as they seem...

"Oi, Thirteen! Begin evacuation!" Aizawa shouted more orders and jumped into the crowd of villains, holding his own, as Thirteen and the rest of us started to run to the exit, but that black mist got in the way, stating information about their band of villains. Bakugou and Kirishima both headed straight for him. Thirteen told them to get back, and just then, the black mist spread around us, and we were teleported.

Izuku's P.O.V.

All of the sudden, I was reaching the ground at a high speed.

"WAHH?! THE FLOOD ZONE!-!"

Where is Kacchan?!-!

He teleported us! Must be his Quirk!-!

"...!"

They wanna kill All Might?! Just... what the h*ll is going on here?

"There you are!-!"

"GAHHHH."

"IT'S NUTHIN' PERSONAL, KID, BUT... **SAY GOODBYE!-!** " the villain opened his mouth, but just then, Asui-san kicked the villain right in the face and grabbed me with her tongue. We were able to get on the boat that was in the flood zone. We conversed ideas about what was going on, and then Mineta, who was with us, shouted, tugging on me. I noticed there were villains all around us, and I started mumbling, thinking over our information. We conversed more and realized the villains don't know our Quirks.

Then as we were conversing, one of the villains split the boat in two, and Mineta started throwing his hair balls in the water, and he pointed at them while continuing to scream. (What is he doing?!-!) The villains stayed away from the balls and declared that once the boat went down, we'd be chum, and that only made Mineta-kun panic more. I quoted All Might, figuring out the only way we could win.

"If we could create a big splash, creating a whirlpool..." I mumbled, "And Mineta could use his Quirk to make the villains stick together, and Asu-Tsuyu-chan could bring us to a safer location, and..."

"What's that, Midoriya-kun? Ribbit."

"We need a big splash!-!" I told her, "One so big, it'd create a whirlpool!-!"

"Hmmn..." Tsuyu-chan blinked.

"Could we use one of the villains' Quirks against them?!-!" I murmured, looking over the boat, my hands tightly gripping the sides. If only we could get them all stuck to each other, we should be able to get away...

"Ribbit," I heard As-Tsuyu-chan say, and just then, something thin and pink flew by my face. "Mineta-kun. Throw your balls AT the villains," she said, and I realized her speech was slightly blurred. That's when I realized the pink thing swirling in the water at a fast pace was her tongue.

"...!-!" my eyes widened as I realized what she was doing. "Are you sure that's going to work, Tsuyu-chan?!-!" I looked at her, "Is your tongue strong and fast enough?!-!"

"It should work better than me throwing them at the balls, ribbit."

"Right, because they would be even more desperate to avoid the balls and tongue..." I murmured. Mineta-kun was now throwing his hair balls at the villains, screaming. I turned back to the water and watched with nervous anticipation as the tongue swirled at a surprisingly quick speed. A whirlpool slowly began, and I watched with more anticipation. I gulped.

It took a while, but eventually, the tongue made a whirlpool small enough and fast enough to make the villains stick together.

Her tongue retreated, "That works, right?"

"Yes!-! Thank you, As-Tsuyu-chan!-! Now let's quickly get away!-!" I shouted, and A-Tsuyu-chan grabbed us both up, and we were headed to the shore. After some conversation and mumbling, we spotted Aizawa-sensei, still fighting in the Plaza, and we had a conversation about that. But then, we were left watching helplessly as Aizawa-sensei got hurt. The villains had a conversation. Apparently, one of us students had gotten away. At suspecting dozens of Pro-Heroes coming, the perverted villain strangely decided to give up and leave...

"But before that, let's leave a few dead kids and get that little green one..." the villain pointed straight at us, and before we knew it, he was rushing towards us, about to grab A-Tsuyu-chan just like he'd grabbed Aizawa-sensei... I wasn't able to do anything... He touched her.

But she didn't disintegrate.

"... You really are pretty cool. ERASER HEAD." Aizawa-sensei was glaring at the villain, even though he was all beat up. But just like that, the brain villain slammed his head back into the ground, and I panicked. Even though it probably wouldn't do much, I wasn't thinking, and I went to punch the villain.

"GET... OFF HER!-!" I screamed.

"Nomu."

I punched as hard as I could, but the brain villain had gotten in the way...

"Uh..."

So quick...

When did he...?

Ah... Oh no...

The brain villain grabbed me, and I thought I was surely done for.

BAM!

 **"FEAR NOT. I... AM HERE."**

"ALL MIGHT!-!" I heard Mineta-kun cry out.

"...!" I stared in shock at my Hero, arriving to save the day.

"Ah... To be continued."

"ALL MIGHT!-!-!"

But... he-he wasn't... smiling...!-!

"I've been waiting, Hero. You're worthless trash."

And just like that, All Might rushed in and saved Aizawa-sensei from the crowd of villains and looked intensely at us.

"?!"

Before I knew it, I myself, along with Tsuyu-chan and Mineta-kun, had been rushed to safety as well. All Might told us to rush Aizawa-sensei to the entrance. The villain mumbled to himself, picking his hand up. I was worried about how they apparently had a way to kill him, and I conveyed that worry, but with a big grin, he told me to worry not before rushing towards the brain villain. He attacked with a Carolina Smash, but it did nothing...!-!

"UGH!-!" All Might dodged the brain villain's bear hug. "Seriously? No effect at all?!" All Might punched the brain villain right in the gut.

"No effect. Because he's got **_shock absorption_**. If you want to really damage Nomu... You'd be better off slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece... Not that he'll give you that chance."

Despite the perverted villain's ominous explanation, All Might kept an optimistic attitude, "THANKS FOR THE INFO. APPRECIATE IT!-!" All Might grabbed the brain villain and lifted him over himself, "NO SWEAT!-!" Meanwhile, the three of us were heading to the entrance with Aizawa-sensei, and Mineta-kun and Tsuyu-chan commented about All Might. I was super worried, but I knew that I just had to trust in All Might... There was nothing we could do.

Everyone else was enthusiastic, believing that All Might could do it, no question, but I knew his secret... He was weakening.

And just like that, the brain villain had his fingers right in All Might's stomach, where he was wounded. The black mist said he would cut All Might in two with his Quirk... I knew I couldn't do anything, but I couldn't just sit here and do nothing...!-!

"Tsu...yu-chan!"

"What is it, Midoriya?"

"Take Aizawa-sensei for me...!-!" I requested.

"Sure... but what're you..."

I rushed straight for All Might, feeling tears run down. But just as I was rushing towards the black mist, Kacchan (my hero...) punched the black mist with his Quirk, shouting with a smirk, "GET... THE h*LL OUTTA HERE!-! DEKU!-!"

And then just like that, he had the black mist pinned down, and ice crackled at the brain villain's side. Kirishima-kun took a swing at the perverted villain (although he dodged), and we were in a much better situation than before.

"Kacchan...! Guys...!-!" I marveled at the three before me, so relieved to see them all.

All Might got out of the brain villain's hold, although he was holding his side.

"You've pinned down our way out... Well... this is a problem..."

"You slipped up, you b*st*rd! And it's just like I thought!" Kacchan sneered, "The parts you can turn into that foggy warp gate are limited! And you're using that misty cr*p to hide your real body, yeah?! Am I right?! If your whole body was mist and physical attacks didn't work... you'd never say, "That was a close one"!-!"

Ah!-! That makes total sense!-! You're definitely right, Kacchan!-!

"Nnn..." the black mist man shifted.

"Don't move!-!" Kacchan shouted and got real close to the villain, sneering evilly, "If I decide you're doing anything fishy... I'll blow you straight to Kingdom Come!-!"

Go, Kacchan!-! You're amazing!-!-!

"That's not very hero-like, dude..." Kirishima grinned back at Kacchan.

"Not only have you beaten our level, but you're all at full health... Today's kids really are something... Our League of Villains should be ashamed...! Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route back." Surprisingly, the Nomu started to stand up, even though the right side of his body was crumbling.

"His body's falling apart, but... he's still moving...?!" I couldn't believe it.

"Get back, everyone!-!" All Might ordered, "What the...?! I thought his Quirk was Shock Absorption."

"I don't remember saying that's all he can do. This is **Hyper-Regeneration**."

"?!"

"Nomu is a super-powered living sandbag designed to withstand everything you've got."

Well, that's a way to explain that... (Who calls a person a living sandbag?!-!)

But then Nomu was going straight for Kacchan, and I-I couldn't do anything-!-!-!

"Kacchan!-!" I screamed, being thrown to my butt at the shock wave from the Nomu's speed.

But then Kacchan was right beside me, also on his behind.

"Kacchan?!" I was so surprised to see him safe and sound (so relieved though...), "You dodged that?! Wow...!" He's so amazing!-! That's Kacchan for you!-!

"I didn't. Sh*t up, you."

Oh. Wait, then...?

Cough, cough.

"This guy doesn't know how to hold back..." All Might coughed out some blood.

All Might...!-! (Thank you so much for saving Kacchan, but what about you?!-!)

"Anything to save a comrade, right? Just like earlier when that one... the plain green one. He came at me with everything he had. But violence in the name of saving others is admirable? Isn't it, Hero? You know what, All Might?" the perverted villain spread his arms out, " ** _That p*sses me off!_** Heroes and Villains both _**thrive** _on violence, but we're still categorized. "You're good." "You're evil." "You're important." "You're nothing." That's how it is!-! Symbol of peace? Hah!-! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down! And violence only breeds more violence. I'll show the world that by killing you!"

"What a load of hooey. Idealistic criminals have a different sort of fire in their eyes. But you're just enjoying yourself, you big liar," All Might declared.

The villain sneered, "You got me. Saw right through..."

"It's three-on-five," Todoroki-kun stated.

"But Kacchan showed us the mist man's weak point...!-!" I declared.

"These are some brutal dudes, but with us supporting All Might... we can beat 'em back!-!" Kirishima shouted {with a really weird face}.

" **NO!-!** " All Might shouted at us all, putting a hand out.

"!-!"

" **GET OUT OF HERE,** " he demanded.

"Things wouldn't have gone so well if I hadn't just stepped in," Todoroki stated.

"All Might, you're bleeding... And I think your time's u-ah..." {Izu}

"Right you are, Todoroki!-! So thanks for that!-! But fear not!-! Sit back and watch a Pro get _**serious** _!-!"

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Take him. I'll handle the kids," the perverted villain declared, and just like that, he was lunging for us, "Let's clear the game and go home!"

"He's coming. Get ready, guys!-!"

All Might met the Nomu's punch with a punch of his own, and the perverted villain hopped back, repeating that the Nomu had shock absorption. All Might then started to give the Nomu a barrage of strong punches.

"A head-on assault?!" {Deku}

"IT'S "ABSORPTION," NOT "NEGATION"!-! SO HE MUST HAVE A LIMIT, NO?! BUILT TO COUNTER ME, YOU SAY?! MADE TO WITHSTAND EVERYTHING I'VE GOT?! THEN I'LL JUST GO _**BEYOND** _THAT!-!" Despite All Might's strong words, he was spitting up blood. He was clearly putting his all into the battle... He was using more than 100% of his power in every punch.

And with that, the Nomu went flying out of USJ.

"Like straight outta the comics. He just smashed his way past the absorption. The ultimate bruiser...

"And against that power... the regeneration wasn't able to keep up with that rush of attacks..."

Amazing...!-! All Might is so cool!-! (I could never be like that...)

"Yep. I'm slowing down. In my heyday, five of those punches would've been enough. **_But that was over 300 hits just now."_** All Might stepped forward one, "Well, Villain. How about we hurry up and finish this?"

"You cheated...!" the perverted villain started scratching his neck.

" ** _If you can take me, then bring it on!-!_** " All Might declared with an intense glare, and the perverted villain shuddered.

"Midoriya! Todoroki!" Kirishima-kun called out to me and Todoroki-kun, "We oughta just hang back for now. Rush in and they might take you hostage or something..."

No! That's...

He's **BLUFFING**!

It's mixed in with the dust cloud, but... that looks like the steam when he's transforming!-!

" **Well? What's keeping you?!** " All Might baited them further.

"If only we still had Nomu!-! If only!-!" the perverted villain was scratching his neck like crazy, "He was taking those hits so well...!"

"Tomura Shigaraki... calm yourself. It's apparent that Nomu did manage to deal some real damage. The kids are holding back for some reason. And reinforcements from the school are bound to arrive in a few minutes. But if the two of us double-team him, we still have a chance..."

"Yes... Yes, yes..." the perverted villain finally stopped scratching himself at the black mist's words, "Right... Right... Right..." the villain breathed, "We can do this... The **_Final Boss_** is standing right there..." (Why does he keep speaking in Game Speak...? Is this just all a game to him?-?!)

"All Might'll take care of the big bads. Let's go see if we can help the others..." {Kiri}

"Oi, Deku," Kacchan looked back at me, "Come on. You too, Half n' Half." I gulped, but there was nothing I could do... Kacchan's ordering me to follow, and it's not like I'd be able to do anything about it anyway...

"This is... revenge for Nomu," the two villains headed straight for All Might. (Oh no...!-!)

I watched - amazed - as Todoroki-kun jumped right into the fray.

"Half n' Half?!-!" Kacchan shouted.

"Todoroki?!-!" Kirishima-kun also shouted.

Go...!-! Todoroki-kun!-! (All Might definitely chose him for a reason...)

But then the perverted villain plunged his hand into the warp, and it was reaching for Todoroki-kun. I started to shout, but then a bullet hit the perverted villain's hand.

"!-!-!"

"They're here!-!" All Might's head whipped around to his left.

"Sorry, everyone. We're a little late," Principal Nezu's voice was loud, confident, and clear, and I felt hope surge within me.

We were going to be okay...!-! All of us!-!

"We brought everyone we could. President of Class 3-A, Tenya Ida!-! **_REPORTING FOR DUTY!-!_** " Ida-kun declared from his spot by the teachers who'd entered.

"Ahhh, they're here... Game over. guess we gotta try again another time, Kurogiri..." the perverted villain mused, and I gulped. Just then though, a barrage of bullets came flying towards the two villains. " ** _GUH!-!-!_** " And then Thirteen was using his Quirk to suck in the Villains, but the perverted villain didn't seem to be discouraged, "I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace... But the next time we meet...you're **_dead_** , All Might," he declared ominously, and then his gaze shifted creepily to me.

"!-!" I jolted.

"And I _**will** _get my hands on you, little green slave..."

I started hyperventilating, and I stumbled backwards.

For now, though, the Villains left, and we were safe... Everything was taken care of. None of the students were harmed, too. I was so relieved... (I'd been so worried I wouldn't be able to Kacchan again...) The three injured Pro-Heroes-All Might, Aizawa-sensei, and Thirteen-would live, too. Class was canceled the next day.

And that was the beginning. The beginning of the fight against the terrible League of Villains...


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Prep for a Second Slave**

 **I changed the bonding age, by the way. It actually makes sense this way... It's now eighteen. Izuku was EIGHTEEN when he got bound to Kacchan.**

The Sports Festival was coming up. And right after that would be the Slave Festival...

I gulped, staring straight at Kacchan's calendar. (Actually, it was mine, but I only had Kacchan's schedule on it, of course. I don't have a schedule.)

During the Sports Festival, I would be in the stands...

I sighed.

So much separation lately... I'd felt my mind slipping from me during the USJ Incident, right before Kacchan and I reunited...

But even before those two big events...

Todoroki-kun's birthday... The day I'll get a fellow... slave...

(He won't be able to participate in the Sports Festival since he'll have to drop out of U.A... Kacchan'll have an easy win.)

It's so weird thinking of Todoroki-kun as a slave... But it's coming so soon... I'm worried if he'll be able to do it right...

(But, I guess he'll learn.)

(Hopefully though, he won't steal Kacchan's computer like he did the first time he came over...)

I looked back at Kacchan, who was still sleeping peacefully. (He looked so innocent when sleeping...)

Will he... value Todoroki-kun... more than me...? Todoroki-kun is so much stronger, more useful...

Will Kacchan throw me away-?

I turned back and wrapped my arms around myself.

The Slave Festival especially... I'll be useless there... Kacchan might just enter me for the sake of me getting beat up...

I shuddered.

I don't want to be in the Slave Festival... Sure, most are Quirkless, but... there are plenty of Betas and even Omegas!-! I'll-I'm doomed!-!

"STOP MUTTERING, DIPSH*T!-!" I got a kick to the head.

"Oww!-! I-I'm sorry, Kacchan!-!" I held my aching head.

"HONESTLY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO F*CKING WAKE UP TO YOUR SH*TTY MUTTERING, YOU D*MNED NERD?!-!-!" he grabbed my hair, and I whimpered a little, feeling small sparks go off on my scalp. I got a slap to my *ss after that, and I jumped with a yelp. "F*cking nerd..." Kacchan grumbled, taking my leash off the bedpost.

Kacchan had gotten me a special leash a while back. Not that we really need it, but it has a keyhole on the collar, where the collar attaches to the leash, and the handle. So that way, if Kacchan ever wants to take off my collar, take off my leash, or take my leash off something, he can just take out his key and unlock the lock to do so. The keyholes are all the same, so he only needs one key. It's more often used for misbehaving slaves, to prevent them from taking off their leash in any way. But I think Kacchan just likes me on a leash... It can be easier to grab me, too.

I don't mind. I'm used to having a collar. I think the collar's kind of cute. It has little gems on it, and it has a little tag on it. I'd prefer if the tag said Izuku, but that's all right. At least it doesn't say "Deku," I guess...

Speaking of collars, we'll probably have to get one for Todoroki-kun, too... He probably won't be so obedient as I am...

* * *

"Hey, Bakugou, Midoriya..." Kirishima-kun started, "Are the two of you entering in the Slave Festival?" We were at lunch, and I was eating rice as usual.

"Yeah," Kacchan took a bite of his lunch, "But with Half n' Half as my slave, maybe winning is actually possible." Owch.. So harsh, Kacchan..

"Why would you enter if you don't think you can win?" Kaminari-kun took a bite of his lunch.

Kacchan looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Oh, I think Deku knows exactly why."

"I've never watched a Slave Festival, honestly... Is it good?" Sero-kun asked. I tried to keep quiet. I had learned all about the Slave Festivals in school. (Every single one of them...)

"No idea," Kacchan spoke around his food, "Never been to one."

And that's when I blurted, "Slave Festivals are where numerous slaves all around the country battle it off to see who's the best slave. There are quite a few rounds, and in the past, they separated the competition into certain types of slaves, but since that was so much more preparation and because some slaves have dual purposes, the Slave Festival was combined into only a few competitions, with aspects of all types. The winner would sometimes be called 'the perfect slave.'

"The rounds consist of sexual pleasure, combat, chores, and more. They try to spice it up each year, just like the U.A. Sports Festival. A few years ago in the sexual round, the slaves were asked to please a single man who claimed to feel no pleasure at all. The man was proved incorrect. Many complained that the round wasn't fair, that the last person had an advantage, which would be correct. The sexual round was redone only a few months later. Last year, there was a swimsuit contest, with a panel of judges. The male slaves were judged by the female panel and vice versa. That was the second round of that Festival. The panels were strictly chosen of people who had no specific type. The judges had also never seen the slaves before then.

"Two years ago, the combat and sexual rounds were combined. The last slave to cum was the winner. The chore round that year was to clean a room with the same stuff in exactly the same place in a short amount of time. So, there is always a variety of things because slaves have a variety of purposes. If you don't like one round, you might like the next! This is why the Slave Festival is so well-loved and well-known; it has things for everyone! And everyone likes to show off their slaves. The Master of the winner is deemed to be very powerful."

"F*CKING MORON!-!-!" Kacchan slapped me upside the head, "WHY THE h*LL DO YOU HAVE TO SPOUT RANDOM FACTS EVERY F*CKING TIME SOMEONE TALKS ABOUT SLAVES, DIPSH*T?!-!-!"

"Sorry, Kacchan," I apologized quickly.

"The swimsuit contest sounds fun!?" Kaminari-kun stated, but he didn't sound too enthused.

* * *

"Oi, dipsh*t, make me muffins."

"Huh?" I blinked at Kacchan. We were sitting on the couch, and he was doing his homework.

"I said make me some d*mn muffins, Deku!" he snarled at me.

"O-Oh, r-right!-!" I jumped up and hurried over to the kitchen to make muffins.

(I have no idea how to make muffins. I'll end up burning the whole house down. Is there a muffin recipe anywhere?-?-?)

"Wh-What recipe do you want me to use?!-!" I called over to Kacchan, getting my apron on.

"Whatever's fine," he called back, "Use my phone if you have to."

"Okay!-!" I responded and spotted Kacchan's phone charging on the counter. I grabbed it and pressed the home button.

#-1-H-e-r-o

There we go.

I went on the internet and looked up "Spicy Muffins."

Ooo!-! A spicy salsa muffin!-! I'm sure Kacchan would _love_ that!-!

So I got to work.

* * *

Kacchan asked me to make a whole lot of foods in the time before Todoroki-kun's birthday. All different types, too. Pastries, meat, vegetables, fruits, the list was full of varieties.

Finally, I couldn't take the mystery anymore.

"Why have you been asking me to cook so much lately, Kacchan...?" I asked as I brushed Kacchan's hair. (Kacchan never really brushed it too often, and he didn't want me to do so, but Auntie Mitsuki told me to brush Kacchan's hair for a picture, so I did, and apparently, Kacchan liked the feel of me brushing his hair, because I've done it daily ever since.)

"There's always a Chore Round in the Slave Festival, you said. Since I don't make you do chores that often, I decided to look up what the topic might be for the upcoming Festival. Most people theorize Cooking, according to the pattern of Chore Topics. Besides, you should get better at your cooking anyway."

Ah... so that's it... That makes sense.

I smiled softly. "I... I hope I make you proud, Kacchan..." I put the brush down, finished.

He snorted as his hair poofed right back up, "Like you could ever do so, dipsh*t. You're still useless, you know." Despite his harsh words, I revealed my neck to him, holding him. He sniffed into my neck. "Dipsh*t," he repeated, "Useless Deku."

"I think... it's okay that I'm useless..." I murmured softly, "If I can just stay by your side, Kacchan... I think that's enough... For me, at least.."

He scoffed, "Have you been reading sappy romance novels or some sh*t? Stupid Deku."

I released him, knowing he probably wasn't too happy with my holding, when I noticed he was still sniffing a little.

"? Is something... wrong, Kacchan?" I asked.

"No," he replied, grabbing his toothbrush, "Get ready, dipsh*t."

"...?"

Is there a weird smell in the air...? I don't smell anything...

Kacchan's P.O.V.

Deku's smell has only been getting weirder by the day. I thought maybe I was imagining it, or that it wasn't his smell I was detecting, but when I sniffed into his scent gland...

Something's definitely up. Deku doesn't smell like that... Never has.

(He surely didn't bond or mate with someone else though, and he isn't in Heat, so what is it?-?)

It's not even the way his scent changed when I bound him, or even when he was in Heat.. It's more... prominent than a smell attached by a bond, but more soothing than when he was in Heat. Soothing and yet... I feel more alert. Like I should focus more...

Something is definitely up, but I don't know what.

It can't be scent products. First of all, Deku couldn't buy them. Even if he could, he wouldn't. He'd have to ask me first. Even with scent blockers... Plus, I don't know a single scent product that has this kind of soothing but alerting smell, and on top of all that, his hormones, too...

Whatever. Now isn't the time to deal with Deku's smell. (I'm surprised nobody else has noticed though. Or maybe they have, and just decided not to say anything.)

* * *

The day went by, and school was over. I walked over to Half n' Half with Deku's leash in my hand. He slung his pack onto himself and looked at me. I started walking off, and he followed. The walk home was silent. Deku was sending a bunch of nervous hormones all over the place though.

Once we got inside, I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed.

I'd thought over quite a few things even with how busy I've been. What I should use Half n' Half for and whatnot. (Honestly, he doesn't have any specific uses in my opinion, besides warming me up or cooling me off. Deku does everything I need already.)

"You should probably bind me at my birth time," Half n' Half spoke up, "It's 6:09. That way, my father won't have any chance of binding me-"

"Don't you ever f*cking sh*t up?" I glared at him, "I tell you to speak, dipsh*t. You don't speak without my permission. Got it?"

He should already f*cking get the rules by now... And the way he talks gets on my nerves, too.

"I don't think you f*cking understand the situation you're in. You are my _slave_. That means you only do what I say, when I say. You need to be more respectful, too. You only live for _me_. You and I are not equal. You are lower than me. You are my _slave_." He furrowed his eyes at me, and I furrowed mine further, emitting dominance hormones. I'd forgotten Deku was in here, but once he stumbled onto me after a few seconds of my stare down with Half-and-Half, I certainly remembered him. "Oi, Deku?!-! Why the f*ck did you just suddenly fall on me, dipsh*t?!-!"

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Kacchan..." he looked a little dizzy as he held me for support, "I just-with all the dominance hormones in the air... I-I seem to have... lost my footing..."

"Sh*tty nerd," I scowled, putting him back on his feet. It took a few seconds for him to fully get his bearings. "..."

Should I get him checked out...? Normally, he's just fine with a few dominance hormones like that... He wouldn't even get a little dizzy, much less stumbling onto me...

But, they won't f*cking see him... Unless he's causing harm to those with Quirks or we pay, it'll take so long to get seen... If at all, that is... There'd have to be a break in the need for doctors.

"Are you all right, Midoriya?" Half n' Half asked worriedly, AGAIN without my permission. Deku looked at him warily, almost as if he was confused.

"Haven't I already said this a million times already?" I snarled, "Don't speak unless I give you permission to, b*tch!-!" I slapped him, and fury raged in his eyes. He was emitting a few Alpha hormones, but as he began to lunge, Deku got in between us. "I don't need protection, Deku," I spat, but honestly, I didn't mind. Half n' Half didn't attack this way, instead staring at Deku in something akin to awe, shock, and wonder.

This way, I didn't have to waste my energy on digging my new slave into the dirt.

(But I'll have to teach him manners at some point, and I'm beginning to think he'll only learn if I beat it into him...)

"... Oi, Deku. Go ahead and start dinner." Deku eyed me hesitantly, as if worried about me, but when I dropped the handle of his leash, he headed out. I stared Half n' Half down. "You. You need to f*cking get it into your thick head..." I snarled, "You're _my_ slave now. That means you treat me like I'm your f*cking G*d. Like Deku does. If you disobey me... well, you get punished. Now, I've been lenient since you're just now getting adjusted to the slave life, but in my opinion, you've had plenty of time to get it into your thick skull."

Half n' Half scoffed, "You expect me to treat you like you're my G*d?!-! I will never stoop that low, Baku-" I slapped him again, interrupting his complaint.

I hissed, "I already told you to call me Master, dipsh*t. Put your hands on the bed."

"Hah?" he furrowed his eyes at me, and I roughly grabbed his hair and pressed his face into the bed. He struggled, his shouts muffled, but I didn't loosen my grip. I pulled his pants and underwear down with my other hand and gave his *ss a good slap. He yelped with a jump. I sneered.

That's what you get for defying me, b*tch... Understand your place.

"If you defy me - in any way - you get punished," I declared over him, "So you'd best be beyond your best behavior." I slapped him again and snarled into his ear, "I'll be lenient while you're still getting it, but you better get it quickly, _b*tch_. I don't have much patience." I gave him one last slap, yanked him back up, and threw him on the floor. He groaned and glared at me. I looked down on him, unfazed by his attempt at dominance. He glared a little harder, and I glared back, sending dominance hormones out his way since he clearly wasn't getting the message yet. At that, he caved a little, his head ducking slightly as a whimper passed his lips.

That's a good little b*tch... Bow down.

I emitted fewer hormones, and he groaned, getting back up from the floor. He looked at me sourly, but he seemed to be submitting, finally.

Good. I don't have the patience to deal with his sh*t.

Deku's P.O.V.

I heard a yelp as I started some spicy salsa. I frowned but didn't stop what I was doing. Tonight, I was going to have an appetizer of chips and salsa, and the main dish would be spicy curry with a side of roasted peppers. Kacchan probably wouldn't be in the best of moods since Todoroki-kun still doesn't appear to understand his new place, so I was making something Kacchan would appreciate. (I have no idea what Todoroki-kun likes, so regardless of the fact that he'll probably be in an even worse mood than Kacchan, I can't do much about that.)

It wasn't too much longer that Kacchan came down with Todoroki-kun. I had just finished getting everything prepped. I was about to throw some vegetables in the pan.

Kacchan noticed the chips and salsa I had out, and he grabbed a chip, dipping it in the salsa, "We're going out," he stuck the whole chip in his mouth.

"? Okay," I put the vegetables I'd prepped into a separate bag and put them in the refrigerator. I hurried after Kacchan, who was walking out with the chips and salsa in his arms, chomping away. "I-Is the salsa to your liking, Kacchan?" I asked, worried about the spiciness.

"Eh," he shrugged, "It could be spicier."

D*mn it. I knew I should've added some more jalapenos... It can never be too spicy for Kacchan.

"Where are your parents?" Todoroki-kun glanced around as we walked out the front door.

Kacchan glared at Todoroki-kun, "If you speak one more G*dd*mned time without my permission, you little sh*t..." Todoroki-kun glared at Kacchan, but then he hesitated, glancing away to the side.

Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru had gone out on a date tonight. It'd be simple to say as much, but that wasn't the point. The point was, it wasn't Todoroki-kun's place to speak.

"You want some, dork?" Kacchan held out a chip to me. I was a little surprised at his offer, but I smiled a little wryly in return, taking the chip. Kacchan had already dipped the chip in salsa.

"Thank you, Kacchan," I thanked him before taking a bite. I hadn't tasted it yet, but I could expect the spice, knowing how much I'd put in. I prepared myself mentally and took a bite. It was certainly quite spicy, but it wasn't as spicy as Kacchan loved. I bit the chip again, and again, until I'd eaten it all. When I had, Kacchan offered me another chip, and I ate that, too.

Eventually, we arrived at our destination. I blinked at the store before we entered.

"Why are we at a pet store?" Todoroki-kun looked around, "Do you have a pet?" Kacchan snorted, and I covered my mouth, looking in horror beside my feet.

Kacchan picked up a collar and tugged on it a little. He turned around and held it up before grumbling to himself, putting the collar back. He went through a few before he told Todoroki-kun to reveal his neck.

"Huh? Why should I?" Todoroki-kun furrowed his eyes.

Just do it, Todoroki-kun...!-!

"F*cking reveal your neck to me, dipsh*t," Kacchan growled.

"No way!-!" Todoroki-kun persisted, "We're in public, Bakugou!-!"

And Kacchan slapped Todoroki-kun right on the face.

"I have told you time and time again..." Kacchan snarled darkly, "Get used to your new position, stupid Half and Half... You call me _Master_ now. You do as _I_ say. And when I say to reveal your neck to me..." Kacchan growled, lifting Todoroki-kun by the shirt collar, "You f*cking do it," he spat and released Todoroki-kun, who wiped at his cheek while sourly giving Kacchan the stink eye.

Oh my G*d, I so do not want to be here right now... Todoroki-kun is completely defying Kacchan...!-! Even though he's Kacchan's slave now!-!

"Oi, Deku, c'mere."

"Uh-Y-Yes, Kacchan?" I hurried over.

"Reveal your neck to me," he raised the collar up to wrap it around my neck. I obeyed. He grumbled a little under his breath, took the collar off, and continued looking.

"How can you just do that in public like that?!-!" Todoroki-kun hissed at me, and I just glanced at him worriedly.

He doesn't get it...

Kacchan snarled under his breath, glaring at Todoroki-kun, before picking up another and holding it up. He had to go through a few more.

"Do you need help?" the man at the counter asked.

"No," Kacchan grumbled, picking up another collar. The cashier continued to stare worriedly. I fidgeted. Eventually, Kacchan chose another. "Reveal your neck to me, dipsh*t," Kacchan growled at Todoroki-kun. Todoroki-kun glared back, and Kacchan stepped up intimidatingly, snarling, "Reveal your neck to me, _extra_." He was emitting dominance hormones.

I adjusted my collar, glancing to my left, where the cashier happened to be. He looked a little uncomfortable himself. I risked a glance at Todoroki-kun and was surprised to see him still glaring. Kacchan glanced at me, I thought, but maybe I was just imagining things.

Kacchan sent more hormones Todoroki-kun's way, and on impulse, I bowed my head in submission with a slight whimper. Todoroki-kun also whimpered, a little louder than I did, with a smaller dip in the head. "Reveal."

Reluctantly, Todoroki-kun finally did as he was told.

Kacchan scoffed, "Seems like the only way I get you to listen is if I f*cking force you... What are you, an Omega sl*t?" Kacchan sneered, but he didn't let up the onslaught of dominance hormones. With that, Kacchan put the collar around Todoroki-kun's neck, moved it slightly, stepped back, and nodded. He referred to the cashier, "We'll get this one," he took the collar off Todoroki-kun's neck. Todoroki-kun seemed a little surprised.

"Wait... that's why you wanted me to reveal my neck...?"

Kacchan glared at Todoroki-kun, "Stupid. You're not at the mating age just yet; what else would I f*cking want with your G*dd*mned stinky neck?" Todoroki-kun blinked.

"That'll be eight bucks please," the cashier held out his hand, and Kacchan handed over the cash.

"? This is too much," the cashier blinked up at Kacchan.

Kacchan lifted a leash he'd picked out, "We're getting this, too." The cashier counted the money.

Todoroki-kun was still a little bewildered.

"Wait, so... the reason we are... here...? Is to get... a... a _collar_ for me...?"

What else would Kacchan do at a pet store...? We don't have any animals.

"Thank you for your business," the man behind the counter grinned at us, and Kacchan put the leash on the collar, and then put the collar on Todoroki-kun's neck.

Kacchan sneered at Todoroki-kun, "This way, you can't run away, stupid." Todoroki-kun glared at Kacchan.

"I don't need a collar. I'm not a d*mn dog." At that, Kacchan yanked at Todoroki-kun's collar, and I followed.

Todoroki-kun'll get used to the collar eventually... Look at me; I've only had it for a few months, yet I barely even realize it's there nowadays.

"Let's see... You misspoke how many times now...? Ten? And you refused to obey twice? Right?" Kacchan glanced back at us, "At this rate," Kacchan sneered, "I just might humiliate you in public. Since you're so f*cking afraid to reveal your neck in _public_." He turned back around. Todoroki-kun grumbled under his breath. "Eleven." Todoroki-kun cursed, glaring at Kacchan. "Twelve. At this rate, stupid Half-and-Half, your *ss'll be so black and blue that you won't be able to f*cking move," Kacchan threatened, giving a short glare over his shoulder.

I felt a little twinge in my chest. {A Reminder for myself: he's jealous.}

I ignored it.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Shoto's First Day as a Slave**

Needless to say, Todoroki-kun was punished we got home.

I helped Uncle Masaru make a hearty dinner, and by the time we finished, Kacchan was coming down. I glanced around Kacchan.

"? Where's Shoto, Katsuki?" Auntie Mitsuki asked.

"Shower," he replied, plopping down in his seat, "Come over, Deku," he beckoned me with his hand, and I walked over obediently. "Sit," he pushed the back of my head, and I sat on his lap. (Kacchan rarely makes me sit on his lap, but I assume it's because we only have four chairs at the table...) "Good boy," he murmured, scratching the bottom of my chin, and I chuckled instinctively. Uncle Masaru put the plates of food on the table and sat down.

Auntie Mitsuki raised an eyebrow, "So when will Shoto eat then?"

"Not tonight," Kacchan replied, already shifting some of my food onto his plate (but not as much as he normally would). He left me all of my rice and about half of my curry.

"You went out with him earlier, didn't you?" Auntie Mitsuki inquired after we said our blessings, "When did you order that collar for him?"

"I didn't," Kacchan munched on his food.

"But you ordered Izuku's," Uncle Masaru mentioned.

"Yea, 'cause Deku's different. He already understood his place. But stupid Half n' Half thinks he's all that," Kacchan rolled his eyes, "So I have to teach him that he's lower than sc*m."

Auntie Mitsuki sighed and shook her head. She already didn't like the way Kacchan was treating Todoroki-kun, but it wasn't too different from the way he treated me (not that she was okay with the way Kacchan treated me).

I glanced down at my own collar, remembering when Kacchan had got it for me. I held it in between my fingers, reading the name on it over and over.

{For the record, I don't know what name is engraved on there, but I know it's not "Izuku" or "Midoriya." Just "Deku" seems a little too simple though, too... But "Kacchan's Deku" is too personal... AGHHH. (So that's why I left the name open-ended. Think of it what you will :D )}

I had been rather surprised when Kacchan had gotten it for me - and custom ordering at that!-! We'd learned about collars in Quirkless High School; some Masters got it for disobedient slaves (which I clearly was not), and in those cases, the collars would normally be something cheap but functional, nothing too well-thought out.

But then you had the extravagant collars. Sure, if your Master was rich, it may not mean as much as it would if your Master isn't swimming in money, but regardless of your Master's financial status, an extravagant collar represents that your Master _values_ you, and wants to show you off. (My marks aren't very visible, so the collar was that much more of a surprise.)

If it's engraved with something custom (such as a name), it implies you're that much more important... Unique. You, specifically, matter...

I had been so moved by the fact that he had gotten that for me... Nothing can take that away from me. Not even the many times Kacchan mistreats me...

Nothing can take away the fact that Kacchan _does_ value me.

{Why do I feel like I'm foreshadowing something...? SOMEONE, STOP ME.!}

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Todoroki-kun groaned behind me, and I glanced. Kacchan was still snoring away. I was surprised to find that the collar Kacchan had gotten for Todoroki-kun was waterproof.

Todoroki-kun's collar was connected to the foot of the bed, and he was bending his back. It didn't seem that he was very comfortable, but I guess he isn't used to sleeping on the floor...

"You _should_ get breakfast," I replied, crossing off yesterday on the calendar. I murmured under my breath, "Three days until the Sports Festival..."

Kacchan's been training for it. I've been practicing other things that will be useful in the Slave Festival, like cooking. Unbeknownst to Kacchan, though...

I yawned, "I better get to work, then..."

I've been doing a little physical training of my own. Not too much that my physique would change any, but enough that I won't be completely _massacred_ in the fighting stage.

I've also been busy training Todoroki-kun with his cooking and whatnot.

"You should rest some more, Todoroki-kun. Kacchan won't wake up for a while," I said and turned back around to Todoroki-kun. I blinked.

He was already fast asleep, yet again. He kept shifting, and he clearly wasn't sleeping well, but he was asleep, and that was good enough for me.

I started to stretch.

* * *

At exactly 6:09, Todoroki-kun announced the time. (He'd been panicking all morning, which Kacchan certainly didn't enjoy..)

"Dipsh*t, f*cking go back to sleep..." Kacchan growled from his spot.

"But if my father-"

"Your father won't do sh*t; now go the f*ck to sleep!-!"

(Honestly, I was lucky I heard Todoroki-kun waking up before he actually woke up... Otherwise, he might've seen me training when I'm not supposed to.)

Disobeying a direct order from Kacchan... Kacchan really wouldn't be happy to hear that.

Todoroki-kun kept persisting until finally, Kacchan got REALLY p*ssed off. I stepped back, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden onslaught of dominance hormones in the room. Todoroki-kun had his head bowed, his eyes wide, after Kacchan had shot up.

Kacchan rose from his bed, "You f*cking little sh*t... You want this so f*cking bad? Huh?!-! You little sl*t!-!" Kacchan slapped Todoroki-kun right on the cheek and hissed, "Fine then. Reveal your neck to me so that I can go the f*ck back to sleep." Todoroki-kun rigidly but shakily revealed his neck. I whimpered, seeing black at the edges of my vision.

Kacchan bit Todoroki-kun and threw him back onto the floor, where Todoroki-kun stayed obediently. He was quivering, his hand raising to the new wound on his neck, and I think he was whimpering. Kacchan glanced at me, his hormones receding. Kacchan pushed on the back of my head, speaking softly.

"Come on. What the h*ll are you doing out of bed, dipsh*t? It's too early for this."

I obediently allowed him to lead me back into his bed, beside him. I whimpered again and burrowed my head in his chest.

"Shh, there, there..." his voice rippled through me, and I started to calm down and relax.

* * *

"The Sports Festival is coming up soon!-! I'm so pumped!-!" Kirishima-kun grinned at the rest of the table.

"It's our last Sports Festival, ribbit..." Asui-san commented, "I hope we all do well..."

"I think Shoto'll win again this year; how about you, Tenya?"

I twitched at that comment and blinked up at Uraraka-san, who had spoken.

"Erm, Ochako... Since Todoroki is a slave now... he can't take part in the Festival. He's no longer a student here, after all..."

"What?!-!" Uraraka-san seemed shocked, and so did a lot of other people, who had a similar shout of shock.

"Slaves can't go to school after being bound," Iida-kun furthered.

"Myth: Slaves cannot go to school after being bound," I blurted, "Fact: Slaves cannot go to a normal school after being bound. If they continue education after being bound, they must be in a type of Slave School, only to learn more about being a proper slave. In my judgement, Todoroki-kun is the type of person who would need further schooling. Most Alpha slaves do."

I got hit at the back of my head for that, "Stop f*cking babbling stupid facts, Deku!-!"

"Sorry, Kacchan," I apologized.

Kacchan grumbled, "I don't f*cking wanna enroll either of you two sh*tfaces into more f*cking school... I don't need some sh*tbag trying to teach my G*dd*mned slave, and I sure as f*ck don't need some sh*tbag f*cking brainwashing my d*mned slave! If I can't f*cking tame my slaves on my own, then I don't f*cking deserve a d*mned slave!"

"But...!-! But that's not fair!-!" Ashido-san complained.

Kacchan snorted, "He's the one who offered his ownership rights to me. He has no rights to complain about not being in the Festival. He should've already known that, and even if he didn't, he should've been better informed before he decided to offer something like that..."

"He's right..." Yaoyorozu-san commented, "Shoto isn't in any place to be in the Festival..."

"But Yaomomo-"

"But nothing," Yaororozu-san shook her head, "It's the rules. Shoto is no longer enrolled here. It's the same as Midoriya-kun, who comes along with Bakugou to school."

"Speaking of which, ribbit... where is Todoroki-kun?" Asui-san cocked her head, "Is he not feeling well?"

"!" I blinked and looked at Kacchan.

"He's at my house," Kacchan poked his food with his utensils before he plopped a piece of spicy chicken in his mouth. (I made lunch for Kacchan today. I hope he likes it...)

"Is he upset?" Uraraka-san's eyes creased in worry. Kacchan snorted.

Todoroki-kun kept disobeying Kacchan... Honestly, this was a minor punishment compared to swats. (In addition, I don't know how Todoroki-kun would do at school as he is... His butt must be aching...)

Our classmates proceeded to worry, but Kacchan ignored every one of them and complimented my dish. I smiled at that, pleased to please him. (I'd added extra spices this time around, and it seems that paid off...! Kacchan has been irritable today.)

"Oi. You guys."

| / _

We looked up at the voice that belong to Aizawa-sensei.

"Do any of you know where Todoroki is?"

I looked at Kacchan, who merely stared at Aizawa-sensei.

"Who's asking?" he asked.

"His father says he never came home last night," Aizawa-sensei furrowed his eyes in suspicion at us, "And he's absent today, too."

Kacchan snorted, waving it off, "That guy doesn't need to know."

"Bakugou, if you know something-"

"Shoto became eighteen just this morning, Aizawa-sensei," Yaoyorozu-san stated, "He stayed over at the Bakugou's last night." Kacchan scowled at her.

"His father no longer has any business with my slave. He doesn't need to know his whereabouts."

"So you bound him, then..." Aizawa-sensei was no longer acting hostile, "I'll tell Endeavor. He shouldn't bother you from now on. If you'd only told him that you had bound him...-"

"Che," Kacchan scowled, "It was Half n' Half's idea, not mine. He's all f*cking freaked about his stupid father finding out, for some reason..."

Aizawa-sensei frowned a little, "Todoroki is freaking out?"

"Yea," Kacchan snorted, "He f*cking woke me up at six in the G*dd*mned morning to complain about me having to mark him before his stupid father arrived." Kacchan seemed to think of something, and he looked at me, "He didn't wake you up, did he? You were up and about too..."

"Oh, no, no, no!-!" I shook my hands frantically in front of me, "I was already awake, Kacchan!-! You know I like to wake up early and prepare for the day..."

"Hmph," Kacchan turned back, "He better f*cking not have..."

"So, Todoroki is at your house then? Is he calm now?"

Kacchan snorted, "If you wanna call that calm, then sure."

"Hmm... Well, I'll tell Endeavor that he's been marked at his own discretion. We can't exactly have him thinking his son is missing when he's not."

"Wait, but Shoto isn't calm-" Uraraka-san started once Aizawa-sensei started walking away.

"It's none of your f*cking business," Kacchan snorted, "He's my slave, not yours, Round Face."

"But-"

"Oi, nerd," Kacchan started just ignoring her and the other people at the table, putting some more food in his mouth, "Why don't you cook like this everyday, huh?"

"Huh? A-Ah, uh-w-well, if you want me to, then, Kacchan..."

"I do."

"Okay," I smiled a little.

Wah... I better cook really well from now on, or Kacchan'll get angry...

(I better teach Todoroki-kun how to cook for Kacchan, too...)

"The Slaves Festival is a little bit after the Sports Festival, right?" Yaoyorozu-san asked, "Are you entering, Bakugou?"

"Of course I am," Kacchan responded, "It's a chance to show off your slaves; who wouldn't enter? The other {I think I meant only?-?} part that Deku sucks at," Kacchan grinned deviously, "Is the physical component. He'll get all beat up, but that's nothing new."

Urgh... heartless, Kacchan... Always so blunt... I've been working hard, you know...

"As for Half and Half..." Kacchan looked at me, "I bet Deku's already planning in teaching him all the works. We'll see. I'll probably enter him, too. It'll be enjoyable watching him fail, too, if he doesn't learn anything quick enough."

"How can you talk about Shoto in that way...?!-!" Uraraka-san seemed upset.

Kacchan snorted, furrowing his eyes at her, "It's my slave. I can talk about him however I want."

"And where will Midoriya-kun be during the Sports Festival?" Yaoyorozu-san looked straight at me. (It's like she keeps trying to redirect the conversation...)

"He'll be in the stands," Kacchan replied easily.

"Are you excited, Midoriya-kun?" Yaoyorozu-san asked me, and I looked at Kacchan for permission. He pondered it for a second before nodding at me.

"Go ahead, nerd."

"I-I'm excited..." I replied, a little nervous, "Kacchan will be really amazing in this Festival, as always... I look forward to ch-cheering him on...

"Although I'm a little nervous about teaching Todoroki-kun things like cooking and whatnot... I'm also looking forward to the Slaves Festival, to show Kacchan just how good I can be... I-I hope to go far in the Festival..." Kacchan snorted.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Midoriya," Iida-kun smiled politely.

"Mm..." I nodded shyly. My cheeks were flushed, I know.

"... What the h*ll are you getting all flustered about, huh, Deku?" Kacchan grabbed my chin and turned my head towards his.

"? A-Ah... I...- I guess I'm just... e-excited... Kacchan. I... I look forward to... to making you... you proud..." I shyly looked down, embarrassed. My cheeks are getting hotter...

"... Che," Kacchan released me and returned to his food.

* * *

I sure am glad Kacchan had bought Quirk-disabling equipment ahead of time.

Needless to say, what we met when we came home was... well...

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALL DAY, BAKUGOU?!-!-!-!" Todoroki-kun complained with a scream, "I HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, AND I'M STARVING, AND-"

"Maybe I shouldn't admit him in the Festival, considering how disobedient he is..." Kacchan muttered under his breath, scowling angrily at Todoroki-kun.

I picked up the muzzle from the box Kacchan had gotten and approached Todoroki-kun. His eyes immediately went wide, and he thrashed harder, begging that I didn't put it on him. (But he's being so loud... He'll make Kacchan really irritable at this rate. Besides, if Kacchan didn't want me doing this, he'd have said so already.)

Disregarding Todoroki-kun's pleas, I went ahead and put it on him, but he kept thrashing, and it was difficult with his struggling. I gritted my teeth and stood my ground, trying my best to get it on him, but I ended up putting it on his ear.

That's when Kacchan stepped in, kicking Todoroki-kun right in the balls (owch!), and I put the muzzle on properly as Todoroki-kun writhed in pain.

Kacchan scoffed, "What an unsightly slave... I'd better just feed you to some ravenous hounds..."

Todoroki-kun's head kept bowed, so I suppose he's submitted for now.

"Just how much have you been yelling, hm?" Kacchan lifted Todoroki-kun's head by the chin, and Todoroki-kun looked very tired.

(Ah... I doubt it helps that he was marked just morning... I remember feeling quite drained myself...)

"Open your mouth." Todoroki-kun just kept staring, so Kacchan punched him in the gut, and I looked away. "Open your mouth, you b*st*rd..." Kacchan scowled with gritted teeth, and Todoroki-kun reluctantly obeyed. Kacchan observed his mouth and nodded. "You little sh*t, must've been screaming a whole lot, huh? You're all dehydrated and sh*t."

"I'm thirsty... I haven't had anything to drink all day..." Todoroki-kun replied, clearly unsatisfied.

"Oi, Deku, get a cup for this whiny *ss." At the command, I quickly rushed out of the room to grab some water. I heard shrieks as I hurried to the kitchen, and I winced at each one. Once I got a big cup of water ready, I headed back to Kacchan's room. I creaked the door open and winced.

I'd expected such a scene, but seeing it is a different thing...

(That said, it could've been prevented. Todoroki-kun _deserved_ this... That's why he's getting it...)

I quickly headed over to Kacchan and presented the cup of water.

"Thanks," he murmured and yanked Todoroki-kun's head by his hair, lifting the cup up to his lips, "Drink, stupid *ss." Todoroki-kun's eyes went crazed, and he desperately put his mouth on the cup. "Wo-tou," Kacchan yanked his hair back, "I didn't say to eat the f*cking cup like some barbaric tiger or some sh*t."

He lifted the cup back up to Todoroki-kun's lips, and Todoroki-kun whimpered, looking from the cup to Kacchan and back again. Kacchan slowly tilted the cup so that water leaked into Todoroki-kun's mouth, and Todoroki-kun was clearly grateful for the hydration, swallowing every last drop with his weary eyes closed.

"Good boy... See? You can be a proper slave," Kacchan set the empty cup on the bed. Todoroki-kun whimpered once more, begging Kacchan with his eyes. Kacchan shook his head, "Nope. Until you get this down straight, we'll have you like this so that you adhere to my every whim.

"See..?" Kacchan got in Todoroki-kun's face, "Like this, you'll be completely dependent on me in no time... You'll learn to be grateful for anything I give your sh*tty *ss. You disobedient little punk... I'll have you conform to my needs in no time."

I sadly stared at the floor.

"Beg for it, b*tch," Kacchan tugged on Todoroki-kun's bi-colored hair, and then he sneered, "Beg for it like the little wh*re you are... You want water, don't you? So show me just how much you really want it, sl*t." Todoroki-kun whimpered and reached out with his bound hands.

"P-Please, Bakug-" Todoroki-kun got another slap to his already beaten *ss, and he shrieked.

"Master," Kacchan hissed, "You call me Miaster, sl*t."

"M... Master..." Todoroki-kun croaked, "I-I want this so bad; I-..I need it... P-Please... W... Water, I... P-Please give me w-water, Ma-Master..."

Kacchan sneered, "That's better. That's good. Just like that. Oi, Deku," he looked at me, and I grabbed the cup from earlier, ready for my next command, "Get him another cup." I hurried to the kitchen once more to retrieve another cup of water.

That was the last cup Kacchan allowed Todoroki-kun, and Todoroki-kun was very well-behaved the rest of the day. At dinner, he helped a little with the serving. He took a shower alone. And he was at Kacchan's beck and call the entire time. (While Todoroki-kun was in the shower, Kacchan, umm... d-did things... w-with me... We took a shower together after Todoroki-kun...)

So with Todoroki-kun laying on the floor once more, his leash attacked to the bedpost and his hands bound, the first day of his being a slave came to a close.

It was rocky, but once Todoroki-kun was dehydrated, he was much more complacent.

 **You know what? F-ing screw it. I'm putting Sato on the Society Side. There are too many people with ASASO...**

 **On a related note, I hope I'm conveying these characters well enough / I think most readers have probably been like 'poor Izu, Baku treats him so poorly; why does Izu have to be a slave?' and such, and so I hope this chapter kind of gave a little more to Izu. He isn't the innocent cinnamon roll as in cannon!-! (Okay, I lied; he is still an innocent little cinnamon roll. But!-!-!) He's been twisted to this society's norms, and he is, sadly, quite insane. I'd say Tokoyami was right; Midori DOES have some serious Stockholm's. The poor slaves in this world... ; - ; Even Izu, a so-called "survivor" of the Quirkless Brainwashing...**

 **And what of Little Todoroki?!-! (Geez, Kacchan was so mean to him in this chapter...) He was certainly forced to recede back to primal instincts in this chapter, but does that mean he's really submitted to Kacchan's control?-?!-! (I think not!-!)**

 **(At least Kacchan's keeping him alive though ; - ; I hope that continues...)**

 **(AnD dUDe, gIVe HIm sOME fOOD alrEADY!-!-!)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Getting Adjusted to the Slave Life**

Kacchan kept Todoroki-kun barely fed and hydrated for a few days before he gave me the o.k. to make Todoroki-kun a proper meal. I made some curry rice and grabbed a big cup of water before returning to the table. We'd come home only a few hours ago.

"Eat, b*tch," Kacchan tugged on Todoroki-kun's leash. I set the plate and the bottle down on the floor. (Kacchan wasn't allowing Todoroki-kun to eat at the table yet.) Todoroki-kun hurried to grab the water and chug it all down.

Careful, you might choke...

After he'd drank it all, he gasped for air once before digging into the food. I glanced at Kacchan, who was staring at Todoroki-kun, before retrieving more water in the cup. Once I'd returned, Todoroki-kun was panting, his tongue slightly protruding from his mouth and his hand a little ways away from it. He looked a little confused. I set the water down, and Todoroki-kun's eyes immediately darted to it before he chugged that down, too.

Kacchan scoffed, "B*tch... Oi, Deku, that's his last glass."

"Yes, Kacchan," I bowed my head slightly.

Todoroki-kun wasn't looking as dazed as he once was, and he looked up at me with confusion layering his exhaustion, "Why's it so... spicy..?"

"? It's not that spicy..." I blinked.

"Yea, it really is..." he grimaced.

"Oi, b*tch, if you don't like it, you can f*ck off," Kacchan glared at him, "Starve."

"N-No, I..." he blinked warily at Kacchan. I think I detected a few submissive hormones emitting from him. Todoroki-kun continued eating, but his tightly shut eyes were watering.

"F*cking boring..." Kacchan rested the side of his chin on his palm. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "Oi, Deku, put on a show. There's a sexual component of the slaves' festival. Show me what you got."

"Yes, Kacchan," I straightened myself, determined. I'd been practicing a lot when I had the time. I was rather confident in my current abilities of presenting myself properly.

I ran my hands down my torso and gripped the edge of my shirt before slowly, very slowly, pulling it up. I lifted it all the way over my head. When I'd first done this, and the few times after that, I'd gotten all tangled up. (The videos make it look so easy...) I then tossed the shirt aside easily before running my hands over my chest and abdomen, lingering on my nipples. I didn't even realize I had my head blissfully tilted back.

"Wait, hold on," Kacchan's voice entered my consciousness, and I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking at me strangely. He was looking at...

My stomach? Why..?

"!-!"

Wait!-! D-Don't tell me-!-!

His hand raised to point at my stomach, "What the h*ll is that, Deku?"

"Wh-What?" I began to really panic, "Wh-What is what?"

His eyes lifted to glare at me, "Don't sh*t me, Deku.." he snarled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about..." I gulped.

"I... I-... I want to... t-to do well... i-in the... th-the Festival for you, K-Kacchan..."

"Hah?" he looked up at me as if I'd said something preposterous.

(Oh no... It's been so long since I defied Kacchan's specific orders... This isn't good... He's going to be so angry with me...)

"I-I'm sorry, Ka-Kacchan; I-"

"Stop," he raised his hand, "Deku... look down at yourself."

"..?" I looked down. I blinked.

Erm...

"Yes...?" I still didn't understand. Kacchan must've noticed something different or new about my stomach... (but wait, wouldn't my arms be different, too, then...? And my legs and-)

He glared at me, "You seriously don't see sh*t?"

"... U-Uhm... n-no.?"

He glared at me, growling, "You're fatter, moron. How's that supposed to help you in the Festival?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head.

.

.

.

"Wait... wh-what?" I started panicking again.

I'm so worried and so confused...

I looked back down at my stomach.

Kacchan's noticing such a small change...? I can't...

"M-Maybe because I've... b-been eating more...?" I worriedly looked back up at him.

"I guess I have been letting you eat more, haven't I...?" he blinked. "Well, whatever. But Deku..." he growled, glaring at me, "What the h*ll did you think I was talking about...? What was with that sh*t about wanting to do well in the Festival, huh...?"

Eep!-! I-I shouldn't have said anything-!-!

I teared up, "I-I'm sorry, Ka-Kacchan... I-I really just want to... to do great in the-the festival ffor yyou... R-Really, I-"

He grabbed me by the collar and hissed into my face, "Tell me what the h*ll you're talking about, Deku!-!"

"I-I'VE BEEN WORKING OUT A LITTLE BEFORE YOU WAKE UP!-!-!" I admitted and broke into sobs. The grip on my collar loosened slightly, but I continued to sob.

"Seriously?" Kacchan's voice entered my being, and I glanced up at him. He was blinking at me. "You've been working out? I don't see sh*t." I gulped my tears down slightly and looked down at myself. I didn't see much either... (But, I didn't see the fat either...)

"W-Well, II've been... k-keeping it... it minimmal..."

Kacchan continued to stare down at my stomach before nodding. "Yeah, whatever, nerd." He then sneered, full-teethed, at me, "I guess you really aren't one for being athletic, right? Even when you try, you little _sh*t!"_ he kneed me in the gut, and I coughed out from the impact. I fell to my knees, heaving and holding my stomach. I heard shuffling.

"O-Oi..." I heard a weak mumble, "Are you... a-all-"

"Sh*t up, b*tch!" I heard Kacchan's voice, followed by a grunt. I glanced over to see Kacchan's knee retreating from Todoroki-kun's stomach. Kacchan resumed tying Todoroki-kun's leash to the fridge's handle.

Ahh... I-I'm totally going to get it... f-for disobeying Kacchan...

I sadly stared at the ground below me. I only had to wait for a few seconds before Kacchan was grabbing my own leash and bringing me upstairs.

"O-Oi!-! Don't hurt him!-!" Todoroki-kun called out, and he received a chilling glare from Kacchan. The glare clearly racked through Todoroki-kun, who froze instantly.

He'll get punished for that later... (He's quite energetic for having just been starved though...)

Kacchan dragged me into his room, closed and locked the door, and threw me onto the floor. I sat up, on my knees, but I didn't want to meet Kacchan's gaze. I knew he must've beyond disappointed.

"You've been so good lately, Deku... hardly disobeying direct orders... And now... now you f*cking decide to work out for the Festival?!-! I told you not to, Deku!-!" a swift kick went straight to my face, and I let the momentum push me to the floor. I decided not to pick myself up this time. "I don't f*cking care if you want to show off your *ss, or whatever reasons you want to do so, Deku, and you know that!-! I just want to watch you get your *ss beat by other slaves!-! Because that's what you _are_ , Deku," he snarled, lifting me up by my collar, "You're _weak_."

I sniffled, and he threw me to the floor once more. He started stomping on me, and I yelled out.

I... I just wanted to... to do well for you... K-Kacchan... R-Really... I wanted to... r-represent you... w-well...

Finally, Kacchan's stomping stopped, and his foot nudged me over. I stared at the ceiling, trying not to cry.

I shouldn't have done this... I shouldn't have done this... I'm such a bad boy...

"Stay up here for tonight," Kacchan grabbed my collar {I just realized... Every time I've said "collar" as in "shirt collar..." it could've been his actual collar... w _hoops_. Ok, every time before this that Kacchan's grabbed Deku's "collar," I meant the shirt collar (I'm pretty sure). In this paragraph, however, he's grabbing Deku's actual collar. I'll use shirt collar frm now on... (Hopefully)} and literally dragged me to the bed. I didn't bother to move. He tied my leash to the bedpost and shuffled around in one of his drawers. I frowned sadly.

I'll be up here all alone until bedtime...? How harsh...

But that wasn't all, I soon found out.

 **This is graphic, but I still wouldn't call it smut exactly... Super short. Warning: Yaoi (duh), sex toys, urethral insertion, etc.**

"Strip, Deku," Kacchan's voice was above me. I blinked and looked up. He held a dildo and c*ck stopper in his hands. I felt the blood drain from my face.

O-Oh no...

I gulped but took off my pants and boxers regardless. Kacchan set the objects on the bed and pulled my feet up so that my head hit the floor. My *ss was in the air. My toes twitched and curled in on themselves, my body shaking with anticipation.

Uwaah... p-please don't, Kacchan... yurushi te ku re... {That means "Forgive me..."}

I felt my eyes tear up as I felt Kacchan press the dildo up against my *ss. I grunted and arched my back, tightly shutting my eyes, when it breached my entrance. He turned it on, and my eyes instantly widened, accompanied by a gasp. Then Kacchan put the c*ck stopper in my d*ck, and I whimpered. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He noticed this and sneered.

"What? You know the rules, Deku..." he growled, leaning his face close to mine, "Obey me, or you receive punishment..." He nipped at my ear.

He left me like that, shuddering and moaning.

 **Graphic stuff is over, folks (I think).**

But anyone would've expected that much... I shouldn't have worked out... I wasn't supposed to, after all.

* * *

Todoroki's P.O.V.

The shouts only increased during dinner, and I was worried. When Bakugou's parents had come home, they'd asked about Midoriya, to which Bakugou had simply replied that he was upstairs taking a punishment. They seemed worried and whatnot, but they didn't say anything...

(Unfortunately, I can't say anything either, or he'll punish me, too... I'm thirsty...)

Mrs. Bakugou paused her eating, closing her eyes with a sigh, "Are you seriously just going to keep him up there all night, Katsuki?" she looked up at her son.

"N?" Bakugou stopped putting the noodles in his mouth to look up at her. He slurped the noodles in and responded, "Of course. He disobeyed me. That's unacceptable."

"He's literally screaming profanities, Katsuki..." Mrs. Bakugou was clearly not impressed.

Indeed, Midoriya was screaming profanities... I couldn't make out too much of it since his speaking was so slurred, but he was clearly asking to cum, or something along those lines...

Bakugou ignored her, resuming his eating.

(I want some...)

"What did he even do, Katsuki?" Mrs. Bakugou sighed, resting her cheek upon her palm.

"He's been working out before I wake up," Bakugou slurped some more noodles, "I told him not to. That's disobeying a direct order. So he's staying up there for the rest of the night."

" _Izuku_ was working out?" Mrs. Bakugou furrowed one eyebrow and raised the other, "For what?"

"'Said he wanted to do well in the Festival, or some sh*t like that," Bakugou murmured around his noodles.

Mrs. Bakugou glared at him, "Well, that's sweet then; why are you punishing him?"

"He disobeyed a direct order," Bakugou hissed at her, slamming his hands on the edge of the table.

"Because he didn't want to disappoint you, Katsuki," Mrs. Bakugou quipped back.

"Well, he f*cking did," Bakugou spat sourly. Mrs. Bakugou sighed heavily and shook her head.

Bakugou is so... sassy...

(What the h*ll was I thinking, wanting him to be my Master over my father...?)

(Even worse, I can't even... stop him from... mistreating Midoriya...)

(They certainly are intimate though... Bakugou leaves me elsewhere a lot, and he goes with Midoriya to his room, and well... there are a lot of... _moans_ that emit from that closed door...)

I don't understand enslavement... (I never will.)

At least Bakugou didn't take my phone though...

I pulled my phone out and glanced at the lock screen.

"Guh.!-!" I was shocked to find a bunch of messages.

Geez... I guess I'll just read what they've texted today alone...

 _Uravity: Are you all right, Shoto?!-!_

 _Pinky!: You can't compete in the Sports Festival, Iida-kun told us!-!_

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: Yeah, that sucks, man!-!_

 _Red Riot: We haven't seen you in forever, man!-! Where are you?!-!_

 _Martial Arts Tail: Bakugou brings Midoriya to school, so why doesn't he bring you to school, too?_

 _Froppy: Are you sure Todoroki-kun even has his phone still?_

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: ... err... what?_

 _Shadow: She's right. Bakugou may not allow Todoroki to keep his phone. Does Midoriya have a phone?_

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: What?!-! That's just cruel!-!_

 _Froppy: Most Masters, especially the ones who mistreat their slaves, don't allow their slaves to keep phones. It's a possessive thing. They want to know whatever their slave does._

 _Shadow: It's reasonable from their standpoint, I suppose._

 _Hot and Cold: Geez, you guys have been talking a lot... I'm fine. You don't need to worry; I chose this. And I knew I wouldn't be able to participate in the Sports Festival. It's fine._

I wouldn't be able to anyway... (since I'd be a slave regardless...).

 _Hot and Cold: I do have my phone though. I don't think Midoriya has one though. Bakugou hasn't let me out of the house much since I haven't been the most obedient._

 _Uravity: Uwaaah!-! We're so glad to hear from you, Shoto!-! We were so worried!-!_

 _Hot and Cold: I noticed.._

 _Froppy: It's good to hear from you again, Todoroki-kun._

 _Shadow: We're glad you're safe._

 _Invisible Girl!: It's great that you're okay, Todoroki-kun!-!-!_

 _Red Riot: Good to hear from you, man!-!_

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: We were worried we'd have to appoint a new Leader haha!-!_

 _Invisible Girl!: Kaminari-kun, that's not nice!-!_

 _Pinky!: We were not!-!_

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: I was just joking..._

I wouldn't mind that at all actually... I still don't understand why I was appointed...

 _Red Riot: So how's your new life, huh?_

 _Froppy: Are you getting enough food?_

 _Hot and Cold: Bakugou doesn't really allow us the same portions as he gets. He steals some of the food off of Midoriya's plate. If I'm being unsupervised, Bakugou has my leash attached._

 _Red Riot: Whoa, you have a leash?!-!_

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: That's some kinky sh*t right there..._

 _Uravity: Don't say something like that, you two!-!_

 _Hot and Cold: Midoriya has one, too, you know.._

 _Shadow: Did Bakugou have your collar and leash preordered?_

 _Hot and Cold: No. He went out with me and Midoriya to a pet's store..._

Nobody replied to that for a while.

"Oi, what the f*ck are you doing down there?" I heard above me and looked up. Bakugou was scowling down at me, clearly displeased and suspicious.

"Texting," I held up my phone. He glanced at my phone, probably reading the messages. He scoffed and returned to his meal. (Ah, he's almost finished... I'm worried about Midoriya.)

My phone vibrated in my hand again, and I looked down at it.

 _Shadow: So how are you feeling about the Slaves Festival? Bakugou's entering you, isn't he?_

 _Hot and Cold: Actually, I don't know. I don't think he's very happy with my disobedience.. He actually just punished Midoriya for working out as preparation. Apparently, Bakugou had told him not to, so Midoriya had been doing it in secret, before Bakugou woke up... I don't know what Bakugou did, but Midoriya's screams have only escalated..._

 _Pinky!: How sad..._

 _Uravity: How cruel... Who would do something like that?!_

 _Martial Arts Tail: Bakugou, apparently... I feel bad. Are you sure you're all right, Todoroki? Wouldn't he treat you and Midoriya the same?_

 _Hot and Cold: Not exactly. Bakugou's pretty much ignored me. He's not using me for anything. Sometimes though, he'll do things with Midoriya in his room, and Midoriya cooks and cleans and whatnot. I'm just sort of_ there _. Bakugou clearly doesn't care about me, one way or another._

 _Froppy: He does "things" with Midoriya-kun...? What do you mean by that, Todoroki-kun...?_

I gulped.

I was vague for a reason...

 _Pinky!: Wow, Midoriya-kun does a lot then... But, that's good for you, right?_

 _Hot and Cold: I guess. He'll probably assign me more tasks as he gets comfortable with me though. He doesn't trust me for anything._

 _Invisible Girl!: So is Midoriya-kun okay then?_

 _Hot and Cold: I don't know. He's been upstairs for a while._

 _Uravity: We need to get you and Midoriya-kun out of there, Shoto._

 _Shadow: And how do you insist we do that, Uraraka?_

 _Uravity: I-I don't know, but we can't just sit by and do nothing!-! We have to do something!-!_

 _Shadow: We also can't just make senseless moves though._

 _Froppy: There isn't always something we can do, Ochako-chan..._

 _Shadow: For now, Todoroki, just keep safe. We'll figure something out._

 _Hot and Cold: ... I'm not worried about myself. Bakugou's clearly intent on keeping me and Midoriya alive. I can bear not having enough food and whatnot, but Midoriya is..._

 _Shadow: Just stay safe, Todoroki. For now, that's all you need to focus on._

 _Froppy: Like Midoriya-kun says, it might be better for you to just lie low for now, obeying your orders._

 _Hot and Cold: I guess so... He'll probably give me more food if I do that.._

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: Are you gonna tell us what you meant by "things," Todoroki?_

 _Froppy: Kaminari-kun, read the mood. I don't think he wants to talk about it._

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: Oh. Sorry, Todoroki._

 _Hot and Cold: It's fine. I guess I'm still getting adjusted here._

Just as I sent that message, I felt a tug on my leash, and I looked up to see Bakugou walking past me.

I guess it's time to go...

I pocketed my phone and tried to catch up with him so that my leash wouldn't be pulling on me. (Urgh, walking on all fours is degrading... But I don't have the time to stand up..)

Once we reached the bathroom, he tied my leash to the toilet and told me to clean myself before leaving. (He didn't even bother to close the door...)

I hope Midoriya is okay... (His screams are so loud... I can understand what he's saying now, and... _I honestly wish I couldn't_.)

I started the water, displeased that my leash was tied to something as disgusting as a toilet. I felt my phone vibrate again, and only a second later, Midoriya's screaming had pitched before toning down. I could hear him sobbing, but I couldn't catch if he was saying words or if he was just blubbering.

(I'm glad Bakugou finally ended his misery...)

Katsu's P.O.V.

 **It gets graphic again, but it's super short like earlier. Same warnings.**

It was certainly satisfying (as always) to see Deku begging to cum like the sl*tty mess he is. I sneered at the sight and nudged the c*ck stopper, making him scream louder. I ripped it out, all at once, making his screams peak at his orgasm, before he started calming down. He started sobbing, and I couldn't make out much, but I sneered at what I could make out.

"Dank gyou, Kahyan... so gyood... Dank... yommh..."

What a mess he is...

I glanced down at his torso, which was covered in his own cum.

I sneered wider, "Serves you right, Deku! This is what you get for defying my orders."

He was a mess of exhaustion. Tears stained his cheeks, and his messy hair (made even messier, probably from tossing his head around) stuck to his head with sweat. He was sitting in a puddle of that *ss liquid he's been secreting lately. I crouched down and poked the liquid with my finger, swirling it around. I glanced up at Deku. He was unconscious. I went ahead and pulled the dildo out and examined it. I grimaced.

 **Graphic stuff should be over.**

I'll have Deku clean it later...

I walked out and set the dildo in the sink. I glanced at the shower. The curtain was pulled, and the water was running. My eyes trailed to the leash that was connected to the toilet.

He's probably getting his leash and collar wet like that... B*tch.

I walked back into my room and crouched in front of Deku, slapping his cheek slightly, "Oi, Deku. Deku, okite. Don't f*cking slack off, b*tch," I spoke seductively into his neck.

"Mmnh..." he stirred, and his eyes slowly opened. He looked exhausted.

"Clean up the dildo," I stood up and walked out. Deku followed me sluggishly. He still seemed a little dazed, but he cleaned the dildo up. Since I didn't trust Half and Half, I stayed in there and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. I watched Deku clean the dildo like a good slave.

Auh... he's much better like this... He was made to serve... None of that stupid disobedient sh*t.

I sneered, "Did you like your punishment, Deku?"

He looked up from the dildo at me, seeming a little surprised. His face flushed a little, and he returned to cleaning, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that, Deku?" I sneered deviously, stepping close to him. He murmured again, and I grabbed his hair and pulled it back. He moaned at the sudden jerk. "I didn't hear you."

Deku panted slightly, his eyes darting nervously, "I... I... y-yes... Wh-When you finally... l-let me cum, I..." he fiddled with his fingers. I smirked and nipped once at his neck. I then backed off, returning to my earlier position, and he resumed cleaning. Deku was examining the dildo to determine whether it was clean enough or not when the shower turned off. My eyes immediately darted to the shower, and I hissed, protectively getting in front of Deku.

(What the h*ll am I doing?)

"Hm? Kacchan..?" Deku looked at me.

"Wipe it off with a towel from downstairs, Deku," I told him, and he headed downstairs. I glanced his way just as Half and Half was moving the curtain aside. I started walking out.

"?" Half and Half blinked.

* * *

Deku's P.O.V.

Once I'd made sure the dildo was spic and span (Kacchan trusts me enough for my own judgement of cleanliness now, and I'm so proud) and ready to use again, I headed back up. My face immediately went red when I shockingly was met with a naked Todoroki-kun.

"Erm..." At least he had a towel around his waist... "M-My... clothes...?" his eyes trailed down, and I became even more alarmed. I immediately covered my private parts just as Kacchan walked out of his room with two pairs of clothes. (Ah. The one on the bottom is mine..)

"!-!" Kacchan seemed just as alarmed-and angry-at the situation, and he started screaming at Todoroki-kun, "THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!-!-! GET BACK IN THERE, B*TCH!-!-! WHERE THE F*CK ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!-!-!" I winced at the loudness and the Alpha hormones I could sense even from where I was. Todoroki-kun's head had bowed almost instantly at the fury.

"I... I don't... M-My clothes..." he ground out, but Kacchan didn't care about that. He grabbed Todoroki-kun's hair and pushed his face straight into the ground, making Todoroki-kun grunt. I bowed my head and stared at the floor.

"You motherf*cker... stay on your own f*cking grounds, b*tch!-! You're a slave!-!" I awkwardly fidgeted in place as Kacchan proceeded to yell at Todoroki-kun.

Once he was finished ranting, Todoroki-kun was dragged into his room, and Kacchan called after me to start the shower. I quickly scurried to the bathroom and turned the water back on. I felt it with my hand, but it wasn't yet warm enough for Kacchan. (This slightly warm temperature would be fine for me, but my tastes don't matter. Kacchan likes it hot.) I waited until it warmed up, and I glanced at the doorway with a blink.

Should I get in, or...?

I glanced down at the dildo that was still in my hand. I was alarmed when I heard shouting. Todoroki-kun was... cussing Kacchan out...? Kacchan yelled back, and I winced at the sharp sound of a slap. Todoroki-kun screamed out, but it wasn't from the slap. I fidgeted slightly in place, worried and anxious.

I wonder what Todoroki-kun's punishment will be this time... (I guess he feels more confident in himself now that he got a proper meal. But that will soon change... You can't defy your Master.)

Only seconds later, Kacchan came strolling in with a deep scowl on his face. Sensing his mood, I immediately bowed my head, but Kacchan grabbed my hair and lifted my head back up by it. He was scowling and glaring at me.

He glanced down at the dildo. He held out his hand that wasn't gripping my hair, and I set the dildo in it. He inspected it, his grip in my hair loosening. He nodded and set the dildo on the counter. He then looked back at me with an intense although dull gaze.

"Did you see anything?"

I shook my head quickly, "He had a towel on, Kacchan!"

"And him?" he growled. I stood there for a few seconds, wondering what words I would use.

"Urm... I... I'm not... s-" I stopped myself there.

He looked down. There's no way he didn't see.

I lowered my head in submission and replied, "Yes... I-I was not clothed, Kacchan; I'm sorry..."

"Che. I swear, I'm gonna kill him..." I nervously fidgeted with my fingers. "How dare he look at my slave? The nerve!-!" He scoffed. A hand then pressed lightly against my chest, and I looked up at Kacchan before entering the shower as he had silently requested. Kacchan followed me in.

(I didn't get punished, but Todoroki-kun sure did... Kacchan clearly wasn't happy with him for looking... never mind talking back like he did... Kacchan left him at the side of the bed all night, with a dildo up his *ss and a c*ck stopper down his d*ck. It was hard to sleep.)

* * *

Soon enough, the Sports Festival had arrived. It really snuck up on me, considering I've been so busy training Todoroki-kun... (He's much more complacent now. Kacchan keeps him mostly hydrated and fed now, too.)

"Uwaaaaah!-!-! I'm so excited!-!-! You're definitely gonna win again this year, Kacchan!-!-!"

Kacchan snorted, "Of course I will."

"And this time, I get to watch in person eeeeeee!-!-!" I squealed. Todoroki-kun was gazing at the two of us strangely. Kacchan pushed a hand through my hair with a smirk.

"Let's get going, dipsh*t. Otherwise, we'll be late."

"Yes, Kacchan!-!" I chirped.

And like that, we were off to U.A. for the day of the Festival.

 **Okay, so I moved Koda and Sato over to the Society Side to even things out... I decided to keep Koda in the ASBO Protest scene, but he switched to the Society Side after that protest.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Kacchan's Last Sports Festival**

I was so excited to watch the festival-!-!-! And I get a good seat, too!-!-! Since I'm Kacchan's slave, I'm going get to sit where the rest of his class sits when they're not up!-!

I'm practically beaming with excitement.

"Oi, dipsh*t, calm the f*ck down," Kacchan groaned distastefully as we walked to his class.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan-!-!" I tried to calm down, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Che," Kacchan scowled at the floor. We eventually reached the room, and some of the members of the class looked at us strange.

"Where's Todoroki-kun?" Ashido-san asked.

"You didn't bring him with you?" Kaminari-kun furthered.

"Hah?" Kacchan squinted distastefully at them, "He's at home. 'You have a problem with that?"

"Err..." Kaminari-kun looked between the two of us with worry, "No..." he said carefully. While we were passing him though, he worded to me, 'Is Todoroki all right?' I just stared at him.

Why is he asking me...? How strange...

I heard some of the other classmates chattering.

"We haven't seen Todoroki-kun in a while, kero..."

"Why isn't Bakugou bringing him here?!-!" Uraraka-san frowned deeply, "It's the Festival!-! Shoto should at least get to watch!-!"

"There's sadly nothing we can do about it, Ochako-chan, kero..."

"Indeed. We should be grateful he is still able to contact us," Tokoyami-kun nodded solemnly, "Bakugou will probably bring him with him one of these days... Since he brings Midoriya, I'd assume he is leaving Todoroki solely because of Todoroki's attitude. He might think that Todoroki would try to create a scene." Uraraka-san frowned even deeper.

At that point, the bell rang, and Aizawa-sensei said a few things before we moved out into the stadium. I gulped in excitement.

Here it comes... Kacchan's last Sports Festival...!-!-!

He deserves to be number one. He's always been number one...

(It's too bad I can't be up there with him... But the Slaves Festival is my chance to prove myself to Kacchan... My chance to prove that I'm worth it, that he should be proud to have me...)

* * *

Of course, Kacchan won the Festival. It was easy for him. (Especially with Todoroki-kun out of the way...) There was no competition. When he returned, he seemed irritated.

He stood on the 1st Place Platform just like all of the other years, and it was so much more different to watch in person... I felt proud to be Kacchan's slave. It wasn't so impersonal, like a piece of Kacchan's story that I'd missed out on. I could scream as loud as I wanted to cheer him on, and he'd hear me. I was able to squeal all I wanted with no mind. (Even though Kacchan's classmates and everyone else nearby didn't appear to be very happy with my cheering...)

Once the Festival was over, Kacchan was leading me with a purpose. He stopped by one of the bathrooms, leaving me by the doorway and checking each and every stall. I got the message and closed the door subtly. I locked it, and when I looked back to my front, Kacchan was in front of me, appearing to boil with rage.

I had no idea what I'd done wrong.

But then Kacchan kicked his foot against the wall with a growl, and I calmed down.

(He must not be angry with me...)

"Kacchan...?" I spoke softly, "What's wrong, Kacchan...? Can I hel-" I was startled when Kacchan slashed his arm through the air in front of me, and I stumbled over my own two feet.

"Why..? Why is it...?" he ground out, "I never f*cking got a chance to duel that d*mn half and half b*st*rd properly...!-!"

"!-!"

"And today, winning feels just as sh*tty..."

"..." I silently approached Kacchan and wrapped my arms around him. He let me, but I felt his cautious attitude.

(He's wondering what I'm doing, and what I plan to do.)

"Kacchan... you already won against Todoroki-kun, remember...? Otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you, right now... And if you really want to duel Todoroki-kun 'properly...'" I lifted my lips to speak into his ear, "You can command him to do so, don't you think...? He won't be able to refuse a serious battle from you, Kacchan, for you are his Master..."

"..." I felt Kacchan smirk against my hair, "Right... I can totally do that, can't I? The two of us can go full-out on each other, and that little sh*t won't even know what hit him...!"

I smiled softly, "Exactly, Kacchan..."

Kacchan gripped my hair roughly and pulled it back, and he was staring into my eyes intensely, "Maybe I should give you a reward when we get home..." At that, I purred, wondering what kind of reward Kacchan had in mind...

(I'm glad I was able to calm him down... That could've been bad.)

* * *

When we got home, Kacchan had gone to my calendar immediately after entering his room.

Todoroki-kun was looking at me with strange eyes, as if he expected me to answer something he'd been anticipating and dying to know.

"...?" I cocked my head.

I have no idea what you want to know, Todoroki-kun...

I watched Kacchan look at my calendar with a slight mutter under his breath. He grabbed the pencil nearby and scribbled onto the calendar. Curious, I scurried over to look what he was writing. There, in Kacchan's handwriting, (I will keep this calendar forever and ever... The first time Kacchan wrote in my calendar...!-!) was written 'Full-out Battle.'

It was about a week after the Slaves Festival.

(He's probably doing that to give both of them time to recover from the Festivals...)

Kacchan set the pencil back down and grabbed Todoroki-kun's leash, disattaching it from the bedpost. Todoroki-kun was looking at me curiously and somewhat desperately, as if he wanted to ask something, but I still had no idea what he wished to ask, so I just stood there patiently. Kacchan soon returned, and he shut and locked the door, and my heart started pounding with anticipation, and my eyes started to sparkle.

Reward...!-!

He grabbed my shoulders and pressed me against the bed, towering over me and kissing me.

Ahh~... K-Kacchan's lips... a-against my... my own... mm...

 **It gets intimate~...**

I moaned under his hold as Kacchan intertwined our fingers above my head. He rubbed his hips against mine, and I moaned a little louder. I started chanting his name breathlessly into the kiss. He leaned back with a wicked sneer, and I shivered with excitement. His head ducked back down, but his lips didn't reach mine. Instead, they reached my neck, and I gasped as Kacchan nibbled there, on my collarbone. I whimpered and moaned and shifted.

I gasped again when I felt something grip my d*ck.

"Oh~?" I could hear the smirk in Kacchan's voice, "You're already hard down here, Deku... I wonder, did you get hard at the simple mention of a reward...?" I whimpered and nodded my head. He chuckled, "Fufufu, you naughty Omega... what a sl*t."

I'm _yours_ , Kacchan... I'm _your_ dirty Omega... I'm a sl*t for no one else but _you_...

{(returns to the fic) ... Uhhh... what the frig...? What's going on?-? (scrolls up) Oh, right, a reward, but for WHAT?-?! Oh yea, Todoroki thing... ok

... (Should I resume, or...?)

**procrastinating on everything else I could be doing right now**}

Kacchan continued to massage my d*ck as his head lifted once more. He pulled my shaft out of my pants, and I mewled at the freedom. And then I felt Kacchan's wet mouth on my c*ck.

And I screamed out his name, "OH, KACCHAN!-!"

He hummed on my d*ck, looking up at me. W-Was he-s-smirking?!-!

He sucked my c*ck, and oh G*d, I love this, this feeling, this _love_. Kacchan is, no doubt, the best... (I could never be this good...)

My moans and whines increased in pitch as I reached my orgasm, and Kacchan ran his teeth up my d*ck, pulling me over the edge. I screamed out his name, and Kacchan drank every last drop. I panted, thoroughly spent, as I felt Kacchan pull my pants back up. I hummed pleasantly.

"Good boy..." I felt a hand ruffle my locks, and I tilted my head for more, but the hand left as quickly as it had come, and I whimpered at the loss. I watched Kacchan leave the room before I rolled over with a hum, and promptly fell asleep.

 **Intimacy's over, folks~~**

 **...**

 **And you know what? The chappie too~~**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Halloween Themed Means Costumes!-!-!**

 **Since Halloween's comin' up, I wanted to do something for it, and well~~ ;D Fits right in!-! (I was like ;A; it could fit so well; costumes so fit with a Slaves Festival, but aggHH IT'S ALREADY ALL PLANNED AND EVERYTHING, and then I'm like 'wait a second... what if it was a "spur of the moment" thing...? And it went perfectly from there~~**

 **(Truth be told, the only reason ASASO were having a conversation was because I wanted Deku to suggest Todo's new username, but then it went even more perfectly~!-!-!)**

 **Hope y'all enjoy~!-! ;D**

This year, the Festival is being held on October 30th, which, I just found out, is right before when America celebrates something they call "Halloween."

I so was not expecting this, but um...

"The h*ll?!-!"

Kacchan isn't very happy about it either...

"This is bullsh*t!-!" the paper crumbled in Kacchan's hands.

The worst part is, they're giving this only three days before the Festival...?!-! That isn't much time at all!-!

We should get the costumes quickly, before all the other slaves get them...

Kacchan looked at me, "What the h*ll are you two supposed to be then?!-! Broccoli and a furnace?!-!"

A furnace, Kacchan, is...

"It's a costume, Kacchan.. So we don't have to look the part normally... Like I could be a, um..."

"Oh, sh*t up," Kacchan groaned, returning to the paper we'd received in the mail. I glanced at Todoroki-kun, who was sitting on the floor obediently, doing something on his phone. His leash was tied to Kacchan's bed. While Kacchan continued to violently complain, I glanced over Todoroki-kun's shoulder.

 _Hot and Cold: So now Bakugou's having a fit over that._

Todoroki-kun!-!-! Is "Hot and Cold" you?!-!-! How could you talk about your Master like that?!-! What even are you on?!-!-! A Group Chat?!-!

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: Haha! I bet that's hilarious!_

 _Shadow: Is he directing that frustration out on you?_

 _Hot and Cold: Not really, he's just complaining about it. I'm not really listening._

 _Froppy: Well, that's good, at least..._

 _Shadow: What is he going to do about it?_

 _Uravity: I've been meaning to ask: Going to the Slaves Festival must cost something, right? Like, to get a ticket? How much?-? I'd like to go, but..._

 _Hot and Cold: I have no idea. To either of those questions._

 _Shadow: The tickets cost 500 yen, I believe._

 _Pinky!: I wonder what you should be, Todoroki-kun..._

 _Invisible Girl!: I think he should be a prince! That'd totally fit!-!_

 _Pinky!: Oh yeah!-! Todoroki-kun could definitely be a prince!-!_

 _Uravity: What about Midoriya-kun though...?_

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: How about a piece of broccoli?_

 _Pinky!: No, no, definitely no. That's not cute at all!-!_

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: It fits though..._

 _Uravity: How about an angel?_

 _Red Riot: An angel?_

 _Invisible Girl!: Oo, yeah, I like that idea!-!_

 _Red Riot: Knowing Bakugou, he'd probably want Midoriya to be a dog or something..._

 _Invisible Girl!: No way, no way!-!-! Let's get Bakugou-kun to dress Midoriya-kun and Todoroki-kun properly!-!_

 _Froppy: I think he would only allow a good outfit if we bought the outfits ourselves..._

"!-! They'd be willing to do that, Todoroki-kun?!-!" I accidentally blurted, and Kacchan looked at the two of us weirdly.

"What? What the h*ll are you two morons doing?" {Baku}

"Ack! I'm sorry!-!" I jolted upright as Kacchan walked over and looked at Todoroki-kun's phone. I glanced myself, from where I was positioned.

 _Pinky!: I'll totally pitch in, if we could do that!-!_

 _Invisible Girl!: Let's totally do that!-!_

 _Uravity: I probably can't pitch in much, but I can try..._

 _Pinky!: Let's go to the mall tomorrow! We can look at costumes!-!_

 _Shadow: Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind that._

 _Froppy: I'll join in, too. ^^_

 _Martial Arts Tail: I'll pitch in myself._

 _Red Riot: I am all for this!-!_

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: It'll be fun!-!_

 _Invisible Girl!: Society's missing out!-!_

 _Pinky!: YES, THEY ARE! ASSASSIN HAS SO MUCH FUN WITHOUT THEM!_

 _Uravity: I think I'll invite Tenya, actually... The more people, the more money, the better costumes. And I don't think he'd discourage this, so..._

 _Froppy: Actually, that's a good idea, Ochako-chan. I'll invite Mezo-kun {Shoji}, Momo, and Kyoka-chan._

 _Electric Boogey Woogey: I'll invite Hanta {Sero} and Mineta then!_

 _Red Riot: Let's just invite the whole class!-!_

 _Pinky!: Should we invite the teachers, too?_

 _..._

 _Froppy: I don't think that's a good idea, Mina-chan. But we could invite students from other classes._

 _Shadow: Shinsou, from the General Studies Department, might want to join._

 _Uravity: Definitely not that one guy, though... Monoma-something?_

 _Froppy: Perhaps Itsuka-chan {Kendo/Big Fist} would want to help._

 _Martial Arts Tail: We probably shouldn't invite Hatsume-san either..._

 _Hot and Cold: Uh, guys, I don't know if Bakugou's so keen on this idea..._

 _Pinky!: ?_

 _Uravity: What do you mean, Todoroki-kun?_

 _Hot and Cold: I mean he's staring me down._

"They're offering to pay for you AND Deku's costumes?" Kacchan nudged his head up as a gesture to the phone.

"Uh... yea..." Todoroki-kun glanced between the two of us. He clearly was confused on signals.

"Tell them yes. They better bring it in on Friday."

Todoroki-kun typed on his phone.

 _Hot and Cold: Never mind, Bakugou says it's fine. Can you guys bring the costumes in on Friday?_

 _Pinky!: YES, WE CAN!-!_

 _Hot and Cold: Great. Thanks._

And then Kacchan walked out with the paper (probably to throw it away).

"Um, Todoroki-kun..." I looked at him.

"! Yes?"

"Your name..." I pointed to the phone, "Shouldn't you... come up with something better...? Maybe something like... F-Frozen Flame... Er, uh, that's just a suggestion, I mean..." I looked away. I didn't bring it up after that.

Todoroki's P.O.V.

Holy f*ck, that is amazing. Midoriya's amazing at coming up with names...!-!

(Truth be told, the rest of ASASO had encouraged me to make it better, but...

 _None of us could come up with anything that sounded good.)_

I changed my name right then and there, and then Bakugou came back up and demanded we cook something for dinner.

What we didn't see, however, was the _rest_ of the conversation...

 _Pinky!: Wait, do the Masters dress up too? If so, Bakugou-kun should totally be an angry porcupine!-!-!_

 _Froppy: Would we have enough money to do that though...?_

 _Shadow: And more importantly, is there even such a costume?_

 _Invisible Girl!: If yes to both of those, I say we definitely buy it!-!_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Costume Searching**

Ura's P.O.V.

I was a little surprised to see Bakugou, with Midoriya-kun and Todoroki-kun on leashes in each hand, at the mall, but I suppose it was expected for him not to trust us with the costume decisions... (Plus, I suppose this way, there won't be any sizing issues...)

We walked up to him, and he was the first to speak.

"I changed my mind. You guys will buy it; I'll take it home."

"Nice to see you, Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun, kero," Tsuyu-chan placed a finger on her cheek.

"You as well, Tsuyu-cha-" Todoroki-kun began, but he got punched in the gut.

"Did I tell you to speak, b*tch?!-!" Bakugou fumed.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!-!" I protested, "He was only greeting-" I froze up when Bakugou gave me a dangerous glare. My eye twitched in anger and frustration.

Bakugou scoffed and turned around, "Let's go."

You...!-!-!

"We get to choose the costume though, Bakugou!-!" I yelled after him.

"Hah?" he turned around, and everything in his being screamed irritated, but I kept going.

"Since we're paying for it, we get to choose the costumes!-!-!" I told him, and Midoriya-kun was about ready to wet his pants, with how panicked he looked. All blood had drained from his face. Todoroki-kun appeared to be trying not to snicker. "It's only natural!-!"

And since we're not your slaves, you have no right to deny that... We're on even ground, Bakugou...

Bakugou fumed, but he kept walking. I smirked. Heh. ASASO-1. Bakugou-0.

"It really is good to see Todoroki-kun though, don't you think?" Mina-chan whispered to me, and I smiled back at her as my response. She grinned.

{... Ura-chan should be calling Shoto Shoto, shouldn't she...?

...

(slips on banana) WHOOPS!}

"OH MY G*D, THIS IS TOO CUTE!-!-!" I pulled out an angel outfit, but then I saw the price, "GUH!-! SO EXPENSIVE!-!"

"The f*ck is this?" Bakugou held up a diaper, and I think it's about as horrified as I'd ever seen him. Midoriya-kun was busy looking at costumes across from him with an excited expression. Todoroki-kun was just standing there awkwardly.

I stifled my laughter, "Th-That's a diaper, Bakugou..."

He looked at me, then at the diaper, and then grinned wickedly before turning to Todoroki-kun, "Hey, stupid half n' half, you think this'd fit you?!-!" he held up the diaper with a wicked grin.

Todoroki-kun's expression said it all. "Uh... no thanks, Ba-Master..."

"We're not getting that," I said plainly.

"Oh, f*ck you," Bakugou rolled his eyes, putting the diaper back. He went to another aisle with his slaves, a mumbling Midoriya-kun practically being dragged.

"Ah, I see, so the fabric is cotton in order to be as soft and comfortable as can be, and this lace, this lace is put on top of the cotton to add glistening richness; I see; I see-"

I stared at the trio.

They so do not fit together...

"Ochako-chan, what about this, kero?" Tsuyu-chan beamed subtly.

"Isn't it great?!-!" Tooru-chan jumped excitedly.

"It's the best!-! It'd totally fit him!-!" Mina-chan chirped. I looked at the outfit Tsuyu-chan held, and I gasped. I looked up at them epically.

"It's perfect."

"DESHO~?!-!-!"

Todoroki's P.O.V.

Midoriya was mumbling about every little thing, apparently examining each outfit he could (Right, he did say they sewed in Quirkless High School, right...?) while Bakugou looked amongst the outfits, but then, Bakugou's eyes sparkled as they caught onto an outfit.

"?" I was curious as to what outfit had caught Bakugou's undivided attention, and then I... I didn't know what to think, as he pulled the outfit out of the masses...

He grinned brighter than I've ever seen him grin, and he rushed to the dressing rooms with me and mumbling Midoriya in tow.

Ida's P.O.V.

"Have you seen Bakugou?" I heard and glanced behind me. Kirishima and Kaminari shook their heads at a worried-seeming Ochako, Tsuyu-chan, Ashido, and Hagakure.

"What's wrong?" I walked over to the group.

"We found this great outfit for Shoto!" Ochako held up the outfit, "But we have no idea where they went!-!-!"

"Hmmn... Well, let's split up and look for them then! I'll go this way; you go that way; Tsuyu-chan, you go that way; Ashido, that way, and Hagakure, that way," I instructed.

Kirishima and Kaminari exchanged glances, and I was about to speak, but they beat me to it.

"We'll go in the dressing rooms then!" Kirishima suggested, "They might've found a costume, and are trying it on."

"Good idea," I nodded my head.

And we all went on our ways.

Tokoyami's P.O.V.

"Dude, dude," I heard and looked. Shinsou had a grin on his face as he lifted the costume.

"How's this? Cute, right?"

Both of my eyebrows raised, "Where did you find that? I think I might want one myself."

He pulled another out from behind the first costume, "I thought so, so here's yours," he handed me one, and I noticed he was still holding a few others. "Let's show Bakugou and the others."

"Oh, Shinsou, you are devious," I chuckled.

"Oh, I know. Believe me; I know."

Kirishima's P.O.V.

"He~~~y!-! Bakugou, you in here?!-!" I called out, but just as I did, Bakugou came out with the biggest smirk I've ever seen. He flapped his cape, and I was stunned into silence.

" . Sh*t," Denki said behind me, and I nodded along speechlessly.

Holy sh*t is right.

Uru's P.O.V

I felt my phone vibrate, and I took it out.

 _Red Riot: HOLY SH*T, BAKUGOU FOUND LIKE BEST AMAIZI NG OIUTFIT HOLY SH*T; YOU AL L GOTTA UCOM E SEE SDUDE HGFHFD IT'S SO F*VKING COOL,M GUYS_

Umm...?

Baku's P.O.V.

Sh*tty Hair and Dunce Face were fighting over Sh*tty Hair's phone not even five seconds after I came out of the dressing room.

{Deku: Um, Kacchan, it was more than-

Katsu: Sh*t up, Deku!}

I twitched in anger and turned to my two slaves instead, "Well?!-! What do you think?!-!"

"I-It looks amazing, Ka-Kacchan..." Deku was fiddling with his fingers, staring at the ground.

"Isn't it showing too much skin?" Half and Half didn't seem impressed, but I don't care about his opinion much anyway.

"D*mn right it does!" I returned to Deku's comment proudly, "For the Festival, I'll be the Dragon King!-! Has a nice ring, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hmm..." Deku confirmed shyly. His cheeks keep getting redder.

"No," Half and Half said out flat.

"SH*T THE F*CK UP, DIPSH*T! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!" Half and Half looked sour at that, but he silently glared at the ground.

(At least he's learning... I'm f*cking sick of his disrespect though, so he better f*cking learn faster than he has been.)

"DUDE, YOU LOOK SO F*CKING COOL!-!-!" Sh*tty Hair screeched, and I gritted my teeth, letting go of Deku's leash to cover my ear.

"Holy f*ck, sh*t the f*ck up," I growled under my breath.

"Kirishima-kun! What was that message about-?" Round Face hurried over with a few of the other girls. I put my hand on my hip, looking down on them.

"Oh, hey, Uraraka! Hagakure! Mina! Tsu-chan! Hey, look, look!-!-!" Sh*tty Hair gestured to me, still extremely excited. They looked.

"Uh..." {Ura}

"Bakugou took off his shirt..." {Mina}

"This is... what you freaked about...?" {Tooru}

"YES, DOESN'T IT LOOK FANTABIOUSLY AMAZING?!-!-!"

"I don't think that's a word, Kirishima-kun... Kero..."

"THIS DESERVES A NEW WORD!-!-!" {Kiri}

"G*dd*mn," I growled, picking Deku's leash back up. As much as I enjoyed the praise about the AMAZING costume I found, he's so G*dd*mned loud...

I glanced at the price of the costume.

"We've been meaning to ask-do you need a costume as well, Bakugou?" the frog girl asked, "Kero."

"?" I glanced at her, "Yeah. It's the Festival's Theme this year."

"This is the first Slaves Festival with a The-"

"Sh*t the f*ck up, Deku."

"-me, sorry..."

"Of course, the slaves'll have to change their outfits."

"Sooo... how much is that, then?" Sh*tty Hair pointed to me.

I scowled a little, "5,000 yen."

"Speaking of which, how much is the costume you found, Tsu-chan?" Round Face pointed to what Frog Girl held in her hand.

"Oh! I forgot to check, kero," she lifted the costume and read the price aloud, "7,000 yen..."

"But it's so perfect... We just have to get it-!-!" Invisible Girl protested.

"Well, let's see if it fits first, kero..."

"Who's it for?" I asked, staring at the costume, "I like mine best."

"It's not for _you_ , Bakugou!" {Tooru}

"Yeah, it's for Todoroki-kun!-!" {Mina}

"Half n' Half?" I scowled. "What is it?"

"A-" Invisible Girl and Pinky began, but Frog Girl interrupted them.

"It's a sort of mercenary suit." She eyed the two girls who seemed perplexed at her answer.

"... Let me see," I held out my hand to receive the costume. I looked it over and looked at the tag. It didn't specify much. There might've been some kind of sign where they found it.

But, the way they're acting... it makes it seem like it's something I wouldn't like...

"Che," I scowled. "Fine. Try it on, dipsh*t," I handed the outfit over to Half n' Half, tying his leash to a stall.

And that's when a few other people arrived.

"There you are. Shinsou found some great costumes," Black Bird walked up with Zombie.

"Really? What costumes, kero?"

"I bet it can't beat Bakugou's!-!-!" Sh*tty Hair and Dunce Face gestured excitedly to me again.

"Or Todoroki(-kun)'s," the girls replied.

"On the contrary," Zombie raised a few outfits with a smirk. He grabbed the first, "I think this would fit you, don't you think, Bakugou?" I narrowed my eyes at him. In his left hand was some spiky, ripped costume. "It's a sl*tty porcupine."

"F*ck off. I already found my costume. If you're going to waste time-"

"And for Todoroki, an icicle," Zombie grabbed the next costume, lifting it up.

Apparently, Half n' Half hadn't yet obeyed my order (dipsh*t...), "Ooo, I like that."

Zombie sneered.

That costume... it's pretty see-through.

"Get to the good costumes, Shinsou," Black Bird requested.

"I'm getting to it, Tokoyami. Here are some super cool grim reaper costumes! Only 700 yen, too!"

"Oooh, that's much more affordable!-!" Round Face commented.

"We got two. And we also found this," he held up the final costume. It was a set of a white dress, white wings, and a halo. "It'll fit Midoriya perfectly, don't you think?" Zombie's eyes glanced at Deku. I glanced at him myself. His face was super flushed.

"How much is that one," I demanded.

"1,000 yen."

"... Che."

It's cheaper than the one I found... Isn't it supposed to be an angel though-?

I glanced at Deku again. He looked awfully embarrassed. I smirked.

"Fine then. Deku, try it on," I grabbed the angel costume and led him into a stall, but not before glaring at the ground of people, "No one removes Half n' Half's leash. Or they die."

"I hadn't even thought of that-" Pinky had exclaimed as I walked in the stall with Deku.

I lifted the outfit for a better glance at it. It was actually rather revealing. (Angel, my *ss.)

"Put it on," I tossed it to Deku as I locked the door. I decided to take off my costume as well and change into my normal clothes. By the time I'd done so, Deku was in the costume.

"It's rather easy to put on, Kacchan..." he commented nervously, fiddling with his fingers. I let my eyes wander over him. The dress was really high up, and it had a heart cut out over his chest.

"Turn around," I ordered, and he did. The back was extremely low cut, starting just above his *ss. But, it had a strap on the back, where the wings were. I nodded. "Go ahead and undress, Deku." He obeyed, and we walked back out when he was finished changing. The group of people-which had increased in number-were looking at us, worried and confused.

"Well-?" Pinky urged.

"We're getting them." The group cheered, and I scowled.

"Sorry for the long wait; I had some trouble getting it on-"

I glanced at the owner of the voice. I didn't like the outfit, but all the girls squealed at the sight.

"You look amazing, Shoto!-!" Round Face complimented him.

"It definitely fits you, Kero."

"Where did you find this, Tsu-chan?!-!" {Jiro}

"IT'S SO COOL!-!-!" Pinky squealed.

"I don't-" I began, but those d*mn girls interrupted me. (F*cking aggravating...)

"WE'RE GETTING IT!-!-!" Invisible Girl declared with her shrilly voice, jumping in the air.

"Why don't you try that other outfit on-?" I growled, pointing to the Icicle Costume that Zombie still held.

"I'd like to," Half n' Half nodded.

"Try it on," I growled out unhappily, and he nodded, grabbing the outfit from Zombie.

Todo's P.O.V.

Once I had finished changing out of the Icicle costume, I was met with arguments about which outfit I would wear-

"Definitely our costume!-!" the girls were protesting.

"IT'S MY D*MN SLAVE; I GET TO F*CKING CHOOSE-"

"YOU EVEN CALL SHOTO 'IT'!-!-!-!-!" Uraraka shrieked, throwing her hands up.

"I like the Icicle, personally," Shinsou commented, and Tokoyami put his hand on Shinsou's.

"Just let them argue, Shinsou. The girls' costume is better."

"Che." {Shin-kun}

"How about I choose, instead?" I spoke over the arguing, "Don't I have the right-?"

"NO, YOU DON'T, YOU F*CKI-"

"HE DOES!-!-!" Uraraka screamed over Bakugou.

"Which do you like best, Todoroki-kun, kero?"

"The Icicle," I declared. {He's so oblivious...}

.

.

.

"WHAAAAT?!-!-!-!-!-!-!" the girls all shrieked. Some of the men's eyes were wide.

"BUT-BUT SHOTO-" {Ura}

"But nothing," I shook my head, "I like the Icicle best."

"... HAH!" Bakugou pointed at Uraraka, "BEAT THAT! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?!-!-!"

"Grrrh..." Uraraka glared sourly at him.

Asui put her hand on Uraraka's sadly, "It's cheaper anyway, Ochako-chan..." Uraraka frowned sadly back at her.

And so, we got the Icicle costume instead of the prince(?) costume.

Midoriya would be some kind of-sl*tty angel...

Bakugou would be-some dragon king thing...

And Tokoyami and Shinsou both got grim reaper costumes...


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The First Contest-Costumes!-!-!**

And then, the day of the festival...

First up was the costume contest. I was so nervous behind the stage, gulping, sweating, and shaking.

"Calm down, Deku, Jesus," Kacchan hissed at me, "Your anxiety hormones are going all over the place."

"I-I-I'm s-s-so-sorry-Ka-Ka-Kacchan-..."

"You look fine, dipsh*t," kacchan snorted.

"R-Ri-Right-"

I want to do my best for Kacchan... If I get eliminated in the first contest... all my hard work-!-!-!

I have to prove to Kacchan...

I took a deep breath in, and breathed out through my nose.

I can do this... I can do this...

"Bakugou, your slaves are up," the person looked up from his clipboard.

"That's us," Todoroki-kun murmured.

"Sh*t the f*ck up, b*tch," Kacchan spat, walking forward with us. I obediently followed, my eyes having to adjust to the sunshine. I gaped when I saw millions of people cheering in the stands. Kacchan had to tug my collar to remind me to walk. I gulped and resumed following.

"Bakugou Katsuki, with his slaves, Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shoto!-!-!-!-!" the announcer announced through the speakers, and my vision started to get dark at the edges. I felt my face heat up. The judges were analyzing us, nodding, and scribbling down stuff.

The costume contest is a joint effort. They judge us on all our costumes together, under one Master. This contest is a preliminary round for all competitions. If you don't pass this, you won't be in any of the competitions. They normally don't do this, but this year's Festival is special..

The judges conversed lowly, and I started glancing between them and Kacchan frantically. The main judge nodded to the announcer.

"Hoo-kay!-! That was Bakugou Katsuki! Who's ready for the next batch?!-!" The crowd cheered. I gulped. Kacchan tugged us back off the stage, and I followed.

When we got off the stage and out of view, I exploded into worry and anxiety.

"Were we okay?!-! What does that conversing, the nod, everything, mean?!-! Wh-pffb-pfflb-pfflp-" Kacchan had impaired my speaking by grabbing my lips.

"Sh*t the f*ck up," he hissed, "I'm sure we did just fine. We'll find out in a few minutes since we were towards the end." I took a deep breath when he released my lips, and we resumed walking. I tried not to flip out, but it was hard when I had no idea what was going on-

* * *

"Holy f*ck, what the f*ck is that?!-!" Kacchan growled after a while.

"Sorry," Todoroki-kun replied emotionlessly. He seemed rather irritated himself. "Our classmates are texting back and forth, I guess..."

" _My_ classmates, b*tch. You're not in that class anymore, remember?" Kacchan's eyes flared, "Turn it off."

"It's on vibrate..."

"Give me your phone," Kacchan held out his hand impatiently.

"?" Todoroki-kun gave him a weird look, and I covered my mouth and looked away.

Todoroki-kun, not today... Please, just be obedient...

"Give me your phone, b*tch," Kacchan growled darker, emitting hormones.

 _He wasn't dealing with Todoroki-kun's sh*t today..._

Todoroki-kun immediately whimpered and ducked his head as my vision got black around the edges again, for a different reason than before. (But, I'm sure my anxiety isn't helping any...)

"Give," Kacchan commanded, and Todoroki-kun handed Kacchan the phone without lifting his head. Kacchan turned the phone completely off and gave it back to Todoroki-kun.

I took a deep breath of fresh air when Kacchan stopped emitting hormones.

"Don't turn it back on until the Festival's over, got it?"

"..."

"Got it?!-!" Kacchan growled. A few hormones emitted.

"Urk! Y-Yes..."

With that settled, we were back to waiting.

Kiri's P.O.V.

I was busy typing away, not paying attention to any of the other batches.

 _Red Riot: Have any of you guys seen Bakugou or the others in person yet?!-!_

 _Froppy: No, kero..._

 _Red Riot: Well, they pretty much rocked the stage though, right?_

 _Insomnia Cat: Definitely, haha._

"?"

"Who's Insomnia Cat...?" Denki asked.

"I have no f*cking clue," I admitted.

 _Did someone add a new member without us knowing...?_

 _Red Riot: They'll definitely get through. Bakugou and Midoriya looked amazing!-!_

 _Pinky!: Todoroki would've looked cool, too, if he was wearing the prince costume..._

"And now, the results-!-!-!-!-!" the announcer exclaimed once all of the Masters and slaves were back on the stage, "The names of the Masters that passed are on the board now, in alphabetical order~!-!-!-!-!"

Both Denki and I's heads whipped up at that. We scanned the board for Bakugou, Bakugou, Baku-

"YES!-!-!-!-!-!-!" I screamed, shooting up with both fists in front of me. I threw my fists up, "GO, GO, BAKUGOU!-!-!-!-!" Denki laughed beside me. {He didn't intend to make a pun, by the way-}

And then I spotted Midoriya on the stage, who was balling his eyes out and breaking the floor in the process. Bakugou was smirking at the board. I couldn't see Todoroki's head through the 'ice.'

I burst out laughing, and then Denki and I were leaning back and forth together, laughing our *sses off at Midoriya balling his eyes out.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Contest #2-The Cooking Contest**

We had signed up for all three of the tournaments. The first day was dedicated to the Individual Slave Competition. The second day was dedicated to the Individual Master Competition. The third day would be the Team Competition.

"ALL RIGHTY, EVERYONE!-!-! HOW WAS THAT FIRST TEST, HUH?!-!-!" the announcer roared, and everyone cheered. "NOW ARE YOU READY FOR THE FIRST ONE OF THE INDIVIDUAL SLAVE COMPETITION?!-!-! THIS YEAR'S CHORE CONTEST IS...!-!-! C-O-O-K, COOKING!-!-!-!-!-!-!" The crowd roared. I gulped.

Will Todoroki-kun be okay...?

I glanced beside Kacchan, where Todoroki-kun stood.

(I hope I do well, too...)

"For this round, five slaves will battle it out in their attempt to get the most points!-!-!"

One out of five?!-!-! Those aren't good odds!-!-!

"Midoriya, are you all right? You look pale..." Todoroki-kun commented, to which he earned a glare from Kacchan. I didn't respond since I couldn't. (I'd be in trouble if I did...)

"The groups are made by the last name of the slave! The slaves will all make the same thing, but they will only be told what it is that they're making a minute before they begin!-! They will be offered any ingredients they wish, but they can only use three, excluding spices!-!"

I gulped.

O...Only three... I-I hope it's not... too difficult... of a dish to do with very few ingredients...!-!

* * *

"AND NOW, IZUKU MIDORIYA, KAZU TORIBE, HAJIMO KURUTE, ABIROTO KAORITO, AND HASURI TORIKE!-!-!-!-!"

Tha-That's me-!-!-!

I gulped one last time and prayed as I walked out on the stage, tying my apron on.

Once we were all in a line in front of the stage, the announcer declared, "Okay, the thing you are to make is~~~~~!-!-! A vegetable stir-fry!-!-! Now, keep in mind that the judges today are your very own Masters!-!-!" My eyes bulged at that. I looked at Kacchan, who was down at the judge's table with Todoroki-kun sitting on the floor beside him. Todoroki-kun had a blindfold and headphones on (probably to prevent him from knowing what he'll be making...). "Your Masters will judge you on a score of one to ten, with ten being the best!-! The results will be posted on the board after all of the groups have gone!"

There must be some kind of quirk that's blocking this noise from reaching those backstage...

"Now. Once this timer rings," he held up a device, "You may grab your ingredients and run to the station with your name tag!-!" I gulped once more, my body shaking with the urge to get started.

(Todoroki-kun won't do well with this... He has no idea of Kacchan's tastes!-!-!)

{Deku is muttering now, by the way.}

A vegetable stir-fry, a vegetable stir-fry... I'll grab some Carolina reaper, Trinidad Moruga scorpion, and 7 Pot Douglah, along with plenty of spices!-! {Thank you, /top-10-worlds-hottest-peppers/ !-! [Because the world knows, I don't know crud about spicy things.]} Let's see, that's the Carolina reaper; oh, there's some ghost pepper in spice form! There's the Trinidad Moruga scorpion, and there's the 7 Pot Douglah-!

I was shaking violently by the time the timer finally rang, and I ran as fast as I could to the ingredients. I grabbed as many spices as I could, as well as the three latest vegetables that had been ranked the spiciest: Carolina reaper, Trinidad Moruga scorpion, and 7 Pot Douglah.

I ran to my station and hurried to cook. I was already covered in sweat, just from anxiety!-!

(I have to do well; I have to do well; I have to do well-)

Kacchan's P.O.V.

So annoying...

(But, Deku's muttering is distracting the other slaves, so I guess that's good...)

My nose twitched in distaste as I frowned in the same distaste.

He f*cking stinks though... I can smell it from here.

I glanced at my other slave, who was obediently sitting at my feet like a proper dog. He had to wear a blindfold and headphones to be out here, but I didn't give a sh*t about that. They can put a f*cking gag or handcuffs on him if they like. I don't give a sh*t.

Deku, however, doesn't need anything like that since he's a good pet. He does what he's told.

That's why he'll probably ace everything but the combat round.

Luckily, everything is weighted on a scale this time (probably since so many were eliminated in the first round), so I'll be able to see his level of skill for everything, even if the combat round is right after this. Ah. Speaking of which...

"EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! OOOOONE!-!-!-!-!-!-! TIME'S UP, FOLKS; BRING YOUR DISHES UP TO YOUR MASTER!-!-!-!-!"

Deku visibly gulped, shaking, as he walked up. I scowled.

He's gonna f*cking drop it...

Deku yelped, about to fall face first, but the slave beside him caught him with a condescending smirk.

"All that stinky sweat and muttering, and you're gonna drop the result?" he snickered and resumed walking as Deku blinked, apparently processing the fact that he hadn't fallen like an absolute moron. I waited impatiently, tapping my fingers on my crossed arms.

"Oi! Deku!" I demanded, and he snapped out of it.

"Oh! Sorry, Kacchan!-!" he hurried over. (Don't you f*cking trip or drop it, dipsh*t!)

"Che," I scowled.

 _Call me Master here..._

"OOO-KAY, FIRST UP TO TASTE IS Hasuri Torike'S MASTER, KOIYAMA RANJI!-!-!-!-!" the announcer declared, and cheers were heard from the stands. I scoffed.

(And Deku's still muttering and shaking like a cold, wet dog... Che.)

The old man sneered, "My Hasuri is, of course, the best in cooking...!-!"

The girl timidly set the plate on the table. She gulped. The man raised an eyebrow and frowned distastefully at her.

"What is _this_?"

"U-Um, i-it's," the girl spoke even quieter than Deku ever has, surprising me, "it's a, um, ve-vegetable stir-fry, ma-made with... ca-carrots a-and tu-turnips a-and, um... u-um potatoes... You... you like those... don't you... Master?" the girl was trembling, clearly about to cry.

"!" {Katsu}

Wait, what if a Master doesn't like vegetable stir-fries...? This guy looks entirely disgusted...

I glanced at my plate. (But, I'm not the biggest fan either, but this smells f*cking delicious, through Deku's stench...)

"Che," the man scowled at the plate. He picked up the chopsticks and put a piece in his mouth. He placed it in but immediately spat it back out.

The... h*ll?

"THIS IS DISGUSTING, B*TCH!-!-! EVEN THE G*DD*MNED POTATOES!-!-! YOU'VE RUINED IT! EMBARRASSED ME! YOU B*TCH!-!" the man was outraged, slapping the woman.

"..." I continued to watch from the corner of my eye, silent. I heard small shouts from around the stands. (Right, those idiots were coming, weren't they? That's probably them then...)

"O~kay~!-!" the announcer seemed a little awkward and nervous, "Sir, would you mind terribly to punish your slave in private...?" the man growled, glaring at the man but dragging the sobbing woman off the stage. I glanced at Izuku, who had tears erupting from his wide, horrified eyes. His hands were on his ears as if he was trying to block out the sound. I glanced at the other slaves. They were looking at it with contained expressions, but their wide eyes were bloodshot.

None of them wanted to be her. They were hoping their meal was good enough.

The announcer cleared his throat, "NEXT UP, KAZU TORIBE'S DISH WILL BE TASTED BY HIS MASTER, NAOMI SHIZUKA!-!-!-!" The boy set the plate on the table and bowed before backing back into the line. The woman lifted a piece into her mouth with her chopsticks and chewed it.

She then opened her eyes and declared, "I give it a ten out of ten." The audience roared. I glared at the woman. I glanced at Deku, who was staring at her in confusion, muttering under his breath.

"Huh? But she just gulped it down; she clearly didn't enjoy it or even stop to properly taste it!" he muttered, and my eyes widened. My head jerked towards her.

"NEXT UP, HAJIMO KURUTE WILL PRESENT HIS DISH TO HIS MASTER, TAOI SORIKE!-!-!-!" The crowd roared. This woman looked exactly like the woman beside her, only with more m***-*p and attitude.

The woman tasted it and immediately declared, "Ten. Out of. Ten." The crowds roared once more. I growled, glancing at Deku again, and yet again, he was muttering about how she didn't seem to think it a 10/10.

"FOURTH IN LINE, ABIROTO KAORITO'S MASTER, RASURI KOBE, TASTES HIS SLAVE'S DISH!-!-!-!"

And Deku started sweating bullets again...

(This Master still looks like someone from the Yakuza to me...)

The man tasted it, nodded, and declared, "I give it a seven out of ten." The crowd jeered. I snorted. (Better than those lying women...) I glanced at Deku.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST FOR THIS ROUND IS KATSUKI BAKUGOU'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!-!-!-!"

(Finally.)

I straightened myself as Deku, with wobbly legs (Jesus), set the plate in front of me and gulped.

I scoffed, "Relax, moron," I picked up the chopsticks, and he bowed slightly before retreating back to the line of slaves. I put the first piece in my mouth, and spiciness exploded into my mouth, making my eyes shoot open. I smirked around the chopsticks.

(F*ck, what did he put in this...? The hottest peppers and spices in the world?)

I breathed in the sweet spiciness through my nose and enjoyed the piece. Once I swallowed that one, I grabbed a piece that looked different and enjoyed that, as well as the third type of piece, and I smirked at my slave.

"Well done, Deku. I would give it a nine out of ten. You could've added a little something to really make it the best." Deku breathed in slowly through the mouth and exhaled before he gave me a wary smile. He bowed heavily.

"Th-Thank you, Kacchan... I will remember that for next time...!-!"

And that was Deku's group.

* * *

Deku's P.O.V.

Todoroki-kun seemed really unhappy after my group went... He continued to be unhappy all the way until his group went... (His group was last...)

He kind of looked completely clueless when he was told he was making food for Kacchan though... He was slow to grab ingredients and slow to cook, although he was clearly concentrating once he started cooking.

I was anxious for him, really anxious, and the cooking time flew by in a whiz. Before I knew it, Kacchan was tasting Todoroki-kun's meal...!-!

Kacchan munched on each of the three pieces, just like he had mine, and he placed the chopsticks down before declaring, "Five out of ten. Completely mediocre," he scoffed. I chewed on my lip and looked away in utter embarrassment.

The announcer whistled, and I heard jeering from the stands. I winced. I risked a glance at Kacchan, and, as expected, he was seething.

(At least he's holding it in...)

* * *

"ALL RIGHTY, FOLKS, THE SCORES ARE _INNNNNNNN!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!_ " the announcer roared, "LOOK AT THE SCREEN BEHIND ME TO SEE _YOUR_ **SCORE**!-!-!-!-!"

I gulped, sweating anxiously, as I looked up at the board. I froze after seeing a single word.

 _Disqualified_.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A Twist!-!**

"D-D-D-D-D-Disqualified?!-!-!-!" I shrieked, but I got a hit to my head for that.

Kacchan growled, "We're not on the Disqualified List, moron. You got ten points, and Half n' Half got five."

You know, you really ought to learn Todoroki-kun's na-

"Wait, what?" I blinked.

"WHAT?!-!-! WHY WAS I-" I heard a shriek, but the announcer cut it off.

"BEFORE ANY OF YOU START COMPLAINING, LET ME EXPLAIN!-!-! There was a worker, watching in the stands, and recording the names of slaves and recording whether the Master was lying or not. That's right. We had a person with a lie detector quirk detect your lies!-!-! We also gave in a bonus point for anyone who explained their slave's score!-!-! So, if you were disqualified... well, you only have yourself to blame!-!-! We won't tolerate fake scores here!-!-!"

I gaped.

Wh-What a twist!-!-! (Although, that's for the best...)

"S-So... w-was T-Todoroki-kun... ki-kicked out...?" I asked tentatively, and Kacchan stared at me as if I was the stupidest person on the planet.

"What the h*ll are you talking about, dipsh*t? I just told you; he wasn't disqualified!-!"

"I-I know, bu-but-w-wasn't his score really low?!-!-!" I asked, eyes shut tight, "How did he end up winning his round?!-!-!"

"What the f*ck are you talking about, Deku? He didn't win his group worth sh*t."

"Huh?" I blinked, and Kacchan rolled his eyes.

"Moron. Did you even read the rules for this year's competitions?-?"

Um, no, you didn't let me...

"They're grading it on an overall score this time," he replied easily, "That means you'll get to test your skills in each round they have. Or at least, in theory..." he stared at the board.

WH-WHAT A TWIST!-!-!

"Th..Then... this year's festival is... completely fair?!-!-!"

"HAH? It's always fair, you moron!-!-!"

"A-Ah-! Right, of course-!-!"

"So, those of you who were disqualified, you can go to the stands, leave, whatever you wish, but those who weren't, go ahead and stick around for the next round...!-!-!-!" {Lol, I didn't intend for that pun-}the announcer roared, "We'll have a fifteen minute lunch break, everyone!-!-!"

L-Lunch-!-!-! How late is it?!-!-!

"Oi, you, get off your f*cking phone. You practically flunked the chores round, d*mn it..." I heard Kacchan growl, and I looked. Todoroki-kun was back on his phone...

"Che..." Todoroki-kun scowled, "I was just reading my-"

"I didn't ask you what you were doing, b*tch!-!" Kacchan slapped him hard on the cheek.

(Todoroki-kun will probably get punished later for doing so poorly...)

(... I'm not looking forward to my own punishments...)

(That's why I've got to do my best though...!-!)

I gulped hard, clenching my fists and shutting my eyes tight.

I'm definitely going to do the best I can do-!-!-! For Kacchan, and myself...!-!-!


End file.
